Singing Dragon Slayer
by AceCreator1234
Summary: During the party after defeating the dragons and Future Rogue we learn something about our favorite pink haired Dragon Slayer. Just having someone sing can lead to a fun and crazy adventure! Who knew? Characters are OOC. (Slow updates)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, i'm not the best writer but I will try my best!**

 **This may seem similar to some other stories because Natsu will have a secret talent for singing, but my story line will be different from the other ones. Characters may be OOC. If you guys have song requests I might do them, who knows xD I uh guess this will sort of be Natsu x Harem but like, i'm bad with romantic stuff xD**

 **So this story will take place during the celebration party after the wizards defeated Future Rogue and the dragons from the future.**

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

* * *

 **Inside the palace with the wizards partying**

"Where's flame-brain? I haven't seen him since the dragon fight. I wanted to fight him!" Gray complains.

"Before you go fighting anyone Gray, get you clothes before Erza sees." Lyon tells Gray while looking for Erza.

"Crap!" Gray says while looking down to see he's in his boxers while having a bow tie around his neck. "Where are my clothes!?" Gray then proceeds to run around looking for his clothes while keeping an eye out for Erza.

"Yo Gajeel! Have you seen Natsu?" Sting asks, hoping to see his idol.

"Nuwep, nun uf os hafe een em ence teh attle." Gajeel replies, with his mouth full of silverware.

"Are you sure you should be eating the silverware Gajeel?" Rogue asks. "I mean like what if it's the king's special silverware?"

"If it was so special why would he lay it out for us?" Gajeel asks as he put another spoon in his mouth.

"Okay then… that was weird…" Lector says.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch comments.

"Am I the only one thinking this party needs to be more energetic?" Wendy asks.

"Probably because that barbarian isn't here right now." Carla replies.

"Aye!" Happy, happily says.

"Speaking of which, have you seen him Happy?" Lily asks his fellow exceed.

"Well… last I heard he said he was planning something…" Happy says.

"Oh dear, I hope whatever it is we don't also get into trouble for being in his guild." Carla says while imagining Natsu destroying the building.

"I'm sure it's fine Carla, Natsu wouldn't do anything too stupid." Lucy says as she walks over to them.

"But that would be so cool! Natsu destroying this whole building!" Romeo says with stars in his eyes.

"But it would get him in a lot of trouble and we don't want one of our best mages going to jail." Lisanna says while giggling.

"ATTENTION! Presenting his royal highness the king!" Arcadios says as a figure starts walking towards the balcony.

All eyes are on the balcony, waiting for the king to come and give a speech and congratulate them. As the figure slowly walks to the edge of the balcony we can see a glimmer from the crown on his head. As he slowly raises his hand…

"LOOK AT ME! I'M THE KING! HAHAHA!" Natsu yells down from the balcony. "Now you all have to listen to me as your king!"

Everyone just freezes where they are. Fairy Tail members being embarrassed for having him in their guild. Other guild wizards just being plain confused, shocked, but also laughing their heads off. The princess is just giggling next to a stunned Arcadios.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Natsu is just laughing away with that big goofy grin of his.

"What…"

"The..."

" **HELL!** " People scream, while still looking at Natsu up in the balcony wearing a robe and the crown.

Arcadios marches right over and takes the crown of Natsu's head. "Garou Knights! Get him!" He said while pointing to Natsu.

Natsu still has that big grin of his while he's being chased down. Still laughing away at everything running around making a whole mess. Then he gets cornered right by the window.

"Adios!" Natsu screams while jumping out of the window which is REALLY high up.

"HES CRAZY!" Is what loads of people WOULD'VE said if it wasn't Natsu being the one jumping out of the window. But they didn't because they all, already knew Natsu was one crazy guy.

"Well um… that just happened…" Laxus said while still looking towards the window that Natsu jumped out of.

"Wonder when he will be back…" Mira said while looking towards the others who all has different expressions.

"When he gets back, punishment will be given." Erza says with a deadly aura around her. "This is unacceptable, he stole the king's crown!" Everyone in Fairy Tail just froze thinking about the punishment Natsu will end up receiving feeling sorry for the poor guy. At that moment though, Toma, the REAL king came out and asked for his crown.

"What happened to Natsu?" Toma asks Arcadios, curious to what happened to one of his favorite wizards.

"Well your majesty, I had the Garou Knights try and capture him but he um… jumped out of a window and ran away…" Arcadios says while pointing to the very window he jumping out of that has been shattered.

"I just hope he comes back, it's always fun when he is around." Toma says then looks to the wizards. "This party is to celebrate you guys defending us from the dragons! Let us celebrate and have a good time! If any of you have requests for things we may do go ahead and speak up!"

"Father, perhaps we could um… have karaoke?" Princess Hisui asks her father.

"What a splendid idea! Everyone may have the chance to sing if they would like to!" Toma says. ' _I wonder if people will actually sing and if they are good.'_ "Arcadios bring out the music player and fold out the stage! Who would like to be the first one to sing?" The king asks while looking out onto the crowd of mages, some nervous because they don't want to sing, others scared that the king will just randomly make them sing.

"I will sing!" Gajeel pushes his way forward while holding a guitar. ' _Oh great, it's Gajeel's singing'_ Is what all the Fairy Tail mages thought.

* * *

 **Countless of terrible singers later…**

"Man, not being rude are anything, BUT ALL OF THEM SUCK AT SINGING!" Gray screams. While still only having his boxers and bow tie on.

Erza then hits Gray making him faceplant into the floor. "Do not be rude Gray. Unless you want to go up there."

"U-h… No thank you Erza, I was just joking, I think they all did a good job." Gray said while sweating hoping Erza wouldn't hit him again or make him go up and sing.

"I think they all did fine because they all tried their best!" Levy says while smiling. ' _Although when they try their best it still sucks'_ Levy thought.

"Hey, where's flame-brain! I'm sure he would've been back by now!" Gray states while looking around for Natsu.

"Hey guys what did I miss?" Happy questions while holding something between his paws which isn't a fish for once.

"Hey Happy, what is that?" Lucy ask while pointing to the magazine Happy is holding.

"I ran in Jason from Sorcerer Weekly and gave me the newest edition early! I thought you guys might want to look at it!" Happy says while handing it the Master Makarov.

"Let's see who they have in the photoshoots this week…" Makarov says while starting to get a bloody nose thinking about it

"Actually! Jason told me it was a cover about the Grand Magic Games and then has some other stuff in it." Happy exclaimed with being proud he remembered.

"Well then, let's see here. Fairy Tail's return, Natsu beating the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth, Fairy Tail's comeback and victory, dragons attacking, Natsu defeating Future Rogue and destroying the eclipse gate, a huge party for the wizards who helped, and finally on the last page… WHAT!? FIORES MOST ELIGIBLE BACHELORS!?" Makarov screams catching the attention of everyone else. "Oh um… want me to read it outloud?" Everyone nods their head.

"Fiore's most eligible bachelors! At number 10 we have the mysterious Mystogan of Fairy Tail!" Some people are shocked because nobody knows what Mystogan looked like besides some knowing his face.

"At number 9 we have Gajeel Redfox of Fairy Tail!" People are shocked again but then again, look at those muscle he has. They are bound to attract attention and his badass look.

"At number 8 we have Rogue Cheney from Sabertooth!" No matter who it is people are shocked to say the least. Rogue may act like he doesn't care but he really does care for his friends especially his exceed partner Frosch.

"At number 7 we have Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale!" Although he was evil at one point, when he did turn good he was real good guy. Always free to help friends that need it.

"At number 6 we have Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail!" Even though he tried to destroy all of Magnolia and try to take over Fairy Tail claiming to not care about them, in the end he helps them coming to assist them in the battle against Hades once again becoming a caring Fairy Tail member.

"Now we are down to our top 5! Who will all get descriptions! So at number 5 we have Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth! Although it is said he killed his dragon who raised him we all know he still cares for that dragon in his heart. Now becoming the new master to Sabertooth he will be changing it into a more kinder guild for the better!"

"At number 4 we have Loke of Fairy Tail! Even though he's a celestial spirit he can still get the ladies. He is one heck of a ladies man and smooth talker. Although he is a ladies man the one he truly loves is his master! Always being there to help her."

"We are now at our top 3! Where we will now have some interesting information they have given us! At number 3 we have Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail! A cool and collected guy! Hes there to help his friends and always tries his best especially against his rivals! We asked him if he has any special talents and all he said is none, so we asked him for stuff he likes to do and he said he likes to create ice sculptures with his Ice Make magic."

"At number 2 we have Hibiki Lates of Blue Pegasus! Woah, he's not number 1 this time! Hibiki who is also a ladies man always has his fans wherever he goes. Always giving them autographs and smiling he is always nice to his fans. We asked him for a special talent and or stuff he likes to do and he said he enjoys spending time with his 2 best friends for them to make up the Trimens but also to collect research and learn new things!"

"At number 1 it's a big shocker! Who would've thought this man would of been Fiores number one bachelor! He is none other than NATSU DRAGNEEL of Fairy Tail! He may eat a lot, rush into battles head first, always starting fights, and destroy stuff but he is way more than just that. He may seem stupid and dense at times but when push comes to shove he will use that big brain of his! He's always caring about his friends putting their safety over his always saving them when they need it! I wouldn't be surprised if every single member of Fairy Tail and other friends of his have not been rescued by the famous Salamander. Oh and don't forget about his looks, with his 6 pack of abs and tone muscles who wouldn't want a guy like him. He's a real keeper! Ladies be ready to take him before someone else does! As for his secret and or stuff he likes to do his answer was yes he has some secret talents but their a secret for a reason and stuff he like to do is eat food"

"Who would've thought Salamander is now Fiore's number 1 bachelor…" Gajeel said while thinking over everything. Meanwhile some of the girls thinking about what the magazine said and are starting to agree with it. Natsu is the full package, he's nice, caring, loyal, always ready to help, and those abs.

"AHHHHHH!" Someone screams.

*BANG*

*CRASH*

*CLANG*

"Ow… My head hurts…" Natsu said while landing onto the stage.

"Uh… Natsu?" Wendy says while blushing.

"Yeah? Whats up?" Natsu replies not noticing other girls are blushing as well.

"Why are you only in your boxers! Is Gray rubbing off onto you Natsu?" Happy says.

"What!?" Natsu looks down to see he's only in his boxers. "DANG THOSE FAN GIRLS! THEY ATTACKED ME AND TOOK MY CLOTHES!"

"Wait, fangirls? That must mean that the magazine is already public!" Levy states while looking away from Natsu.

"So um… what's this stage for?" Natsu questions while looking on it and sees a CD player.

' _I've just got a great idea!'_ Toma thinks. "Natsu the stage is for karaoke and since you are on the stage that means that you have to sing."

"WHAT! BUT I DON'T WANT TO!" Natsu yells.

"I'm sorry Natsu but you have to sing." Hisui says. _YES! Natsu is singing, I wonder if he's any good?_

"Ugh, fine…" He walks up to the CD to put a CD in but then remembers something. "Oh yeah! I should put some clothes on!" Flames then engulfed Natsu so you couldn't see him but then they die down. We now see Natsu wearing a red undershirt that has its top 3 buttons unbuttoned, with him wearing a black overcoat with a rose in his chest pocket, with black pants and shoes. With his scarf around his neck like usual. ( **A/N:** **I'm really bad with fashion and am bad at describing stuff like this xD** ) Natsu then pulls a CD from his pocket and pops it into the CD player, the Pink Panther theme song starts to play. "Um… oops hehe, wrong CD" Everyone just falls down at Natsu doing that. "Hm… which song… I guess i'll do this one since we are _**Unstoppable**_. We hear music start to play right away.

 _There's a moment  
_ _In your bones when  
_ _When the fire takes over  
_ _Blood is running  
_ _Heart is pumping  
_ _As the battle gets closer  
_ _Ooh, they can say what they want now  
_ _Ooh, 'cause we'll be screaming out_

Everyone thought Natsu would sing like Gajeel and those other wizards, but no. Natsu sings AMAZING. _'He's good, I wonder if he will sing more'_ is what was on everyone's mind.

 _We can be heroes everywhere we go  
_ _We can have all that we ever want  
_ _Swinging like Ali, knocking out bodies  
_ _Standing on top like a champion  
_ _Keep your silver, give me that gold  
_ _You'll remember when I say  
_ _We can be heroes everywhere we go  
_ _Keeping us down is impossible  
_ _'Cause we're unstoppable_

 _Oh woah, we're unstoppable  
_ _Oh woah, we're unstoppable_

 _Every spotlight  
_ _Every sound byte  
_ _Everybody who gave up  
_ _Is just the fuel for  
_ _Wanting it more  
_ _Than anybody against us  
_ _Ooh, they can say what they want now  
_ _Ooh, 'cause we'll be screaming out_

"How can flame-brain sing!?" Gray yells, stunned that his rival can not only sing but sing amazingly, not that he was going to admit it.

"Shhhhh!" Is what everyone replies while trying to listen to Natsu singing.

 _We can be heroes everywhere we go  
_ _We can have all that we ever want  
_ _Swinging like Ali, knocking out bodies  
_ _Standing on top like a champion  
_ _Keep your silver, give me that gold  
_ _You'll remember when I say  
_ _We can be heroes everywhere we go  
_ _Keeping us down is impossible  
_ _'Cause we're unstoppable_

 _Oh woah, we're unstoppable  
_ _Oh woah, we're unstoppable_

' _Did he make this song? If he did, did he make more?'_ Is what people were thinking. _'I wonder if he made a song about me…'_ Is what some girls were wondering.

 _Ooh, they can say what they want now  
_ _Ooh, 'cause we'll be screaming out_

 _We can be heroes everywhere we go  
_ _We can have all that we ever want  
_ _Swinging like Ali, knocking out bodies  
_ _Standing on top like a champion  
_ _Keep your silver, give me that gold  
_ _You'll remember when I say  
_ _We can be heroes everywhere we go  
_ _Keeping us down is impossible  
_ _We're unstoppable_

 _Oh woah, we're unstoppable  
_ _Oh woah, we're unstoppable  
_ _Oh woah, we're unstoppable  
_ _Oh woah, we're unstoppable  
_ _Oh woah, we're unstoppable  
_ _We're unstoppable_

There was just silence in the room after Natsu finish. _'Did I do a bad job? Is that why everyone is so quiet and staring at me?'_ Natsu starts to sweat from nervousness because all eyes are on him.

' _That song had to be about the battle with the dragons.'_ Levy thought.

"Um… i'm assuming I did a bad job if you're all being quiet and staring at me…" Natsu says with his head hanging low.

"Maaaan, Natsu that was amazing." Ichiya says while striking a pose.

"If Master says it was amazing it was amazing." The Trimens say while clapping.

"Yes, it was indeed wonderful." Jura replies while nodding his head.

"Did you make that song?"

"What types of music do you make?"

"Do you dedicate your songs to specific people or things?"

"Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"I like fish!"

"Can you sing again?" People kept asking Natsu questions and telling him how good he was. Some questions were useful, while others had no purpose…

"Um… yes I did make the song, I make all types of music so basically every genre, I do dedicate my songs to specific people or events, I didn't tell any of you because I didn't think of of you would care, I already know you like fish Happy, and um… I don't know if i'll sing again." Natsu conveyed.

"Come on Natsu pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee sing again." Millianna begs. _'I want him to sing a song dedicated to me.'_ she is thinking.

"Yeah, sing again man!" Orga shouts.

"Um… I guess i'll sing again but um… can someone tell me a genre they want it from?" Natsu asks.

"Make it romance! I wanna see if the great Salamander actually knows what it is because we all think you don't as of right now!" Lector shouts to Natsu.

"U-u-u-uh…a r-r-r-romance song…" Natsu shakily says. _'I-I-I can't sing a romantic song, it will be embarrassing.'_

"Psht, as if flame-brain would know what romance is, he is too stupid to know." Gray smugly says. _'He wouldn't know what romance is even if someone gave him a book about it, actually he would probably end up burning the book.'_

"Oi Salamander! Do ya know have a romantic song? You said you had every genre!" Gajeel shouts with a smirk on his face. _'I knew Salamander knew nothing about romance.'_

"W-w-w-well, I do have songs about romance but… their no good…" Natsu says while looking down. _'More like it will be too embarrassing to sing them in front of the girls…'_

"So Natsu, are you gonna sing us a romantic song or not?" Laxus says while grinning. _'There's no way this idiot made a romantic song.'_

* * *

 **Well that's Chapter 1 finished. So uh, remember if you have song requests go ahead and ask, I might or might not do it. I'll be doing all genres of music or whatever music you guys wanna request and uh, i'll see you guys in the next chapter? And i'll be making a list of who's in Natsu's Harem so uh, tell me any girls you want in it. Tell me any changes I should try out.**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy everyone, Ace here and i'm back for chapter 2. So umm… enjoy and i'm still working on the Harem list so remember to tell me who you want to see in it. Also tell me and songs you might want. Harem list right now is…**

Erza

Mirajane

Lisanna

Cana

Yukino

Kagura

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

* * *

"So Natsu, are you going to sing a romance song or not?" Rogue asks while him and others are just staring Natsu down.

"U-u-u-um… I-i-i…" Natsu says while stuttering. "I-i-i-i…"

"NATSU! SING THAT SONG!" Alzack shouts to Natsu while waving.

"T-t-t-that SONG!?" Natsu screams while he is blushing.

"Oooo, now i'm even more interested now that Natsu was not only panicking about a romantic song but now he's being told to sing a certain song he blushed to? Hm…" Mirajane says while smirking. _'I wonder if this song they are talking about is for a specific girl like maybe me…'_

"O-o-o-okay… I-i-i-i'll do it…" Natsu says as he shakily reaches into his pocket and pulls out a CD to put into the CD player. As he puts it in you can see the CD is titled _**Marry Me**_ and you can hear the piano now playing.

 _105 is the number that comes to my head  
_ _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
_ _Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
_ _That's precisely what I plan to do_

 _And you know one of these days when I get my money right  
_ _Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
_ _Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush  
_ _But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

 _I'll say will you marry me  
_ _I swear that I will mean it  
_ _I'll say will you marry me_

' _Does Natsu have a secret girlfriend and is planning on proposing to her!?'_ Is what was going on in some people's minds, as for some girls that like him… _'Is this the song he's going to sing for me when he proposes to me?'_

 _How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?  
_ _Baby I don't ever plan to find out  
_ _The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
_ _You're the love of my life_

 _You know one of these days when I get my money right  
_ _Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
_ _Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush  
_ _But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

 _I'll say will you marry me  
_ _I swear that I will mean it  
_ _I'll say will you marry me_

"How did flame-brain make a romance song about proposing to a girl!?" Gray shouts.

"Shhh!" Is what everyone replies to him again because he disturbs them while they are listening to music.

 _And if I lost everything  
_ _In my heart it means nothing  
_ _'Cause I have you, girl I have you  
_ _So get right down on bended knee  
_ _Nothing else would ever be  
_ _Better, better  
_ _The day when I say_

 _I'll say will you marry me  
_ _I swear that I will mean it  
_ _I'll say will you marry me_

 _I'll say will you marry me  
_ _I swear that I will mean it  
_ _I'll say will you marry me_

' _Who is this song meant for…'_ That's all that is going through everyone's mind right now except for Alzack.

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh  
_ _Ooh whoa ooh oh  
_ _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Would you marry me baby_

 _105 is the number that comes to my head  
_ _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
_ _Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
_ _That's precisely what I plan to do_

Silence is the only thing that is going on. Nobody is making a sound, nothing is happening. Everyone is just trying to process that Natsu wrote and sang a romance song. Others are trying to figure out who it was meant for. Some people are just confused.

"NATSUUUUU! You didn't tell me you were going to propose to someone!" Happy cried as he flew to Natsu. "Why didn't you tell me! We're best friends for a reason!"

"So Natsu, you said that all your songs were meant for someone… so… who was that one meant for?" Lisanna inquires while blushing.

"Well uh… Alzack a little help here bud?" Natsu says while scratching the back of his head. _'You better tell them Alzack because I can't for some reason.'_

"Well, before the Tenrou incident Natsu was helping me write a song so when it was time I would sing it for Bisca, Natsu would play while I sang but because of the incident that didn't happen but Natsu still had the song!" Alzack says while scratching his cheek.

"Awww… you were going to sing to me for a proposal when you could, how sweet." Bisca says to Alzack.

"Uncle Natsu is the best singer ever! He always sings to me!" Asuka exclaims while running around.

"So it wasn't for a girl you liked?" Lucy asks.

"Nope! It was all to help my buddy Alzack finally get together with Bisca because it was so obvious they liked each other!" Natsu says while smiling his famous smile.

"Hey Natsu! Got any songs for us guys and gals here? Huh?" Cana asks while stumbling forward to pat Natsu on the back. _'Shes drunk…'_ Is what everyone is thinking

"Well um… er…" Natsu says while looking down and blushing. "I-i-i think i've done enough singing for today, heheheh."

"Don't tell me you're tryin to get outta this?" Cana asks while smirking.

"N-n-n-no, it's erm… that I am uh… low on energy and need to eat! Yeah! I need to get some food in my system because I am STARVING!" Natsu says quickly and rushes over to the food and starts eating everything.

"He was totally trying to get out of it." Yukino says while watching Natsu eat.

"Well obviously, say, do you think he actually has any songs dedicated to people here?" Kagura asks.

"I think he does because that song was for Alzack to dedicate to Bisca so he must have songs he dedicated to me- I mean us." Erza says.

"I wonder if he has a song about drinking, that would totally be the best song EVER!" Cana shouts hoping that Natsu does have a song about drinking.

"I don't think he would have a song about drinking Cana, unless it was just a joke." Carla said.

"Hey, you never know." Cana says.

"Hey, it looks like Natsu is done eating because he's picking fights with Gray and Gajeel." Wendy says as she points to Natsu fighting Gray and Gajeel.

"That would mean he's all ready to sing because he said he needed some food." Sherria says.

"Hey Natsu! Are you going to sing now that you're done eating?" Jenny asks while holding his arm to her breasts.

"I-i-i-i, still need to go fight some people! I have too much energy and need to get it out! Heheheh, yep! That's it! So uh… Oi Ice Princess! Come fight me!" Natsu shouts as he marches towards Gray and punches him.

"Looks like he's going to keep on making excuses…" Laki says.

"Why can't we just threaten him to make him sing? Like if he doesn't we'll just beat him up?" Evergreen asks.

"Why do you girls want Natsu to sing that bad? I know he was good and all but why keep on insisting on making him sing?" Jet and Droy ask.

"We want to see if any songs he has were dedicated to us or specific people!" Lisanna says.

"Why can't you just go up to him and ask if he has any songs dedicated to you guys?" Macao asks. _'That seems so simple…"_

"He must not know of our plans!" Lucy says. "I say we just use Evergreen's idea and force him to sing!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's do it!"

"We will find out!"

Now the girls are headed to Natsu who sadly doesn't know what's happening. Right now Natsu has started a little battle between Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Laxus, and himself. They are just punching and beating each other until the girls arrive and they stop.

"So uh… ya need something?" Sting asks while sweating, he's heard stories of what Erza does to people that fight inside the guild hall or destroy stuff.

"How may we help you ladies?" Rogue asks calmly, but in the inside he is panicking.

"Natsu, you are going to sing other wise you shall get punishment for when you stole the king's crown." Erza says while holding a sword to his throat.

"*Gulp* a-a-aye!" Natsu says while saluting her. Hisui is just watching it all happen but giggling because it was a funny way for them to make him sing, but she still wanted to also hear Natsu sing. Natsu goes up to the stage and puts in a CD he has called _**Billionaire**_. Right as you put it in you hear a guitar.

 _I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad  
_ _Buy all of the things I never had  
_ _Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
_ _Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

 _Oh every time I close my eyes  
_ _I see my name in shining lights  
_ _Yeah, a different city every night oh right  
_ _I swear the world better prepare  
_ _For when I'm a billionaire_

' _This is obviously a song about Master Makarov.'_ Everyone thought, because he is always needing money to pay the council so he is running low also, they all knew Makarov agreed to the Grand Magic Games for the 30,000,000 jewels.

 _Yeah I would have a show like Oprah  
_ _I would be the host of, everyday Christmas  
_ _Give Travie a wish list  
_ _I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt  
_ _And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had shit  
_ _Give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this  
_ _And last but not least grant somebody their last wish  
_ _It's been a couple months that I've been single so  
_ _You can call me Travie Claus minus the Ho Ho  
_ _Get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit  
_ _And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did  
_ _Yeah can't forget about me stupid  
_ _Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music_

' _Who are some of those people he mentioned? Never heard of them. Is he just making up named?'_ Well that aside the song was pretty good not to mention Natsu was rapping?

 _Oh every time I close my eyes  
_ _I see my name in shining lights  
_ _A different city every night oh right  
_ _I swear the world better prepare  
_ _For when I'm a billionaire  
_ _Oh ooh oh ooh for when I'm a billionaire  
_ _Oh ooh oh ooh for when I'm a billionaire_

 _I'll be playing basketball with the President  
_ _Dunking on his delegates  
_ _Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette  
_ _Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it  
_ _But keep the five, twenties tens and bens completely separate  
_ _And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket  
_ _We in recession but let me take a crack at it  
_ _I'll probably take whatever's left and just split it up  
_ _So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks  
_ _And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was  
_ _Eating good sleeping soundly  
_ _I know we all have a similar dream  
_ _Go in your pocket pull out your wallet  
_ _And put it in the air and sing_

 _I wanna be a billionaire so fuckin' bad  
_ _Buy all of the things I never had  
_ _Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
_ _Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen  
_ _Oh every time I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights  
_ _A different city every night all right  
_ _I swear the world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire  
_ _Oh ooh oh ooh for when I'm a billionaire  
_ _Oh ooh oh ooh for when I'm a billionaire_

 _I wanna be a billionaire so fuckin' bad!_

Natsu finishes… and guess what, there's silence.

"So uh… what that song about Gramps?" Gray asks.

"Well uh… you could say I got inspiration for it from Gramps…" Natsu says as he shrugs.

"Uncle Natsu sing the song you always sing to me!" Asuka says while making the puppy dog eyes. "Pweaseeeeeee."

"I-i-i-i… *sigh* which one though? I sing multiple songs for you." Natsu says while looking at Asuka.

"I want to hear the one about the girl you like!" Asuka exclaims. Right after she says that, it peeks the interest of almost EVERYONE. They all want to know who this girl Salamander supposedly likes.

"Hey Asuka, do tell me more about this song for a girl Natsu likes." Mira says while looking at Asuka with a smile.

"Um… lets see, Natsu says he always looks forward to seeing her!" Asuka says with a smile.

"Is there anything else though more descriptive?" Mira asks.

"Hm… nope!" Asuka says. _'Dang it!'_ Mira thinks.

"Um… heheheh, how about a different song Asuka?" Natsu says while sweating and scratching the back of his head. _'Don't need people figuring that out.'_

"*Pouts* but I wanted you to sing that song!" Asuka says while she crosses her little arms.

"Well… yeah but… that song is kinda… um… you know…" Natsu says as he starts to sweat even harder.

"Did flame-brain get a crush on a girl and is now embarrassed by it and can't sing the song he wrote for her?" Gray smugly said with a smirk on his face. _'Can't believe flame-brain has got a crush on a girl, ha!'_

"N-n-n-no, it's just… well uh…" Natsu says after he looks down and is sweating alot. Until he picks up some scents and hears their breathing. He looks up into the ceiling. "Hey! I know you're up there!" _'How did he know?'_ Figure 1 asks Figure 2 telepathically. _'Did you forget he's a dragon slayer and he has better senses than the others, of course he would finally catch our scents.'_ Figure 2 tells Figure 1, then hits them on the head. _'Ow-, w-w-woah!'_ Figure 1 starts falling but Natsu is quick to move and catches her bridal style.

"Heheh, thanks Natsu." Meredy says while blushing

"No problemo." Natsu says and flashes his toothy grin. "Now you also come down here Ultear." ( **A/N: As you can see Ultear didn't die in my fan fiction, she lives.** )

"Dang it! I thought I could hide a little longer if I sacrificed Meredy." Ultear says as she jumps down.

"So uh, where is Jellal?" Natsu asks while he lets Meredy down.

"He's gone off the meet with someone." Meredy says while thinking. "Oh yeah! He was meeting with that Doranbolt guy!"

"So what were you two doing up there, besides being stalkers." Natsu says as he chuckles at his statement.

Ultear blushes, "We were NOT being stalkers, we just wanted to listen to you sing without being caught then having to go to the Rune Knights."

"*Sigh* did you not know after you guys helped with getting rid of the dragons the king decided to let all your charges of being criminals go." Natsu said in a matter of factly way.

"Wait wa- why weren't we told?" Meredy says.

"Because you guys just left before he could say anything." Natsu said as he facepalmed.

"So Natsu, who's this girl you like?" Ultear asks as she clings to his arm. "Do we know her?"

"There's no way in hell i'm telling any of you guys who she is." Natsu stubbornly says. "Not even Happy will get to know, the only one that will know is me!" he pointed to himself at the last part.

"So you're not even going to some day let your crush know so you can be more than friends or acquaintances?" Lisanna asks.

"Well um… er…" Natsu says as he thinks about it. _'But I don't have a crush on her… is that what they think? I'll play along to hide suspicion.'_ "Maybe i'm fine with being friends and hope this whole crush thing and feeling of love will just pass over."

"So basically you don't want to find love or have anything to do with it?" Kagura asks.

"Well, I suppose that's how you could put it. Another way I can put it is I don't believe anyone could love someone like me." Natsu states. "I mean like, i'm always getting into danger and rushing in head first making people worry about me enough as it is. I'm also always going off at random times because I hear something about a dragon being somewhere, so I just run off in hopes it's Igneel. I can't see myself settling down to start a family, I also can't see myself not getting into trouble."

"F-f-f-flame-brain, you thought ahead of it all so you would know if you wanted a relationship or not, and using that brain of yours that I didn't know existed you came up with a solution…" Gray said while awestruck that Natsu actually used his brain and thought ahead.

"So you wouldn't even do one night stands?" Loke says while coming out of nowhere. "Like i'm sure there's AT LEAST a few girls that like you, for example you said you had fan girls chasing you!"

"GO BACK TO YOUR WORLD!" Lucy yells as she sends Loke back, but he just comes back.

"Juvia thinks that is sweet of you Natsu, for thinking ahead not wanting to hurt the girl." Juvia says while coming out of nowhere, mainly behind a pillar to stalk Gray.

"Does this mean you're not going to sing?" Asuka asks while doing puppy dog eyes and staring right straight at Natsu.

"W-w-well… i'm not going to sing that song Asuka, I may sing a different song though." Natsu says as he scratches his face.

"So Salamander, what's the next genre of song you're going to sing?" Gajeel says while smirking.

"Uh… whatever genre someone tells me to do?" Natsu says. "I don't really care… actually I do sort of do but yeah…"

"So… you said you don't care but you do, can we request you to sing a certain song about certain people? Hm?" Ultear asks.

"W-w-w-well, I said that for genres. I-i-i-i didn't think about it that way…" Natsu says while sweating. _'Oh crap! They got me, I need to find a way out of this situation."_

"That's not a no or a yes Nasu." Kinana says.

"O-o-oh, would y-you look at that. It's g-getting late a-and Happy and I have somewhere w-we n-need to be. S-so i'll see y-you a-all later!" Natsu runs away quickly.

"Hey! He forgot me…" Happy says while looking down. "He didn't even tell me where he was going and what we were doing tomorrow."

"Happy, you do realise Natsu was just lying so he could get away because he didn't want to sing?" Lily asks.

"Y-y-yeah! I totally knew that, and I was just playing along." Happy says obviously lying.

"Look at this!" Cosmos picks up a few things. "Natsu dropped some of his completed CD's while he was running!"

"Let's play them!" Kamika says as she looks towards the king. "As long as that's okay your highness."

"It is perfectly fine, I actually also want to hear more of Natsu's singing." Toma says. _'Yay! More of Natsu's singing! I wonder if he has a song about me?'_ Is what some girls were thinking.

"Hey Gray, what do you think about Natsu being able to sing?" Lucy look to where Gray was standing. But Gray wasn't there, the only thing there was Gray's t-shirt. "Wait what? Where did he go? Juvia did you see?"

"The one time Juvia wasn't watching her beloved, he disappears." Juvia cries while starting a floor and wash away some wizards.

"There there Juvia, don't cry. He'll be back sometime." Levy says while trying to comfort her, so she doesn't drown the palace and wizards in it.

"How about we just listen to the music?" Risley says.

* * *

 **And that is chapter 2 completed! Still working on the Harem list, so feel free to make suggestions and if your character isn't in right now they might come later on. Also feel free to request songs. I'm also thinking of having duets, should I have girl characters that are in Natsu's Harem get to sing with him or should I create a OC that is like his secret sister or something like that but they all don't know, or maybe Natsu somehow be able to make a female version of himself to sing with? I'm just asking for your guys opinion. I literally have too much free time right now before school starts for me. I'm literally writing these ahead xD I need to get a life...**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable  
 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me  
 **Travie McCoy:** Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who's back, back again. xD I'm back for chapter 3, and per usual tell me any girls you want in the Harem and any songs you want. The Harem right now is…**

Erza

Lisanna

Mirajane

Cana

Meredy

Ultear

Yukino

Kagura

Millianna

Hisui

Jenny (Maybe)

Juvia (Maybe)

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

* * *

"So how are we going to figure out which disk to play at a time?" Wakaba asks while looking at the CD's.

"We take turns obviously picking a CD, but there aren't enough for everyone to get a turn." Macao says.

"We settle this like MEN and fight!" screams Elfman.

Evergreen hits Elfman. "Some of us are women here!"

"Why don't we go by whoever has the closer relationship with the person?" Lucy says, _'That means I will get to pick first since I am his best friend.'_

"I guess that sounds reasonable." Lily says. "So that means Happy gets to pick because him and Natsu are the best of friends."

"Aye!" Happy says as he flies over to the CD's and looks over them.

"So, what kind of CD's do you think Natsu left? Do you think any of them could be dedicated to us?" Lisanna asks.

"There's no telling what might happen, this is Natsu were talking about." Carla says as she flies over.

"I JUST WANT A SONG ABOUT FISH!" Happy cries as he sadly couldn't find one about fish. "Is that too much to ask for…"

"Happy, I have to say the chance of Natsu having a song about fish would probably be the same chance that he also has a song about drinking…" Wendy says while trying to comfort the sad Happy.

"F-f-fine… i'll just pick this song, _**Battle Cry**_. I hope it is good… I need something to cheer me up from not being able to find a song about fish." Happy says as he puts in the CD.

 _You're on the edge of giving up  
_ _You know I feel it too  
_ _You won't be long because I'm with you  
_ _Bring the fire, bring the smoke, bring the rain  
_ _We will bend but we will never break_

 _If we believe we can't lose  
_ _Even mountains will move  
_ _It's my faith, it's my life  
_ _This is our battle cry  
_ _They can't take us down  
_ _If we stand our ground  
_ _If we live, if we die  
_ _We will shout out  
_ _our battle cry_

"Dang, this is inspirational. If this was playing during the dragon battle I would totally have been pumped up." Laxus says while shaking his head to the rhythm.

 _Can you hear it  
_ _Can you feel it_

 _It seems like no one knows  
_ _How you've been feeling  
_ _You're hiding all your hopes  
_ _You stopped believing  
_ _It's not over, we're one step away  
_ _We will bend but we will never break_

 _I believe we can't lose  
_ _Even mountains will move  
_ _It's my faith, it's my life  
_ _This is our battle cry  
_ _They can't take us down  
_ _If we stand our ground  
_ _If we live, if we die  
_ _We will shout out our battle cry_

"Natsu is so amazing! He can write and sing songs that give off the kind of feeling they should when you listen to them!" Sting says with stars in his eyes, and if you look over you can also see Romeo with stars in his eyes too.

 _Can you hear it  
_ _Can you feel it  
_

 _Let it rise like a prayer in the night  
_ _Shout for love, shout for hope  
_ _Let them hear us_

 _I believe we can't lose  
_ _Even mountains will move  
_ _It's our faith, it's our life  
_ _This is our battle cry  
_ _They can't take us down  
_ _If we stand our ground  
_ _If we live, if we die  
_ _We will shout out our battle cry_

 _Can you hear, can you hear  
_ _Can you feel, can you feel?  
_ _Can you hear it?  
_ _I can feel it  
_ _Can you feel it?_

"That song was MANLY!" Elfman shouts. "I'm now pumped up! If something or someone comes looking for a fight they are going to get destroyed!"

"I am pumped up! I want to fight someone now and see if I do better because of that song!" Romeo says as he makes a fireball.

"There shall be no fighting here." Makarov says. "We are guests in the king's palace and we do not want to leave a mess."

"So since we are doing who is closest to the person would that mean Carla picks next?" Happy questions while looking at everyone.

"What?" Everyone says while looking towards Happy.

"You guys said whoever was closest to the person and since I just picked a song wouldn't the next person to pick a song have to be the person closest to me? Carla is pretty close to me! I love her more than I love fish!" Happy exclaims.

"He does technically have a point, we never did say who the person had to be. We only said who was the closest to that person." Freed says.

"I guess that means Carla is going to pick a CD." Jura says.

"Okay, I wonder if he has anything decent…" Carla says as she looks through all the CD's.

"So, am I the only one still interested in who Natsu likes, according to Asuka he does like someone." Mira says.

"I'm actually quite interested. I wanna know who the girl is that caught Salamanders attention." Gajeel says.

"I wonder if it's anyone we know?" Rogue asks.

"What if though, he meant that he liked her like a friend also though?" Rufus asks.

"I doubt that. He gave a whole talk about him wanting to get over those feelings and that." Laki says. "He totally likes someone."

"I really want to know who this girl is that Natsu likes…" Erza says.

"Who says it a girl though?" Warren says, everyone then looks at him. "I mean like, ya know, he could swing the other way…"

"That actually could be a possibility." Max says, then all eyes turn to him. "I mean like has Natsu ever acted on a girl flirting with him? Also not being weird here but Gray like literally disappeared after Natsu. Maybe he went after Natsu, but then again why would Gray go after Natsu?"

Juvia turns to Lucy. "LOVE RIVAL! We must find Gray before anything happens!"

"You don't actually believe them?" Lucy asks. "I mean like Natsu and Gray are ALWAYS at each others throats trying to beat each other."

"Love Rival! Juvia thinks that could be a cover up for then what they do at night!" Juvia says while panicking.

"Look at what you two did." Reedus tells Warren and Max.

"N-n-n-natsu a-a-a-and G-g-g-gray…" Erza says while blushing up a storm, and steam starting to come out of her ears.

"I think Erza has been reading too many naughty books." Lisanna says as she snickers.

"Yeah, I totally agree." Bisca says.

"What's happening? Where did Uncle Natsu go? I wanted him to sing to me!" Asuka says while looking around for Natsu.

"Hey there Asuka, just because Natsu isn't here doesn't mean we can't listen to him sing." Levy says.

"What do you mean?" Asuka says while tilting her head in confusion.

"I mean we have CD's of Natsu singing and we can listen to them." Levy says.

"Yay! Let's play one! Pleaseeee." Asuka says while giving the puppy dog eyes.

"We are waiting on Carla to pick one." Lyon says.

"I don't see any that seem decent. I guess i'll just pick this one." Carla says as she grabs one and puts it in.

"What was it called?" Millianna asks.

"It was called _**Classic**_." Carla says.

"That's an interesting name." Hibiki says.

 _Hey! Where's the drum?_

 _Ooh girl you're shining  
_ _Like a 5th avenue diamond  
_ _And they don't make you like they used to  
_ _You're never going out of style_

' _This song is about a girl, there's no way Natsu could swing the other way now.'_ Is what people were thinking… As for some girls… _'Did Natsu write this song for me?'_

 _Ooh pretty baby  
_ _This world might have gone crazy  
_ _The way you saved me,  
_ _Who could blame me  
_ _When I just wanna make you smile_

 _I wanna thrill you like Michael  
_ _I wanna kiss you like Prince  
_ _Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye  
_ _Like Hathaway write a song for you like this_

' _We still have no idea who some of those people are…'_ People were thinking.

 _You're over my head  
_ _I'm out of my mind  
_ _Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
_ _One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic  
_ _Baby you're so classic  
_ _Baby you're so classic  
_ _Baby you,  
_ _Baby you're so classic_

 _Four dozen of roses  
_ _Anything for you to notice  
_ _All the way to serenade you  
_ _Doing it Sinatra style_

 _Ima pick you up in a Cadillac  
_ _Like a gentleman bringin' glamor back  
_ _Keep it real to real in the way I feel  
_ _I could walk you down the aisle_

' _This song is totally meant for a girl, but who is it?'_ People were thinking. They honestly had no idea who this would be meant for. It's not like Natsu gave out hints describing what the girl looks like in the song.

 _I wanna thrill you like Michael  
_ _I wanna kiss you like Prince  
_ _Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye  
_ _Like Hathaway write a song for you like this_

 _You're over my head  
_ _I'm out of my mind  
_ _Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
_ _Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it)  
_ _Out of my league  
_ _Old school chic  
_ _Like a movie star  
_ _From the silver screen  
_ _One of a kind living in a world gone plastic  
_ _Baby you're so classic  
_ _Baby you're so classic  
_ _Baby you're so classic_

 _Baby you're class and baby you're sick  
_ _I never met a girl like you ever til we met  
_ _A star in the 40's, centerfold in the 50's  
_ _Got me tripping out like the sixties  
_ _Hippies Queen of the discotheque  
_ _A 70's dream and an 80's best  
_ _Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn Manson  
_ _Girl you're timeless, just so classic_

' _Oh great, even more people we have never heard of…'_ People were thinking.

 _You're over my head I'm out of my mind  
_ _Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
_ _Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it)  
_ _Out of my league  
_ _Old school chic  
_ _Like a movie star  
_ _From the silver screen  
_ _You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic  
_ _Baby you're so classic  
_ _Baby you're so classic  
_ _Baby you're so classic_

"Maaan, no doubt there that was a love song for a girl." Ichiya says while striking a pose.

"The question though is who is this girl?" Eve says.

"Juvia does not have to worry about having another love rival now." Juvia says while smiling.

"Maybe Natsu met a girl while on a solo mission?" Levy suggests. "I mean like, it is a big possibility."

"That could be possible but I think we would of known, like he would smell different so unless he did and we didn't catch it, I don't think that is a possibility." Wendy says.

"We can try to trick him into saying?" Ultear says. "Like confuse his mind or something so he doesn't realise it."

"Why is it all you girls think about is tricking him or forcing him? Why can't we just be up front about it and just ask him nicely?" Yuka asks. _'Are the girls overthinking this or what?'_

"But that is too simple, I doubt he would answer that way. That is why we must think of a more complex way." Meredy says.

"Hey! Next time he comes back we can set up a trap. As he walks in we will have a cage then fall down onto him. We will make sure the cage will neutralize his mage so he can't break out. Then we force answers out of him! If he doesn't answer then we can have Laxus shock him. If he continues to not answer we will force him to drink a potion that forces him to obey us, so we can force him to tell us the truth. But to get that potion we will need to send a team ahead on a week long trip to go retrieve that potion. In the end though WE SHALL BE SUCCESSFUL!" Mavis says.

All the Fairy Tail members are sweating on how complicated that plan is. It also seems to cruel to some of them. Plus it will take too long, like a week long trip!? The party will be over by then and everyone will be off doing their own thing.

"*Ahem* Um… First Master, I don't think that plan work." Makarov says while behind him all the Fairy Tail member are nodding in agreeance.

"Fine." Mavis says while pouting, because they didn't use her genius plan.

"I do agree with the cage part though. As for the potion, that would take too long to get." Laki says. "Plus, if he doesn't listen after being shocked by Laxus, I have my ways" Laki then grins evilly after that statement.

"So are we all in agreeance for the cage idea?" Erza asks. All the Fairy Tail members agree while the other wizards have no idea.

' _Oh yeah, they can't hear or see Mavis.'_ Lucy thought. "The plan is to set up a trap and when Natsu comes a cage that will neutralize his magic will fall on him. Then we ask for answers and if he doesn't listen we will have Laxus or anyone that uses lightning shock him. If he still doesn't listen this will be the one of the few times were giving Laki permission to use her torture techniques on Natsu…" Everyone just stands there processing the information.

"Wait, so only those with lightning magic can try and help get answers out of Natsu before you give him to Laki?" Bacchus asks.

"Yep, we are just going to try and make it plain and simple." Levy says.

"Well darn it. I wanted to attack him also." Bacchus says. "Well anyways, I agree with your plan." Everyone else then agrees too, because why not?

* * *

 **And there is chapter 3! I'm trying to also sort of give this a story line besides singing song after song. So uh… any girls ya want in the Harem? Just ask also along with any songs. I'm also thinking of making another story full of like random shorts, like 1-2 chapters long. Like because i'm getting lots of ideas xD. Welp anyways, time for me to gooooo.**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable  
 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me  
 **Travie McCoy:** Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars  
 **Skillet:** Battle Cry  
 **MKTO:** Classic


	4. Chapter 4

**I am baaaaaaaaaaack again, with another chapter. Uh… um… I don't know what to say… um… How about just the usual? Yeah, that will work. Oh yeah! This chapter will be your guys requests. I'm gonna do some of your guys requests! If I don't do yours maybe next time, and if you do have a song you want, make sure to request it. So… um… the harem list right now… any girls you want in harem? I guess ask? Well, here's are harem right now.**

Erza

Lisanna

Mirajane

Cana

Meredy

Ultear

Yukino

Kagura

Millianna

Hisui

Jenny (Maybe)

Juvia (Maybe)

Wendy (Obviously older, and I didn't really go over ages so this could work still, maybe?)

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

* * *

"So uh… since the trap is set… can we listen to the rest of the CD's?" Toby asks.

"I suppose we can. So who picks next?" Kagura asks while looking around.

"Well, since I picked last Wendy would go next since she is the closest to me." Carla says.

"Okay!" Wendy says as she looks over the CD's to pick one.

"So… any of you guys want to start betting on stuff about the girl Natsu likes?" Cana says while pulling out a board. Everyone instantly starts betting on different stuff, like do they know her, what color her hair is, eye color, cup size, if she is a mage, and other stuff.

"... Why is there a bet on her cup size?" Lucy asks.

"Well, as you know there are perverts here so obviously they are going to bet on something like that." Mira says while looking over to Makarov and some others.

"I understand why they did it… but why did you also bet on it Lucy?" Levy asks while looking towards Lucy.

"Hey! I need rent money so this was a way to get some!" Lucy says defending herself.

"Oi Wendy! Found a song yet?" Gajeel shouts to Wendy.

"I found one called _**La Da Dee**_ ( **A/N: Requested by** Devilslayer). Sounds interesting to me!" Wendy says as she goes to put it in.

 _There's no way to say this song's about someone else  
_ _Every time you're not in my arms I start to lose myself  
_ _Someone please pass me my shades  
_ _Don't let 'em see me down  
_ _You have taken over my days  
_ _So tonight I'm going out_

 _Yet I'm feeling like  
_ _There is no better place than right by your side  
_ _I had a little taste  
_ _And I'll only spoil the party anyway  
_ _'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
_ _But you're the only one on my mind_

Right on those last two lines some girls start thinking about it. Like if Natsu has them in mind while not really caring about the others? Most of the girls thinking like that are hoping Natsu meant them as the girl that's on his mind.

 _La da dee  
_ _La da dee doo  
_ _La da da me  
_ _La da da you  
_ _La da dee  
_ _La da dee doo  
_ _There's only me  
_ _There's only you  
_ _La da dee  
_ _La da dee doo  
_ _La da da me  
_ _La da da you  
_ _La da dee  
_ _La da dee doo  
_ _When you were gone I think of you_

"Hmm… la da dee. That's pretty good, but not as good as my shoobie do bo!" Gajeel says with a grin, while everyone's sweat drops.

 _All these places packed with people  
_ _But your face is all I see  
_ _And the music's way too loud  
_ _But your voice won't let me be  
_ _So many pretty girls around  
_ _They're just dressing to impress  
_ _But the thought of you alone has got me spun  
_ _And I don't know what to say next_

 _Yet I'm feeling like  
_ _There is no better place than right by your side  
_ _I had a little taste  
_ _And I'll only spoil the party anyway  
_ _'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
_ _But you're the only one on my mind_

 _La da dee  
_ _La da dee doo  
_ _La da da me  
_ _La da da you  
_ _La da dee  
_ _La da dee doo  
_ _There's only me  
_ _There's only you  
_ _La da dee  
_ _La da dee doo  
_ _La da da me  
_ _La da da you  
_ _La da dee  
_ _La da dee doo  
_ _When you were gone I think of you [2x]_

' _Who is this mystery girl that Natsu likes!?'_ Everyone was wondering. They really wanted to know.

 _I pretend the night is so beautiful  
_ _Take a photo with the bros  
_ _La da dee  
_ _La da da doo  
_ _They won't see through my disguise  
_ _Right here behind my eyes  
_ _Replaying in my mind  
_ _La de da_

 _Yet I'm feeling like  
_ _There is no better place than right by your side  
_ _I had a little taste  
_ _And I'll only spoil the party anyway  
_ _'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
_ _But you're the only one on my mind_

 _La da dee  
_ _La da dee doo  
_ _La da da me  
_ _La da da you  
_ _La da dee  
_ _La da dee doo  
_ _There's only me  
_ _There's only you  
_ _La da dee  
_ _La da dee doo  
_ _La da da me  
_ _La da da you  
_ _La da dee  
_ _La da dee doo  
_ _When you were gone I think of you [2x]_

"So uh, we still don't have any hints to who Natsu likes…" Max says awkwardly.

"LETS JUST PLAY MORE SONGS!" A bunch of girls yell…

"O-kay… looks like we're gonna do that…" Gildarts says.

"So who picks next?" Warren asks.

"Um… I think Gajeel because he's like an older brother to me." Wendy says.

"Okay." Gajeel says as he walks over to pick one. "I got one, it's called _**Lights Down Low**_ ( **A/N: Requested by** Lost In The Web). Sounds interesting enough…" Gajeel says as he puts it in the CD player.

 _Heaven only knows where you've been  
_ _But I don't really need to know  
_ _I know where you're gonna go  
_ _On my heart, where you're resting your head  
_ _And you just look so beautiful  
_ _It's like you were an angel  
_

 _Can I stop the flow of time?  
_ _Can I swim in your divine?  
_ _Cause I don't think I'd ever leave this place_

"So uh… I guess we know the girl Natsu likes is beautiful?" Rufus comments. Everyone then just turns to him and stares… then they turn back to listen to the song.

 _Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low  
_ _Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow, oh  
_ _'Cause, baby, we're just reckless kids  
_ _Trying to find an island in the flood  
_ _Oh, turn the lights, turn the lights down low, oh_

 _Under heavy skies in the rain  
_ _You're dancing in your bare feet  
_ _Just like we're in a movie  
_ _Grab my hand and we're chasing the train  
_ _Catch you looking back at me  
_ _Running through a cloud of steam_

"Why would Natsu be chasing a train?" Vijeeter says while in a thinking position. "Maybe he's chasing it so he can destroy it."

 _Can I stop the flow of time?  
_ _Can I swim in your divine?  
_ _Cause I don't think I'd ever leave this place_

 _Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low  
_ _Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow, oh  
_ _'Cause, baby, we're just reckless kids  
_ _Trying to find an island in the flood  
_ _Oh, turn the lights, turn the lights down low, oh  
_

 _And I will give you everything baby  
_ _But can you feel this energy? Take it  
_ _You can have the best of me baby  
_ _And I will give you anything  
_ _Can you feel this energy? Take it  
_ _You can have the best of me baby_

 _Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low  
_ _Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow, oh  
_ _Oh, turn the lights turn the lights down low  
_ _Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow, oh  
_ _'Cause, baby, we're just reckless kids  
_ _Trying to find an island in the flood  
_ _Oh, turn the lights, turn the lights down low, oh_

"Why would Natsu be turning the lights down low? I know his fire can light up and area but he would keep using his magic then." Romeo asks.

"Here, let me explain to you Romeo." Loke says as he starts walking towards Romeo.

"Oh no you don't Loke! If someone is going to explain it to him it will be me! But the time is not right yet…" Macao says.

"Eh? You still haven't given your kid the talk yet Macao?" Wakaba says.

"I still don't think he's old enough!" Macao says.

"You need to give him the talk before someone else does." Nab says.

"Whatever! Let's just play another song!" Macao shouts.

"Okay Lily, you get to choose." Gajeel says to Lily.

"Let's see what Natsu has…" Lily says as he walks over to check the CD's out.

"Who wants to now make bets on Natsu's music?" Cana asks while pulling up ANOTHER board. Because people just love to bet everyone goes to bet. Things like different genre's Natsu has on the CD's, different themes of the songs, what they are dedicated, and other stuff like that.

"Hey! Some people are betting on if Natsu has a song about some of us!" Lisanna says while catching the attention of some others.

"He needs to have a song that's…" Bacchus says.

"WILD!" A bunch of Quatro Puppy members shout.

"I found an interesting song called _**Battle Scars**_ ( **A/N: Requested by** TheFreezerStreets). I know I have some battle scars so i'm interested to see what this song is about." Lily says as he places it in.

 _This is an anthem for the homesick  
_ _For the beaten  
_ _The lost, the broke, the defeated  
_ _A song for the heartsick  
_ _For the standby's  
_ _Living life in the shadow of a goodbye_

 _Do you remember when we learned how to fly?  
_ _We play make believe  
_ _We were young and had time on our side  
_ _Your stuck on the ground  
_ _Got lost, can't be found  
_ _Just remember that your still alive_

"It's another very inspirational song by Natsu." Lily says while nodding his head.

"It's pumping us up as usual." Rogue says while also nodding his head to the beat.

 _I'll carry you home  
_ _No your not alone  
_ _Keep marching on  
_ _This is worth fighting for  
_ _You know we've all got battle scars_

 _You've had enough  
_ _But just don't give up  
_ _Stick to your guns  
_ _You are worth fighting for  
_ _You know we've all got battle scars  
_ _Keep marching on_

 _This is a call to the soldiers  
_ _The fighters, the young, the innocent and righteous  
_ _We've got a little room to grow  
_ _Better days are near  
_ _Hope is so much stronger than fear_

 _So if you jump kid don't be scared to fall  
_ _Well, we'll be kings and queens in this dream  
_ _All for one, one for all  
_ _You can light up the dark  
_ _There's a fire in your heart  
_ _Burning brighter than ever before_

 _I'll carry you home  
_ _No your not alone  
_ _Keep marching on  
_ _This is worth fighting for  
_ _You know we've all got battle scars_

 _You've had enough  
_ _But just don't give up  
_ _Stick to your guns  
_ _You are worth fighting for  
_ _You know we've all got battle scars  
_ _Keep marching on_

"I get the feeling he's not only talking about physical scars but also mental and emotional scars." Goldmine says.

 _On and on  
_ _Like we're living on a broken record  
_ _Hope is strong  
_ _But misery's a little quicker  
_ _Sit and we wait and we drown there  
_ _Thinking why I bother playing when it's unfair  
_ _They say life's a waste  
_ _I say they lack belief  
_ _They tell me luck will travel  
_ _I tell them that's why I've got feet  
_ _Left, right  
_ _Left, right  
_ _Moving along, just the pulse of a heartbeat  
_ _This could be the last chance you have to fly  
_ _Do you like the ground?  
_ _Want it to pass you by?  
_ _Then you had it all  
_ _When you were just a kid  
_ _Do you even remember who you were back then?  
_ _What do you want in life?  
_ _Would you be twice as strong?  
_ _What would you sacrifice?  
_ _What are you waiting on?  
_ _Don't stop  
_ _March on_

 _I'll carry you home  
_ _No your not alone  
_ _Keep marching on  
_ _This is worth fighting for  
_ _You know we've all got battle scars_

 _You've had enough  
_ _But just don't give up  
_ _Stick to your guns  
_ _You are worth fighting for  
_ _You know we've all got battle scars  
_ _Keep marching on_

 _Keep marching on_

"Why didn't Natsu ever sing when we were fighting! This would pump us up!" Bickslow says while sticking out his tongue.

"Is that all you boys think of? Fighting?" Evergreen asks while staring at them.

"Uh…" All the boys say while thinking…

"We think about WILD stuff!" Quatro Puppy members say.

"*Sigh* It's all the same…" Lucy says. "So who picks next?"

"Well lets see… I would pick Gajeel but he picked me so hm… I guess i'll just pick Mira as a thanks for supplying me with kiwis." Lily says.

"Thanks Lily!" Mira walks over to the CD's and notices there's only 2 left. "There isn't really much to choose from."

"Just pick one, it doesn't matter because we're gonna hear the other one after it anyways!" Sting shouts.

"Okay, i'll just pick this one called _**May I**_ ( **A/N: Requested by** Zeckromizder)." Mira says as she puts the CD in.

 _There you stand, opened heart, opened doors  
_ _Full of life with a world that's wanting more  
_ _But I can see when the lights start to fade  
_ _The day is done and your smile has gone away_

 _Let me raise you up  
_ _Let me be your love_

"It's another love song, and it sounds so sweet!" Mira says cheering.

 _May I hold you as you fall to sleep  
_ _When the world is closing in  
_ _And you can't breathe here  
_ _May I love you, may I be your shield  
_ _When no one can be found  
_ _May I lay you down_

 _All I want is to keep you safe from the cold  
_ _To give you all that your heart needs the most_

"Seriously! Who is this girl Natsu likes!?" A random wizard shouts.

"Shh!" A bunch of girls yell to the guy.

 _Let me raise you up  
_ _Let me be your love_

 _May I hold you as you fall to sleep  
_ _When the world is closing in  
_ _And you can't breathe here  
_ _May I love you, may I be your shield  
_ _When no one can be found  
_ _May I lay you down_

 _All that's made me is all worth trading  
_ _Just to have one moment with you  
_ _So I will let go with all that I know  
_ _Knowing that you're here with me  
_ _For your love is changing me_

 _May I hold you as you fall to sleep  
_ _When the world is closing in  
_ _And you can't breathe  
_ _May I love you, may I be your shield  
_ _When no one can be found  
_ _May I lay you down_

"Well that was a nice song." Mira says.

"Let's play the last CD!" Lisanna says as she runs to grab the CD and put it in.

"Hey, at least tell us what the song is called." Yukino shouts.

"It's called _**Treasure**_ ( **A/N: Requested by** Dr. HeadphoneActor)." Lisanna shouts back as it starts.

 _Give me all, give me all, give me all your attention baby  
_ _I got to tell you a little something about yourself  
_ _You're wonderful, flawless, oh you're a sexy lady  
_ _But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_

Some girls start to blush at what Natsu just sang.

 _I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine  
_ _Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine_

 _Treasure, that is what you are  
_ _Honey you're my golden star  
_ _You know you can make my wish come true  
_ _If you let me treasure you  
_ _If you let me treasure you_

"If Natsu says he's going to treasure you, that is really good for you." Rogue says, while people are shushing him. But they are still curious as to what Rogue meant.

 _Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling  
_ _A girl like you should never live so blue  
_ _You're everything I see in my dreams  
_ _I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true_

 _I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine  
_ _Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine_

 _Treasure, that is what you are  
_ _Honey you're my golden star  
_ _You know you can make my wish come true  
_ _If you let me treasure you  
_ _If you let me treasure you_

' _I'll let Natsu treasure me forever and forever.'_ Is what some girls had on their mind. Kinda creepy though.

 _You are my treasure, you are my treasure  
_ _You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are  
_ _You are my treasure, you are my treasure  
_ _You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are_

 _Treasure, that is what you are  
_ _Honey you're my golden star  
_ _You know you can make my wish come true  
_ _If you let me treasure you  
_ _If you let me treasure you_

"That was also a very nice song." Erza says while nodding her head yes.

"I'm disappointed though that we listen to all the CD's." Kagura says while putting her head down.

"Do not worry! We just have to wait for when we catch Natsu then after we get our answers. We make him sing!" Meredy says.

"I still think we should just ask him instead of use the plan." Max says.

"We already told you there's no way that will work." Millianna says.

"I'm kinda excited though to find out who he likes." Hisui says.

"I hope I get money on the bets." Happy says.

"Wait, Happy you bet on all of it too? Even the perverted ones?" Kinana asks.

"I need some money to get fish besides from what we get during missions." Happy says while starting to drool because he thinks about fish.

*BANG*

"What was that?" Wendy asks while looking around.

"I think it was the trap!" Bisca says while running to it, being followed by everyone else.

* * *

 **And that is chapter 4… don't worry if your request wasn't in. I'll be doing the request again. I still don't know whether to have Natsu sing with the girls in his harem, have a secret sister or maybe ex-girlfriend sing with him, or just like something random I have in mind xD. Well anyways until the next chapter! Adios everyone!**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable  
 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me  
 **Travie McCoy:** Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars  
 **Skillet:** Battle Cry  
 **MKTO:** Classic  
 **Cody Simpson:** La Da Dee  
 **MAX:** Lights Down Low  
 **Paradise Fears:** Battle Scars  
 **Trading Yesterday:** May I  
 **Bruno Mars:** Treasure


	5. Chapter 5

**Yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo. I got you people another chapter. Have any songs ya want? Go ahead and request them. Have any girls ya want in the Harem? Go ahead ad request for them to be in it, even if they aren't in the story yet you can still ask for em. The Harem right now is…**

Erza

Lisanna

Mirajane

Cana

Meredy

Ultear

Yukino

Kagura

Millianna

Hisui

Jenny

Juvia (Gonna make a moment when Juvia changes heart)

Wendy (Obviously older)

Lucy (I know she is used a lot but some people requested her. Besides this is a harem, the more the merrier right? xD It's not like i'm gonna give her the spotlight unless I got a song for her, besides i'm going to like make her one of the lesser girls in the harem)

Minerva (I can have her come back as a good person)

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

* * *

"That could be Natsu! He better have a fish for me!" Happy exclaims while flying to the cage while the other Exceeds fly and wizards run.

' _I really feel bad for poor Natsu, these girls are really overthinking it…'_ All the guys think while running to the cage so they can hear the answers.

"Wait, what if it's not Natsu?" Wakaba asks.

"Um, I guess we'll just have to wait and find out!" Ultear says. As they all reach the cage they see a figure in the cage… It is a guy you can tell by the build… as they get closer they now see that… the… figure… in… the… cage… is…

"GRAY!?" Everyone screams.

"Yeah it's me! Why the hell am I in a cage?" Gray asks.

"It was a trap to catch Natsu and force him to answer our questions." Kamika says.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO TRAP HIM!? WHY DON'T YOU JUST ASK HIM!?" Gray shouts at the top of his lungs.

"We've already debated if he would tell us if we just asked him and our conclusion is that he wouldn't so we have to trap him."

"Well it's not like it will work because I just set off your trap and flame-brain told me to go ahead of him for our bet…" Gray says while grumbling. "So are you going to let me out this cage or not?"

"WAIT! YOU WERE WITH NATSU!?" Everyone shouts.

"Well like, I wanted to know what he was trying to hide so I followed him to try and get answers from him, but he caught me then we fought then made a bet and stuff… and he's going to be here any second for our bet and I WANT OUT OF THIS CAGE!" Gray shouts.

"So what was this bet you made with Salamander?" Gajeel asks while getting Gray out of the cage.

"Flame-brain will explain it when he gets here…" Gray says.

"What were you guys even fighting about?" Carla asks.

"I actually don't remember, all I remember is ending up fighting ash-for-brains then making a bet." Gray states while scratching his head.

*CRASH*

"Ow… I thought I would be used to it now, but it still hurts." Natsu says while rubbing his head. You can see him holding a body bag…

"Uh… what's in the bag Natsu…" Millianna asks.

"Oh nothing much!" Natsu says, then muffled noises come from the bag…

"Did you kidnap someone Natsu?" Erza asks while re-quipping a sword.

"No… I didn't kidnap them… I just saw them and wanted to surprise them and bring them to you guys without them knowing…" Natsu says.

"That is basically kidnapping, Natsu…" Levy says while face palming.

"Well anyways, you guys wanna see who I found!" Natsu says excitedly.

"Just hurry up and show us so we can let the poor person go…" Lucy says.

"Okay!" Natsu gets rid of the bag and you can see standing there is…

"MILADY!" All the Sabertooth members shout.

"You found MiLady Natsu!" Sting says.

"Yeah, I was wandering the streets after making a bet with stripper and found her!" Natsu says while smiling.

"At Least he kidnapped someone we know." Yukino says.

"Yeah yeah yeah, enough about that. So flame-brain are you going to explain the bet to everyone?" Gray asks.

"The bet me and stripper made was if… Happy could sing!" Natsu says while everyone falls down. "The winner of the bet gets 1 million jewels from the loser!"

"Natsu isn't that basically a lose for you? I just can't imagine Happy singing." Lucy says.

"Oh yeah? Watch this!" Natsu pulls something out of his pocket and shoves it into Happy's mouth.

"Uh… what was that Natsu?" Loke asks.

"It was just a pill that Happy and me found awhile back and learned that if Happy eats one he can easily control the pitch of his voice!" Natsu says proudly.

"That's cheating!" Gray shouts.

"No it's not, you never said I couldn't use stuff to make Happy sound good." Natsu says while smirking.

"Gi hi, looks like Salamander is going to win unless Happy still sounds bad." Gajeel says while smirking.

"You have been bested Gray." Laxus says.

"Good thinking Natsu, now we can get easy money for food!" Happy says.

"I know!" Natsu says proudly

"Why didn't Happy sound different?" Wendy asks in confusion.

"Ha looks like your pills didn't work flame-brain!" Gray says while smirking.

"We'll see about that." Natsu says while smirking. "Happy we are going to sing _**Starving**_ ( **A/N: If your listening along to the music, on youtube listen to** Hailee Steinfeld, Grey - Starving ft. Zedd (Tyler & Ryan Cover) **for it to be more accurate with males singing** )."

"Aye sir!" Happy says.

"Is this going to be a song about food?" Macao asks.

"Well, if so. I guess they never change…" Jet says

 _[Natsu]_

 _You know just what to say  
_ _Things that scare me  
_ _I should just walk away  
_ _But I can't move my feet_

 _The more that I know you, the more I want to  
_ _Something inside me's changed  
_ _I was so much younger yesterday, oh_

"Oi flame-brain! It's only you singing, why ain't Happy singing?" Gray shouts.

 _[Natsu & Happy]_

 _I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you  
_ _Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo  
_ _By the way, right away you do things to my body  
_ _I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you_

 _I didn't know, I didn't know, I didn't know, I didn't know  
_ _I didn't know, I didn't know, I didn't know, I didn't know_

 _By the way, right away you do things to my body  
_ _I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you_

"Daaaaaaaang, Natsu and Happy are in perfect harmony and just in sync." Eve says.

 _[Natsu]_

 _You know just how to make  
_ _My heart beat faster  
_ _Emotional earthquake  
_ _Bring on disaster_

 _You hit me head on, got me weak in my knees  
_ _Something inside me's changed  
_ _I was so much younger yesterday, oh_

' _Okay… this is a love song…'_ People said in their heads.

 _[Natsu & Happy]_

 _I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you  
_ _Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo  
_ _By the way, right away you do things to my body  
_ _I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you_

 _I didn't know, I didn't know, I didn't know, I didn't know  
_ _I didn't know, I didn't know, I didn't know, I didn't know_

 _By the way, right away you do things to my body  
_ _I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you_

 _[Natsu]_

 _The more that I know you, the more I want to  
_ _Something inside me's changed  
_ _I was so much younger yesterday_

"BOOM!" Natsu says while smirking and gives Happy a fist bump. "Eat that stripper! Now you owe me 1 million jewels!"

"Aye sir! We're going to use that 1 million jewels on food!" Happy says. "Why is everyone so quiet Natsu?"

"I don't know… stripper is quiet because he lost 1 million jewels to me but as for the others, I have no idea…" Natsu says. "Oi! Why are you all so quiet!?"

"YOU TWO JUST SANG AMAZINGLY AND IN PERFECT SYNC! THAT'S WHY!" Everyone screams.

"I don't really see what's wrong with that…" Natsu says while scratching his cheek.

"HAPPY ALSO SANG AMAZINGLY! WE KNEW YOU DID BUT ALSO HAPPY!?" They shout.

"Geez, you don't have to shout. Happy and I have sensitive ears." Natsu says while plugging his ears.

"Aye! My head hurts now." Happy says while rubbing his head.

"Sorry, it's just that we didn't expect Happy to be able to sing, and not just that but you guys sang in perfect sync." Mira says.

"Well what do you expect? Happy and I are best buddies, of course we are in perfect sync!" Natsu says while grinning.

"I actually didn't know that either of those two could sing…" Minerva says.

Gray starts mumbling but brings out 1 million jewels and gives them to Natsu. "Take the damn jewels, I didn't need them anyways…"

"Hey, I never asked this but how did you learn to sing and play instruments Natsu?" Makarov asks. "I mean like the last time we saw you with an instrument you broke it."

"Well…" Natsu starts saying but all of a sudden a bright light is seen, and from that light comes… Plue!

"WHAT!? I ONLY THOUGHT THAT MY ZODIAC KEYS DID THAT! NOW MY SILVER KEYS!?" Lucy shouts. Plue just ignores Lucy and walks over to Natsu.

"Hey Plue! Whats up?" Natsu asks. Plue then replies with whatever noises he makes. "Uh huh, I think I understand where you're going with this…" … "Yeah, I mean like that makes TOTAL sense…" … "Hahaha! You're correct about that!" … "Well, thanks for telling me! I'll see you later!" Natsu says as Plue disappears going back to the celestial realm.

"Don't tell me you understood those weird noises he made?" Freed asks.

"I understood every word of it!" Natsu says while smiling.

"Okay enough about whatever the heck just happened, continue to explain how you learned how to sing and play all those instruments." Alzack says.

"Well… one day when I was coming back from trying to find Igneel I saw a bright flash and suddenly was teleported away to the celestial realm and found some spirits. So while I waited for a way to get out we just messed around and sang and played instruments. That is until Plue found me and got me out of the celestial spirit realm." Natsu explains.

"..."

"Um… what is something I said?" Natsu asks while tilting his head.

"You said you just messed around and sang and played instruments… THAT MEANS YOU ALREADY KNEW HOW TO SING AND PLAY!" Erza screams.

"Well then uh… I actually don't remember then how I learned to sing and play." Natsu says while nervously laughing. Everyone just falls over. "Hehehe."

"Well now what do we do?" Lyon asks.

"NOW WE GET OUR ANSWERS!" The girls shout. _'Oh fuck!'_ all the boys think.

"Uh…" Natsu says while stepping back… then all of a sudden a random person comings running in. People see the person grab Natsu a drag him to the stage and put in a disc that's called _**Partners in Crime**_.

 _[?] You'll never take us alive  
_ _[Natsu] We swore that death will do us part  
_ _They'll call our crimes a work of art  
_ _[?] You'll never take us alive  
_ _[Natsu] We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners  
_ _[Natsu & ?] Partners in crime  
_ _[Natsu] Partners in crime_

 _[Natsu] This, the tale of reckless love, living a life of crime on the run,  
_ _I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red  
_ _[Natsu] Everybody freeze  
_ _[?] Nobody move  
_ _[Natsu] Put the money in the bag  
_ _[?] Or we will shoot  
_ _[Natsu] Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way,_

 _[?] Our paper faces flood the streets,  
_ _[Natsu] And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire 'cause..._

' _What the fuck is up with this song…'_ Is what some people were thinking… others were thinking _'Damn, she has a good voice…'_

 _[?] You'll never take us alive  
_ _[Natsu] We swore that death will do us part  
_ _They'll call our crimes a work of art  
_ _[?] You'll never take us alive  
_ _[Natsu] We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners  
_ _Partners in crime  
_ _Partners in crime_

 _(Oh, just try and catch us!)_

 _[Natsu] Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight,  
_ _Left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight.  
_ _[?] Where we gonna go?  
_ _[Natsu] He's got us pinned!  
_ _[?] Baby, I'm a little scared  
_ _[Natsu] Now, don't you quit  
_ _[?] He's sounded the alarm, I hear the sirens closing in._

 _[Natsu] Our paper faces flood the streets,  
_ _And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we're burning this place to the ground 'cause..._

"Who the fuck is the mystery girl flame-brain!?" Gray shouts, only to be shushed.

 _[?] You'll never take us alive  
_ _[Natsu] We swore that death will do us part  
_ _They'll call our crimes a work of art  
_ _[?] You'll never take us alive  
_ _[Natsu] We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners,  
_ _Partners in crime_

 _(This is ... police department. Come out with your hands up, we have the place surrounded. Put your weapons down, put your weapons down! Ready, men? Aim... Fire!)_

 _[?] The skies are black with lead-filled rain,  
_ _[Natsu] A morbid painting on display,  
_ _[?] This is the night the young love died,  
_ _[Natsu] Buried at each other's side,  
_ _[?] You never took us alive  
_ _[Natsu] We swore that death would do us part  
_ _So now we haunt you in the dark,  
_ _[?] You never took us alive,  
_ _[Natsu] We live as ghosts among these streets,  
_ _Lovers and partners  
_ _Partners in crime  
_ _Partners in crime  
_ _[Natsu & ?] Partners in crime_

Everyone is just standing there with silence…

"Um…" Natsu says while trying to say something but the mysterious person just kisses him on the lips and disappears. Everyone is just shocked, confused, but if you look over to some girls you see anger and jealousy.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FLAME-BRAIN!?" Gray yells.

"Uh…" Natsu says… while still thinking _'Why the fuck did she kiss me?'_

"Natsu…" Some girls say while you can just feel the killing aura surrounding them, causing people nearby to back away. "Who was that."

"Well if my nose is correct, that would be a old… 'friend' of mine…" Natsu says while thinking.

"Then why did she kiss you?" Mira asks while smiling while still having a killing aura around her.

"I honestly have no idea. I didn't think she ever liked me that way, i'm pretty good at knowing if someone likes me. That's how I knew to run away from this group of fangirls." Natsu says while smiling.

' _Um… does he not know there a girls literally right in front of him that like him…'_ Some people were thinking.

"I think I have an idea to make this all fair." Cana says while walking over. "We let all those that want to sing with Natsu put their name on a paper and Natsu draw a paper and sings with them, we are also going to have blank pieces of paper for Natsu to also sing solo." Cana then pulls out a bucket.

"That's actually a great idea!"

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Seems reasonable."

"Can others put in other people's name for them to have to sing with Natsu?"

"Can we request for him to sing for a specific person?"

"Do I get any say in this?"

"Hm… lets see. No you do not get any say in this Natsu. I think it's reasonable for someone to put in someone else's name for them to sing for Natsu. It's also reasonable for someone ELSE to put in a name for Natsu to sing a song about someone." Cana says. Natsu starts walking away…

"Now now now, where do you think you're going Natsu?" Meredy asks.

"I just want to go home and sleeeeeeeeep because i've got another lead on Igneel so I want to get up first thing in the morning and leave." Natsu says while still walking.

"Hm… fine BUT. How about all the mages present here and any others that you want to invite meet up 1 week from now at Fairy Tail to do what I just thought of." Cana says.

"Seems good to me."

"Fair enough."

"This is going to be SO COOOOOOOOOL!"

"Uh… why's he here."

"I wonder who flame-brain is going to have to sing with and sing for"

"I want fish!"

' _Why must this happen to me.'_ Natsu thinks while walking off…

* * *

 **AND DAT WAS CHAPTER 5! If ya have any duet or maybe even group songs for Natsu and whoever you want to sing GO AHEAD AND REQUEST EM! I gots a few songs but I needs more xD Also remember to request some gurls ya want in le Harem.**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable  
 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me  
 **Travie McCoy:** Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars  
 **Skillet:** Battle Cry  
 **MKTO:** Classic  
 **Cody Simpson:** La Da Dee  
 **MAX:** Lights Down Low  
 **Paradise Fears:** Battle Scars  
 **Trading Yesterday:** May I  
 **Bruno Mars:** Treasure  
 **Hailee Steinfeld:** Starving ft. Grey and Zedd  
 **Set It Off:** Partners in Crime ft. Ash Costello


	6. Chapter 6

**ITS CHAPTER 6 TIME! Im saaaaad… I wasn't really requested any duet songs for Natsu and someone to sing. This chapter isn't going to be singing a lot sorry but like I wanted to get this out of the way so I can have some more songs I guess xD Well time to just get into the story, here's the Harem right now…**

Erza

Lisanna

Mirajane

Cana

Meredy

Ultear

Yukino

Kagura

Millianna

Hisui

Jenny

Juvia (She's gonna have a change of heart)

Wendy (Obviously older)

Lucy (Plz nu hate)

Minerva (Gonna be a good person)

Kamika

Cosmo

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

 **Text** \- Attack/Dragon/Demon

* * *

"Come on everyone, we must set up for tomorrow!" Erza shouts while commanding everyone.

"Yes Ma'am!" A bunch of guys reply with saluting here, then proceeding to get to work. As for Happy's reply…

"Aye sir!" Happy says while holding a fish in his hand and saluting with it.

"Man, is it me or are all the girls more bossy?" Macao asks.

"I bet it's because they are hoping Natsu has a song for them" Wakaba says.

Mirajane then walks over to them. "Why are you too slacking?" She asks with a wickedly nice smile.

"Uh… we were just catching our breath ya know, with our old age." Macao says while starting to sweat.

"Yep, now if you excuse us. We'll get back to work!" Wakaba says while running off.

Everyone in Fairy Tail is being forced to help. They are making a stage in an open area with decorations, and a spot to dance along with some tables to be sat down out in the forest near the guild hall. All the men are being worked to the max while a bunch of the girls are commanding them what to do while relaxing. Not one man has been spared, even Laxus and Gajeel are helping.

"Pleaseeeeee let us take a break." Max says as he whines.

"We've been working since the guild hall opened now it's noon, at least let us stop for lunch. Pleaseeee!" Warren also says while whining.

"Well, I guess you all can take a break for lunch." Evergreen says while fanning herself. Just then some people from other guilds show up, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, and Minerva from Sabertooth. Kagura and Millianna from Mermaid Heel. Jenny, Ichiya, and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. Lyon, Jura, Sherry, and Chelia from Lamia Scale.

"Hey guys! We wanted to see how you guys were doing before the singing thing." Sting says while waving.

"Looks like you guys have been preparing." Jura says.

"Well we do expect to have everyone from the party plus maybe even more, like come citizens also." Lisanna explains.

"So, what has Natsu been up to this past week?" Kagura asks.

"Actually, we haven't seen him since the party." Lucy says.

"Aye!" Happy replies.

"Well, he did say he was going looking for Igneel again. That usually takes him up to a week." Kinana says.

"So he should be able to make it back in time then." Laki says.

"I will be the one managing the drawings so I expect to see a bunch of you lovely ladies." Loke says while coming out of nowhere.

"What's going to happen if Natsu doesn't make it back in time?" Chelia asks.

"We will find him and he shall be punished." Erza says while taking a bite of her cake. "Then we will make him come back and sing."

"But um… what if your punishment hurts him and he isn't able to sing?" Yukino.

"We will just have Wendy heal him." Bisca says.

"Uh…" _'Hope you make it Natsu…'_ Everyone says and thinks.

"Well anyways we need to get back to work!" Levy says while going over to the blueprints.

"Oh all you guys that came can come help us." Evergreen says looking towards all the boys. "We could use some extra hands."

"What about us?" The girls ask.

"You can join us in conversation about what's been going on with you guys." Carla says. The girls just have a girl talk and relax while making the guys do all the work.

* * *

 **Time Skip: End Of Day**

"Took you guys long enough." Cana says while a bit drunk.

"Well… IT WAS ONLY US GUYS DOING WORK!" Sting shouts.

"Dude, that was a bad mistake." Lyon whispers to Sting, and Sting just freezes.

"What was that Sting?" Erza says with a killer aura around her.

"Eh hehe, what I meant to say is I knew us guys could do it with our team work." Sting says while nervously sweating.

"That's what I thought." Erza says as she looks away. "Well, thank you all for your help I hope to see you all tomorrow." All the others just leave to head back to their homes but some members are Fairy Tail stay back.

"So when do you think Salamander is getting back?" Gajeel asks.

"How should I know, i'm not in charge of flame-brain!" Gray says.

"I hope he makes it back in time so he doesn't have to face Erza's punishment." Wendy says.

"I hope he gets her punishment." Gray says.

"That's mean Gray, aren't you two like best friends." Lisanna says.

"What makes you think I would want to be friends with flame-brain!?" Gray shouts.

"We all know you guys care for each other even though you fight all the time. If anything you two could be brothers with all that fighting." Carla says.

"..." Gray just stands there being silent. _'I really do see Natsu as a brother, and our fighting is always for fun…'_ "W-w-whatever!" Gray shouts as he walks away.

"Gi hi, busted." Gajeel says as he also starts to walk away. After that everyone just starts heading home…

* * *

 **Time Skip: Next Day**

"Woah! There really is a lot of people!" Romeo says excitedly.

"Grrr, where is that idiot!? He's supposed to be here to sing." Gray says.

"Aw… Is somebody worried?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah! Before Erza finds Natsu for his punishment she will probably get mad and take it out on us!" Gray says.

"I bet he's just going to show up last minute." Lisanna says hoping that she's correct.

"You better be right because I don't want to face the wrath of Erza." Gray says as he stomps away.

"Yo guys, how's it going?" Sting says as he walks over.

"Terrible, Natsu still isn't here." Mira says.

"Well if worst comes to worst us Dragon Slayers can try to track Natsu down, although there's a BIG chance we won't be able to find him." Rogue says.

"We might just have to take ya up on that offer." Cana says while grabbing another drink. After that 10 minutes pass and everyone decides it time to look for him.

"Okay what's the plan?" Lucy asks.

"Well-" Erza says but it cut off when all of a sudden Doranbolt teleports in carrying something.

"Doranbolt!?" Everyone shouts.

"I-i-i-it's bad!" Doranbolt says while looking down.

"Doranbolt tell us what's going on right now, and WHY do you have Natsu's scarf!?" Erza shouts while holding out her sword.

"T-t-t-the council was killed. I was the only one that made it out. It turns out though Natsu was passing by and saw the explosion and ran to us. A demon from the book of Zeref who was part of Tartaros. He said his name was Jackal and he was about to attack me when Natsu interfered. Him and Jackal were fighting pretty even. I heard Jackal say something about Natsu seeming to be strong enough for them to turn him into a demon and he would take Natsu back to someone named Lamy. Natsu told me to take him scarf and give it to Happy and tell you guys before I got caught up in everything. Before I teleported away the last thing I saw was a giant explosion." Doranbolt says looking down.

"Grrr, a demon from the book of Zeref thinks he can take a member of our guild and get away with it!?" Gray shouts. "And he thinks he can turn Natsu into a demon. As if, we will stop them!"

"Yeah! We will save Natsu and take down Tartaros while we're at it!" Happy says while punching his little fist into the air.

"Who's with us!" Lucy shouts.

"Let's save Natsu!"

"He's saved us many times, time to return the favor!"

"We're with you!"

"Well it's time to start making a plan." Erza says.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tartaros**

"Man, my head hurts…" Natsu says as he wakes up and looks around. He's in a dark cell with no lighting and he has magic cuffs on his arms stopping him from using magic. He also only has shorts and his boxers on…. "Man, I hope Doranbolt told the others and they are good right now…" Natsu just sits there silently listening for anything. But hears nothing, nobody else imprisoned, nobody talking, nobody walking, just silence. "*Sigh* guess there really is nothing to do but sing… let's see what to sing… I guess i'll sing _**The Way I Feel Inside**_."

 _Should I try to hide  
_ _The way I feel inside  
_ _My heart for you?_

 _Would you say that you  
_ _Would try to love me too?_

 _In your mind  
_ _Could you ever be  
_ _Really close to me?_

 _I can tell the way you smile  
_ _If I feel that I  
_ _Could be certain then  
_ _I would say the things I want to say tonight_

 _But 'til I can see  
_ _That you'd really care for me  
_ _I will dream  
_ _That someday you'll be  
_ _Really close to me_

 _I can tell the way you smile  
_ _If I feel that I  
_ _Could be certain then  
_ _I would say the things I want to say tonight_

 _But 'til I can see  
_ _That you'd really care for me  
_ _I'll keep trying to hide  
_ _The way I feel inside_

After Natsu finishes singing it's all silence until…

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap*

"Good job on singing there boy." Someone says.

"Who's there?" Natsu says looking around, Natsu sniffs around to see if he recognized the scent. "Fullbuster…"

"Hm… you catch on easily and yes I am a Fullbuster, to be exact I am Silver Fullbuster. The father to your friend Gray Fullbuster." Silver says while walking up to the cage.

"W-w-what? Gray said his mother and father died?" Natsu says.

"Yes, we did die. But you see Tartaros has a necromancer and he was experimenting and wanted to bring someone back but let them have somewhat of a free will. He then found my body which was decently intact and decided to use me." Silver says.

"Then why didn't you go find Gray and tell him you're alive? And if Deliora a demon from the book of Zeref killed your wife and you, why are you working with Demons of the book of Zeref?" Natsu questions.

"You see, I use magic called Devil Slayer magic. To be specific it is like your Dragon Slayer magic except we use our magic to slay demons. I am a Ice Devil Slayer and I am doing this so I can kill of those demons one by one. You show promise and I want you and I to form a alliance for the duration of my life to defeat these demons at Tartaros." Silver says.

"I'm okay with the alliance but what do you mean by the duration of your life?" Natsu asks.

"You see, after we kill the necromancer that brought me life I too will die or rather say go back into being dead? Well whatever it is, you are going to have to cooperate with the demons right now until your friends get here. So here is the plan…" Silver says as he starts to whisper… "So you understand?" Silver says while handing Natsu a lacrama.

"Yup!" Natsu says. "But what do you mean about me being a demon?"

"Hahaha, don't worry about that just remember the plan. I'll see you later." Silver says as he walks away.

"Okay…" Natsu says while sitting against the wall in thought… a few hours pass and Natsu is sleeping.

"Hey get up kid, you're going to be turned into a demon." A guard says while smirking.

"I don't care, I ain't gonna become a stupid demon." Natsu says while turning away.

"That's what we thought would happen." The guard says as he knocks Natsu out and drags him away.

"Ahh, you got the boy. And he's a hottie!" Lamy says while jumping around. "This is going to be fun! Put him in that test tube." She points to one as they put Natsu into it. "Okay now time to get to work."

"Damn those guild wizards." Tempester says after coming out of his tube.

"They have figured out our plan and our coming to stop us to rescue that kid and to stop us." Jackal says.

"We'll just stop em." Franmalth says.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Fairy Tail Guildhall**

"Okay so let's go over the plan one more time." Erza says. "Cana will use her card magic and everyone going to fight will be put into a card then Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Lector, and Frosch will fly us to the cube then we determine the rest after we get on the cube."

"Aye sir!" Happy says.

"Okay, let the plan begin!" Makarov says. After everyone gets onto the cube they are greeted by a bunch of grunts. They decide to split up having the main fighters go ahead and have the others stay back and fight off the grunts.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tartaros Laboratory**

"Hehehe, he's almost finished. One more minute and he will be complete." Lamy says.

"Hm… looks promising." Silver says.

"I expect him to be a great fighter." Ezel says.

*BOOM*

All of a sudden the door explodes and standing there is the group that went ahead… Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Mira, Makarov, Laxus, Cana, Elfman, Lisanna, Levy, Pantherlily, Jura, Lyon, Ichiya, Hibiki, Eve, Ren, Jenny, Bacchus, Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosch, Minerva, Yukino, Kagura, and Millianna.

"What do you human's think you are doing?" Torafuzar exclaims.

"We are here to rescue our comrade and stop you demons!" Gray shouts.

"Too bad kid, your friend is no longer on your side. He's now a demon like us." Silver says.

Gray just looks at Silver shocked. "D-d-dad?" He says but then glass breaking is heard.

Everyone looks over to where the noise what and smoke is coming and out steps Natsu. But he's different. He has golden horns coming out of his head, crimson dragon like wings coming out of his back, he has a crimson dragon like tail, his right hand is a very sharp claw, he has long sharp fangs, his eyes are crimson red, but what is most noticeable is that he has crimson dragon scales covering all over randomly on his body ( **A/N: Still very bad at describing things xD** ).

"May I present our newest demon!" Lamy says while jumping for joy. "He's even better looking than I anticipated!"

"N-n-n-natsu?" Happy says. Natsu just turns to look at them has smiles, not a good smile but a evil smile like he's imagining bathing in their blood.

"Well, looks like this is the _end_ of the line for you guys." Silver says, and right as he says end Natsu lights a fireball in his hand and the fire is crimson red.

"Yay! Now go attack and kill!" Lamy says jumping for joy.

"Gladly." Natsu says as he walks over to the wizards but then his flame turns back to it's usual orange color.

"What are you waiting fo-" Franmalth says but gets caught off as he is stabbed right in the chest. "W-w-what…" He says before disappearing into a cloud of smoke with Natsu shaking his right hand after he killed Franmalth. He then swiped his right hand causing all the tubes in the room to explode and break.

"Looks like he knows what he's doing." Torafuzar says.

"Of course I know what i'm doing. I'm getting rid of you demons." Natsu says while grinning. Then a red flash happens and Natsu looks normal. "Because you turned me into a demon I have a nice power boost along with different magic along with some curses."

"Natsu!" Happy shouts as he flies to Natsu and hugs him.

"Hey little buddy." Natsu says while grinning.

"I thought you turned into a demon and was going to kill us!" Happy says while crying.

"Oh come on, I would never hurt my precious nakama." Natsu says while looking to the others.

"Wait, where's Kyoka and Sayla?" Silver says as he looks around.

"You don't need to panic Silver, they have gone to activate FACE." Jackal says. "While we get to fight these wizards."

"Natsu! Do it now! Take down 2 at once before we have to fight!" Silver shouts to Natsu.

"I'M SORRY!" Natsu shouts as he rushes to Keyes " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** " Natsu says as he punches Keyes and Keyes also disappears into a cloud of smoke. "I'm sorry Silver…" Natsu says while looking down.

"Don't worry Natsu, you did what you had to do. I knew this would happen. Gray, after this fight you will receive a message from me son…" Silver says as he also disappears. Sayla comes running in.

"All of the FACE's have been activated, so all we have to do is wait." Sayla says while smiling.

"Gray, look at your arm." Natsu says. Gray then looks at his right arm to see a weird tattoo. "Gray that means you are a Ice Devil Slayer. Your father gave you his magic before he you know…So what do you say Gray? Going to use your father's magic?" Natsu says while smiling then looks to the wizards. "I want the Fairy Tail wizards to stay here and fight the demons and the rest of you guys find your guild members and try to take down the FACE's. There's over thousands and if we don't all magic will be gone from Earthland." Everyone then proceeds to do what they were told.

"Let's do this!" The Fairy Tail mages shout.

* * *

 **Time Skip: After All Demons Are Defeated And Igneel Is Fighting Acnologia**

"Igneel…" Natsu says as he watches Igneel fall to the ground. Natsu then goes over his memories with Igneel (Like in the anime)

" **Natsu, i'm proud of you. You've become a strong wizard, brave and loyal. The time I spent with you was the happiest times on my life. Even though I taught you everything you were my teacher. You taught me how to love… never forget that.** " Igneel says then crashing down with Acnologia firing at him.

The other Dragons go to talk to their Slayers and the humans. (Basically the talk they had in the anime)

"I-i-igneel…" Natsu says while crying. "I wanted to ask you so many questions, please stay. I've been looking so long for you dad. I want to show you how far i've gotten. I can read, write, even cook food for myself. I've made many precious nakama and joined the number one guild. Dad please don't go! I have so much more stuff I want to talk to you about!"

The other Dragons say goodbye to their Slayers and the human, and give a little speech. (Basically in the anime xD)

"You can't be leaving…" Natsu says while his hair covers his eyes and tears fall down his face.

" **Stop your crying Natsu. I taught you what to do when you're sad.** " Igneel says.

"I-i-i remember." Natsu says.

" **Then do it and get off the ground.** " Igneel says. " **I've been with you this whole time. Nothing makes me more proud than seeing what you have done and become. I want you to keep growing, so show me the fire that burns within you!** "

"I don't want you to go though, there's so much I still want to do and tell you about." Natsu says while tears are falling down his face.

" **I want you to look to the future, that's where power lies.** " Igneel says before finally going.

"IGNEEL!" Natsu screams while crumpling down onto his knees with streams of tears falling down his face.

* * *

 **There is chapter 6. I know it wasn't really much like singing but I wanted it so I could have an excuse for some songs I want to have xD Ya know, songs for their fathers xD But don't worry i'll try and have the next chapter have more music and stuffzzz.**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable  
 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me  
 **Travie McCoy:** Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars  
 **Skillet:** Battle Cry  
 **MKTO:** Classic  
 **Cody Simpson:** La Da Dee  
 **MAX:** Lights Down Low  
 **Paradise Fears:** Battle Scars  
 **Trading Yesterday:** May I  
 **Bruno Mars:** Treasure  
 **Hailee Steinfeld:** Starving ft. Grey and Zedd  
 **Set It Off:** Partners in Crime ft. Ash Costello  
 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm writing this literally right after I finished writing chapter 6. I has no life xD Well onto the Harem list and story…**

Erza

Lisanna

Mirajane

Cana

Meredy

Ultear

Yukino

Kagura

Millianna

Hisui

Jenny

Juvia (She's gonna have a change of heart)

Wendy (Obviously older)

Lucy (Plz nu hate)

Minerva (Gonna be a good person)

Kamika

Cosmo

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

 **Text** \- Attack/Dragon/Demon

* * *

A giant party is thrown at the Fairy Tail guildhall to celebrate defeating Tartaros. But there's a few that aren't partying and are just moping around. Those are would be Gray and Natsu, and of all things they are sitting in the corner right by each other not even fighting are bickering. They are just moping around being sad and mad and a bunch of other mixed emotions.

"Hey Gray…" Natsu says while looking over to Gray.

"What?" Gray asks.

"I bet you wanted to know why your father was at Tartaros?" Natsu says.

"Of course I want to know! I thought he died!" Gray shouts.

"Well then here." Natsu hands Gray a recording lacrama. "Your father recorded a message for you and gave it to me to give to you."

Gray just stares at the lacrama. "I…"

"Play it Gray, your father wasn't a bad guy. He explained the whole thing to me and I bet in the message he will explain it to you or tell you to ask me to explain it then he will probably also say some other stuff." Natsu says while laying his head on the table sighing.

"Okay…" Gray says as he plays the lacrama. First it shows Silver explaining what he did to Natsu.

"Now that you know that Gray, I want you to with my Ice Devil Magic to work with your friends and stop Zeref and kill all his demons except one. E.N.D do not kill that demon I have done my research and it turns out Zeref created all the demons so they would kill him. It turns out he has been cursed by a god named Ankhseram, the curse is called the curse of contradiction. The more he would care for life the more his curse would kill people. The only way his curse wouldn't go into effect is if he forgot the value of life. The reason he was cursed was because he brought his little brother back to life otherwise known as E.N.D. Of all of Zeref's demons E.N.D is the only one that can kill him. I know what you are thinking, that you can become strong enough and kill Zeref but you can't son. You need to kill all the other demons out there while also keeping an eye out for E.N.D to work together and kill Zeref together. In truth E.N.D has been sealed away because Mard Geer had his book, but the book only contains E.N.D's memories and true power ( **A/N: Don't know if that's true or not but this my fan fiction I can do as I want** ). Now Gray I want you to listen up and make sure nobody else is listening the only one that may listen is Natsu. You also have to promise to never tell a soul. But E.N.D stands for Etherious Natsu Dragneel. There you have it Natsu is E.N.D. Gray I want you and Natsu to make it your mission to work together and kill Zeref and destroy all his demons BUT you don't want the book of E.N.D to be unsealed because then Natsu's power and memories will return to him and that power might corrupt him ( **A/N: Again I doubt that's true but my fan fiction** ). The only time you my unseal the book is after Natsu reaches a certain point in his power where he will be able to control his power. That will be when Natsu gets a flame like tattoo on his chest. Nobody may know of this Gray and Natsu, only you two not even your guild master. I also want you guys to act like you don't know this and just act normal around each other but when you find demons from the book of Zeref and the time comes to kill Zeref you need to work together and be serious. That all I have and Gray. I am proud of the young man you and become." Gray just sits there stunned from the information he has been told.

"Well then… looks like we are both at a loss for words." Natsu says. "So partner, you gonna listen to your father and work with me?" Natsu says while forcing himself to grin.

"Those are some of my father's last words, of course i'm going to listen to them." Gray says while smiling back at Natsu. "I also know your pain Natsu of losing your father." Gray whispers.

* * *

 **Time Skip: 1 Week After Tartaros Has Been Defeated** ( **A/N: Fairy Tail doesn't get disbanded or whatever the word is** )

It's been one week since Tartaros has been defeated and everything is back to normal, well almost back to normal. Natsu hasn't shown up to the guild since then and a few dragon slayers know why. Today some wizards are over visiting Fairy Tail and two of them also are dragon slayers.

"Man, when is Natsu going to come back. He hasn't been to the guild in a week." Romeo says while looking down.

"He hasn't even come out of his room." Happy says while also looking down.

"I think we should go confront him about it." Lucy says.

"We should go to his house and force answers out of him." Erza says. As she says that some dragon slayers hear and keep listening.

"I agree, we need to go see if Natsu is okay." Mira says.

"Then let's go!" Lisanna says and she and some others start walking to the exit, but then get blocked by Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Sting, Rogue, and surprisingly Gray.

"What are you guys doing?" Carla says.

"You guys can't go see Natsu." Gajeel says.

"Why not Gajeel, we just want to see if he's okay." Levy says.

"Well, he doesn't want you guys to go." Wendy says.

"Woah Wendy, what's gotten into you?" Jet says shocked that Wendy is doing this.

"It's a Dragon Slayer thing, let us explain." Laxus says.

"You all know how like animals have packs like wolves and there is like a alpha?" Sting asks, everyone just nods their head yes. "Well like that is kinda like the same for Dragon Slayers, since there is only 7 of us we make a pack and our alpha is Natsu because he is the strongest of all of us."

"It's a bit weird but since Natsu is our alpha and is feeling low all we can do is wait for him to get over it on his OWN." Rogue says.

"Okay? But what is he even getting over?" Max says.

"How do you guys not know!? That red dragon that was fighting Acnologia was Igneel! Natsu's dad and Natsu basically saw Igneel die before his very eyes." Wendy says. Everyone was shocked that they didn't realise it sooner.

"Doesn't that mean we should comfort him even more?" Droy asks.

"No." Gray says, everyone then turns to Gray surprised he is standing with the Dragon Slayers. "He needs to get over this on his own, it will help make him strong and that's what he wants. He wants to become strong so he can kill Acnologia and avenge his father. I know that's what I wanted when my family died to Deliora. I wanted to get stronger so I could kill Deliora the next time I saw him." Everyone is thinking about it and it sort of makes sense to them.

"How would getting over his father's death by himself make him stronger?" Warren asks.

"I'm sure his father also told Natsu something before he died about not being sad and looking to the future. So the best thing is we don't interfere and let Natsu use his father's last words to help him spring back." Gajeel says.

"Can't we at least go check on him?" Lucy asks.

"What do you mean?" Wendy says.

"Like see how he's doing?" Lisanna says.

"That's a good idea! We just need to think of a way to maybe mask our scents?" Sting says. "I honestly want to see how Natsu is handling up right now." They all decide to wait until night to sneak to Natsu's house and see how he's doing.

* * *

 **Time Skip: Night Time**

Everyone is sneaking to Natsu's house but they find it empty.

"Guy's I smell him over here." Rogue says while sneaking over with the others. They see Natsu sitting by a late holding a guitar, and he starts playing it (Song: _**Song Of My Father**_ ).

 _When silence falls  
_ _I hear you call  
_ _In a secret place_

 _You still my soul with quiet joy  
_ _And I'm wide awake_

 _In the middle of the night  
_ _I look up to the sky  
_ _I can hear you  
_ _Singing over me  
_ _Through the fire and the flood  
_ _I know that I am loved  
_ _I can hear you  
_ _Singing over me_

Natsu lays down on his back to look at the stars and continued to play and sing.

 _You spoke the earth with just one word  
_ _And you hold my heart  
_ _My every step, my every breath  
_ _Is your work of art_

 _In the middle of the night  
_ _I look up to the sky  
_ _I can hear you  
_ _Singing over me  
_ _Through the fire and the flood  
_ _I know that I am loved  
_ _I can hear you  
_ _Singing over me_

' _Is this a song for Igneel?'_ Is what people were thinking while enjoying the song, just peacefully listening to Natsu's voice and his guitar.

 _I hear your melody  
_ _I hear your symphony  
_ _There's nothing louder than the song of my father  
_ _I hear your melody  
_ _I hear your symphony  
_ _There's nothing louder than the song of my father  
_

 _In the middle of the night  
_ _I look up to the sky  
_ _I can hear you  
_ _Singing over me  
_ _Through the fire and the flood  
_ _I know that I am loved  
_ _I can hear you  
_ _Singing over me_

' _I must get stronger to avenge Igneel, and to honor Silver's last wish.'_ Natsu is thinking.

 _In the middle of the night  
_ _I look up to the sky  
_ _I can hear you  
_ _Singing over me  
_ _Through the fire and the flood  
_ _I know that I am loved  
_ _I can hear you  
_ _Singing over me_

 _I hear your melody  
_ _I hear your symphony  
_ _There's nothing louder than the song of my father  
_ _I hear your melody  
_ _I hear your symphony  
_ _There's nothing louder than the song of my father  
_ _There's nothing louder than the song of my father_

"*Sigh* Man, how am I supposed to get stronger to avenge Igneel. I know I got a magic boost along with different magics and some curses but…" Natsu looks to his hands. "Is that really enough…" Natsu then puts his hands together and a light comes from his hand and he opens them to reveal a butterfly. The butterfly sits on Natsu's finger. "Do you know what I should so?" Natsu says while looking at the butterfly which just disappears into sparkles. "*Sigh* Of course not…I guess i'll just sleep on it…" Natus then gets up and proceeds to walk to his house.

"Look's like he's doing well, he's just confused right now on what to do with the rest of his life." Laxus says.

"What do you mean?" Mira asks.

"I mean like, Natsu's whole goal what to get stronger so he could find Igneel. Now Igneel is gone." Wendy says.

' _Psht, yeah that's not the issue. He want's to know how to get stronger to avenge Igneel and to help kill the demons and Zeref.'_ Gray is thinking.

"He can deal with it on his own, i'm sure he probably already has something to do. If anything he'll probably be at the guild tomorrow. Then you guys can make a new date for your singing thingy you were going to have a week ago." Gray says as he is walking away.

* * *

 **Time Skip: Next Day at The Guildhall**

"Man where is flame-brain?" Gray asks hitting his head on the table, when all of a sudden.

*BANG*

The guild doors are kicked open to reveal Natsu standing there smiling away. "HEY EVERYONE!" Natsu shouts.

"Oi flame-brain! Fight me!" Gray says.

"You sure you want to go against me!?" Natsu says while headbutting Gray.

"Yeah ash-for-brains!" Gray says while smiling.

"Stripper!" Natsu says while smiling.

It then just turns out into an all out guild brawl with everyone fighting. When I say everyone I mean EVERYONE. Even Erza was fighting! After the fight though was a different story.

"Natsu…" Erza says looking at Natsu. Natsu just freezes standing still.

"Aye?" Natsu asks.

"I say tomorrow we have the singing thing we were going to do last week." Erza says.

"What?" Natsu asks looking confused. Erza just sighed and re-explained to him what it was. "Okay- wait no! I don't want to sing again!" Natsu says as he crosses his arm.

* * *

 **Time Skip: The Next Day at The Stage They Built**

"WHY ARE THERE SO MANY PEOPLE!?" Natsu shouts while looking at all the people that came.

"Well we invited all the wizards that were at the party and allowed the wizards to invite anyone else!" Mira says while a smile.

"NOOOOO MY LIFE IS RUINED I BET THAT JASON GUY FROM SORCERER WEEKLY IS HERE!" Natsu then cries anime tears. Mira then walks onto the stage to talk.

"Okay everyone this is how it will work, over by Loke you can submit requests. The request can either be a genre of a song or theme of the song. Someone Natsu has to sing with, you can't request yourself. Or someone Natsu has to sing about, again you can't request a song. We will also put in blank pieces of paper for every request we have so Natsu can have a chance to just sing whatever he wants." Mira says. "Now Loke will be pulling the first request!"

"Andddd Natsu has too… sing a romantic/love song!" Loke says.

"WHY MEEEEEEE!" Natsu says as he finds a wall to bang his head on hoping he can knock himself unconscious.

"Oh just man up Natsu and sing a damn song!" Loke says.

"Wait a minute… do I have to dress up?" Natsu asks looking at people for an answer.

"Well… Okay everyone! Now if just request a genre/theme you can also request him to wear specific clothes." Mira says.

"Hey! You can just add stuff!" Natsu shouts.

"Lighten up Natsu this is all for fun." Lisanna says smiling as she walks up.

"Fun for you maybe, but i'm the one doing stuff against my will." Natsu says.

"Just shut up and sing Natsu!" Meredy says who appeared out of nowhere, as she pushed Natsu on stage.

Natsu sighs as he uses re-quip to bring out a guitar and starts playing _**Had Me At Hello**_.

 _I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
_ _My pulse starts racing from the words that you say  
_ _And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
_ _That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on_

"How can you feel someone coming? I understand hearing and smelling but feeling!?" Gray shouts. Everyone then instantly turns towards him and shushes him.

 _You don't have to try too hard  
_ _You already have my heart  
_ _You don't got a thing to prove  
_ _I'm already into you  
_ _So_

 _Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
_ _'Cause I'm so, so good to go  
_ _Don't say don't say goodnight you know  
_ _You had me at hello, you had me at hello, you had me at hello  
_ _Don't say don't say goodnight you know  
_ _You had me at hello_

 _Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
_ _'Cause you ain't saying nothing  
_ _I ain't already heard  
_ _Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
_ _And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song_

' _WHO IS THIS GIRL NATSU LIKES!?'_ Is what was going through a bunch of girls heads.

 _You don't have to try too hard  
_ _You already have my heart  
_ _You don't got a thing to prove  
_ _I'm already into you  
_ _So_

 _Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
_ _'Cause I'm so, so good to go  
_ _Don't say don't say goodnight you know  
_ _You had me at hello, you had me at hello, you had me at hello  
_ _Don't say don't say goodnight you know  
_ _You had me at hello_

 _Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
_ _Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
_ _Oh oh oh oh_

 _So  
_ _Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
_ _I'm so, so good to go  
_ _Don't say don't say goodnight you know  
_ _You had me at hello, you had me at hello, you had me at hello  
_ _Don't say don't say goodnight you know  
_ _You had me at hello_

"Natshuuuuu! Why don't you tell me who this girl is that you like?" Happy cries as he flies into Natsu.

"Because I know if people bribe you with fish then you will tell them." Natsu says.

"Pwease." Happy then gives Natsu the puppy- er kitty cat eyes?

"That isn't going to work on me. It may have in the past but it won't work on me anymore." Natsu says while he's smirking.

"ONTO THE NEXT REQUEST!" Loke shouts while picking one out.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Natsu says.

"And what exactly are we waiting for?" Jellal says.

"Oh. HEY JELLAL! I didn't know you were here." Natsu says while waving to him.

"Of course i'm here, Meredy and Ultear dragged all of us here." Jellal says.

"Us?" Natsu asks.

"*Sigh* Come here Natsu, i'll introduce you to them…" Jellal whispers to Natsu and Natsu follows Jellal. Jellal takes Natsu to 5 cloaked figures and they all but their cloaks down.

"Hey! It's the money guy, the sleepy guy, the eavesdropper, the guy that makes us slow, and the girl that gives up her life!" Natsu says, they all just facepalm. "It's good that you're trying to atone for your crimes." Natsu says while smiling.

"Okay now let me introduce you to them, there is Richard, Macbeth, Erik, Sawyer, and Sorano." Jellal says.

"We meet again ." Richard says.

"I guess we're not trying to beat each other up right now is a good thing." Macbeth says.

"Your singing was good, unlike another Dragon Slayer in your guild." Erik says.

"It would very good." Sorano says. Natsu just stares at Sorano, stares deeply into her eyes creeping her out.

"Uhh… what is he doing Sorano?" Sawyer asks.

"Hey!" Natsu grins. "You look similar to my friend Yukino!"

"Did you say Yukino?" Sorano says.

"Yeahhhhh." Natsu replies.

"SHE'S MY LONG LOST SISTER! WHERE IS HE!?" Sorano screams, hurting Erik and Natsu's ears.

"Promise not to scream again and I will go get her." Natsu says while rubbing his ears.

"I promise! Now go get her!" Sorano says pushing Natsu away.

* * *

 **Scene Change: With The Others**

"So uh… where do you think Jellal took Natsu?" Lisanna asks.

"Well if you didn't hear Jellal was taking Natsu to meet his other members of his guild." Erza says.

"Okay, who do you think of our past enemies join that guild?" Mira asks.

"I have to say there is a big chance it's some members from the Oracion Seis." Lucy says.

"That makes sense because you guys did run into them a lot, and Oracion Seis went missing after the council was destroyed." Minerva says.

"Yeah, I think-" Yukino says but she starts to get lifted up. "NATSU!?"

"What are you doing Natsu?" Lisanna asks.

"I'm taking Yukino to her sister." Natsu says as he runs away carrying Yukino.

"Natsu!? Why didn't you just ask me to come with you instead of you just grabbing me out of nowhere." Yukino asks.

"Because we don't have time, Erik and my ears depend on it. She screams so loud it hurts our ears." Natsu says and he finally reaches the group.

"Yukino!" Sorano shouts.

"Sorano?" Yukino says in disbelief and just stands there stunned.

"Are you just going to stand there or give your sister a hug?" Sorano asks with her arms open for a hug.

"Aw… a family reunion." Lucy says

"STALKERS! THEY FOLLOWED ME HERE! RUN! THEY HAVE BECOME THE NEW JUVIA BUT THERE'S MORE THAN ONE!" Natsu shouts as he runs in a circle in panic.

"We aren't stalkers Natsu." Mira says.

"Then why did you follow me?" Natsu asks narrowing his eyes at them.

"Uh, because you just randomly took our friend to who knows where?" Lisanna says.

"Hm…" Natsu stares at them suspiciously and scratches his head. "I don't buy it." Everyone just falls over.

"Whatever…" Minerva says.

"Hey Jellal you want to go on an adventure because I don't want to stay here and sing." Natsu says while grinning.

"Sorry Natsu but you gotta sing because I don't want to die because you snuck off with me." Jellal says and points over to Erza.

"I tried…" Natsu says while walking over to a tree and crouching down holding his knees sulking that it failed. "Now i'm stuck singing…"

* * *

 **Anddddd… there is chapter 7. I did it fast, oh boy. I wonder who Natsu is gonna end up singing with and or singing for. Well I will you all later, now I go run away to go read some fan fictions xD**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable  
 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me  
 **Travie McCoy:** Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars  
 **Skillet:** Battle Cry  
 **MKTO:** Classic  
 **Cody Simpson:** La Da Dee  
 **MAX:** Lights Down Low  
 **Paradise Fears:** Battle Scars  
 **Trading Yesterday:** May I  
 **Bruno Mars:** Treasure  
 **Hailee Steinfeld:** Starving ft. Grey and Zedd  
 **Set It Off:** Partners in Crime ft. Ash Costello  
 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside  
 **Urban Rescue:** Song Of My Father  
 **Luke Benward:** Had Me At Hello


	8. Chapter 8

**Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! School is starting for me soon :'( Goodbye freedom… *goes to a corner and cries* I guess I better still tell you the Harem list… then i'll continue to cry… WAHHHHHHHH!**

Erza

Lisanna

Mirajane

Cana

Meredy

Ultear

Yukino

Kagura

Millianna

Hisui

Jenny

Juvia (She's gonna have a change of heart)

Wendy (Obviously older)

Lucy (Plz nu hate)

Minerva (Gonna be a good person)

Kamika

Cosmo

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

 **Text** \- Attack/Dragon/Demon

* * *

"Come on Natsu, you need to head back and sing." Lisanna says while trying to pull Natsu away from the others.

"But I don't want too…" Natsu whines.

"Natsu, you're acting like a little kid…" Levy says while her sweat drops.

"Natsu, you will go sing now. Understand?" Erza says while giving Natsu a look that could kill.

"Aye!" Natsu says while saluting her.

"Good let's go!" Mira says with a smile on her face.

"I'm gonna end up dead one of these days because of these woman." Natsu mumbled before being dragged away but Erik hears that and starts to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Sawyer asks Erik while looking puzzled along with the others.

"Just something funny that Salamander said while being dragged away." Erik says while grinning.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Back At The Stage**

"Oi, about time you come back flame-brain!" Gray shouts.

"You wanna fight stripper!" Natsu shouts back while lighting his fists aflame.

"There shall be no fighting, understood." Erza says while glaring at both boys.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Aye sir!"

"Good, now that that is settled we can continue." Carla says.

"Okay everybody! It's time for the next request and it is…" Loke says while pulling one out, he then facepalms. "Okay… I think we know who requested this but Natsu... " Loke says while looking towards Natsu.

"Hmm?" Natsu asks while tilting his head to the side.

"This request wants you to sing a song about drinking…" Loke says.

"Of course SOMEONE requested a for a song like that." Max says while looking over to Cana.

"Hey! It actually wasn't me, although I am grateful to the person that did request that." Cana says while guzzling down another barrel of beer.

"Then who else would it be?" Jet asks while looking around.

"It was me that requested that." Bacchus says while walking up. "Hey Natsu!"

"Yeah?" Natsu asks while looking to Bacchus.

"That song better be…" Bacchus says.

"WILD!" A bunch of Quatro Cerberus members shout.

"Would um… it make you happy if I said I was drunk while I made a song about drinking?" Natsu asks.

"That's even better!" Bacchus says.

"Heeeeeeey Bacchus, you wanna sing it with me?" Natsu asks with a smirk.

"OH YEAH I WILL!" Bacchus says as he jumps on stage with Natsu and they fist bump.

"Okay then, i'm gonna use magic and implement in your mind what the lyrics are and what parts you sing. We're singing a song called _**Shots**_ " Natsu says after finishing, while pulling out a music sound pad ( **A/N: Whatever the fuck those things are, I got no idea** ), and starts playing music.

 _[Natsu]  
_ _If you're not drunk ladies and gentlemen  
_ _Get ready to get f***ed up  
_ _Let's do it, ha ha  
_ _L-M-F-A-O  
_ _You know what  
_ _Lil Jon  
_ _Yeah  
_ _All of the alcoholics  
_ _Where you at  
_ _Let's go_

 _[Natsu]  
_ _When I walk in the club  
_ _All eyes on me  
_ _I'm with the party rock crew  
_ _All drinks are free  
_ _We like Ciroc  
_ _We love Patron  
_ _We came to party rock  
_ _Everybody it's on_

 _[Natsu & Bacchus]  
_ _Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
_ _Shots shots shots shots shots  
_ _Shots shots shots shots shots  
_ _Everybody_

 _[Natsu & Bacchus]  
_ _Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
_ _Shots shots shots shots shots  
_ _Shots shots shots shots shots  
_ _Everybody_

"Yeah! This song is great!" Cana says while drinking. Everyone's sweat just drops.

 _[Bacchus]  
_ _The ladies love us  
_ _When we pour shots  
_ _They need an excuse  
_ _To suck our c***s  
_ _We came to get crunk  
_ _How 'bout you?  
_ _Bottoms up  
_ _Let's go round two_

 _[Natsu & Bacchus]  
_ _Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
_ _Shots shots shots shots shots  
_ _Shots shots shots shots shots  
_ _Everybody_

 _[Natsu & Bacchus]  
_ _Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
_ _Shots shots shots shots shots  
_ _Shots shots shots shots shots  
_ _Everybody_

 _[Natsu]  
_ _If you ain't getting drunk get the f*** out the club  
_ _If you ain't takin shots get the f*** out the club  
_ _If you ain't come to party get the f*** out the club  
_ _Now where my alcoholics let me see ya hands up  
_ _What you drinkin on?_

 _[Bacchus]  
_ _Jägerbombs  
_ _Lemon drops  
_ _Buttery Nipples  
_ _Jello Shots  
_ _Kamikaze  
_ _Three Wise Men  
_ _F*** all that s***  
_ _Get me some Gin_

"Never heard of those drinks, they sound interesting." Gildarts says.

 _[Bacchus]  
_ _Patron's on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots  
_ _The women come around everytime I'm pourin shots  
_ _Their panties hit the ground every time I give em shots  
_ _So cups in the air, everybody let's take shots_

Because there is a pause everyone thinks the song is over...

 _[Natsu]  
_ _If you feelin drunk put ya hands in the air  
_ _And If you trying to f*** put ya hands in the air  
_ _Now say "I'm f***ed up" (I'm f***ed up)  
_ _I'm f***ed up (I'm f***ed up)  
_ _I'm tryna f*** (I'm tryna f***)  
_ _I'm tryna f*** (I'm tryna f***)_

 _[Bacchus]  
_ _Shots  
_ _Patron's on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots  
_ _The women come around everytime I'm pourin shots  
_ _Their panties hit the ground every time I give 'em shots  
_ _So cups in the air, everybody let's take shots  
_ _I'm f***ed up_

 _[Natsu & Bacchus]  
_ _La da da da  
_ _La da da da da da_

 _La da da da  
_ _La da da da da da_

 _La da da da  
_ _La da da da da da_

 _La da da da  
_ _La da da da da da_

 _La da da da  
_ _La da da da da da_

 _La da da da  
_ _La da da da da da_

 _La da da da  
_ _La da da da da da_

 _La da da da  
_ _La da da da da da_

"Well that was an interesting song…" Rufus says.

"I forgot how fun it was to sing that song." Natsu says while grinning.

"Yadda yadda yadda, Loke pick the next request!" Gray shouts.

"But I was just getting her number!" Loke complains while having to walk away from the girl.

"You can flirt with girls later Loke, we are doing this right now." Laki says.

"But she was soooo hot, I don't know if i'll ever see her again…" Loke whines as he goes over to pick another request.

"I want foooooooooood." Natsu complains while crying anime tears.

"If you sing another song we will give you a food break." Lucy says.

"DEAL!" Natsu shouts.

"Oooo. Looks like this request is for you to sing with a lovely lady." Loke says.

"I don't care! Just tell who i'm singing with so we can pick a song then I can go eat FOOD!" Natsu says while getting stars and his eyes and drooling after he said food.

Lisanna starts giggling at Natsu's behavior because he hasn't changed one bit. "Just tell us who is singing with Natsu so he can get his food."

"And the lovely lady singing with Natsu is…" Loke says while taking a drink of water. "Is Lisanna!"

"Wait wha-" Lisanna says.

"Don't worry if you can't sing, I forgot to mention while my magic is giving you the lyrics it also temporarily allows you to be able to sing great." Natsu says while grabbing Lisanna. "Now pick out a song so I can eat!"

Lisanna looks over at list of songs Natsu made for them to choose from. _'Hmm… I can't believe i'm the one singing with Natsu and not one of the others. I might as well enjoy this, so i'm going to make sure this is a good song.'_ "Okay Natsu! I picked a song!" Lisanna shouts happily.

"Okay, which song did you choose?" Natsu asks.

"I chose _**I Really Like You**_ ( **A/N: If you are listening along on youtube look for** I Really Like You - Carly Rae Jepsen - MAX & Against The Current Cover)." Lisanna says with a smile. All the girls that heard instantly whip their heads around hearing that is a song they are singing together jealous that it's not them singing it with Natsu.

"Uh… are you sure you want that song?" Natsu asks.

"Mhm, I definitely want this one." Lisanna says while smiling.

"Okay then! I don't really mind as long as I get my food after this." Natsu says while grinning and pulling a electric guitar out of nowhere and his music sound pad thing and using his magic to on Lisanna. "FOOD HERE I COME!" Natsu shouts before he starts playing.

 _[Natsu & Lisanna]  
_ _I really really really really really really like you_

 _[Lisanna]  
_ _I really wanna stop but I just got the taste for it  
_ _I feel like I could fly with the boy on the moon  
_ _[Natsu]  
_ _So honey hold my hand, you like making me wait for it  
_ _I feel like I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah_

 _[Lisanna]  
_ _Late night watching television  
_ _[Natsu]  
_ _But how'd we get in this position  
_ _[Natsu & Lisanna]  
_ _It's way too soon, I know this isn't love  
_ _But I need to tell you something_

 _[Natsu & Lisanna]  
_ _I really really really really really really like you  
_ _[Lisanna]  
_ _And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?  
_ _[Natsu]  
_ _I really really really really really really like you  
_ _And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_

"Woah! This song is really catchy!" Gray shouts.

"Sh!" A bunch of people yell at Gray for shouting when they want to listen to the music.

 _[Natsu & Lisanna]  
_ _Oh did I say too much?  
_ _I'm so in my head  
_ _When we're outta touch  
_ _I really really really really really really like you  
_ _And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_

 _[Natsu]  
_ _It's like everything you say is a sweet revelation  
_ _All I wanna do is get into your head  
_ _[Lisanna]  
_ _Yeah we could stay alone, you and me and this temptation  
_ _Sipping on your lips, hanging on by a thread, baby_

 _[Lisanna]  
_ _Late night watching television  
_ _[Natsu]  
_ _But how'd we get in this position  
_ _[Natsu & Lisanna]  
_ _It's way too soon, I know this isn't love  
_ _But I need to tell you something_

 _[Natsu & Lisanna]  
_ _I really really really really really really like you  
_ _[Lisanna]  
_ _And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?  
_ _[Natsu]  
_ _I really really really really really really like you  
_ _And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_

 _[Natsu & Lisanna]  
_ _Oh did I say too much?  
_ _I'm so in my head  
_ _When we're outta touch  
_ _I really really really really really really like you  
_ _And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_

Natsu is just grinning away singing while Lisanna is looking towards Natsu wishing he would look at her.

 _[Lisanna]  
_ _Who gave you eyes like that, said you could keep them?  
_ _[Natsu]  
_ _I dunno how to act or if I should be leavin'  
_ _[Lisanna]  
_ _I'm running outta time, i'm going outta my mind  
_ _[Natsu & Lisanna]  
_ _I need to tell you something, yeah I need to tell you something  
_ _Yeah_

 _[Lisanna]  
_ _I really really really really really really like you  
_ _[Natsu & Lisanna]  
_ _And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?  
_ _[Natsu]  
_ _I really really really really really really like you  
_ _[Natsu & Lisanna]  
_ _And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_

 _[Natsu & Lisanna]  
_ _Oh I did say too much? (did I say too much?)  
_ _I'm so in my head (I'm so in my head)  
_ _When we're outta touch (when we're outta touch)  
_ _I really really really really really really like you  
_ _And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

"WOOHOO! TIME FOR FOO-" Natsu shouts mid sentence before getting cut off due to being kissed. Everyone's jaw just drops seeing that Lisanna kissed Natsu, RIGHT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE THERE!

"Uh… er… um… FOOD!" Natsu says as he runs away.

"So… Lisanna, what was that about?" Mira asks her little sister.

"Well." Lisanna says putting a finger to her chin. "Since Natsu's other duet with a girl the girl kissed him so… I thought I would do it too." Lisanna says while smiling.

"Just you wait for some of us to sing with Natsu, we'll do the same." Cana says while partly drunk. All the girls then look to the poor unexpecting Natsu who is shoving loads of food in his mouth and he notices them. He just turns towards them gulps down the food he has in his mouth and gives a big toothy grin, then continuing to eat. The girls see him smile that famous grin of his and just blush.

* * *

 **W-w-well that's chapter 8… goodbye… *turns around and faces corner* I don't wanna… I don't wanna… I don't wanna… I don't wanna.. I don't wanna… I don't wanna… I don't wanna… I don't wanna… I don't wanna… I don't wanna…**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable  
 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me  
 **Travie McCoy:** Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars  
 **Skillet:** Battle Cry  
 **MKTO:** Classic  
 **Cody Simpson:** La Da Dee  
 **MAX:** Lights Down Low  
 **Paradise Fears:** Battle Scars  
 **Trading Yesterday:** May I  
 **Bruno Mars:** Treasure  
 **Hailee Steinfeld:** Starving ft. Grey and Zedd  
 **Set It Off:** Partners in Crime ft. Ash Costello  
 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside  
 **Urban Rescue:** Song Of My Father  
 **Luke Benward:** Had Me At Hello  
 **LMFAO:** Shots ft. Lil Jon  
 **Carly Rae Jepsen:** I Really Like You


	9. Chapter 9

**Ace: I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna… *rocks back and forth***

 ***Ahem* Well um… while Ace is having a mental break down I am Ace's subconscious and i'll be handling things while Ace is uh… doing whatever… So uh onto the Harem list…**

Erza

Lisanna

Mirajane

Cana

Meredy

Ultear

Yukino

Kagura

Millianna

Hisui

Jenny

Juvia (She's gonna have a change of heart)

Wendy (Obviously older)

Lucy (Plz nu hate)

Minerva (Gonna be a good person)

Kamika

Cosmo

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

 **Text** \- Attack/Dragon/Demon

* * *

"Oi Salamander!" Gajeel says while running up to him.

"Huw ey I hwp wo?" Natsu says with his mouth full of food. (Translation: How may I help you?)

"So if you use that magic of yours on me will I be able to… *mumbles* sing better…" Gajeel says while looking down.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that. What did you say?" Natsu says while smirking.

"Will it help me sing better." Gajeel mumbles while still looking down.

"I'm sorry, I still didn't hear you." Natsu says while having a even bigger smirk.

"I SAID WILL IT HELP ME SING BETTER!?" Gajeel shouts, everyone then turns towards him.

"So Gajeel finally admits he sang terrible." Gray smirks while walking up.

"Shut up." Gajeel says.

"It will only help you temporarily if you are singing with me." Natsu says. "Otherwise you just have to because a good singer with skills. Not magic or anything like that, just plain skills." Natsu says while smirking.

"Ugh…" Gajeel says.

"Ha, you think you can cheat your way into sounding good." Gray says smugly.

"It's not like I ever heard YOU sing before!" Gajeel says while headbutting Gray.

"You wanna go metal head!?" Gray says while headbutting Gajeel.

"Let's go icicle!" Gajeel says.

"I'm getting Erza…" Natsu says while starting to run away.

"NO!" Both Gajeel and Gray shout.

"That's what I thought." Natsu says while smirking. "So popsicle heard anything?" Natsu says while turning towards Gray.

"Nothing right now." Gray says.

"Huh!? Heard anything about what?" Gajeel asks.

"None of your business." Natsu says while looking away.

"Hey Natsu! It's time to sing again!" Mira shouts while running to him.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Natsu shouts as he gets dragged away.

"Man, what a wuss." Gray says.

"How about you go up there and sing?" Gajeel replies.

"Um… no thanks." Gray says as he runs away.

* * *

 **Scene Change: With Natsu On Stage**

"WHAT'S THE DAMN NEXT REQUEST!?" Natsu shouts at Loke who is flirting with a girl.

"Let's see…" Loke says as he goes to grab one.

"Please be something simple…" Natsu whispers to himself.

"You have to sing a sad song…" Loke says.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu shouts while falling to his knees.

"Just man up and sing a damn sad song." Gray shouts.

"Fine stripper." Natsu says as he gets up and pulls out a CD. "This song is called _**See You Again**_ ( **A/N: Requested by** Fairy777). I-i-it's for the dragon slayers and their dragons..." Natsu says, but the last part is a whisper so only the dragon slayers could hear that.

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend  
_ _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
_ _We've come a long way from where we began  
_ _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
_ _When I see you again_

' _This is so accurate, I just wanted to tell my mom/dad what i've been up to all these years'_ The dragon slayers think.

 _Dang, who knew?  
_ _All the planes we flew  
_ _Good things we've been through  
_ _That I'll be standing right here talking to you  
_ _'Bout another path  
_ _I know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
_ _But something told me that it wouldn't last  
_ _Had to switch up  
_ _Look at things different, see the bigger picture  
_ _Those were the days  
_ _Hard work forever pays  
_ _Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)_

 _Uh  
_ _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
_ _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
_ _And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

' _This song just makes me think of them…'_ The slayers think.

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend  
_ _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
_ _We've come a long way from where we began  
_ _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
_ _When I see you again_

 _(Aah oh, aah oh  
_ _Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
_ _Yeah_

 _First you both go out your way  
_ _And the vibe is feeling strong  
_ _And what's small turn to a friendship  
_ _A friendship turn to a bond  
_ _And that bond will never be broken  
_ _The love will never get lost  
_ _And when brotherhood come first  
_ _Then the line will never be crossed  
_ _Established it on our own  
_ _When that line had to be drawn  
_ _And that line is what we reach  
_ _So remember me when I'm gone_

 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
_ _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
_ _And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

 _So let the light guide your way, yeah  
_ _Hold every memory as you go  
_ _And every road you take, will always lead you home, home_

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend  
_ _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
_ _We've come a long way from where we began  
_ _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
_ _When I see you again_

 _Aah oh, aah oh  
_ _Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
_ _Yeah_

 _When I see you again  
_ _See you again  
_ _When I see you again_

 _Aah oh, aah oh  
_ _Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
_ _Yeah  
_ _When I see you again_

Instantly after the song is done and there is silence all the Gen 1 and Gen 3 dragon slayers dog pile on Natsu.

"NATSU! THANK YOU!" The slayers shout.

"Uh… what did he do?" Max asks confused.

"He whispered so only the dragon slayers could hear but he said that song was for the dragon slayers and their dragons." Wendy says.

"THE SONG WAS SO GOOD NATSU!" Sting shouts with stars in his eyes.

"Why thank you good sir." Natsu says while smirking, everyone just laughs.

"Oi Loke! What's the next request?" Gajeel shouts.

"The next request is…" Loke says. "Is a genre and they want rock! They don't request you to wear something though."

"Rock? All my rock songs are…" Natsu says while wandering off with his words…

"Oi flame-brain you awake and gonna sing?" Gray shouts while waving his hand infront of Natsu's face.

"Yeah, I guess i'm good to sing… i'll just sing this one…" Natsu says while pulling out a music disc titled _**Fuck The World**_.

 _I wanna fuck the world  
_ _I'm gonna make it hurt  
_ _I'll stand here all alone  
_ _I'm gonna watch it burn_

 _I wanna fuck the world  
_ _I'm gonna make it hurt  
_ _I'll stand here all alone  
_ _I'm gonna watch it burn_

"What the heck!?" People shout.

 _I just wanna bleach you and I just wanna eat you  
_ _And tear your soul out until I fucking defeat you  
_ _The end is just a preview, cause you, to me, you're see-through  
_ _You're choking on the ash, at last you can't continue  
_ _What if I told you that we're already dead?  
_ _What if I said you can't outrun this spread?  
_ _I got one foot forward as I'm moving ahead  
_ _So just open up your arms and drink the dread  
_ _Embrace the kiss of death while you're holding on your chest  
_ _And you're burning from the bullets that you're gasping for breath  
_ _Unless you join us in the fight with the dove on your crest  
_ _Then we will march into the night, we're the few, we're the blessed  
_ _I was an outcast, I'm heaven's mistake  
_ _So now I'm standing at the foot of the fiery gates  
_ _An eternal invitation so I'm already late  
_ _But I wanna watch it burn so the devil can wait_

"Why would Natsu make a song like this?" Wendy asks but nobody responds as they are listening to the lyrics trying to make sense of it.

 _I wanna fuck the world  
_ _I'm gonna make it hurt  
_ _I'll stand here all alone  
_ _I'm gonna watch it burn_

 _I wanna fuck the world  
_ _I'm gonna make it hurt  
_ _I'll stand here all alone  
_ _I'm gonna watch it burn_

 _Look at what you made, an ugly world, a pretty grave  
_ _And you're praying now, baby, but you prayed a little late  
_ _I was born to burn it down, not for heaven, heaven's fake  
_ _I was made to burn it down so I can make you feel the same  
_ _Yeah, you better write those letters that you're never gonna send  
_ _I can see through the tears but all I see is red  
_ _I see all the pain, and you say "what's the problem?  
_ _What happened to these kids, when was it that we lost them?"  
_ _Altered by the time, they were victims by design  
_ _And sedated till they demonstrated how you live and how you die  
_ _I only wanna burn the world and now you're asking why  
_ _Well, count your blessings, say your prayers, it's time to say goodbye  
_ _We're gone, gone like a nightmare in a dark place  
_ _All along, brutality that I made  
_ _Gone, gone like a nightmare in a dark place  
_ _All along, all along, everything I love is gone_

' _That heck Natsu? Wait… I wonder if sometimes E.N.D. can take control of Natsu while he's making music!?'_ Gray thinks while panicking.

 _I wanna fuck the world  
_ _I'm gonna make it hurt  
_ _I'll stand here all alone  
_ _I'm gonna watch it burn_

 _I wanna fuck the world  
_ _I'm gonna make it hurt  
_ _I'll stand here all alone  
_ _I'm gonna watch it burn_

 _(I wanna fuck the world)  
_ _I just wanna bleach you  
_ _And I just wanna eat you  
_ _And tear your soul out  
_ _Until I fucking defeat you  
_ _(I'm gonna watch it burn)  
_ _I just wanna bleach you  
_ _And I just wanna eat you  
_ _And tear your soul out  
_ _Until I fucking defeat you_

 _I wanna fuck the world  
_ _I'm gonna watch it burn  
_ _I wanna fuck the world_

Everyone is quiet trying to process why Natsu would make a song like that.

"Um… Natsu, do you hate the world?" Happy asks.

"No, why would you think that?" Natsu asks confused.

"Because of that song you just sang." Carla says.

"What song?" Natsu asks while still confused.

"The one you just sang about hating the world." Lily says.

"Huh? I don't remember ever having or making a song about hating the world." Natsu says while very confused.

' _No way, so E.N.D. must be able to control Natsu sometimes while he's making music…'_ Gray thinks while panicking again.

"But you just put in it's CD, watch i'll take it out and show you it." Lucy says while walking over to take it out but when she does nothing come out. "What!? That's weird."

"What are you guys even talking about? I've just been here waiting for Loke to pull out another request." Natsu says while EVER MORE confused.

"Uh… i'll just pick another request and we'll ignore what just happened…" Loke says as he starts to pull one out. "Okay, this person requests a specific theme of a song and they also request that only Natsu knows? Uh… okay?" Loke goes and whispers it to Natsu so not even the other dragon slayers can hear.

"Why would they need to keep that a secret!? That's no big deal if I sing a song about that!" Natsu says.

"Well how should I know what goes around in their minds." Loke says. "Just go and sing."

"Good thing I got a song but for that! It's even got the them in the title!" Natsu says while smiling as he grabs a disc called _**Pretty Brown Eyes**_

 _I like this right here_

 _This girl she came round the corner  
_ _Looking like a model  
_ _Magazine figure  
_ _She was shaped like a bottle  
_ _Long straight hair  
_ _She was fly as a bird  
_ _First time ever  
_ _I was lost for words  
_ _Felt so right  
_ _Just couldn't be wrong  
_ _Love at first sight  
_ _If that exists at all  
_ _I couldn't move  
_ _Felt like I was stuck  
_ _And then baby girl looked up  
_

 _And I said  
_ _Hey there pretty brown eyes  
_ _Whatcha doing later tonight?  
_ _Would you mind if I spent a minute with you?  
_ _And I said  
_ _Hey there pretty brown eyes  
_ _Whatcha doing later tonight?  
_ _Would you mind if I spent a minute with you?_

' _I-I-I have brown eyes, and long straight hair…'_ Is what was going on in the minds of Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Cana, and Kagura.

 _This girl she was a little hottie  
_ _She knows she's got it  
_ _Came from the city so she loves to party  
_ _The JT song make her move that body  
_ _She's dancing all night long  
_ _I could tell that she was a wild one  
_ _That's why I was shy at first  
_ _But I finally worked up the nerve_

 _And I said  
_ _Hey there pretty brown eyes  
_ _Whatcha doing later tonight?  
_ _Would you mind if I spent a minute with you?  
_ _And I said  
_ _Hey there pretty brown eyes  
_ _Whatcha doing later tonight?  
_ _Would you mind if I spent a minute with you?_

"Who's hot, got's brown eyes, long straight hair, a bottle figure, and is close to Natsu!?" A random person shouts.

 _Spend a little bit  
_ _A little bit of time with you  
_ _Spend a little bit  
_ _A little bit of time with you  
_ _Spend a little bit  
_ _A little bit of time with you  
_ _Spend a little bit  
_ _A little bit of time with you_

 _Hey hey little pretty brown eyes  
_ _Don'tcha ever be looking at them other guys  
_ _'Cause ain't never had no surfer like me  
_ _Start swimming over here and ride my wave  
_ _'Cause I see that you party like there's no tomorrow  
_ _Let's leave the party  
_ _I'll grab my guitar  
_ _I got the keys  
_ _So jump in my car  
_ _Sit back, relax  
_ _Australia's kinda far_

 _Hey there pretty brown eyes  
_ _Whatcha doing later tonight?  
_ _Would you mind if I spent a minute with you?  
_ _And I said  
_ _Hey there pretty brown eyes  
_ _Whatcha doing later tonight?  
_ _Would you mind if I spent a minute with you?_

 _Spend a little bit  
_ _A little bit of time with you  
_ _Spend a little bit  
_ _A little bit of time with you  
_ _Spend a little bit  
_ _A little bit of time with you  
_ _Spend a little bit  
_ _A little bit of time with you_

"There's the song for that person's request of a theme on girls with brown eyes." Natsu says while smiling.

"Oi Salamander! Does this mean you got a crush on a girl with brown eyes?" Gajeel says. _'If so that helps eliminate a lot of girls.'_

"No, why would you think that?" Natsu asks while tilting his head.

"Well I don't know why, maybe BECAUSE YOU SANG A SONG ABOUT A GIRL WITH BROWN EYES CALLER HER HOT AND STUFF!" Gajeel yells.

"Oh… but also." Natsu says.

"What?" Loke says.

"What's a crush? I know what it means to crush things but what's a crush?" Natsu asks. Everyone just falls over anime style.

"A crush is that you like someone." Levy says.

"Then that would mean I have a crush on everyone since I like everyone!" Natsu says while smiling being that dense idiot he is.

"No not like that Natsu. What Levy meant to say what that you really like them." Kinana explains.

"So that would mean I have a crush on my friends?" Natsu asks still confused.

"Okay that's it, let me explain." Laxus says while looking at Natsu. "Natsu, a crush is like the feelings you have when you first find your mate and hang around with them before it turns into something more and you actually become mates." Laxus says.

"Oh- WAIT A MINUTE! AHHHH!" Natsu says while running around in a circle in panic.

"Um… could he just not handle understanding what a crush is or?" Reedus asks.

"Natsu a crush is like the first stage before loving someone!" Rogue says.

"I know that! Laxus explained what a crush is but AHHHHHH!" Natsu continues to scream his head off while running in circles.

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AROUND IN CIRCLES AND SCREAMING THEN!?" Everyone shouts.

"BECAUSE SINCE IGNEEL WAS A DRAGON KING I HAVE MORE THAN ONE MATE! FOR ALL I KNOW I COULD INFINITE MATES!" Natsu shouts while still running around.

"Uh, what does that mean?" Lisanna asks while turning to all the dragon slayers that now realise that Natsu says and they freeze.

"Um… well… dragon slayers inherit many traits from dragons and one of them is mating. Basically a mate is someone the slayer will love for life until they die but if their mate doesn't love them back it could destroy the slayer. And uh… when slayers find someone they mark their mate before they actually become mates and uh… to officially become mates which in your terms would be like husband and wife they uh have to… mate if you know what I mean." Sting says while explaining.

"So flame-brain will love one girl? That seems pretty normal to me, why would he be panicking?" Gray asks.

"Well you see, since Igneel was a Dragon King Natsu inherits the behavior of a Dragon King which means he will have multiple mates…" Gajeel says while letting that sink in before explaining more. "The reason Dragon King's have more than one mate is to continue the race and so uh… nobody really knows the amount of mates a Dragon King has so for all we know Salamander will be mating his whole life with many different women." Gajeel says while finally finishing.

"I'M SO PROUD!" Gildarts screams. "HE'S GONNA HAVE ALL THE LADIES LIKE ME!" Gildarts screams while crying anime tears. All the old perverts are jealous though.

"Wait so like for you dragons when you DO have a mate and become mates they also have to feel the mutual feelings and not be forced into it right because that would just be rude." Gray says.

"Of course they have to feel the same! Marking someone just means for other slayers to back off while they try and I guess tell their feelings to their mate." Wendy says. "Being marked by a slayer will mean you smell different but only the slayers will smell it, after become mates though you will get a tattoo representing that slayers magic somewhere that will go invisible."

"SO BASICALLY NATSU WILL GET A HAREM!?" All the older perverts shout.

"Hm… I guess that's the word you could use." Rogue says.

"SO JEALOUS!" All the old perverts say while crying anime tears.

"I have a question though, can dragon slayers mate with other dragon slayers?" Laki asks.

"Well uh, I guess yeah." Sting says.

"Also does this affect the dragon slayers that have a lacrima in them?" Laki asks.

"Yep." Laxus says.

"I have a question too, has anyone here been marked?" Jet asks.

"Well uh… um… er…" Gajeel says.

"That is classified information, we dragon slayers respect each other so we don't just say stuff like who's marked who and who's mated with who." Natsu says.

"Hey Natsu, have you marked anyone?" Mira asks.

"No." Natsu says.

"Do you ever plan too?" Erza says.

"I don't know but if I could mark food as my own I would have done it by now." Natsu says while eating, everyone's sweat just drops at that statement.

* * *

 **There you all go, chapter 9. I hope you all are happy with it now I will try to talk some sense into Ace…**

 **Ace: I don't want to, I don't want to, school starts tomorrow, I don't want to, I don't want to, they can't make me, I don't want too, I don't want too, I don't want too...**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable  
 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me  
 **Travie McCoy:** Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars  
 **Skillet:** Battle Cry  
 **MKTO:** Classic  
 **Cody Simpson:** La Da Dee, Pretty Brown Eyes  
 **MAX:** Lights Down Low  
 **Paradise Fears:** Battle Scars  
 **Trading Yesterday:** May I  
 **Bruno Mars:** Treasure  
 **Hailee Steinfeld:** Starving ft. Grey and Zedd  
 **Set It Off:** Partners in Crime ft. Ash Costello  
 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside  
 **Urban Rescue:** Song Of My Father  
 **Luke Benward:** Had Me At Hello  
 **LMFAO:** Shots ft. Lil Jon  
 **Carly Rae Jepsen:** I Really Like You  
 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You Again ft. Charlie Puth  
 **Hollywood Undead:** Fuck The World


	10. Chapter 10

**Heeeeeeeey guys Ace here and i'm done having a mental breakdown but i'm dead inside also… school kills meeeeeeeeee xD Well looks like i'm going to be doing this once a week because of school sooooo without further ado let's see the Harem list along with the story…**

Erza

Lisanna

Mirajane

Cana

Meredy

Ultear

Yukino

Kagura

Millianna

Hisui

Jenny

Juvia (She's gonna have a change of heart)

Wendy (Obviously older)

Lucy (Plz nu hate)

Minerva (Gonna be a good person)

Kamika

Cosmo

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

" **Text"** \- Attack/Dragon/Demon

* * *

"Wait a minute… Natsu, if you have never been in love how have you written all those love songs?" Ultear asks.

"Hm… now that I think about it how did I?" Natsu says while getting into a thinking pose…

"Wait, let me get this straight. You don't even know how to wrote some of those songs?" Meredy asks.

"Hm… let's see… all I know is when I fall asleep sometimes and I wake up I find myself with paper and a pencil in my hand with the lyrics on the paper…" Natsu says.

"I have heard of sleepwalking but not sleep song writing…" Macao says.

"Wait… if Salamander's dong this unconsciously does that mean he might be in love with someone but is to stupid to realize!?" Gajeel asks while looking at everyone.

"Hey! I would totally know when I am in love because my dragon instinct would tell me!" Natsu shouts.

"Now that I think about it when us Dragon Slayers have mating season Natsu is the only one not affected, what could that mean?"" Laxus asks.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me! I told you that I would know if I am ever in love!" Natsu shouts while jumping up and down.

"The only possibility I can think of is that he already has at least one mate…" Rogue says while looking at Natsu while everyone else also turns.

"Hey why are you looking at me!? I told you I have never been in love and I have to be in love with the person that is my mate or else it won't work out." Natsu says, everyone just continues to stare at Natsu. "So uh… heheh, Loke how about the next song?"

"Uh… okay…" Loke says while walking over and pulling out a request. "So this person wants you sing another rock song."

"Cool!" Natsu says while pulling out a CD that is titled _**Pain**_. Natsu then pulls out a electric guitar and starts playing.

 _Pain without love  
_ _Pain, I can't get enough  
_ _Pain, I like it rough  
_ _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 _You're sick of feeling numb  
_ _You're not the only one  
_ _I'll take you by the hand  
_ _And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
_ _This life is filled with hurt  
_ _When happiness doesn't work  
_ _Trust me, and take my hand  
_ _When the lights go out, you'll understand_

"What!?" Everyone shouts.

 _Pain without love  
_ _Pain, I can't get enough  
_ _Pain, I like it rough  
_ _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 _Pain without love  
_ _Pain, I can't get enough  
_ _Pain, I like it rough  
_ _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 _Anger and agony are better than misery  
_ _Trust me, I've got a plan  
_ _When the lights go up, you'll understand_

 _Pain without love  
_ _Pain, I can't get enough  
_ _Pain, I like it rough  
_ _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 _Pain, without love  
_ _Pain, I can't get enough  
_ _Pain, I like it rough  
_ _'Cause I'd like to feel pain than nothing_

 _Rather feel pain  
_ _I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
_ _That you're wounded  
_ _(You know, you know, you know, you know)  
_ _That I'm here to save you  
_ _(You know, you know, you know, you know)  
_ _I'm always here for you  
_ _(I know, I know, I know, I know)  
_ _That you'll thank me later_

"Uh… what is Natsu talking about?" Hisui asks.

 _Pain without love  
_ _Pain, I can't get enough  
_ _Pain, I like it rough  
_ _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 _Pain without love  
_ _Pain, I can't get enough  
_ _Pain, I like it rough  
_ _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 _Pain without love  
_ _Pain, I can't get enough  
_ _Pain, I like it rough  
_ _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 _Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
_ _Rather feel pain_

"Well that was definitely one of Natsu's interesting songs…" Wakaba says.

"Um… is Natsu a masochist?" Reedus asks while looking around.

"How should we know what goes on inside flame-brain's head!?" Gray asks while wondering the same thing. "Oi flame-brain! Are you a masochist!?"

"Uh… what's a miso-chick? I know what miso soup is but miso-chick?" Natsu asks while tilting his head. Everyone just falls down anime style.

"*Sigh* It's useless…" Levy says. "Just get another request Loke…"

"Let's see right here! And the next request is… for Natsu to sing with Jenny!" Loke shouts. Instantly a bunch of girls are getting jealous and sending off death vibes scaring away anyone near.

"Okay Jenny! Just pick a song and i'll use my magic on ya!" Natsu says.

"Okay, hm… this song looks nice. It's called _**Oh Darling**_ ( **A/N: Requested by** black metal)." Jenny says while handing it to Natsu.

"Uh, I guess we can sing that song…" Natsu says while using his magic then brings out a guitar while popping a CD in the music player.

 _[Natsu]  
_ _You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks  
_ _And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook  
_ _So give it a chance according to your plans  
_ _I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand_

 _[Jenny]  
_ _You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute  
_ _And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you'd asked me to  
_ _So just take a chance, try to hold my hand  
_ _I swear I'd never let go  
_ _Just let me know if you'd be my man_

 _[Natsu]  
_ _I really want to come out and tell you  
_ _Oh darling, I love you so  
_ _[Jenny]  
_ _If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no  
_ _[Natsu]  
_ _Oh darling, just take a chance please  
_ _[Jenny]  
_ _So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze  
_

 _[Natsu]  
_ _You seem quite right for a boy like me  
_ _[Jenny]  
_ _And I wanna know would you treat me well  
_ _Would you treat me like a queen  
_ _[Natsu]  
_ _Cause I'd like to show you and make you see  
_ _[Natsu & Jenny]  
_ _That although we're different types  
_ _We were meant to be_

 _[Natsu]  
_ _I really want to come out and tell you  
_ _Oh darling, I love you so  
_ _[Jenny]  
_ _If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no  
_ _[Natsu]  
_ _Oh darling, just take a chance please  
_ _[Jenny]  
_ _So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze_

 _[Natsu]  
_ _So I gotta ask you,  
_ _I can't be afraid  
_ _I gotta take a chance at love  
_ _So what do you say_

 _[Natsu]  
_ _Oh darling, I love you so  
_ _[Jenny]  
_ _If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no  
_ _[Natsu]  
_ _Oh darling, just take a chance please  
_ _[Jenny]  
_ _So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze_

 _[Natsu]  
_ _Oh darling, I love you so  
_ _[Jenny]  
_ _If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no  
_ _[Natsu]  
_ _Oh darling, just take a chance please  
_ _[Jenny]  
_ _So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze_

"Oh yeah! We rocked! We were gre-" Natsu says before getting cut off because Jenny kisses him. _'Uh what the fuck is happening? Why have the girls been kissing me after we sing together… is this some sort of tradition I didn't know of?'_ Natsu thinks after Jenny gets off the stage while the other girls are sending off even more killer auras around them.

"Hehe~" Jenny says while walking past the other girls.

"Loke…" The girls say while looking towards him.

"Y-y-y-yes?" Loke says while sweating nervously.

"Pick the next request now." They all say.

"O-o-okay!" Loke says while running to grab a request. "Uh… this request says they want Natsu to wear a tux and sing a song that goes along with this request and it uh… to have Natsu strip down to his underwear while singing in a tux…" All the girls that were angry instantly change in one swift motion with either stars in their eyes or hearts.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME I HAVE TO BE LIKE STRIPPER AND STRIP!?" Natsu shouts while pointing to Gray.

"You wanna go fire breath!?" Gray shouts while running up to headbutt Natsu.

"Let's go ice princess!" Natsu shouts back.

"Natsu… Gray…" Erza says with a deadly glare.

"W-w-we were just having a friendly talk." Gray says.

"Aye!" Natsu says while saluting her.

"Good now Natsu go sing." Erza says.

"But!" Natsu says.

"No but's Natsu! Now go sing." Mira says while smiling.

"Fine…" Natsu says while in a quick flash Natsu is wearing a tux. He has a white dress shirt on with a red waistcoat over it along with a black jacket along with a red tie completing his top half. He has black trousers on along with shiny black shoes ( **A/N: I'm still bad af at describing clothing and stuff like dis** ). Natsu then pulls out a CD titled _**Strip That Down**_ and puts it in.

 _You know, I've been taking some time  
_ _And I've been keeping to myself (self)  
_ _I had my eyes up on the prize  
_ _Ain't watching anybody else  
_ _But your love, it hit me hard, girl  
_ _Yeah, you're bad for my health  
_ _I love the cards, that I've been dealt  
_ _Do you feel the same as well?_

Natsu then takes off his red tie and throws it off far along with his black jacket.

 _You know, I used to be in 1D (now I'm out, free)  
_ _People want me for one thing (that's not me)  
_ _I'm not changing, the way, that I (used to be)  
_ _I just wanna have fun and (get rowdy)  
_ _One Coke and Bacardi (sippin' lightly)  
_ _When I walk inside the party (girls on me)  
_ _F1 type Ferrari (6 gear speed)  
_ _Girl, I love it when your body (grinds on me)  
_ _Oh yeah_

Natsu then proceeded to also take off his red waistcoat throwing it off in another direction.

 _You know, I love it, when the music's loud  
_ _But c'mon, strip that down for me, baby  
_ _Now there's a lot of people in the crowd  
_ _But only you can dance with me  
_ _So put your hands on my body  
_ _And swing that round for me, baby (swing)  
_ _You know, I love it when the music's loud  
_ _But c'mon, strip that down for me (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_ _Oh, strip that down, girl  
_ _Love when you hit the ground, girl (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_ _Oh, strip that down, girl  
_ _Love, when you hit the ground_

Natsu then takes off his white dress shirt and you can see his nicely built muscles, and toned just right. You can also see his six-pack along with sweat running down his body.

 _You know, that since the day I met you  
_ _Yeah, you swept me off my feet  
_ _You know, that I don't need no money  
_ _When your love is beside me  
_ _Yeah, you opened up my heart  
_ _And then you threw away the key  
_ _Girl, now it's just you and me  
_ _And you don't care 'bout where I've been_

"What!? You're actually doing it flame-brain!?" Gray shouts expecting to get yelled at but the girls but sees them staring at Natsu's bare torso.

 _You know, I used to be in 1D (now I'm out, free)  
_ _People want me for one thing (that's not me)  
_ _I'm not changing, the way that I (used to be)  
_ _I just wanna have fun and (get rowdy, ooh)  
_ _One Coke and Bacardi (sippin' lightly)  
_ _When I walk inside the party (girls on me)  
_ _F1 type Ferrari (6 gear speed)  
_ _Girl, I love it when your body (grinds on me, baby)  
_ _Ooh_

Natsu then proceeds to sing without taking anything else off...

 _You know, I love it, when the music's loud  
_ _But c'mon, strip that down for me, baby  
_ _Now there's a lot of people in the crowd  
_ _But only you can dance with me  
_ _So put your hands on my body  
_ _And swing that round for me, baby (yeah)  
_ _You know, I love it when the music's loud  
_ _But c'mon, strip that down for me (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_ _Baby, uh, strip that down, girl  
_ _Love when you hit the ground, girl (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (strip that down)  
_ _Oh, strip that down, girl  
_ _Love, when you hit the ground (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_ _Oh, strip that down, girl  
_ _Love when you hit the ground, girl (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (yeah)  
_ _Oh, strip that down, girl  
_ _Love, when you hit the ground (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_ _(Quavo)_

Natsu then takes off his shoes.

 _She gon' strip it down for a thug, yeah (strip it down)  
_ _Word around town, she got the buzz, yeah (word)  
_ _Five shots in, she in love now (shots)  
_ _I promise, when we pull up, shut the club down (hey)  
_ _I took her from her man, don't nobody know (know)  
_ _If you brought the CL, better drive slow (slow)  
_ _She know how to make me feel with my eyes closed (skrrt skrrt)  
_ _Anything goes down with the Huncho (Huncho)_

Last but not least Natsu takes off his trousers showing is black boxers and nicely built and toned legs.

 _You know, I love it, when the music's loud  
_ _But c'mon, strip that down for me, baby  
_ _Now there's a lot of people in the crowd  
_ _But only you can dance with me  
_ _So put your hands on my body  
_ _And swing that round for me, baby  
_ _You know, I love it when the music's loud  
_ _But c'mon, strip that down for me (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, c'mon, strip that down for me  
_ _(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (Ayy)  
_ _Don't say nothing, girl, strip that down for me (strip it down)  
_ _(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_ _All I want, girl, if you strip that down for me (strip it down)  
_ _(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_ _You're the one, girl, c'mon, strip that down for me  
_ _(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

"HAHAHA! I DID IT! ALTHOUGH IT WASN'T AS FAST AS STRIPPER I MADE IT LOOK GOOD!" Natsu says while laughing.

"Grrr…" Gray says while charging up his magic. " **Ice-Make Lance"** Gray shouts while shooting them at Natsu. Right as they are about to hit Natsu they melt creating mist and as Natsu steps out you can see water droplets running down his body. A bunch of girls start to drool and blush and even faint.

"HAHAHA GRAY! YOU CAN'T HIT ME! HAHAHA!" Natsu shouts while laughing ignoring all the girls staring and drooling at him and the angry jealous glares he's getting from some guys.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 10, I have no idea why I had that stripping part I was like just bored and I needed a idea and that just came to me xD Well I have been getting quite a few ideas lately and some of them could be for possibly new stories. I'm not really sure but you guys give me some feedback, one story will be full of like short stories inside of them basically random ideas I came up with. A second story would be a high school story. Oh yeah, it's Fairy Tail stories I think I should've mentioned that xD But now I gotta get going peace out until next chapter or if I make one of those new stories (which I think i'm probably going to do cuz like why not xD).**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable  
 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me  
 **Travie McCoy:** Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars  
 **Skillet:** Battle Cry  
 **MKTO:** Classic  
 **Cody Simpson:** La Da Dee, Pretty Brown Eyes  
 **MAX:** Lights Down Low  
 **Paradise Fears:** Battle Scars  
 **Trading Yesterday:** May I  
 **Bruno Mars:** Treasure  
 **Hailee Steinfeld:** Starving ft. Grey and Zedd  
 **Set It Off:** Partners in Crime ft. Ash Costello  
 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside  
 **Urban Rescue:** Song Of My Father  
 **Luke Benward:** Had Me At Hello  
 **LMFAO:** Shots ft. Lil Jon  
 **Carly Rae Jepsen:** I Really Like You  
 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You Again ft. Charlie Puth  
 **Hollywood Undead:** Fuck The World  
 **Three Days Grace:** Pain  
 **Plug In Stereo:** Oh Darling ft. Cady Groves  
 **Liam Payne:** Strip That Down ft. Quavo


	11. Chapter 11

**Heeeeeeeey guys i'm back but i'm dead. School literally kills me. I like have no idea what i'm doing today so i'm just gonna go with the flow take some of your guys requests and make a storyline with it… xD Well onto the Harem list not like i've done anything to it…**

Erza

Lisanna

Mirajane

Cana

Meredy

Ultear

Yukino

Kagura

Millianna

Hisui

Jenny

Juvia (She's gonna have a change of heart)

Wendy (Obviously older)

Lucy (Plz nu hate)

Minerva (Gonna be a good person)

Kamika

Cosmo

Sorano

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

" **Text"** \- Attack/Dragon/Demon

* * *

"SO COOOOOOOL!" Jason shouts.

"Ugh..." Natsu says while looking a Jason. "I forgot he's here…"

"Oi Salamander! Are you going to put your clothes back on or not!?" Gajeel shouts.

"Oh yeahhhhhhh…" Natsu says while looking for his clothes. "Uh, what happened to them?" Natsu asks curiously while some girls put something behind their back.

"The world may never know what happened to your clothes Natsu…" Lisanna says.

"Dang it then i'm not going to be like Stripper since I only have my boxers on… wait!" Natsu says before he gets engulfed with fire. "I also have a pair of shorts!" Natsu says before coming out with some shorts on.

"You still don't have a top on flame breath." Gray shouts.

"You wanna go stripper!?" Natsu shouts.

"Ha! You're also a stripper you idiot!" Gray shouts back.

"Fine then ice princess let's go!" Natsu shouts.

"Fine by me!" Gray shouts back as he jumps onto the stage preparing an attack. " **Ice Devil's Rage!** " Gray shouts aiming right at Natsu who isn't moving.

"NATSU MOVE!" Happy shouts but just before Gray's attack hits Natsu…

" **Fire Devil's Rage!** " Natsu shouts back with a stream of crimson flames shooting past and destroying Gray's attack headed right for him and hits him.

"HEY! Since when were you able to use Devil Slaying magic!?" Gray shouts back confused but also mad.

"Did you forget something. While those demons had me hostage they did infuse me with some magic and curses. You're just lucky I didn't use the curses which are more powerful." Natsu says. "Plus you're forgetting one big thing…" Natsu says while taking a pause. "Not only was I infused with the magic but I was also sort of turned into a demon…" Natsu says while transforming ( **A/N: Basically let's say Natsu's demon from is the form from Chapter 7** ).

"Hey I remember that form! It's the form that you had after coming out of those tube thingys." Sting says.

"Yeah, now I got control over it and can transform back and forth freely." Natsu says while grinning and transforming back to normal.

"THIS IS SOOOO COOOOOOOOL!" Jason shouts while writing down stuff.

"Just… stay… calm… Natsu… happy… thoughts… happy... thoughts..." Natsu say to himself.

"Hey Jason, why don't you help me over here with the requests?" Loke asks.

"This is going to be SO COOL!" Jason shouts while running over to the requests to pull one out. "This person want's Natsu to sing a song about/for his rival Gray! SO COOL!" Jason shouts with stars in his eyes.

"WHAT!?" Natsu and Gray shout at the same time.

"I DON'T WANT TO SING A SONG ABOUT THAT ICE PRICK!" Natsu shouts.

"I DON'T WANT HIM TO SING A SONG ABOUT ME!" Gray shouts.

"Natsu… you will sing whatever the requests asks of you. Gray… you will sit down quietly and listen." Erza says with a killer aura.

"Aye!" Natsu says.

"O-o-okay Erza!" Gray says before sitting down.

"Can't believe I have to sing a song about frosty over there, I would rather sing one of my songs about the girls…" Natsu says to himself not knowing some people heard him…

"He has songs about us?" Wendy asks.

"From what he said he said girls which could mean us." Mirajane says excitedly.

"Hm… let's see, I guess i'll sing _**Brother**_." Natsu says before putting a CD in and getting ready to sing.

 _When we were young  
_ _We were the ones  
_ _The kings and queens  
_ _Oh yeah we ruled the world  
_ _We smoked cigarettes  
_ _Man no regrets  
_ _Wish I could relive  
_ _Every single word_

"Uh… Natsu and Gray have not done any of that…" A random person shouts.

 _We've taken different paths and traveled different roads  
_ _I know we'll always end up on the same one when we're old  
_ _And when you're in the trenches and you're under fire I will cover you_

 _If I was dying on my knees  
_ _You would be the one to rescue me  
_ _And if you were drowned at sea  
_ _I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe_

 _I've got you brother  
_ _I've got you brother  
_ _I've got you brother  
_ _I've got you brother_

"To be honest Natsu and Gray are like brothers, although they fight they still care for each other." A random person says.

 _Oh brother, we go deeper than the ink  
_ _Beneath the skin of our tattoos  
_ _Though we don't share the same blood  
_ _You're my brother and I love you, that's the truth_

' _We both have tattoo's because of our Devil Slayer magic and we don't share the same blood…'_ Gray thinks to himself.

 _We're living different lives, heaven only knows  
_ _If we'll make it back with all our fingers and our toes  
_ _5 years, 20 years come back, we'll always be the same_

 _If I was dying on my knees  
_ _You would be the one to rescue me  
_ _And if you were drowned at sea  
_ _I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe_

 _I've got you brother  
_ _I've got you brother_

 _And if we hit on troubled water  
_ _I'll be the one to keep you warm and safe  
_ _And we'll be carrying each other  
_ _Until we say goodbye on our dying day_

"This song really is about Natsu and Gray, they are practically brothers and caring for each other!" Another random person says.

 _Because I've got you brother  
_ _I've got you brother  
_ _I've got you brother  
_ _I've got you brother_

 _If I was dying on my knees  
_ _You would be the one to rescue me  
_ _And if you were drowned at sea  
_ _I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe_

 _Oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
_ _Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
_ _Oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
_ _Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
_ _I've got you brother  
_ _I've got you brother_

"That song was indeed for Gray." Rufus says while nodding his head.

"Hmph!" Natsu and Gray say.

"Ha! Even acting the same!" Laxus says.

"Hey Laxus! Don't be like that you never know! Fire-breath might have a song for you too!" Gray shouts. "Same to you Gajeel and anyone else that is close to Natsu!" That instantly shut everyone up that was going to mock them.

"I thinks it's nice you two care for each other." Hisui says.

"Natsu! Does this mean you might have a song for me?" Happy and Romeo shout.

"Uh… I have lot's of songs. It's hard to remember who I have and haven't wrote one for…" Natsu says while laughing.

"Oh my darling Gray! You can come to me if you're embarrassed." Juvia shouts holding out her arms.

"Oh heck no!" Gray shouts running away.

"Gray my darling! Come back!" Juvia says while running after him.

"Yo Gray, you gotta be honest with her and tell her how you feel. You can't keep having her like that." Natsu shouts.

"I know…" Gray says before he stops and looks at Juvia. "Listen Juvia, i'm going to say this once. I know you have feelings for me but I don't have feelings for you…" Gray pauses for a moment to think of his next words. "I only like you as a friend and family member. I am only saying this because I don't want you to keep chasing after me when you can go after someone who also can reciprocate your feelings." Gray finishes then walking to the others.

"Gray! How could you do that to Juvia!?" Erza shouts while pointing a sword at him.

"Erza. Gray just wants what is best for Juvia because he is her friend. He doesn't see Juvia as a love interest he only sees her as a friend and had to tell her even though it hurt her. He had to tell her finally that he doesn't think of her as anymore than a friend and family member. He wants her to go off and be happy with someone that can also love her the same way she loves them." Natsu says while looking at Erza. This shocks people not knowing that their Natsu Dragneel the Salamander was talking in such a mature way with such knowledge.

"It's okay Erza… Juvia understands…" Juvia says while looking down as it starts to rain a little.

"Okay flame brain you gotta sort of fix this since you're the one that told me to finally tell her." Gray says.

"Yeah yeah yeah ice princess I know…" Natsu says while pulling a CD called _**Rain**_ ( **A/N: Requested by** Draconic king **and** WolfCerberus) and starts to sing.

 _I don't mind, no I don't mind, I don't mind the rain  
_ _The simple things and subtleties they always stay the same  
_ _I don't mind, that I don't mind, no, I don't mind the rain  
_ _Like a widow's heart  
_ _We fall apart  
_ _But never fade away (fade away)_

' _Is this for Juvia?'_ Juvia thinks.

 _Told like a child do you know where I came from?  
_ _No I don't, but I'm singing all the same songs  
_ _I'm alone, and you're looking for your anyone  
_ _Does it hurt just to know that it's all gone?  
_ _I can feel the pain in the words that you say  
_ _Hidden in the letters that were written to no name  
_ _Let me be the hands that you hold to your face  
_ _Cause I'd give it all up if I could take it away  
_ _Buried in red, white, and a side of some blue  
_ _Some will die too late, and somebody too soon  
_ _If he could come back, we'll see what it cost him  
_ _We had to lose it all, just to know that we lost one  
_ _Hi, I am just a shape in the shadow of greats  
_ _Hi, I am just a voice in the choir of saints  
_ _Oh, all the souls that nobody could save  
_ _And just like a light, we faded away_

"Dang that was a long rap." Orga says.

 _I don't mind, no I don't mind, I don't mind the rain  
_ _The simple things and subtleties they always stay the same  
_ _I don't mind, that I don't mind, no I don't mind the rain  
_ _Like a widow's heart  
_ _We fall apart  
_ _But never fade away (fade away)  
_ _Fade away, as I fade away, away, away_

 _If I could take it all back  
_ _Before the flags were forced to wave at half mast  
_ _That was long before my heart became black  
_ _There's no way to make it change or go back  
_ _You know that some of us grow old, with no home  
_ _Some of us die in a cold house, with no hope  
_ _Still surrounded by the people you don't know, so don't go  
_ _Cause once it's over the time fades your photo  
_ _How many goodbyes can fit in a lifetime?  
_ _How many good lies can make it seem alright?  
_ _What do you see when you look into my eyes?  
_ _Or in the sky right before you say goodnight?  
_ _I could be the son that stands beside of your bed  
_ _And I could be the voice right inside of your head  
_ _I could say goodbye and you know where I went  
_ _I just wrote a letter that'll never be sent_

"What does Natsu mean by that?" Some random person asks.

 _I don't mind, no I don't mind, I don't mind the rain  
_ _The simple things and subtleties they always stay the same  
_ _I don't mind, that I don't mind, no I don't mind the rain  
_ _Like a widow's heart  
_ _We fall apart  
_ _But never fade away (fade away)_

 _Fade away, as I fade away, away, away  
_ _As I fade away, away, away  
_ _As I fade away (fade away)  
_ _As I fade away_

The rain then proceeds to clear up.

"Thank you Natsu for making Juvia feel better." Juvia says while smiling.

"No problemo! Anything for any of my nakama!" Natsu says while grinning. Some other girls are jealous that Juvia got a song from Natsu and she doesn't even like him.

"Pick another request Jason!" Max shouts not wanting to feel the wrath of the girls.

"Man, flame breath you have a lot of songs!" Gray says while going over the CD's Natsu brought with him.

"Well… that's only a few of them…" Natsu says while scratching his cheek.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU HAVE A SONG CALLED _**Your Sisters So Much Hotter**_!?" Gray shouts so loud everyone can hear especially some girls with a known sister.

"Heheheh… well you see…" Natsu starts to say.

"Go on Natsu… please explain the title choice you made for that song…" Erza says with a killer aura around her.

"Yes Natsu, please explain." Kagura says with an equally killer aura around her.

"I um… I have no explanation…" Natsu says while sweating nervously, then when people hear his answer they all the fall down.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE AN EXPLANATION!?" They all shout.

"Well you see… just like that other song I was sleeping then woke up with those lyrics and made a song… so uh… I have no idea what happened…" Natsu says very scared on what will happen next.

"Hey! How about we have Jason pick another request!" Gray says before anything can happen. _'You're a lifesaver Gray.'_ Natsu thinks.

"This is going to be SO COOL!" Jason shouts while picking another request. "This next request is a blank one which means Natsu gets to choose! SO COOL!"

"FINALLY! I can sing a song that isn't a request!" Natsu exclaims, he then pulls out a CD called _**The Rock City Boy**_ ( **A/N: Doing full version** ).

 _Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte  
_ _Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita  
_ _Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou  
_ _Yume ni mita akogare no basho_

 _Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)  
_ _The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)  
_ _Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)  
_ _The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)_

 _Oh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar  
_ _Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake de  
_ _Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah_

 _MAJI de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar  
_ _Sagashinagara yea utaou, just love tada sore dake de,  
_ _Oikake get free?! My perfect dream!_

 _I wanna believe the singing on beat  
_ _Most recently is like recess for me  
_ _Pretty pretty please, no birds and the bees  
_ _But ecstasy with extra cheese  
_ _Rhyming rhino sounding like bono  
_ _All smacked up with a black jack bottle  
_ _When I say "ho" you say "hey"  
_ _Nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?!_

"What!?" Everyone shouts.

 _Let me tell a little story about someone  
_ _Hanasu no wa anmari umaku wa nai  
_ _Sore demo SAUNDO ni awaseruto  
_ _Aratana sekai ga mieru yo_

 _Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)  
_ _The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)  
_ _Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)  
_ _The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)_

 _Music can save the world maybe kotoba wa iranai  
_ _Kuchizusami la la utaou  
_ _Tsutaetai what else can I say  
_ _Egao ni nareru yo ne oh yeah_

 _Toku ni setsumei nante iranai with my guitar  
_ _Kanjiru mama ni yea sakebou  
_ _By myself sore demo ii  
_ _Volume agete mi? My Japanese dream_

 _Yea Yea Yea  
_ _The Rock City Boy  
_ _Yea Yea Yea  
_ _The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy)_

 _Ne teru toki mo  
_ _Oki teru toki mo  
_ _Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo_

 _Ohh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar  
_ _Todoku made oh yeah utaou just music sore dake de  
_ _Kimi ni sasageru yo yeah_

 _Maji de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar  
_ _Sagashinagara yea utaou  
_ _Just love tada sore dakede,  
_ _Oikake be free?!_

 _Buccha ke doko ni iru toki mo isshosa with my guitar  
_ _Oto to egao sae areba  
_ _Just feel tsuujite nda yo ne  
_ _so let's all be free_

 _Dream scheme whatever means  
_ _be be with certainty  
_ _unbelievable inconceivable  
_ _say it all to make you fall  
_ _Back to the basics far from the states  
_ _never parted finish where we started  
_ _rock city boy two rocks in my loin  
_ _just a man with a plan to make pretty noise  
_ _Run run running for something  
_ _governor mayor save that for later  
_ _far from home on my own  
_ _found out the hardest where the heart is  
_ _Moral of the story is go for the glory  
_ _forget the boundaries borders are nonsense  
_ _When I say "no" you say "way", nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?!  
_ _Yappari nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?!_

"That… was an interesting song…" Macao says.

"It was cool and all of you change languages but…" Wakaba says.

"What was the meaning to some of that stuff?" Warren asks.

"I have no idea! I just like the beat!" Natsu says ( **A/N: Like come on it gots a great beat but like the lyrics are so random, doesn't really fit with fairy tail but it's still great xD** ), everyone just falls over anime style.

"So it doesn't even mean anything?" Nab asks.

"Uh…" Natsu says while in a thinking pose. "Nope!"

"At least it sounds cool." Rogue says.

* * *

 **There ya go! Chapter 11! Now I go back to prison… I mean school… same thing… will I ever be free!? Who knows but uh… remember to ask for songs you want cuz like although I know songs I would like to see what you guys want to hear also. Soooooo with that out of the way, BYE!**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable  
 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me  
 **Travie McCoy:** Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars  
 **Skillet:** Battle Cry  
 **MKTO:** Classic  
 **Cody Simpson:** La Da Dee, Pretty Brown Eyes  
 **MAX:** Lights Down Low  
 **Paradise Fears:** Battle Scars  
 **Trading Yesterday:** May I  
 **Bruno Mars:** Treasure  
 **Hailee Steinfeld:** Starving ft. Grey and Zedd  
 **Set It Off:** Partners in Crime ft. Ash Costello  
 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside  
 **Urban Rescue:** Song Of My Father  
 **Luke Benward:** Had Me At Hello  
 **LMFAO:** Shots ft. Lil Jon  
 **Carly Rae Jepsen:** I Really Like You  
 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You Again ft. Charlie Puth  
 **Hollywood Undead:** Fuck The World, Rain  
 **Three Days Grace:** Pain  
 **Plug In Stereo:** Oh Darling ft. Cady Groves  
 **Liam Payne:** Strip That Down ft. Quavo  
 **Kodaline:** Brother  
 **JAMIL:** The Rock City Boy


	12. Chapter 12

**School needs to die! Aghhh… anyways i'm back with anoooother chapter and I like thought of something uhhh… fun? I guess to add for a few chapters in the fanfictions.**

 **So onto the Harem list and story.**

* * *

Erza

Lisanna

Mirajane

Cana

Meredy

Ultear

Yukino

Kagura

Millianna

Hisui

Jenny

Juvia

Wendy (Obviously older)

Lucy (I dun know why)

Minerva

Kamika

Cosmo

Sorano

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

" **Text"** \- Attack/Dragon/Demon

* * *

"Man you're stupid flame-brain! Not even knowing what your own song means." Gray shouts.

"You wanna go stripper!?" Natsu shouts jumping down to Gray.

"Yeah! Let's go fire breath!" Gray shouts.

"Ice prick!" Natsu shouts before punching Gray. Gray then punches Natsu back and they start fighting while everyone just watches.

"What idiots…" Laxus says.

"Yeah, but without them this wouldn't be Fairy Tail." Gajeel says while smirking.

"Oops!" Gray says before pushing Natsu into a table that has a random potion sitting on it.

"GRAY! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!?" Lyon shouts before a pink smoke covers up Natsu.

"I uh… wanted to beat Natsu so I pushed him into a table hopping he wouldn't get up and I could win… but I didn't see there was a potion on it." Gray says while panicking.

"Does anyone have any idea what kind of potion that was?" Hisui asks while looking around.

"No, but I do know it's only supposed to last for a few hours." Loke says while walking up to them.

"Hey! Why is everything so big!?" Natsu shouts…

"N…

"A…"

"T…"

"S…"

U…"

"!?" Everyone shouts while looking down at a young child with spiky salmon hair and onyx eyes and large canines. With a white scaly scarf and brown trousers and a red long sleeved shirt. Looking to be around the age of 11.

"Why are you guys so big!?" little Natsu said while pouting…

"..."

"SO CUTE!" All the girls shout before trying to grab Natsu.

"Hey! Let me go!" little Natsu shouts while trying to wiggle out of the grips of the girls. "I'm not some stupid doll for you to play with!"

"Gihi, Salamander is a little twerp now." Gajeel says while snickering.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " little Natsu shouts before hitting Gajeel creating a giant crater in the ground. "SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"Woah! Little Natsu sure is strong." Gray exclaims.

"Hey I wonder…" Lisanna says while putting a finger to her chin. "Can little Natsu sing?" Everyone then stops to think about what she asked and they all want to know.

"Of course I can sing! I even made some songs when I was little and I think I brought them here with me today!" little Natsu exclaims while running up onto the stage searching through his CD pile.

"This is going to be great! little Natsu will be singing! And he's so cute!" Mira exclaims with stars in her eyes.

"Wow! I can't believe I brought the first song I ever made here! It's called _**Shy**_. I guess i'll sing this one!" little Natsu says while all of a sudden bringing a guitar out of nowhere for him.

 _Every time you walk into the room  
_ _Got me feeling crazy, shock my heart boom boom  
_ _Any other boy would stare but me,  
_ _I look away 'cause you're making me scared_

 _Trying not to breathe 1, 2, 3,  
_ _Trying not to freak when you look at me  
_ _Gotta make a move but I freeze,  
_ _You don't have a clue what you do to me  
_

 _Girl, you make me shy, shy, shy.  
_ _You make me run and hide, hide, hide  
_ _Feel like I get lost in time  
_ _Whenever you're near me  
_ _Girl, you make me shy, shy, shy  
_ _I'm fighting butterfli-fli-flies  
_ _Yeah, you make me lose my mind  
_ _Whenever you're near me  
_ _Girl, you make me shy_

"Wait… wouldn't this mean flame brain knew about love when he was a little kid and probably fakes all that denseness inside his brain!?" Gray shouts.

"Yeah! Wouldn't that mean Salamander has liked a girl since he joined the guild!" Gajeel shouts.

 _Rejection is a word that I don't wanna know  
_ _But a girl like you could kill a boy real slow  
_ _A million words stuck up in my head  
_ _Waiting to be said but my tongue is stumbling_

 _Trying not to breathe 1, 2, 3,  
_ _Trying not to freak when you look at me  
_ _Trying to make a move but I freeze,  
_ _You don't have a clue what you do to me_

 _Girl, you make me shy, shy, shy  
_ _You make me run and hide, hide, hide  
_ _Feel like I get lost in time  
_ _Whenever you're near me  
_ _Girl, you make me shy, shy, shy  
_ _I'm fighting butterfli-fli-flies  
_ _Yeah, you make me lose my mind  
_ _Whenever you're near me  
_ _Girl, you take me high_

"So the candidates up for this songs dedication would be Mirajane, Erza, Lisanna, and Cana…" Max says while thinking.

 _I feel like I can fly  
_ _But I fall out of the sky  
_ _When I look into your eyes_

 _Oh, girl, you make me shy, shy, shy  
_ _You make me run and hide, hide, hide  
_ _Feel like I get lost in time  
_ _Whenever you're near me  
_ _Girl, you make me shy, shy, shy  
_ _I'm fighting butterfli-fli-flies  
_ _Yeah, you make me lose my mind  
_ _Whenever you're near me  
_ _Girl, you make me shy_

 _Girl, you make me shy  
_ _Can't even talk to you  
_ _Girl, you make me shy_

As little Natsu finishes he looks out into the crowd and blushes and looks away in such a cute way all the girls awe at how shy little Natsu is.

"So Natsu, want to tell us who the girl was that caught your heart at such a young age?" Gildarts asks looking at the boy he has seen as a son.

"Well um…" little Natsu starts to say before blushing more. "I guess it was kinda meant for multiple people…" little Natsu says before blushing EVER more.

"Well that aside let's get into the next request!" Loke shouts confusing everyone.

"Wait… we're still doing requests even though Natsu is a kid?" Sting asks while confused.

"Yep! As long as Natsu can sing he can take requests." Loke says while pulling out a request. "Right here it says… Natsu needs to sing a breakup song?" Loke says while confused as ever.

"How would Natsu sing a break up song if he has never been in a relationship?" Rogue asks. While everyone debates on how Natsu would sing a breakup song they don't notice him going over to his CD's and grabbed one called _**Heartbeat**_ and pulling out his guitar and starts playing which silences everyone.

 _You said, "Why am I holding on, baby?" Ooh  
_ _I would never back down  
_ _Are you walkin' out of my life?  
_ _Saying you really don't love me, Ooh  
_ _Baby, you don't mean that  
_ _You remember all that we had_

 _I took it for granted that you loved me the same  
_ _But I gotta keep on talking  
_ _Listen to my heartbeat, beat, beat  
_ _Saying, "Do you love me, me, me?"_

 _But I'm lying here alone  
_ _So I put you in a song  
_ _Beside my heartbeat, beat, beat_

"WAIT!? Flame brain has been in a relationship before and got dumped!?" Gray yells shocked that his rival had gotten a girl before he did.

 _I know I haven't been the best lately, Oh  
_ _And I really know now I should give you all of my time, Yeah  
_ _You really do deserve better, Oh  
_ _Gotta get you somehow  
_ _Can we start over again now?_

 _I took it for granted that you loved me the same  
_ _But I gotta keep on talking  
_ _Listen to my heartbeat, beat, beat  
_ _Saying, "Do you love me, me, me?"_

 _But I'm lying here alone  
_ _So I put you in a song  
_ _Beside my heartbeat, beat, beat_

"Who was this girl?" Millianna asks.

 _Why am I holding on, baby?  
_ _I would never back down.  
_ _Are you walkin' out of my life?_

 _So listen to my heartbeat, beat, beat  
_ _Saying, "Do you love me, me, me?"  
_ _Oh, saying, "Do you love me, me, me?"_

 _But I'm lying here alone  
_ _So I put you in a song  
_ _Beside my heartbeat, beat, beat_

 _Saying, "Do you love me, me, me?"_

 _But I'm lying here alone  
_ _So I put you in a song  
_ _Beside my heartbeat, beat, beat_

"HAHAHAHA! I did it! I sang about a breakup!" little Natsu shouts while gloating.

"So uh… Natsu. Does this mean you have had a girlfriend before and she dumped you?" Rufus asks.

"Uh…" little Natsu says while thinking… "I don't remember." Everyone just falls down anime style hearing his answer.

"I bet it's one of those songs where you just woke up with it made?" Levy asks while sighing.

"Yep!" little Natsu says while showing off that toothy grin of his.

"Okay… onto the next request. Jason if you would." Loke says while motioning to Jason.

"Okay up next the request is to sing… a love song about someone you want to be your girlfriend?" Jason asks confused but instantly changes. "THIS IS GOING TO BE SO COOL!" He shouts.

"I wanna kill him…" little Natsu says while growling.

"Ignore him Natsu and just sing a song you would sing for the girl you want to be your girlfriend." Alzack says.

"Okay!" Natsu says before pulling out a CD called _**All Day**_. Everyone instantly hears a noise none of them recognize.

 _Our life is right here  
_ _Ri-ri-right here  
_ _Uh oh oh oh, whoa  
_ _Ri-ri-right here_

 _Thi-thi-this young girl (girl)  
_ _She's so cute (cute)  
_ _Every time I see her wear a fresh pair of shoes  
_ _'Cause this young girl  
_ _She's such a killer  
_ _Can't wait 'til I have it,  
_ _I'ma spend half a milla_

 _I can see us together on top  
_ _We livin' like we hit the jackpot  
_ _Cha-ching, like money in the bank  
_ _You should be with me_

"Well Natsu definitely likes this girl…" was all that someone could say.

 _You're like my favorite song on the radio, radio, radio, radio  
_ _I could listen to you all day  
_ _You're like a music video, video, vi-vi-video  
_ _I could look at you all day  
_ _You make me do my two-step all day  
_ _You keep me lookin' proud for ya all day  
_ _So you should be my girlfriend all day  
_ _We're like a hit on the radio, radio_

 _You got this young boy,  
_ _Racking his brain  
_ _Tryna make you mine, but I don't got a ring  
_ _You got this young boy  
_ _Going insane  
_ _Tell me that you're single and you're waiting for me_

 _I can see us together on top  
_ _We livin' like we hit the jackpot  
_ _Cha-ching, like money in the bank  
_ _You should be with me_

 _You're like my favorite song on the radio, radio, radio, radio  
_ _I could listen to you all day  
_ _You're like a music video, video, vi-vi-video  
_ _I could look at you all day  
_ _You make me do my two-step all day  
_ _You keep me lookin' proud for ya all day  
_ _So you should be my girlfriend all day  
_ _We're like a hit on the radio, radio_

 _Singing to this song all day-ay-yay-yay, yay-yay-yay  
_ _Day-ay-yay-yay, singing to this song  
_ _All day-ay-yay-yay, yay-yay-yay  
_ _Day-ay-yay-yay, yeah..._

"Why doesn't Natsu ever tell me anything!" Happy shouts as he cries because his best friend didn't tell him he had a crush on any girls.

 _Stopped me in my tracks  
_ _I have to know your name, know your nickname  
_ _(Nick nack patty got a fine little swag, you and me together is a match, match)  
_ _Tell me baby why you making me wait all day, all day  
_ _(Nick nack patty got a fine little swag, you and me together girl we got it in the bag, bag, bag)_

 _You're like my favorite song on the radio, radio, radio, radio  
_ _I could listen to you all day  
_ _You're like a music video, video, vi-vi-video  
_ _I could look at you all day  
_ _You make do my two-step all day  
_ _You keep me lookin' proud for ya all day  
_ _So you should be my girlfriend all day  
_ _We're like a hit on the radio, radio_

 _Singing to this song all day-ay-yay-yay (aye!), yay-yay-yay  
_ _Day-ay-yay-yay (aye!), singing to this song  
_ _All day-ay-yay-yay (aye!), yay-yay-yay  
_ _Day-ay-yay-yay, yeah..._

"NATSU! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME LOVE SOMEONE! I COULD HELP YOU!" Happy shouts while crying into little Natsu.

"Uh…" little Natsu says while looking at Happy. "Don't cry Happy. I just haven't told you because I know it will never happen."

"B-b-but Natsu! I could atleast try to help!" Happy says with tears in his eyes.

"No, it's okay Happy. I'm okay just with the way I am with them." little Natsu says while having a fake smile on. "Now Loke! Next request!"

"Okay!" Loke says while pulling out another request. "What is with today!? Someone wants another breakup song!" Loke exclaims while surprised.

"Okay! I got this!" Natsu shouts while looking through his CD's to find one called _**Not Just You**_.

 _Darling,  
_ _I know your heart's seen better times  
_ _I know our songs had better rhymes  
_ _Before today, no..._

 _Darling,  
_ _I guess I made the wrong mistakes  
_ _I understand if you need your space  
_ _Please take your time  
_ _Before you go away, so far away,  
_ _You need to realize_

 _Baby, it's not just you  
_ _You know it hurts me too  
_ _Watching you leave,  
_ _With tears on your sleeve  
_ _Don't you notice that mine aren't exactly dry?_

 _Baby, it's not just you.  
_ _That's hurting,  
_ _It's me too  
_

 _I'm sorry,  
_ _I wasn't there to catch the fall.  
_ _I didn't hear you when you've called,  
_ _All of those nights_

"Looks like if Natsu did have a relationship with a girl he messed up." Bacchus says.

 _Please don't forget the good days with me  
_ _I can make back the heart aching beat  
_ _When it gets dark and it's hard to see,  
_ _I'll turn on the lights_

 _Before you go away, so far away  
_ _I really need you to know_

 _Baby it's not just you  
_ _You know it hurts me too  
_ _Watching you leave,  
_ _With tears on your sleeve  
_ _Don't you notice that mine aren't exactly dry?_

 _Baby, it's not just you  
_ _That's hurting  
_ _Hey, it's me too_

 _I'm not giving up,  
_ _You don't have to leave,  
_ _I am willing to beg 'til I break my knees,  
_ _I believe in us,  
_ _Don't give up on me,  
_ _Girl I know that you're hurting  
_ _And I'm sorry for the pain,  
_ _I promise that I'll change,  
_ _Forgive me, forgive me_

"Sounds like he did love this girl." Cobra says.

 _Baby it's not just you  
_ _You know it hurts me too  
_ _Watching you leave,  
_ _With tears on your sleeve  
_ _Don't you notice that mine aren't exactly dry?  
_ _(not exactly dry, baby)  
_ _Baby, it's not just you  
_ _You know it hurts me too  
_ _We had it all  
_ _How could we fall,  
_ _Baby I thought we would never die_

 _Baby, it's not just you  
_ _That's hurting  
_ _It's me too_

 _Baby, it's not just you  
_ _That's hurting  
_ _It's me too_

 _Baby, it's not just you  
_ _Baby, it's not just you  
_ _Baby, it's not just you  
_ _It's me too_

"Is this one from personal experience of you just wake up with these lyrics Natsu?" Kagura asks while thinking she already knew the answer.

"Person experience!" little Natsu says while grinning like a idiot.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouts.

"Didn't you say you have never had a girlfriend!?" Gray shouts.

"Lying isn't MANLY!" Elfman shouts.

"But… wouldn't personal experience count if you saw it through someone else's eyes?" little Natsu asks confused.

"Whatever…" Gajeel says. "So how long is Natsu gonna be little?" Gajeel asks.

"I don't think it should be too long…" Loke says.

* * *

 **And there was chapter 12! Now what does I do… I has thought of three different stories I can make… which one should I make first… who knows but peace out everyone! See ya next chapter!**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable  
 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me  
 **Travie McCoy:** Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars  
 **Skillet:** Battle Cry  
 **MKTO:** Classic  
 **Cody Simpson:** La Da Dee, Pretty Brown Eyes, All Day, Not Just You  
 **MAX:** Lights Down Low  
 **Paradise Fears:** Battle Scars  
 **Trading Yesterday:** May I  
 **Bruno Mars:** Treasure  
 **Hailee Steinfeld:** Starving ft. Grey and Zedd  
 **Set It Off:** Partners in Crime ft. Ash Costello  
 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside  
 **Urban Rescue:** Song Of My Father  
 **Luke Benward:** Had Me At Hello  
 **LMFAO:** Shots ft. Lil Jon  
 **Carly Rae Jepsen:** I Really Like You  
 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You Again ft. Charlie Puth  
 **Hollywood Undead:** Fuck The World, Rain  
 **Three Days Grace:** Pain  
 **Plug In Stereo:** Oh Darling ft. Cady Groves  
 **Liam Payne:** Strip That Down ft. Quavo  
 **Kodaline:** Brother  
 **JAMIL:** The Rock City Boy  
 **Jai Waetford:** Shy  
 **Marcus & Martinus:** Heartbeat


	13. Chapter 13

**Hehehe… I TOTALLY didn't skip school today ;) I'm a good kid I would never do that… Well before you guys start doubting me xD let's just get into the story and the Harem list…**

* * *

Erza

Lisanna

Mirajane

Cana

Meredy

Ultear

Yukino

Kagura

Millianna

Hisui

Jenny

Juvia

Wendy (Obviously older)

Lucy (I dun know why)

Minerva

Kamika

Cosmo

Sorano

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

" **Text"** \- Attack/Dragon/Demon

* * *

"Ughhhh… i'm dieing! When am I going to be turned back to normal!?" little Natsu shouts while lying on the ground groaning. "I think i'm going to die if I can't be normal…"

"Why do you want to go back to normal? I think it would be fun to be little, like think of all the pranks you can get away with!" Gray shouts with a smirk.

Little Natsu instantly shoots up. "PRANKS?! I'm in! I gotta start planning!" he shouts with stars in his eyes.

"Okay Salamander, what are ya planning on doing?" Gajeel asks.

"THE ULTIMATE PRANK!" little Natsu shouts. "For this to work I need to be small so-" little Natsu then gets cut off because a pink light flashes and Natsu is turned back to normal, somehow in his normal clothes. "NOOOOOOOOO! MY ULTIMATE PRANK!" Natsu cries.

"Uh… i'm just going to pick a request…" Loke says while walking over and pulling out a paper… "And Natsu is… SINGING A SONG FOR ERZA!?" Loke shouts while his eyes pop out of socket.

"A-a-a s-s-song f-f-or m-m-e!?" Erza stutters while shouting.

"M-m-my prank… i-i-it's all ruined now…" Natsu says while crying still. "I guess all I can do is sing…" Natsu says with his head low grabbing a CD called _**Miracle**_ ( **A/N: Requested by** Fairy777) and putting it in.

 _Say it once, tell me twice  
_ _Are you certain I'm alright  
_ _Just a sign, to remind me  
_ _Tomorrow's worth the fight  
_ _Ever changing the storyline that keeps me alive_

 _So make a wish, and say_

 _Give me life, give me love  
_ _Scarlet angel from above  
_ _Not so low, not so high  
_ _Keep it perfectly disguised_

"This confirms it, Salamander did make this song for Titania if he says scarlet angel, who else do we know with scarlet hair?" Gajeel states.

 _Ever changing the storyline that keeps me alive  
_ _My Mona Lisa's making me smile  
_ _Right before my eyes_

 _Take another look  
_ _Take a look around  
_ _It's you and me  
_ _It's here and now  
_ _As you sparkle in the sky  
_ _I'll catch you while I can  
_ _'Cause all we are is all I am_

 _I just want you to see  
_ _What I've always believed  
_ _You are  
_ _The miracle in me_

 _Show me faith, like you do  
_ _I'm amazed at how you move  
_ _Side to side, front to back  
_ _You know how to make it last_

"He's obviously complimenting your fighting right here…" Gray says while Erza is blushing.

 _Ever changing the storyline that keeps us alive  
_ _My Mona Lisa's making me smile  
_ _Right before my eyes_

 _Take another look  
_ _Take a look around  
_ _It's you and me  
_ _It's here and now  
_ _As you sparkle in the sky  
_ _I'll catch you while I can  
_ _'Cause all we are is all I am_

 _I just want you to see  
_ _What I've always believed  
_ _You are  
_ _The miracle in me_

 _These are the moments you can't pass back  
_ _Let's turn the water to wine  
_ _One more time_

 _Take another look  
_ _Take a look around  
_ _It's you and me  
_ _It's here and now  
_ _As you sparkle in the sky  
_ _I'll catch you while I can  
_ _'Cause all we are is all I am_

 _I just want you to see  
_ _What I've always believed  
_ _You are  
_ _The miracle in me  
_ _The miracle in me  
_ _You're the miracle in me_

Erza is just a blushing mess, he face easily matches her hair.

"Hehehe! You gotta get some harder requests Loke! I have had songs for every request that I have been asked!" Natsu says while smirking.

"OH YEAH!? WELL HOW ABOUT THIS ONE!" Loke shouts while pulling out another request. "THIS ONE REQUESTS YOU TO SING A SONG FOR LUCY!"

"Wait… me!?" Lucy shouts, but before anyone can say anything…

"HA! I GOT ONE FOR HER TOO!" Natsu shouts while grabbing a CD called _**Rumors**_ ( **A/N: Requested by** The Crimson24) and putting it in.

 _Yeah, heh, rumors_

 _Yeah, we the word up on the streets  
_ _They talk, talk, talk 'bout you and me  
_ _Let's start some rumors, rumors  
_ _And no, I don't know where they came from  
_ _But I'm always down to make some, rumors, rumors  
_ _Yeah, they saw me sneaking out your crib last night  
_ _3 A.M. to catch a flight  
_ _Caught me driving through your hood  
_ _Paparazzi got me good_

"Well this is obviously about Lucy, Natsu is always breaking into Lucy's apartment…" Max says.

 _We like stars, yeah baby, they astronomers  
_ _Look at everybody camping out with they binoculars  
_ _All up in the headlines, me and the wifey  
_ _But let them gossip girl, Blake Lively_

 _I don't know where they're getting their news  
_ _But I'm not mad if tonight it comes true  
_ _Ooh, let's start some rumors  
_ _I'mma start some rumors with you, with you  
_ _I wanna start some rumors with you  
_ _Yeah, rumors, I wanna start some rumors with you  
_ _Yeah, rumors, I wanna start some..._

 _Man, how the hell they spread so fast  
_ _Yeah, my homie called and asked  
_ _"Have you heard the rumors?" Wait what? Rumors  
_ _Yeah, we the topic of the town  
_ _We might as well just own it now  
_ _It ain't no rumor, no, it ain't no rumor  
_ _They caught us hooking up all in my whip  
_ _Man, I needa tint that shit  
_ _Now your cell is blowing up like  
_ _"Oh my god tell me everything"_

 _We like stars, yeah baby, they astronomers  
_ _Look at everybody camping out with they binoculars  
_ _All up in the headlines, me and the wifey  
_ _But let them gossip girl, Blake Lively_

"Yeah! People have made rumors about Natsu and Lucy since they are like partners and always going on missions together!" Warren says.

 _I don't know where they're getting their news  
_ _But I'm not mad if tonight it comes true  
_ _Ooh, let's start some rumors  
_ _I'mma start some rumors with you, with you  
_ _I wanna start some rumors with you  
_ _Yeah, rumors, I wanna start some rumors with you  
_ _Yeah, rumors, I wanna start some..._

 _No we don't care if somebody knows, body knows  
_ _People talking that's just how it goes, how it goes  
_ _You know we love to keep them on they toes, on they toes  
_ _Yeah, so start a rumor tonight  
_ _If they ain't talking we ain't doing it right_

 _I don't know where they're getting their news  
_ _But I'm not mad if tonight it comes true  
_ _Ooh, let's start some rumors  
_ _I'mma start some rumors with you, with you_

 _I wanna start some rumors with you  
_ _I wanna start some rumors  
_ _I wanna start some rumors with you  
_ _I wanna start some, I wanna start some, yeah  
_ _Rumors_

Just like Erza, Lucy has her face just as red as Erza did.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME LOKE!" Natsu shouts.

"OH YEAH!? WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT!" Loke shouts while rummaging through the basket to find a request. "NOW YOU GOT TO SING A SONG FOR MIRAJANE!"

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT!? I GOT ONE FOR HER TOO!" Natsu shouts while grabbing a CD called _**Bartender**_ ( **A/N: Requested by** ShadesofGrey777)

"Wait! Who do you all have songs for Natsu!?" Macao shouts but gets ignored because Natsu is starting.

 _Yeah, uh huh, yeah, yeah_

 _Broke up with my girl last night, so I went to the club (so I went to the club)  
_ _Put on a fresh white suit, in a Mini coupe sitting on dubs (sitting on dubs)  
_ _I'm just looking for somebody to talk to and show me some love (show me some love)  
_ _If you know what I mean, uh huh  
_ _Everybody jockin' me as soon as I stepped in the spot (I stepped in the spot)  
_ _Two hundred bitches, and I'm bettin' ain't none of them hot (ain't none of them hot)  
_ _'Cept for this pretty young thang that was workin' all the way at the top (all the way at the top)  
_ _Shawty, what is your name?_

 _Ooh, she made us drinks to drink  
_ _We drunk 'em, got drunk  
_ _And then I think she thinks I'm cool  
_ _She gave me a wink, I winked back  
_ _And then I think that we hit it off something proper like..._

 _I like the bartender (Ooh, if you're lookin' for me)  
_ _I'm at the bar with her (Uh huh, okay)  
_ _I like the bartender (Yeah, if you're lookin' for me)  
_ _I'm at the bar with her (Ooh, uh huh, okay)_

"Mirajane is a bartender so it's true!" Wakaba shouts. "He does have a song for Mirajane!"

 _Got a brand new girl, so I'm feeling all good inside (all good inside)  
_ _Feel like I put some brand new twenty-fours on a brand new ride (on a brand new ride)  
_ _Triple shot of Patron on the rocks with little bit of lime (with a little bit of lime)  
_ _I'm just keeping it real (uh huh)  
_ _Baby still working at the club, so I'm getting in free (so I'm getting in free)  
_ _Wednesday night, I'm on the list: Natsu plus three (Natsu plus three)  
_ _Every time I hit the spot, baby girl taking care of me (taking care of me)  
_ _How do you think I feel?_

 _Ooh, she made us drinks to drink  
_ _We drunk 'em, got drunk  
_ _And now I know she thinks I'm cool  
_ _She gave me a wink, I winked back  
_ _And then I think that we 'gon have fun at my spot tonight_

 _I like the bartender (Ooh, if you're lookin' for me)  
_ _I'm at the bar with her (Uh huh, okay)  
_ _I like the bartender (Yeah, if you're lookin' for me)  
_ _I'm at the bar with her (Ooh, uh huh, okay)_

"HAVE FUN WITH HER AT HIS SPOT!?" A bunch of guys shout while Mirajane is just blushing.

 _I'm sure you heard that I rarely ever come out (never come out)  
_ _Unless I'm in the M6 doing tricks, freeway burnt out (freeway burnt out)  
_ _Got a passenger side that's empty, wanting it to be your spot (be your spot)  
_ _Put you on my billboard, we can act like the charts; I can end up on top (end up on top)  
_ _Don't smoke, don't drink: that's why I don't be by the bar, baby (baby)  
_ _Just lookin' at you from a distance looking like a goddamn star, baby (baby)  
_ _So, my girl don't see me; Natsu, can I get those keys to the car? (those keys to the car)  
_ _'Bout to go and bang bang boogie with my cutie, and I'll see you tomor' (see you tomor')_

 _Ooh, she made us drinks to drink  
_ _We drunk 'em, got drunk  
_ _And now I know she thinks I'm cool  
_ _She gave me a wink, I winked back (uh huh)  
_ _And then I think that (uh-huh) we 'gon have fun at my spot tonight (oh, yes, we will)_

 _I like the bartender (Ooh, if you're lookin' for me)  
_ _I'm at the bar with her (Uh huh, okay)  
_ _I like the bartender (Yeah, if you're lookin' for me)  
_ _I'm at the bar with her (Ooh, uh huh, okay)_

Mirajane is now blushing like a tomato…

"SEE! I GOT SONGS FOR EVERYTHING! AND EVERYONE!" Natsu shouts while smirking.

"I WILL FIND ONE YOU DO NOT HAVE!" Loke shouts while rummaging through the requests once again… "NOW YOU SING ONE SOME OF THE GUYS! YOUR CHOICE!"

"HA! EASY! I ALREADY HAVE A SONG!" Natsu shouts back shocking everyone he made a song with parts even for some others. "Hehehe, now to see who is going to sing with me." Natsu then smirks evilly and in a flash of red two people are standing next to Natsu. Gajeel and Erik…

"WHAT THE HELL!?" They shout.

"NO TIME TO SHOUT! WE MUST BEAT LOKE!" Natsu shouts while using his magic then putting in a CD called _**Magic**_.

 _[Natsu]  
_ _B-b-b-baby c'mon over  
_ _I don't care if people find out  
_ _[All]  
_ _(da da, da da da, da, da, da, da)  
_ _[Natsu]  
_ _They say that we're no good together  
_ _And it's never gonna work out  
_ _[All]  
_ _(da da, da da da, da, da, da, da)_

 _[Erik]  
_ _But baby you got me moving too fast  
_ _'Cause I know you wanna be bad  
_ _And girl when you're lookin' like that  
_ _[All]  
_ _(da da, da da da)  
_ _[Erik]  
_ _I can't hold back_

 _[All]  
_ _'Cause you, you've got this spell on me  
_ _I don't know what to believe  
_ _Kiss you once now I can't leave  
_ _'Cause everything you do is magic  
_ _But everything you do is magic_

 _[Gajeel]  
_ _So l-l-let them take the pictures  
_ _Spread it all around the world now  
_ _[All]  
_ _(da da, da da da, da, da, da, da)  
_ _[Gajeel]  
_ _I wanna put it on my record  
_ _I want everyone to know now  
_ _(da da, da da da, da, da, da, da)_

 _[Natsu]  
_ _But baby you got me moving too fast  
_ _'Cause I know you wanna be bad  
_ _And girl when you're lookin' like that  
_ _[All]  
_ _(da da, da da da)  
_ _[Natsu]  
_ _I can't hold back_

 _[All]  
_ _'Cause you, you've got this spell on me  
_ _I don't know what to believe  
_ _Kiss you once now I can't leave  
_ _'Cause everything you do is magic  
_ _But everything you do is magic  
_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh  
_ _Oh oh oh oh oh  
_ _Oh oh oh oh oh  
_ _Everything you do is magic_

 _[Erik]  
_ _They say that we're no good together  
_ _And it's never gonna work out  
_ _[Gajeel]  
_ _I wanna put it on my record  
_ _I want everyone to know now_

 _[Natsu]  
_ _Everything you do is magic  
_ _Everything you do is magic  
_ _Everything you do is magic  
_ _Everything you do is magic_

 _[All]_

 _'Cause you, you've got this spell on me  
_ _I don't know what to believe  
_ _Kiss you once now I can't leave  
_ _'Cause everything you do is magic  
_ _But everything you do is magic_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh  
_ _Oh oh oh oh oh  
_ _C'mon, kiss you once now I can't leave  
_ _'Cause everything you do is magic  
_ _But everything you do is magic_

It's kinda obvious and everyone well at least the Dragon Slayers knew who Gajeel and Erik were singing for… Levy and Kinana.

"HAHAHA LOKE! I EVEN MADE GAJEEL SOUND GOOD AND MADE HIM SING WHILE NOT KILLING OUR EARS!" Natsu shouts while gloating.

"I WILL GET YOU ONE OF THESE TIMES NATSU!" Loke shouts while staring him down. Natsu just stares back with intensity… everyone starts to worry thinking what might happen when…

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Both Natsu and Loke shout while falling onto the floor from laughing to hard.

"THAT WAS GREAT!" Natsu shouts.

"Yeah!" Loke shouts while tears come out of his eyes from crying to much.

"DID YOU ALL THINK WE WERE REALLY GOING TO FIGHT!?" Natsu says while on the ground laughing.

"GOOD JOB NATSU!" Loke says while slowly getting up patting Natsu on the back before he falls back down of laughter.

"HUH!?" Everyone shouts confused to what happened.

* * *

 **There ya all go for chapter 13. I still am deciding on another story to write… like one full of different short stories or just write those stories on their own… or maybe like a high school story… or maybe the story of Fairy Tail just with a twist? IDK someone heeeeelp me xD**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable  
 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me  
 **Travie McCoy:** Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars  
 **Skillet:** Battle Cry  
 **MKTO:** Classic  
 **Cody Simpson:** La Da Dee, Pretty Brown Eyes, All Day, Not Just You  
 **MAX:** Lights Down Low  
 **Paradise Fears:** Battle Scars  
 **Trading Yesterday:** May I  
 **Bruno Mars:** Treasure  
 **Hailee Steinfeld:** Starving ft. Grey and Zedd  
 **Set It Off:** Partners in Crime ft. Ash Costello  
 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside  
 **Urban Rescue:** Song Of My Father  
 **Luke Benward:** Had Me At Hello  
 **LMFAO:** Shots ft. Lil Jon  
 **Carly Rae Jepsen:** I Really Like You  
 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You Again ft. Charlie Puth  
 **Hollywood Undead:** Fuck The World, Rain  
 **Three Days Grace:** Pain  
 **Plug In Stereo:** Oh Darling ft. Cady Groves  
 **Liam Payne:** Strip That Down ft. Quavo  
 **Kodaline:** Brother  
 **JAMIL:** The Rock City Boy  
 **Jai Waetford:** Shy  
 **Marcus & Martinus:** Heartbeat  
 **Shinedown:** Miracle  
 **Jake Miller:** Rumors  
 **T-Pain:** Bartender  
 **One Direction:** Magic


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M FREE FOR A LITTLE BIT! I don't gotta go to prison for two days, yay! FOUR WEEKS DOWN OF SCHOOL AND LIKE A BUNCH OF MONTHS TO COME XD IT'S TOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR A LITTLE KID LIKE MEEEEEE! Let's get into the Harem list and story.**

* * *

Erza

Lisanna

Mirajane

Cana

Meredy

Ultear

Yukino

Kagura

Millianna

Hisui

Jenny

Juvia

Wendy (Obviously older)

Lucy (I dun know why)

Minerva

Kamika

Cosmo

Sorano

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

" **Text"** \- Attack/Dragon/Demon

* * *

"Now that you guys are done doing whatever you guys were doing… can we continue?" Freed asks while straight faced.

"On one condition…" Natsu says while being very serious.

"What it is?" Makarov asks wondering what Natsu would want.

"If these are the last songs I have to sing tonight." Natsu says waiting for everyone's reaction.

"How many songs are you planning to sing before ending it?" Goldmine asks.

"Hm… maybe around 10?" Natsu says while shrugging. "All the songs may be the requests EXCEPT the last song."

"I guess it seems reasonable, it is late enough." Toma says while agreeing.

"It is settled then! 10 more songs shall be sung, 9 of them will be requests while the last one is Natsu's choice!" Arcadios announces.

"So let's pick a request!" Lucy says.

"Let's see what we'll get." Loke says while pulling out a piece of paper. "Of course Natsu is singing about this… Natsu is singing another romance song." Loke says while sighing.

"Why so much romance? Why not like uh… other genre's…" Natsu complains.

"Natsu it's because a bunch of girls l-" Loke says before getting cut off.

"HURRY UP AND FIND A SONG FLAME BRAIN!" Gray shouts.

"Whatever!" Natsu says as he grabs a song called _**Uh Oh**_ and puts it in and grabs a guitar.

 _I've never been good with words  
_ _Well at least not the sweet kind  
_ _Somehow when she's around  
_ _It's like I just lose my mind  
_ _And I know, I know  
_ _I should just leave it alone  
_ _But I won't, I won't_

 _I keep getting in my way  
_ _And my friends say I'm crazy  
_ _A girl like that would never go for a guy like me  
_ _And I know, I know  
_ _That I should listen to them  
_ _But I won't, I won't, I won't_

"We always think Natsu is crazy… and who is this girl if she wouldn't ever go for him!?" Max says while looking around.

 _And uh oh, uh oh I get that feeling  
_ _And I don't know, don't know  
_ _How she keeps stealing all the air from my lungs  
_ _And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue_

 _It's like I'm not even here  
_ _Ran me over as she walked by  
_ _Dust off my clumsy words  
_ _And bad pickup lines  
_ _And I know, I know  
_ _That I can't leave her alone  
_ _And I won't, I won't_

"Natsu knows pickup lines?" Sting asks while tilting his head to the side like a dog.

 _I try to work up the nerve  
_ _Hope to God I don't stutter  
_ _My thrown together letters  
_ _Never end up as words  
_ _And I know, I know  
_ _That I should leave it alone  
_ _But I won't, I won't, I won't_

 _And uh oh, uh oh I get that feeling  
_ _And I don't know, don't know  
_ _How she keeps stealing all the air from my lungs  
_ _And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue_

 _All I can say is uh oh, uh oh  
_ _I get that feeling and I don't know, don't know  
_ _How she keeps stealing all the air from my lungs  
_ _And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue  
_

 _And I know that she's so out of my league  
_ _But I just can't stop I keep thinking,  
_ _Just wait and see she's gonna notice me_

 _Yeah I know that she's so out of my league  
_ _But I just can't stop I keep thinking,  
_ _Just wait and see she's gonna notice me_

"If she's out of his league is she like really famous and popular or something?" Warren asks.

 _And uh oh, uh oh I get that feeling  
_ _And I don't know, don't know  
_ _How she keeps stealing all the air from my lungs  
_ _And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue_

 _All I can say is uh oh, uh oh  
_ _I get that feeling and I don't know, don't know  
_ _How she keeps stealing all the air from my lungs  
_ _And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue_

 _All I can say is uh oh, uh oh  
_ _I get that feeling and I don't know, don't know  
_ _How she keeps stealing all the air from my lungs  
_ _And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue  
_ _She's stealing all the air from my lungs  
_ _And leaving every word stuck on my tongue_

 _I've never been good with words  
_ _Well, at least not the sweet kind_

"WHY DON'T YOU EVER JUST TELL US WHO YOU LIKE ASH FOR BRAINS!?" Gray shouts.

"YOU WANNA GO ICICLE!?" Natsu shouts back.

"Now now, no fighting you two. Natsu still has to sing." Mira says while giving off a deadly aura stopping the two from fighting.

"Oooookay. The next request is…" Loke says while pulling out another request." Is… to sing a rock song…"

"Easy! I got some of those too!" Natsu says while grabbing a CD called _**Feel Invincible**_ and grabbing a electric guitar.

 _Target on my back  
_ _Lone survivor lasts  
_ _They got me in their sights  
_ _No surrender no  
_ _Trigger fingers go  
_ _Living the dangerous life_

 _Hey, hey, hey  
_ _Everyday when I wake  
_ _I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down  
_ _Chewing me up, spitting me out  
_ _Hey, hey, hey  
_ _When I need to be saved  
_ _You're making me strong, you're making me stand  
_ _Never will fall, never will end  
_ _Shot like a rocket up into the sky  
_ _Nothing could stop me tonight_

Everyone is thinking about how Natsu always gets stronger when facing his enemies if his nakama are in danger...

 _You make me feel invincible  
_ _Earthquake, powerful  
_ _Just like a tidal wave  
_ _You make me brave  
_ _You're my titanium  
_ _Fight song, raising up  
_ _Like a roar of victory in a stadium  
_ _Who can touch me cause I'm  
_ _I'm made of fire  
_ _Who can stop me tonight  
_ _I'm hard wired  
_ _You make me feel invincible_

 _I feel, I feel it  
_ _Invincible  
_ _I feel, I feel it  
_ _Invincible_

"Oh yeah! This is EPIC!" Bixlow shouts while his babies are floating chanting 'epic'.

 _Here we go again  
_ _I will not give in  
_ _I've got a reason to fight  
_ _Every day we choose  
_ _We might win or lose  
_ _This is the dangerous life_

 _Hey, hey, hey  
_ _Everyday when I wake  
_ _They say that I'm gone; they say that they've won  
_ _The bell has been rung, it's over and done  
_ _Hey, hey, hey  
_ _When I need to be saved  
_ _They counting me out, but this is my round  
_ _You in my corner; look at me now  
_ _Shot like a rocket up into the sky  
_ _Nothing could stop me tonight_

 _You make me feel invincible  
_ _Earthquake, powerful  
_ _Just like a tidal wave  
_ _You make me brave  
_ _You're my titanium  
_ _Fight song, raising up  
_ _Like a roar of victory in a stadium  
_ _Who can touch me cause I'm  
_ _I'm made of fire  
_ _Who can stop me tonight  
_ _I'm hard wired  
_ _You make me feel invincible_

 _I feel, I feel it  
_ _Invincible  
_ _I feel, I feel it  
_ _Invincible_

"This song would've been great when fighting during the GMG or Dragon King Festival." Laxus states.

 _You make me feel invincible  
_ _You make me feel invincible  
_ _Shot like a rocket up into the sky  
_ _Not gonna stop  
_ _Invincible_

 _You make me feel invincible  
_ _Earthquake, powerful  
_ _Just like a tidal wave  
_ _You make me brave  
_ _You're my titanium  
_ _Fight song, raising up  
_ _Like a roar of victory in a stadium_

 _You make me feel invincible  
_ _Earthquake, powerful  
_ _Just like a tidal wave  
_ _You make me brave  
_ _You're my titanium  
_ _Fight song, raising up  
_ _Like a roar of victory in a stadium  
_ _Who can touch me cause I'm  
_ _I'm made of fire  
_ _Who can stop me tonight  
_ _I'm hard wired  
_ _You make me feel invincible_

 _I feel, I feel it  
_ _Invincible  
_ _I feel, I feel it  
_ _Invincible_

"COOL AS ALWAYS!" Jason shouts while writing down stuff.

"Grrrr… I still hate him." Natsu says while growling.

"He is very annoying." Gajeel says.

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one thinking that way." Rouge says.

"How about we just get another request?" Happy suggests.

"Sure!" Loke says. "So this request is… wanting Natsu to sing with Mirajane!"

"Okay!" Natsu says while walking over to his CD's. "C'mon Mira! I need ya to choose a song!" Mirajane then walks over to Natsu to see what kinds of CD's he has and the names. Mirajane spots one called _**We Are Stars**_.

"How about this one Natsu?" Mirajane asks while holding the CD.

"Okay!" Natsu says while grabbing the CD and puts it in while using his magic on Mirajane. "Let's start!" Natsu shouts.

 _[Natsu]  
_ _Everything is so small when you're on top of the world,  
_ _it's hard to understand what's still yet to unfold  
_ _Pretending to be who you're not,  
_ _is a waste of what you got_

 _Keep dreaming, keep dreaming, keep dreaming  
_ _Keep on keep believing_

 _[Mirajane]  
_ _We are the kings and queens,  
_ _Of hearts that break when we fall in between the cracks,  
_ _Living life like it's just a game of blackjack,  
_ _I don't know how but we always find our way back_

 _Looking back when I was just a little girl,  
_ _with a big dream living in a lonely world it seems,  
_ _life is impossible,  
_ _So believe that you're unstoppable_

 _[Natsu & Mirajane]  
_ _Hey!_

 _We are stars and we are open-hearted  
_ _We are lovers, we are into lovin'  
_ _We are stars and we are open hearted  
_ _We are lovers, we are built for lovin'_

 _Oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh!  
_ _Oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh!  
_ _Oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh!  
_ _Oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh!_

 _[Natsu]  
_ _It's hard to see the light when you're caught up in your life,  
_ _you're scared and insecure 'cause now it's fight or flight  
_ _Can't think of giving up,  
_ _you don't know how much you're loved._

 _Keep dreaming, keep dreaming, keep dreaming  
_ _Keep on keep believing._

 _[Mirajane]  
_ _We are the kings and queens,  
_ _Of hearts that break when we fall in between the cracks,  
_ _Living life like it's just a game of blackjack,  
_ _I don't know how but we always find our way back_

 _Looking back when I was just a little girl,  
_ _with a big dream living in a lonely world it seems,  
_ _life is impossible,  
_ _so believe that you're unstoppable_

 _[Natsu & Mirajane]  
_ _Hey!_

 _We are stars and we are open hearted  
_ _we are lovers, we are into lovin'  
_ _We are stars and we are open hearted  
_ _we are lovers, we are built for lovin'_

 _Oh oh! Oh oh oh!  
_ _Oh oh! Oh oh oh oh!  
_ _Oh oh! Oh oh oh!  
_ _Oh oh! Oh oh oh oh!  
_ _Oh oh! Oh oh oh!  
_ _Oh oh! Oh oh oh oh!  
_ _Oh oh! Oh oh oh!  
_ _Oh oh! Oh oh oh oh!_

 _[Natsu]  
_ _We are stars and we are open hearted  
_ _we are stars, you know we are  
_ _(Yea, yea)  
_ _We are stars, we are stars, we are stars  
_ _(We are)_

 _[Natsu & Mirajane]  
_ _We are stars and we are open hearted  
_ _we are lovers, we are into lovin'  
_ _We are stars and we are open hearted  
_ _we are lovers, we are built for lovin'_

 _Oh oh! Oh oh oh!  
_ _Oh oh! Oh oh oh oh!  
_ _Oh oh! Oh oh oh!  
_ _Oh oh! Oh oh oh oh!  
_ _Oh oh! Oh oh oh!  
_ _Oh oh! Oh oh oh oh!  
_ _Oh oh! Oh oh oh!  
_ _Oh oh! Oh oh oh oh!_

"OH YEAH! WE WERE GREAT-" Natsu shouts before getting cut of by Mirajane kissing him. Instead of just kissing him Mirajane puts her arms around Natsu's neck and pushes her breasts onto his chest.

"Uh…" Natsu says after Mirajane pulls away… _'Is this seriously a tradition I didn't know about!? Because if everytime I sing with a girl they have to kiss me i'm not sure how to feel about it… annoyed or actually happy…'_

"That's how you do it." Mirajane says while smirking and walking past the other girls.

* * *

 **There is chapterrrrrrrr 14! Hope ya'll enjoyed and remember to request songs ya want. I'll see ya'll peoplez later.**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable  
 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me  
 **Travie McCoy:** Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars  
 **Skillet:** Battle Cry, Feel Invincible  
 **MKTO:** Classic  
 **Cody Simpson:** La Da Dee, Pretty Brown Eyes, All Day, Not Just You  
 **MAX:** Lights Down Low  
 **Paradise Fears:** Battle Scars  
 **Trading Yesterday:** May I  
 **Bruno Mars:** Treasure  
 **Hailee Steinfeld:** Starving ft. Grey and Zedd  
 **Set It Off:** Partners in Crime ft. Ash Costello  
 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside  
 **Urban Rescue:** Song Of My Father  
 **Luke Benward:** Had Me At Hello  
 **LMFAO:** Shots ft. Lil Jon  
 **Carly Rae Jepsen:** I Really Like You  
 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You Again ft. Charlie Puth  
 **Hollywood Undead:** Fuck The World, Rain  
 **Three Days Grace:** Pain  
 **Plug In Stereo:** Oh Darling ft. Cady Groves  
 **Liam Payne:** Strip That Down ft. Quavo  
 **Kodaline:** Brother  
 **JAMIL:** The Rock City Boy  
 **Jai Waetford:** Shy  
 **Marcus & Martinus:** Heartbeat  
 **Shinedown:** Miracle  
 **Jake Miller:** Rumors  
 **T-Pain:** Bartender  
 **One Direction:** Magic  
 **Junior Doctor:** Uh Oh  
 **Virginia To Vegas:** We Are Stars ft. Alyssa Reid


	15. Chapter 15

***Sigh* Why can't school just be over… the only good thing is that i'm getting good grades. For now that it… it's supposed to get harder… I just don't want to anymore xD I guess though for now I just forget about that and have fun writing this! So uh… remember request songs and here's the Harem list along with the story… oh but wait! Dragonic king says you're going to miss this when it ends because it has 6 songs left, who ever said that? All Natsu said was he would sing 10 more songs then the concert would end… Who knows maybe some stuff might happen forcing Natsu to since once again... It's all just a big mystery…**

* * *

Erza

Lisanna

Mirajane

Cana

Meredy

Ultear

Yukino

Kagura

Millianna

Hisui

Jenny

Juvia

Wendy (Obviously older)

Lucy (I dun know why)

Minerva

Kamika

Cosmo

Sorano

Sayla (Gonna bring here in somehow)

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

" **Text"** \- Attack/Dragon/Demon

* * *

"Uh…." Natsu says dumbfounded still confused to as why all the girls he sings with keep on kissing him!

"I'm just a dumbfounded…" Gray says while also standing where is he shocked to see that 3 girls had kissed Natsu, and not just ANY 3 girls! Two of them are FUCKING models! Loved by probably every guy out there and role models for some girls!

"This just keeps getting interesting…" Gajeel says while slowly getting out of shock.

"Uh..." Natsu says while trying to think of something… "Anyone wanna hear some pick up lines?" Natsu awkwardly says.

"YOU KNOW PICK UP LINES!?" Everyone shouts.

"Uh… I think?" Natsu says while tilting his head to the side.

"Let's hear what ya got Natsu." Loke says while crossing his arms.

"Uh… Are you a lion?" Natsu says nervously.

"Where are you going with this?" Laxus asks looking at Natsu.

"Because I see you li-on on my bed tonight." Natsu says.

"NATSU KNOWS A PICK UP LINE!?" A bunch of people shout while super surprised.

"Uh… now I regret suggesting this, I think I would rather sing instead of do pick up lines." Natsu says while face palming.

"I can grant your wish!" Loke says while pulling out a request… "Uh… this person want's you to sing a song about pain?" Loke says while confused then all of a sudden a bright flash and Virgo appears out of nowhere.

"I heard pain?" Virgo says while turning to Lucy. "Do I need punishment princess?" Virgo asks.

"No Virgo I told you, you don't need to keep asking for a punishment when you do nothing wrong not like I will punish you if you do something wrong…" Lucy says.

"I'll just… sing the song now…" Natsu says while putting in a CD called _**Sucker For Pain**_ ( **A/N: I know this was requested by someone but i'm gonna be lazy so like if a song you requested is playing cool but i'm too lazy to mention your name now, sorry** ).

 _I torture you  
_ _Take my hand through the flames  
_ _I torture you  
_ _I'm a slave to your games  
_ _I'm just a sucker for pain  
_ _I wanna chain you up  
_ _I wanna tie you down  
_ _I'm just a sucker for pain_

"Natsu sounds like he's both a masochist and sadist…" Gildarts says surprised his self proclaimed son is both.

 _I'm a sucker for pain  
_ _I got the squad tatted on me from my neck to my ankles  
_ _Pressure from the man got us all in rebellion  
_ _We gon' go to war, yeah, without failure  
_ _Do it for the fam, dog, ten toes down, dog  
_ _Love and the loyalty that's what we stand for  
_ _Alienated by society, all this pressure give me anxiety  
_ _Walk slow through the fire  
_ _Like, who gon' try us?  
_ _Feeling the world go against us  
_ _So we put the world on our shoulders_

 _I torture you  
_ _Take my hand through the flames  
_ _I torture you  
_ _I'm a slave to your games  
_ _I'm just a sucker for pain  
_ _I wanna chain you up  
_ _I wanna tie you down  
_ _I'm just a sucker for pain_

"Which is he? Masochist or sadist!?" Bacchus asks.

 _I been at it with my homies  
_ _It don't matter, you don't know me  
_ _I been rollin' with my team, we the illest on the scene  
_ _I been riding 'round the city with my squad  
_ _I been riding 'round the city with my squad  
_ _We just posted, getting crazy, living like this is so amazing  
_ _Hold up take a step back, when we roll up, cause I know what  
_ _We been loyal, we been fam, we the ones you trust in  
_ _Won't hesitate to go straight to your head like a concussion  
_ _I know I been bustin', no discussion for my family  
_ _No hesitation, through my scope I see my enemy  
_ _Like what's up? Hold up, we finna re-load up  
_ _Yes I re-load up, I know what up, I know what up_

 _I torture you  
_ _Take my hand through the flames  
_ _I torture you  
_ _I'm a slave to your games  
_ _I'm just a sucker for pain  
_ _I wanna chain you up  
_ _I wanna tie you down  
_ _I'm just a sucker for pain_

"This song sounds great." Virgo says while listening to the song closely.

 _I'm devoted to destruction  
_ _A full dosage of detrimental dysfunction  
_ _I'm dying slow but the devil tryna rush me  
_ _See I'm a fool for pain, I'm a dummy  
_ _Might cut my head off right after I slit my throat  
_ _Tongue kiss a shark, got jealous bitches up in the boat  
_ _Eating peanut butter and jelly fishes on toast  
_ _And if I get stung I get stoked, might choke  
_ _Like I chewed a chunk of charcoal  
_ _Naked in the North Pole  
_ _That's why my heart cold, full of sorrow, the lost soul  
_ _And only Lord knows when I'm coming to the crossroads  
_ _So I don't fear shit but tomorrow  
_ _And I'm a sucker for pain, it ain't nothing but pain  
_ _You just fuckin' complain, you ain't tough as you claim  
_ _Just stay up in your lane, just don't fuck with Natsu  
_ _I'mma jump from a plane or stand in front of a train  
_ _Cause I'm a sucker for pain_

 _Used to doing bad, now we feel like we just now getting it  
_ _Ain't got no other way so we started and finished it  
_ _No pain, no gain  
_ _Never stand down, made our own way  
_ _Never going slow, we pick up the pace  
_ _This is what we wanted from a young age  
_ _No emotion, that's what business is  
_ _Lord have mercy on the witnesses_

 _I torture you  
_ _Take my hand through the flames  
_ _I torture you  
_ _I'm just a sucker for pain  
_ _More pain  
_ _Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging  
_ _For more pain  
_ _Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging  
_ _For more pain  
_ _Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging  
_ _For more pain  
_ _Got me begging_

"Uh… Romeo I don't know if I should let you look up to Natsu anymore…" Macao says worried about what Romeo's future will be like.

"It's fine Macao, Natsu probably was just messing around or made it for Virgo or something since she seems to like pain." Wakaba says.

"That seems likely because whenever Erza beats up Natsu and Gray it seems like if Natsu shouts out it's out of pain not feeling pleasure from it…" Levy says while putting her own input in.

"YO FLAME BRAIN! ARE YOU A MASOCHIST OR SADIST!?" Gray shouts.

"I still don't know what a masochist is and I have no idea what a sadist is so… neither?" Natsu says confused.

"Natsu… do you like receiving pain and or do you like to put people in pain?" Makarov asks.

"Well obviously I don't like receiving pain it hurts! As for giving people pain only if they deserve it, like some dark guild wizards!" Natsu says while grinning his toothy grin.

"Of course this is Natsu's answer… well I guess that must mean he wrote it for someone." Laxus says.

"I'm just going to… pick another request…" Loke says while slowly making his way over to the requests. "So… this request which is hopefully a better one is… something to pump us up?"

"Okay!" Natsu says while grabbing a CD called _**Strike Back**_ ( **A/N: This is NateWantsToBattle Cover** ).

 _Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah  
_ _Strike Back  
_ _Although the slightest chance of changing  
_ _The path in which our world is taking's low  
_ _It makes sense that the smallest little voice  
_ _Can make the loudest noise  
_ _And if they try to tell me my own fate  
_ _I'll turn it around won't hesitate  
_ _What's the point of tomorrow if it's a future missing you?_

"Seems like Natsu… making the impossible, possible." Max says while nodding.

 _Bring it on  
_ _'Cause I'm just gonna grow up in the battle (hey)  
_ _Gonna light the darkness  
_ _Keep on burning my fire  
_ _Ain't nobody gonna stop me  
_ _I gotta stop this nightmare  
_ _Because I'm dreaming of my future  
_ _Past, future, present  
_ _It's the world that we live in  
_ _I ain't scared of my past  
_ _Because tomorrow keeps approaching fast  
_ _I'm screaming out for my pride_

"Woah! He changed his voice fast!" Orga shouts.

 _I need you to wipe away your tears  
_ _The time has come to face our fears tonight  
_ _I'm never falling down  
_ _I'll keep on sailing  
_ _Now this is my destiny_

 _Defy the world to make you smile  
_ _If it keeps you around a while  
_ _Don't go  
_ _I gotta shake of the pain for your and me  
_ _May our failures all rest in peace  
_ _Now we'll strike back_

Natsu just grins while wiping sweat off his forehead.

"That song may be short but it is a good one." Natsu says while grinning.

"That song was MANLY!" Elfman shouts while pumping his fists up into the air.

"I really am now thinking that is the only word you know…" Evergreen says while face palming.

"To be honest I don't think anymore… I know it is the only word he knows." Lisanna says while shaking her head.

While people start debating about whether that's the only word Elfman knows Natsu is just sitting in lala land, just daydreaming about who knows what… _'Hm… I wonder what my past before Igneel was like. I never really knew who my real parents were, I know how Zeref was my older brother but I wonder what he was like. I wonder how I ended up dieing and why Zeref went to such lengths to bring me back… I wonder if I had any friends back then and maybe they had kids who had kids who had kids and so on and if some of them may be people I know now. I know I don't remember much and to remember the book has to be opened but i'm not powerful enough to get my memories and powers back without going crazy… I do know though even though Zeref is my big brother and brought me back to life I will end his life. It is his wish and I must also do this for Silver.'_

Natsu then starts thinking about Silver and all the other countless of people that must have died to either the hands of Zeref or his demons which makes him mad but also sad at the same time. Remembering he is also a demon Natsu then thinks about whether he killed some people in the past not knowing Natsu thinks of the worst like him killing fathers, mothers, sisters, brothers, and just whole families. Just the thought brings tears to Natsu as they start falling down his face while those thoughts just keep coming to his head. Him mercilessly killing countless of families without a second thought while even enjoying seeing their dead bodies on the ground. Unknowingly Natsu grabs his head so hard that he starts drawing blood and grabbing the attention of others.

"Oi flamebrain what's up with you?" Gray shouts while actually being worried about Natsu.

"Salamander what are you doing on the ground and why are you bleeding!?" Gajeel shouts.

"I-I didn't do it…" Natsu says while starting to rock back and forth. "I didn't kill them… I promise… I didn't kill anyone… I promise… a-at least I don't think so… I didn't kill anyone right?" Natsu asks while looking up with tears in his eyes. To say everyone was stunned was coming short everyone was shocked to see Natsu crying and mumbling to himself about killing people. Of all the people, Natsu! Natsu would never kill anyone… at least that's what everyone thought…

"Oi! Snap out of it!" Gray shouts while slapping Natsu across the face knocking some sense into Natsu.

"H-huh!? What happened!?" Natsu cluelessly asks.

"What happened!? More like what happened to you!" Sting shouts.

"Yes, what did happen to you?" Rogue asks.

"I-I don't remember…" Natsu says while looking down.

"How about we just forget about that happening and continue on with Natsu singing?" Loke suggests while pulling out a request which is blank. "I guess this means Natsu chooses." Loke says while sitting down.

"Heheheh I get to choose." Natsu says with a evil smirk and in one quick flash Gajeel, Laxus, Sting, and Erik are on stage with Natsu. "Look who is going to sing." Natsu says while a smirk.

"Hey! This is almost all the guy dragonslayers! Why isn't Rogue on here too!?" Laxus shouts.

"Well I know Rogue wouldn't want to, he is the silent shy type dude." Natsu gives Laxus a look like really dude.

"So… what the heck are we singing?" Stings asks.

"A love song!" Natsu shouts while grinning.

"WHAT!?" The other slayers shout.

"I mean we already sang a love song before right Gajeel?" Erik says while not really worrying.

"Yeah." Gajeel says while looking calm.

"Well how about I say this love song can be dedicated for your mates." Natsu says with a sly grin.

"WHY YOU!" The slayers shout before jumping at Natsu to hit him.

"No, no, no." Natsu says while teleporting behind them. "Violence is not the answer in this situation. Just sing!" Natsu says while using his magic then grabbing a guitar. "Let's go _**Right Now**_!" Natsu shouts.

 _[Sting]  
_ _Lights go down and  
_ _The night is calling to me, yeah  
_ _I hear voices singing songs in the street  
_ _And I know_

 _[Erik]  
_ _That we won't be going home  
_ _For so long, for so long  
_ _But I know that I won't be on my own, yeah  
_ _I love this feeling and_

 _[Natsu]  
_ _Right now  
_ _I wish you were here with me  
_ _'Cause right now  
_ _Everything is new to me  
_ _You know I can't fight the feeling  
_ _And every night I feel it  
_ _Right now  
_ _I wish you were here with me_

 _[Laxus]  
_ _Late night, spaces  
_ _With all our friends, you and me, yeah  
_ _Love these faces  
_ _Just like how it used to be_

 _[Gajeel]  
_ _And we won't be going home  
_ _For so long, for so long  
_ _But I know that I won't be on my own  
_ _On my own  
_ _I'm feeling like_

 _[Natsu]  
_ _Right now  
_ _I wish you were here with me  
_ _'Cause right now  
_ _Everything is new to me  
_ _You know I can't fight the feeling  
_ _And every night I feel it  
_ _Right now  
_ _I wish you were here with me_

 _[All]  
_ _And I could do this forever  
_ _Woah oh woah oh woah oh  
_ _Woah oh woah oh woah oh  
_ _And let's go crazy together  
_ _Woah oh woah oh woah oh  
_ _Woah oh woah oh woah oh_

 _[Gajeel]  
_ _Lights go down and  
_ _I hear you calling to me, yeah_

 _[Natsu]  
_ _Right now  
_ _I wish you were here with me  
_ _'Cause right now  
_ _Everything is new to me  
_ _You know I can't fight the feeling  
_ _And every night I feel it  
_ _Right now  
_ _I wish you were here with me  
_ _Oh ooooh_

"NOW GO YOUNG ONES! GO AND PROFESS YOUR LOVE TO YOUR MATES!" Natsu shouts while handing them all bouquets of flowers and pushing them off the stage. Natsu then proceeds to throw around flower petals and jumps around shouting. "GO GAJEEL! GO LAXUS! GO STING! GO ERIK!"

"What the fuck is wrong with him!?" Gray asks confused to why Natsu was acting the way he was.

"He is reminding me of Mira when she is playing matchmaker… but he's being more assertive like actually forcing the guys to the girls…" Lucy says while shivering because she remembers Mira in matchmaker mode.

"I think Natsu is doing the right thing. All of those boys needed a push because I doubt whoever the person they love wouldn't wait too long for them to finally confess." Erza says while nodding her head.

"So… why is match stick being a matchmaker while he hasn't even confessed to the girl he might love?" Gray asks confused as to why Natsu is forcing the other slayers to confess while he isn't in a relationship.

"Juvia thinks maybe Natsu might be shy on opening up to the one he loves." Juvia says while appearing out of nowhere.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU SCARED ME JUVIA!" Gray shouts while jumping like 5 feet away. "ARE YOU A NINJA OR SOMETHING!?"

"Oi! If you guys don't hurry up i'll be forced to do it for ya!" Natsu shouts while smirking. With that Sting and Laxus immediately starting running towards some people.

"ROGUE!" Sting shouts while running up to Rogue out of breath.

"Yes Sting?" Rogue asks.

"You heard how Natsu is making us confess to the our mates?" Sting ask.

"Yes I am aware." Rogue says.

"Let's just show em." Sting says while lifting up his shirt showing a black dragon tattoo on him and Rogue lifts up his shirt showing a white dragon tattoo on him.

"Well that's 1 down! 3 more to go." Natsu says while looking towards Laxus.

"Fine." Laxus says before marching towards the Thunder Legion.

"Laxus?" They all ask before Laxus walks right up to them and hands Freed the bouquet of flowers.

"Hmph, good enough?" Laxus asks.

"I guess that's good enough in YOUR case Laxus." Natsu says while turning towards Gajeel and Erik how haven't moved. "Now you two better get moving unless you want me to do it." Natsu says with a evil glint making those two move quicker than Sawyer can.

Erik runs to Kinana and hands her the flowers and whispers in her ear making her blush and hug him.

"Good enough for me on your part Erik but as for Gajeel…" Natsu says while looking towards the Iron Dragon Slayers direction.

"Uh… hey Shrimp." Gajeel says to Levy.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" Levy shouts at Gajeel earning a smirk on his face.

"Hey Shrimp." Gajeel says.

"I told you not to call me-" Levy says but before she can finish Gajeel just shoves the bouquet in her face. "Huh?" Levy says confused to why Gajeel just gave her flowers because she wasn't paying attention.

"Shrimp…" Gajeel says while starting to sweat.

"I told you not to call me that!" Levy says while pouting.

"*Sigh* Levy… I uh… er…" Gajeel says while starting to sweat even more just because he is looking at Levy.

"WHAT HE'S TRYING TO SAY IS THAT YOU'RE HIS MATE!" Natsu shouts, instantly Levy processes that information and then becomes as red as a tomato.

"Curse you Salamander!" Gajeel angrily shouts before grabbing the nearest thing which happened to be a potion and threw it at Natsu, then a cloud of pink smoke covering up the stage so no one can see what happened to Natsu…

* * *

 **And there is chapter 15! I seriously am hating school still though because like sooooooo much work and it's only been like a month. I'm gonna die this year I think… Anyways though uh… I don't know what else to say… Well uh… as you could see i'm bad with romance… so uh… bye?**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable  
 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me  
 **Travie McCoy:** Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars  
 **Skillet:** Battle Cry, Feel Invincible  
 **MKTO:** Classic  
 **Cody Simpson:** La Da Dee, Pretty Brown Eyes, All Day, Not Just You  
 **MAX:** Lights Down Low  
 **Paradise Fears:** Battle Scars  
 **Trading Yesterday:** May I  
 **Bruno Mars:** Treasure  
 **Hailee Steinfeld:** Starving ft. Grey and Zedd  
 **Set It Off:** Partners in Crime ft. Ash Costello  
 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside  
 **Urban Rescue:** Song Of My Father  
 **Luke Benward:** Had Me At Hello  
 **LMFAO:** Shots ft. Lil Jon  
 **Carly Rae Jepsen:** I Really Like You  
 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You Again ft. Charlie Puth  
 **Hollywood Undead:** Fuck The World, Rain  
 **Three Days Grace:** Pain  
 **Plug In Stereo:** Oh Darling ft. Cady Groves  
 **Liam Payne:** Strip That Down ft. Quavo  
 **Kodaline:** Brother  
 **JAMIL:** The Rock City Boy  
 **Jai Waetford:** Shy  
 **Marcus & Martinus:** Heartbeat  
 **Shinedown:** Miracle  
 **Jake Miller:** Rumors  
 **T-Pain:** Bartender  
 **One Direction:** Magic, Right Now  
 **Junior Doctor:** Uh Oh  
 **Virginia To Vegas:** We Are Stars ft. Alyssa Reid  
 **Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons: **Sucker For Pain  
 **BACK-ON:** Strike Back (NateWantsToBattle Cover)


	16. Chapter 16

**Ughhhh prison- I mean school has taken so much of my time. Like it's so annoying xD I just want to be a lazy bum playing video games, reading fanfics, watching anime, and writing fanfics. Is that honestly too much to ask for? xD Welp onto the harem list and story.**

* * *

Erza

Lisanna

Mirajane

Cana

Meredy

Ultear

Yukino

Kagura

Millianna

Hisui

Jenny

Juvia

Wendy (Obviously older)

Lucy (I dun know why)

Minerva

Kamika

Cosmo

Sorano

Sayla (Gonna bring here in somehow)

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

" **Text"** \- Attack/Dragon/Demon

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU DO GAJEEL!?" Everyone shouts.

"FLAME BRAIN COULD BE A LITTLE KID AGAIN!" Gray shouts because his rival could possibly be a little kid again…

"What was that you just threw Gajeel?" Erza says while slowly walking to Gajeel with a sword drawn.

"U-u-um… I don't know… I just grabbed the nearest thing to throw at him. Honestly!" Gajeel says while putting his hands up to try and shield himself from Erza's wrath.

"*sigh* Does anyone remember what type of potion that was?" Erza asks while everyone shakes their head.

"W-woah!" A voice says in the smoke. "What the fuck happened to me?!" Right after that statement a figure comes walking out of the smoke… a very beautiful girl. With long silky pink hair flowing down her body. A body that looks like it could belong to a goddess making all the men stare… but there is one thing that is off. She is wearing a white scaly scarf.

"What the hell is wrong with my voice!?" The girl shouts.

"N-n-n…" Everyone starts to say… "NATSU!?" Everyone shouts.

"Yeah?" The girl asks. "Wait… WHY AM I A FUCKING GIRL!?" Natsu shouts while running in a circle panicking.

"Hey Natsu! You got bigger bouncy things than all the other girls!" Happy says while flying over to Natsu.

"Huh?" Natsu says before grabbing uh.. He- she- it's own breasts. "Woah! These things are soft!"

"WHAT THE HELL FLAME BRAIN! STOP DOING THAT!" Gray shouts.

"Hmph!" Natsu says as Natsu stops but then glows being covered in fire and when it dies down you see NAtsu wearing a dress. "I needed something that would fit me." Natsu says.

"So uh… what do we do now since Natsu is a girl?" Max asks curious to see what people would answer with.

"Let's make female Natsu sing!" Happy happily exclaims peeking everyone's interests.

"That seems like a pretty good idea. I wonder what Natsu would sound like as a female." Mira says with a twinkle in her eye.

"I guess I can…" Natsu says while looking down. "I mean I did write some songs that with my normal voice just didn't sound right…"

"Soooo… are we still counting these for your songs?" Warren asks.

"I guess not because i'm not my normal self so I guess I won't count it." Natsu says while looking over some CD's. "Hm…" Natsu says while finally grabbing one called _**Heroes**_ along with a electric guitar.

 _We could hide away in daylight  
_ _We go undercover, wait out the sun  
_ _Got a secret side in plain sight  
_ _Where the streets are empty, that's where we run_

 _Everyday people do everyday things but I  
_ _Can't be one of them  
_ _I know you hear me now, we are a different kind  
_ _We can do anything_

"Well yeah Natsu can do anything as long as he puts his mind to it." Macao says.

 _We could be heroes  
_ _We could be heroes, me and you  
_ _We could be heroes  
_ _We could be heroes, me and you  
_ _We could be_

 _Anybody's got the power  
_ _They don't see it cause they don't understand  
_ _Spin around and round for hours  
_ _You and me, we got the world in our hands_

 _Everyday people do everyday things but I  
_ _Can't be one of them  
_ _I know you hear me now, we are a different kind  
_ _We can do anything_

 _We could be heroes  
_ _We could be heroes, me and you  
_ _We could be heroes  
_ _We could be heroes, me and you  
_ _We could be_

 _We could be heroes  
_ _We could be heroes  
_ _Me and you...  
_ _We could be_

"I definitely can't imagine Natsu as a hero…" Wakaba says. "If he was he would be terrible since he breaks everything…"

 _All we're looking for is love and a little light  
_ _Love and a little light  
_ _(We could be)  
_ _All we're looking for is love and a little light  
_ _Love and a little light_

 _We could be heroes  
_ _We could be heroes  
_ _Me and you...  
_ _We could be_

"U-um… how did I do?" Natsu says shyly while blushing out of embarrassment, everyone then starts cheering on how much they liked Natsu singing.

"I have to say Natsu, you still can sing even though you're a girl!" Laki says while smiling.

"A beautiful voice indeed." Rufus says.

"No way! Are you blushing Natsu!?" A shocked Lucy says.

"N-no!" Natsu says while trying to cover her face.

"How cute!" Lisanna chimes in while trying to take a peek at Natsu's face.

"I-it's not my fault I all of a sudden got embarrassed!" Natsu shouts.

"HA! Flame brain is now a shy little girl!" Gray shouts while laughing on the floor.

"What… did… you… say?" Natsu says while a menacing aura surrounds her and she lights her fist on fire.

' _What da fuck!? Natsu is actually scaring looking… I bet it's a girl thing!'_ Gray thinks while starting to back up. "Heheh, I said nothing!" Gray shouts while holding out his hands to protect himself.

"That's what I thought." Natsu says before walking away from Gray.

"It must be a Fairy Tail girl member thing… all their girls can be scary…" Sting says while Rogue just nods his head.

"How about Natsu just sings another song while we wait for the potion to wear off?" Millianna says.

"Eh? Why not?" Natsu says while walking over and looks for another CD that would fit her as a girl. "Got one I think." Natsu says while grabbing a CD called _**Lost Boy**_.

"Lost Boy? Isn't that the name of those group of kids in the Peter Pan?" Orga asks but before he can get an answer Natsu makes a piano appear and starts playing.

 _There was a time when I was alone  
_ _Nowhere to go and no place to call home  
_ _My only friend was the man in the moon  
_ _And even sometimes he would go away too_

"Huh?"

 _Then one night, as I closed my eyes,  
_ _I saw a shadow flying high  
_ _He came to me with the sweetest smile  
_ _Told me he wanted to talk for awhile  
_ _He said, "Peter Pan. That's what they call me.  
_ _I promise that you'll never be lonely."  
_ _And ever since that day..._

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland  
_ _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
_ _And when we're bored we play in the woods  
_ _Always on the run from Captain Hook  
_ _"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
_ _"Away from all of reality."_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
_ _And lost boys like me are free  
_ _Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
_ _And lost boys like me are free_

"Oh… this IS about Peter Pan…" Everyone says.

 _He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe  
_ _Believe in him and believe in me  
_ _Together we will fly away in a cloud of green  
_ _To your beautiful destiny  
_ _As we soared above the town that never loved me  
_ _I realized I finally had a family  
_ _Soon enough we reached Neverland  
_ _Peacefully my feet hit the sand  
_ _And ever since that day..._

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland  
_ _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
_ _And when we're bored we play in the woods  
_ _Always on the run from Captain Hook  
_ _"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
_ _"Away from all of reality."_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
_ _And lost boys like me are free  
_ _Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
_ _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling,  
_ _Even Captain Hook,  
_ _You are my perfect story book  
_ _Neverland, I love you so,  
_ _You are now my home sweet home  
_ _Forever a lost boy at last_

 _Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling,  
_ _Even Captain Hook,  
_ _You are my perfect story book  
_ _Neverland, I love you so,  
_ _You are now my home sweet home  
_ _Forever a lost boy at last  
_ _And for always I will say..._

"Captain Hook is cool, he's got a hook for his hand for crying out loud!" A random person shouts.

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland  
_ _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
_ _And when we're bored we play in the woods  
_ _Always on the run from Captain Hook  
_ _"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
_ _"Away from all of reality."  
_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
_ _And lost boys like me are free  
_ _Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
_ _And lost boys like me are free_

"I'm going to assume Natsu likes the story Peter Pan?" Sherry says.

"Peter Pan is awesome! Like I would love to go to Neverland! I never want to grow up!" Natsu shouts as she sticks her fist into the air.

"Isn't there a spell to do that?" Wendy asks.

"No, there are spells to slow ageing down but not that much so it's not even worth it." Natsu says.

"Are you telling me you have tried to Natsu?" Lucy asks.

"Well hehe… maybe…" Natsu says while laughing awkwardly to herself.

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU NOT KNOW SOME CONSEQUENCES THAT COME WITH DOING THOSE SPELLS!?" Makarov yells while everyone just stares shocked.

"Well yeah! Of course I knew the prices to pay and if I did it wrong I know what would've happened but it didn't, did it?" Natsu says while crossing her arms.

"YOU IDIOT!" Makarov shouts.

"Blah blah blah, i'm just going to sing another song." Natsu says as she puts in a CD called _**Better When I'm Dancin'**_.

 _Don't think about it  
_ _Just move your body  
_ _Listen to the music  
_ _Sing, oh, ey, oh_

 _Just move those left feet  
_ _Go ahead, get crazy  
_ _Anyone can do it  
_ _Sing, oh, ey, oh_

 _Show the world you've got that fire (fire)  
_ _Feel the rhythm getting louder  
_ _Show the room what you can do  
_ _Prove to them you got the moves  
_ _I don't know about you,_

 _But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
_ _Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
_ _And we can do this together  
_ _I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_

The song's vibe just makes everyone happy and a bunch of people start to dance. While others are just nodding their head at the moment but everyone is smiling and looking happy.

 _When you finally let go  
_ _And you slay that solo  
_ _Cause you listen to the music  
_ _Sing, oh, ey, oh_

 _'Cause you're confident, babe  
_ _And you make your hips sway  
_ _We knew that you could do it  
_ _Sing, oh, ey, oh_

 _Show the world you've got that fire (fire, baby)  
_ _Feel the rhythm getting louder  
_ _Show the room what you can do  
_ _Prove to them you got the moves  
_ _I don't know about you,_

 _But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
_ _Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
_ _And we can do this together  
_ _I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_

By now EVERYONE is dancing, by everyone I mean EVERYONE. Even mages of Crime Sorciere are now dancing along. Any bad vibes anyone had have now left and are filled with happy vibes.

 _I feel better when I'm dancing  
_ _I'm better when I'm dancing, aye, oh ey oh_

 _Feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
_ _Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah,  
_ _Don't you know  
_ _We can do this together  
_ _Bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _(You got the moves, babe)_

 _I feel better when I'm dancing  
_ _I'm better when I'm dancing, hey  
_ _Feel better when I'm, yeah, yeah_

"OH YEAH! That song is one of my favorite songs but I never could reach some of those notes nicely but as a girl I totally can!" Natsu exclaims while grinning widely.

"Well uh… good for you?" Lyon says while confused.

"HAHAHA! MAN I SHOULD'VE TRIED SINGING THIS SONG LAST TIME I WAS A GIRL!" Natsu shouts while laughing while everyone just stares at him.

"Natsu… you were a girl before?" Bacchus asks.

"Well… you see there was this mission… and I kinda got turned into a girl for awhile… sooooo that time I wasn't at the guild for a few weeks, heh." Natsu says while scratching her cheek. "It was kinda annoying though, people always kept staring at me when I would walk by them." Natsu says while she puffs out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Natsuuuuu! That's because your a pretty girl!" Happy says while flying over.

"I'm not pretty!" Natsu shouts.

"I kinda have to agree with Happy, you are pretty Natsu." Gray say while looking at her.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Why is everyone just looking at me!?" Gray asks.

"BECAUSE YOU JUST SAID NATSU LOOKED PRETTY!" Gajeel shouts.

"YEAH! WHAT THE HELL ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu shouts while blushing.

"Hey, I was just stating facts. I don't like you in that way." Gray says while looking away but blushing.

"Well um…" Loke says while trying to figure out what to do. "How about you just sing another song Natsu…"

"Good idea…" Natsu says while putting in a CD called _**Future Me**_.

 _The future me I haven't met  
_ _There's some things you might regret  
_ _Like giving up on love too fast  
_ _Chasing shadows from your past  
_ _Future me I haven't met  
_

 _There's gonna be some pain  
_ _It's good to feel something_

 _Right now, I'm already who I wanna be tomorrow  
_ _Who I wanna be tomorrow is who I am  
_ _Right now, I'm already who I wanna be tomorrow  
_ _Who I wanna be tomorrow is who I am  
_

 _Right now  
_ _Right now_

"Of course Natsu would sing like this. Natsu will never change, Natsu will always be funny, stupid, caring, and reckless ol' Natsu." Freed says.

 _They don't know you like I do  
_ _They don't know what you've been through  
_ _They're hands up black and blue  
_ _For never letting go of you  
_ _They don't know you like I do_

 _There's gonna be some pain  
_ _It's good to feel something_

 _Right now, I'm already who I wanna be tomorrow  
_ _Who I wanna be tomorrow is who I am  
_ _Right now, I'm already who I wanna be tomorrow  
_ _Who I wanna be tomorrow is who I am_

 _Right now  
_ _Right now  
_ _Right now_

"Yep, Natsu will never change." Jet says while nodding his head while smiling.

 _I'm already who I wanna be tomorrow  
_ _Who I wanna be tomorrow_

 _Right now, I'm already who I wanna be tomorrow  
_ _Who I wanna be tomorrow is who I am  
_ _Right now, I'm already who I wanna be tomorrow  
_ _Who I wanna be tomorrow is who I am_

 _Right now  
_ _What are you waiting for?  
_ _Right now  
_ _What are you waiting for?  
_ _Right now  
_ _What are you waiting for?  
_ _Right now  
_ _What are you waiting for?  
_ _Right now_

"YEAH!" Natsu shouts. "I like that song!"

"Hey Natsu! Do you have any songs about Fairy Tail?" Romeo asks.

"Well I have a few… and I think I just so happened to bring one of them with me!" Natsu says while grabbing a CD called _**We Are**_ ( **A/N: Like dudeeee! This song like so fits Fairy Tail. If you go on youtube and look for Fairy Tail AMV's with this song and just think about the lyric, it fits like perfectly!** ).

 _We are, we are  
_ _Not your ordinary fami-mily  
_ _But we can all agree that  
_ _We are, we are  
_ _Close as close can be_

 _So it don't matter what it looks like  
_ _We look perfect to me  
_ _We got every kind of love  
_ _I feel so lucky indeed  
_ _They can keep on talking  
_ _It don't matter to me cause  
_ _We are, we are family_

 _We are are are are (We are)  
_ _We are are are are (We are)  
_ _We are are are are (We are)  
_ _We are, we are family, family, family  
_ _We are, we are family_

All the Fairy Tail members just start smiling at the song. They can easily recognize this as a song for the family of Fairy Tail.

 _So what?  
_ _We don't look, we don't act  
_ _We don't walk, we don't talk  
_ _Like you do  
_ _So what?  
_ _If we hang just to hang  
_ _Ain't no shame  
_ _We gon' do what we want to_

 _Cause we come from everywhere  
_ _Searching for ones to care  
_ _Somehow we found it here  
_ _We found us a home_

Those song lyrics make Erza, Mira, and Cana think back to why they even joined Fairy Tail. Erza to get strong, and she even found a family through the process. Mira to find a place for her siblings and her to stay. Cana to find her father who she ended up getting a family by joining his guild.

 _We are, we are  
_ _Not your ordinary fami-mily  
_ _But we can all agree that  
_ _We are, we are  
_ _Close as close can be_

 _So it don't matter what it looks like  
_ _We look perfect to me  
_ _We got every kind of love  
_ _I feel so lucky indeed  
_ _They can keep on talking  
_ _It don't matter to me cause  
_ _We are, we are family_

The lyrics on every kind of love can easily be represented. They have the sibling love between each other. Some bonded with more to create a parental bond while some bonded even greater into a actual romantic kind of love.

 _OK, so the links in our chain makes us strange  
_ _But really they make us stronger  
_ _And I wouldn't replace not a thing  
_ _Mother or father  
_ _Cause we,_

 _Cause we come from everywhere  
_ _Searching for ones to care  
_ _Somehow we found it here  
_ _We found us a home_

Those lyrics again make Lucy, Wendy, Gray, and Gajeel think about why they are in Fairy Tail. Lucy to get away from her father and ended up becoming part of the Fairy Tail family. Wendy who lost her guild and found friends in Natsu and the others and took her back to their guild. Gray who not only lost his parents but also his master. Gajeel who got on the wrong path and did many wrong things but found Fairy Tail to help him get back onto the right path.

 _We are, we are  
_ _Not your ordinary fami-mily  
_ _But we can all agree that  
_ _We are, we are  
_ _Close as close can be_

 _So it don't matter what it looks like  
_ _We look perfect to me  
_ _We got every kind of love  
_ _I feel so lucky indeed  
_ _They can keep on talking  
_ _It don't matter to me cause  
_ _We are, we are family_

 _(Family)  
_ _(We are)  
_ _We are, we are family_

"WOOHOOO!" Natsu shouts before a puff of pink smoke covers her.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 16. Sorry I didn't update in a but guys. School has been hectic and crap like that so yeah xD But I finally got this out.**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable  
 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me  
 **Travie McCoy:** Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars  
 **Skillet:** Battle Cry, Feel Invincible  
 **MKTO:** Classic  
 **Cody Simpson:** La Da Dee, Pretty Brown Eyes, All Day, Not Just You  
 **MAX:** Lights Down Low  
 **Paradise Fears:** Battle Scars  
 **Trading Yesterday:** May I  
 **Bruno Mars:** Treasure  
 **Hailee Steinfeld:** Starving ft. Grey and Zedd  
 **Set It Off:** Partners in Crime ft. Ash Costello  
 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside  
 **Urban Rescue:** Song Of My Father  
 **Luke Benward:** Had Me At Hello  
 **LMFAO:** Shots ft. Lil Jon  
 **Carly Rae Jepsen:** I Really Like You  
 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You Again ft. Charlie Puth  
 **Hollywood Undead:** Fuck The World, Rain  
 **Three Days Grace:** Pain  
 **Plug In Stereo:** Oh Darling ft. Cady Groves  
 **Liam Payne:** Strip That Down ft. Quavo  
 **Kodaline:** Brother  
 **JAMIL:** The Rock City Boy  
 **Jai Waetford:** Shy  
 **Marcus & Martinus:** Heartbeat  
 **Shinedown:** Miracle  
 **Jake Miller:** Rumors  
 **T-Pain:** Bartender  
 **One Direction:** Magic, Right Now  
 **Junior Doctor:** Uh Oh  
 **Virginia To Vegas:** We Are Stars ft. Alyssa Reid  
 **Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons: **Sucker For Pain  
 **BACK-ON:** Strike Back (NateWantsToBattle Cover)  
 **Alesso:** Heroes  
 **Ruth B:** Lost Boy  
 **Meghan Trainor:** Better When I'm Dancin'  
 **Echosmith:** Future Me  
 **Keke Palmer:** We Are


	17. Chapter 17

**So uh… it's been awhile since I updated I guess? Well uh… life's been hectic I guess? I don't know what i'm doing anymore… xD I'll just get on with the story… and harem list… not like it's changed tho xD**

* * *

Erza

Lisanna

Mirajane

Cana

Meredy

Ultear

Yukino

Kagura

Millianna

Hisui

Jenny

Juvia

Wendy (Obviously older)

Lucy (I dun know why)

Minerva

Kamika

Cosmo

Sorano

Sayla (Gonna bring here in somehow)

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

" **Text"** \- Attack/Dragon/Demon

* * *

"NATSU!" Everyone shouts while the smoke clears…

"I'M BACK TO NORMAL!" Natsu happily shouts while grinning his famous toothy grin.

"YAY! YOUR BACK TO NORMAL GUY NATSU!" Happy well, happily shouts.

"So… I sing 3 more requested songs then 1 song of my choice to finish tonight off." Natsu says.

"Uncle Natsu, if I request you to sing a song. Will that not count as one of your songs?" Asuka asks Natsu will the puppy dog eyes.

"I-i-i…" Natsu says while trying to not be affected by Asuka's puppy dog eyes. "Well… it depends on the song." Natsu says.

"I want you to sing the song for me!" Asuka says while smiling.

"I can do that for ya Asuka!" Natsu says while smiling and grabbing a acoustic guitar. "Easy peasy!"

 _I'm a little butterfly  
_ _Spread my colorful wings  
_ _Even though I'm small and frail  
_ _I can do most anything_

"Yay!" Asuka shouts while running around.

 _Caterpillar in my cocoon  
_ _I'm gonna be a butterfly soon_

 _I'm a little butterfly  
_ _I can soar through the sky  
_ _So glad I ended up like this  
_ _Thanks to metamorphosis_

 _I'm a butterfly  
_ _I'm a butterfly  
_ _Yeah  
_ _I'm a butterfly_

"Aw… how sweet, Natsu made a song for Asuka." A bunch of girls say.

"Does Salamander have a song for everything and everyone!?" Gajeel asks.

"Who knows…" Gray says while just standing in place. "Yo Loke! Pick a request already!"

"On it!" Loke shouts while grabbing a request. "This person wants Gray to sing with Natsu!"

"Hey… atleast he isn't singing a song about me again." Gray says while walking up the stage to Natsu.

"Hmph, I guess we can sing this song." Natsu says while putting in a CD called _**Everybody's Got Somebody But Me**_ and grabbing a acoustic guitar.

"I don't see how this song has anything to do with me, so why am I singing it?" Gray asks while grabbing a mic.

"Your singing it because it's a song that I had." Natsu says while he starts playing.

 _[Natsu]  
_ _I wish the couple on the corner would just get a room  
_ _Seems like everyone around me's on their honeymoon  
_ _I'd love to take a pin to a heart-shaped balloon  
_ _Everybody's got somebody but me_

"Natsu has the whole guild! What does he mean by this?" Romeo asks while looking around for answers.

 _[Gray]  
_ _Well I don't know how I landed on this movie set  
_ _It's like a casting call for 'Romeo and Juliet'  
_ _I never would have noticed if we'd never met  
_ _But everybody's got somebody but me_

 _[Natsu]  
_ _And I miss you  
_ _Without you I just don't fit in  
_ _I know we're through  
_ _But I'm wishing we could try it again_

 _[Natsu & Gray]  
_ _I hear loves songs playing on the radio  
_ _People slow dancing everywhere I go  
_ _Well I'm a good slow dancer but you'd never know  
_ _Cause everybody's got somebody but me  
_ _Yeah they do_

 _Everybody's got somebody..._

"Is Natsu jealous of couples?" Freed asks.

 _[Natsu]  
_ _And I miss you  
_ _Without you I just don't fit in  
_ _I know we're through  
_ _But I'm wishing we could try it again_

 _[Natsu & Gray]  
_ _Sitting here lonely at a table for two  
_ _Watching lovers being lovers in the corner booth  
_ _Seems like even cupid don't know what to do  
_ _Everybody's got somebody but me  
_

 _Yeah, I don't know if I'll ever find another you_

 _[Natsu]  
_ _But everybody's got somebody but me_

 _Everybody, got somebody  
_ _Oh everybody, everybody, everybody but me now_

 _[Natsu & Gray]  
_ _(Everybody's got somebody)  
_ _Everybody has got somebody  
_ _(Everybody but me)  
_ _Everybody but me  
_ _(Everybody's got somebody)  
_ _Everybody  
_ _I miss you  
_ _(Everybody but me)  
_ _Everybody's got somebody but me_

"So Natsu, do you like hate couples or something?" Gray asks. "Or are you just jealous because you can't get a girl?"

"Uh… I don't know…" Natsu says while just staring off.

"Just grab another request Loke…" Macao shouts.

"Got it." Loke says. "This request want you to sing a catchy song?"

"Um… okay?" Natsu says while grabbing a CD called _**Witch Doctor**_ ( **A/N: Hehe, had to have this song xD** ).

 _Hey witch doctor! Give us the magic words!_

 _Alright. You go oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang_

 _Alright!  
_ _Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
_ _Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bang bang  
_ _Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
_ _Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bang bang_

 _Doh doh doh doh doh doh doh_

 _Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
_ _Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bang bang  
_ _Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
_ _Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bang bang_

 _(doh doh doh doh)  
_ _I told the witch doctor I was in love with you (doh doh doh doh)  
_ _I told the witch doctor I was in love with you (doh doh doh doh)  
_ _And then the witch doctor, he told me what to do_

 _He told me  
_ _Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
_ _Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bang bang  
_ _Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
_ _Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bang bang_

"Man this is catchy!" Wakaba shouts.

 _(doh doh doh doh)  
_ _I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true (doh doh doh doh)  
_ _I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice (doh doh doh doh)_

 _And then the witch doctor, he gave me this advice  
_ _Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
_ _Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bang bang  
_ _Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
_ _Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bang bang_

 _You can keep your love from me just like you were a miser  
_ _And I'll admit it wasn't very smart  
_ _So I went out to find myself a guy that's so much wiser  
_ _And he told me the way to win your heart_

 _Oo ee oo ah ah  
_ _Oo ee oo ah ah  
_ _Oo ee oo ah ah  
_ _Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bang bang_

 _Come on and  
_ _Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
_ _Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bang bang  
_ _Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
_ _Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bang bang_

"This is very catchy Natsu!" Happy says while shouting 'oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang'.

"Heh." Natsu says while rubbing the back of his neck.

"It actually really is catchy though Natsu." Erza says while walking up to him.

"I guess it is." Natsu says while smiling proudly.

"Don't forget there still is one more song you have to sing before you get to sing your final song flame brain." Gray says while smirking.

"I'm ready for tonight to be over!" Natsu says while stretching. "I think I might go train after this then hit the sack."

"Well, the next request is to sing a song that would pump us up in a battle." Loke says while sitting down.

"On it!" Natsu says while grabbing a CD called _**Immortals**_ ,

 _They say we are what we are  
_ _But we don't have to be  
_ _I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way  
_ _I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame  
_ _I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams_

"Natsu definitely a bad influence by destroying stuff but he has a good reason to though…" Carla says.

 _Oooooooh  
_ _I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
_ _Oooooooh,  
_ _I try to picture me without you but I can't_

 _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
_ _Just not for long, for long  
_ _And live with me forever now,  
_ _You pull the blackout curtains down  
_ _Just not for long, for long_

 _We could be immooooooo- immortals,  
_ _Immooooooo- immortals,  
_ _Immooooooo- immortals,  
_ _Immooooooo- immortals_

"Hmm… I wonder if Natsu is comparing this to anything…" Rufus asks while thinking.

 _Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith  
_ _Is when it's tested again and again everyday  
_ _I'm still comparing your past to my future  
_ _It might be your wound but they're my sutures_

 _Oooooooh  
_ _I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
_ _Oooooooh,  
_ _I try to picture me without you but I can't_

"He must mean Fairy Tail at this part. How he can't picture himself never joining Fairy Tail." Lyon says.

 _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
_ _Just not for long, for long  
_ _And live with me forever now,  
_ _You pull the blackout curtains down  
_ _Just not for long, for long_

 _We could be immooooooo- immortals,  
_ _Immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immortals,  
_ _And live with me forever now,  
_ _Pull the blackout curtains down,_

 _We could be immortals, immortals  
_ _Just not for long, for long  
_ _We could be immooooooo- immortals,  
_ _Immooooooo- immortals,  
_ _Immooooooo- immortals,  
_ _Immooooooo- immortals,  
_ _(Immortals)_

"Man, finally done singing your requests and I can go to sleep!" Natsu shouts.

"Not so fast Natsu, you still have to sing one more song which is your choice." Mirajane says while stopping Natsu before he runs away.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that." Natsu says while laughing.

"So did you have a song picked out already Natsu?" Lisanna asks.

"Hm… not really but I think i'll sing-" Natsu says before getting cut off.

*BOOM*

"What was that!?" Lucy says while turning her head in the direction of the sound.

"I don't know but we better check it out." Natsu says while running.

"I agree." Gray says while running after Natsu along with everyone else.

* * *

 **And that is chapter 17. It may seem short I don't know really but what I do know is that i'm gonna go watch some animeeeeeeeee, or some youtube videos. Not really sure. But peace out everyone!**

* * *

 **Song:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable  
 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me  
 **Travie McCoy:** Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars  
 **Skillet:** Battle Cry, Feel Invincible  
 **MKTO:** Classic  
 **Cody Simpson:** La Da Dee, Pretty Brown Eyes, All Day, Not Just You  
 **MAX:** Lights Down Low  
 **Paradise Fears:** Battle Scars  
 **Trading Yesterday:** May I  
 **Bruno Mars:** Treasure  
 **Hailee Steinfeld:** Starving ft. Grey and Zedd  
 **Set It Off:** Partners in Crime ft. Ash Costello  
 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside  
 **Urban Rescue:** Song Of My Father  
 **Luke Benward:** Had Me At Hello  
 **LMFAO:** Shots ft. Lil Jon  
 **Carly Rae Jepsen:** I Really Like You  
 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You Again ft. Charlie Puth  
 **Hollywood Undead:** Fuck The World, Rain  
 **Three Days Grace:** Pain  
 **Plug In Stereo:** Oh Darling ft. Cady Groves  
 **Liam Payne:** Strip That Down ft. Quavo  
 **Kodaline:** Brother  
 **JAMIL:** The Rock City Boy  
 **Jai Waetford:** Shy  
 **Marcus & Martinus:** Heartbeat  
 **Shinedown:** Miracle  
 **Jake Miller:** Rumors  
 **T-Pain:** Bartender  
 **One Direction:** Magic, Right Now  
 **Junior Doctor:** Uh Oh  
 **Virginia To Vegas:** We Are Stars ft. Alyssa Reid  
 **Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons: **Sucker For Pain  
 **BACK-ON:** Strike Back (NateWantsToBattle Cover)  
 **Alesso:** Heroes  
 **Ruth B:** Lost Boy  
 **Meghan Trainor:** Better When I'm Dancin'  
 **Echosmith:** Future Me  
 **Keke Palmer:** We Are  
 **Ross Lynch:** I'm A Little Butterfly  
 **Hunter Hayes:** Everybody's Got Somebody But Me ft. Jason Mraz  
 **Joanie Bartles:** Witch Doctor  
 **Fall Out Boy:** Immortals


	18. Chapter 18

**Soooo I just finished the first quarter of school xD So like one fourth of the way done with school until summer! Yay! Hm… let's see what i've been up to… OH YEAH! I started watching Food Wars xD Can't believe I didn't watch it sooner, it's pretty great especially since I watch it with some friends. And before you say 'What friends!?' I do have friends, I think atleast xD Welp onto the harem list and story…**

* * *

Erza

Lisanna

Mirajane

Cana

Meredy

Ultear

Yukino

Kagura

Millianna

Hisui

Jenny

Juvia

Wendy (Obviously older)

Lucy (I dun know why)

Minerva

Kamika

Cosmo

Sorano

Sayla (Gonna bring here in somehow)

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

" **Text"** \- Attack/Dragon/Demon

* * *

"So what do you guys think that was?" Mirajane asks while running.

"Not clue, but what I do know is that if it is dangerous. I will destroy it." Natsu says while grinning at the end of his sentence.

"You and me both Natsu. I'm not letting innocents get hurt especially if what we're fighting is one of _them_." Gray says with bitterness at the end.

"Woah, Gray called Natsu by his name." Wendy says.

"That sure is strange, since the day they met I have never seen them actually call each other by their names…" Cana says while drunkenly following everyone.

"Have they actually called each other by those insulting nicknames they made for each other, their whole life so far?" Rogue asks, disbelieved that they could of done that for so long.

"Yep, they really are that childish." Laxus says while sort of grinning at how childish two of their strongest members can be.

"Well i'll be…" Lyon says, surprised his sort of brother since they grew up together, acted like that.

"So is there going to be some good action we can all get in?" Bacchus asks while grinning like a maniac since he is drunk. With that one question everyone stops in their track because they honestly have no idea what they are against. They have no plan whatsoever.

"How about all of you guys go back to the guild while Gray and I check it out." Natsu says while Gray and his continue to run.

"Was that a suggestion or a command?" Chelia asks.

"Not sure, but I guess we should head back and trust that they can do it." Sting says as he starts walking back.

"So we're not going with them!?" Yukino says in disbelief.

"What if they get injured and need help!?" Lisanna asks.

"If they say they can handle it, we need to believe them. They are two strong fighters." Gajeel says while also walking back.

"B-b-but…" Juvia starts while looking at the direction Natsu and Gray headed.

"*Sigh* Do you guys trust Natsu and Gray?" Rogue asks.

"Well yeah we trust them!" Wendy says.

"Then you guys should be able to trust them to do this on their own." Erik says while coming out of nowhere along with the other members of Crime Sorciere.

"Indeed, even though we all worry about each other. We must have faith that they can handle this." Jellal says while stepping out of the shadows.

"I agree, especially about that Salamander. He's a tough fighter and I doubt he would allow anything to happen Gray and himself. He is fully aware that you guys are worried about them." Sawyer says.

"So let's just tell everyone the concert has ended and the other guilds and them can all come over to Fairy Tail while we wait." Happy says while he flies towards the direction the concert was before stopping to think, _'I remember i've been running out of fish lately, I should go back home before heading to the guild.'_ Happy decides and starts to head off into the woods in the direction of Natsu and his house.

"Well we better go tell everyone else." Erza says as she marches towards the concert area.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"Man, i'm just so bored since only Natsu and Gray went to go check out what that was." Sting complains. "I was really hoping to fight side by side with Natsu."

"You don't need to worry about Natsu and Gray." Elfman says but continues. "Because their MANLY MEN!" Elfman shouts before getting hit on the head by Evergreen.

"Hey guys!" Happy says while flying in with a box.

"So uh… what's in the bag Happy?" Lector asks.

"Fro wants to know too." Frosch states.

"Well…" Happy says…

 _Flashback…_

"Let's see…" Happy says while looking in the fridge for fish. "I know we had some more fish unless Natsu ate them all!" Happy exclaims while panicking hoping Natsu didn't eat all his precious fish. Happy then spots some fish stuck in the corner of the fridge.

"AHA! I got you now fishy!" Happy shouts while grabbing the fish and yanking so hard he hits the wall behind him and falls down. "Owww!- Hey what's that?" Happy then crawls closer to see a box hidden underneath the fridge. The box wasn't too big but not too small. "Let's see if anyone knows what's inside, i'm sure at least SOMEONE knows." Happy says before flying off.

 _Flashback End…_

"Oh…" Everyone says.

"So Happy, open up the box and show us what's in it." Mirajane says while smiling over the bar.

"Aye!" Happy says before opening it up only to find CD's. "Dang it, it's just a bunch of CD's probably made by Natsu." Happy says before setting them down to sulk.

"At least this can entertain us while we wait for Natsu and Gray to come back." Romeo says while looking over the CD's.

"Hm… let's find a CD to listen to." Gajeel says while looking over the CD's. "This one seems interesting enough, it's called _**You Said You'd Grow Old With Me**_." Gajeel says before putting it in and a piano can be heard.

 _I'd like  
_ _To say  
_ _I'm okay  
_ _But I'm not  
_ _I try  
_ _But I fall  
_ _Close my mind  
_ _Turn it off_

 _But I can't be sober  
_ _I cannot sleep  
_ _You've got your peace now  
_ _But what about me?_

 _Thought we had the time, had our lives  
_ _Now you'll never get older, older  
_ _Didn't say goodbye, now I'm frozen in time  
_ _Getting colder, colder  
_ _One last word  
_ _One last moment  
_ _To ask you why  
_ _You left me here behind_

"This has to be about Natsu losing someone dear to him…" Lucy says while looking over to Lisanna. _'Maybe it's about Lisanna?'_ Lucy thinks.

 _You said you'd grow old with me  
_ _We had plans  
_ _We had visions  
_ _Now I can't see ahead  
_ _We were one  
_ _We were golden  
_ _Forever you said_

 _But I can't be sober  
_ _I cannot sleep  
_ _You've got your peace now  
_ _But what about me?_

"I can feel the emotions in his voice… this person's death or disappearance really did a number on Natsu…" Sting says while listening.

 _Thought we had the time, had our lives  
_ _Now you'll never get older, older  
_ _Didn't say goodbye, now I'm frozen in time  
_ _Getting colder, colder  
_ _One last word  
_ _One last moment  
_ _To ask you why  
_ _You left me here behind_

 _You said you'd grow old with me_

 _Thought we had the time, had our lives  
_ _Now you'll never get older, older  
_ _Didn't say goodbye, now I'm frozen in time  
_ _Getting colder, colder_

 _Just one last word  
_ _One last moment  
_ _To ask you why  
_ _You left me here behind  
_ _You said you'd grow old with me_

"So we can all come to terms that it was about someone Natsu lost?" Levy says.

"Well what about Lisanna?" Jet suggests. "Maybe it's about her?"

"No that's not possible." Panther Lily says before holding up the CD. "This CD was made before the date of Lisanna's supposed death so maybe it was for someone else Natsu knew."

"So someone from Natsu's past?" Wendy asks.

"It would seem so…" Carla says.

"Let's just listen to another song!" Cana drunkenly says while pulling a CD in called _**Fresh Eyes**_.

 _I got these fresh eyes, never seen you before like this  
_ _My God, you're beautiful  
_ _It's like the first time when we open the door  
_ _Before we got used to usual_

 _It might seem superficial, stereotypical, man  
_ _You dress up just a little and I'm like, "Ohhh, damn"_

 _So suddenly I'm in love with a stranger  
_ _I can't believe she's mine  
_ _Now all I see is you with fresh eyes, fresh eyes  
_ _So suddenly I'm in love with a stranger  
_ _I can't believe she's mine, yeah  
_ _And now all I see is you with fresh eyes, fresh eyes_

"Hm… I wonder what this girl looked like…" Macao says with a perverted smile.

 _Appreciation, well, it comes and it goes  
_ _But I, I'll ride that wave with you  
_ _It's human nature to miss what's under your nose  
_ _'Til you, 'til you remind a fool_

 _Maybe all of this is simple  
_ _My heart's unconditional, yeah  
_ _You dress up just a little and I'm like, "Ohhh, damn"_

 _So suddenly I'm in love with a stranger  
_ _I can't believe she's mine  
_ _Now all I see is you with fresh eyes, fresh eyes  
_ _So suddenly I'm in love with a stranger  
_ _I can't believe she's mine, yeah  
_ _And now all I see is you with fresh eyes, fresh eyes_

"So basically Natsu fell in love with someone at first sight?" Wakaba says.

 _If I could bottle this up, bottle, bottle this up, I would  
_ _I would bottle this up, bottle, bottle this up, I would  
_ _Cause you're gorgeous in this moment  
_ _If I could bottle this up, I would_

 _So suddenly I'm in love with a stranger  
_ _I can't believe she's mine  
_ _Now all I see is you with fresh eyes, fresh eyes  
_ _So suddenly I'm in love with a stranger  
_ _I can't believe she's mine, yeah  
_ _And now all I see is you with fresh eyes, fresh eyes_

"So… we agree this song was about Natsu finding love at first sight?" Levy asks, everyone just nods their heads.

"I wonder who this girl is though, I mean I can't be the ONLY one curious." Lucy says.

"Well maybe it was the party after the GMG? He did say she wore a dress and like all the girls there wore dresses, I can't really think of any time particular where dresses were required…" Droy says.

"Ugh, can we not have a song about romance for once?" Toby says while a bunch of other guys are agreeing.

"I guess we'll just have to see if the one we pick isn't." Mirajane says while grabbing a CD called _**Believe**_.

 _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
_ _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
_ _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
_ _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
_ _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
_ _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
_ _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
_ _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

 _Everest is only a mountain  
_ _A pyramid is just a shape  
_ _Doesn't have to hold you back  
_ _Doesn't have to pin you down  
_

 _Let your dreams take flight  
_ _And your heart ignite_

 _Did you know that it's true  
_ _Everything is possible  
_ _There's nothing we can't do  
_ _It's a wild and beautiful fire  
_ _And I believe in you_

"YES! A SONG THAT'S NOT ABOUT ROMANCE!" Bickslow shouts while a bunch of other guys cheer together.

 _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
_ _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
_ _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
_ _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
_ _And I believe in you  
_ _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
_ _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
_ _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
_ _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

 _Don't be afraid to be who you are  
_ _Just scream out and shout and follow the stars  
_ _Forget about the past that it's over  
_ _We are the young ones our way is forward_

 _Who keeps tabs on stupid mistakes?  
_ _We all mess up but that's just the way  
_ _We learn how to get back up  
_ _We learn how to turn the page_

 _So we will let our dreams take flight  
_ _And our hearts ignite_

 _Did you know that it's true  
_ _Everything is possible  
_ _There's nothing we can't do  
_ _It's a wild and beautiful fire  
_ _And I believe in you_

"This song sounds like it's about being yourself…" Wendy says while listening.

 _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
_ _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
_ _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
_ _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
_ _And I believe in you  
_ _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
_ _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
_ _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
_ _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

 _Let your dreams take flight  
_ _And your heart ignite_

 _Did you know that it's true  
_ _That everything is possible  
_ _There's nothing we can't do  
_ _It's a wild and beautiful fire  
_ _And I believe in you_

 _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
_ _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
_ _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
_ _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
_ _And I believe in you  
_ _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
_ _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
_ _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
_ _I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
_ _And I believe in you_

"So… this song was about being yourself and trying your best?" Levy asks while everyone just nods their heads.

"So… want to play some more songs?" Happy says not knowing what else to do.

* * *

 **There is chapter 18, not really sure what i'm doing anymore xD OH YEAH! I'm dieing! xD Like I have a sore throat and it FUCKING HURTS LIKE HELL! I'm coughing so much it's so annoying. Well i'ma go try and get some medicine for it, until then bye!**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable  
 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me  
 **Travie McCoy:** Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars  
 **Skillet:** Battle Cry, Feel Invincible  
 **MKTO:** Classic  
 **Cody Simpson:** La Da Dee, Pretty Brown Eyes, All Day, Not Just You  
 **MAX:** Lights Down Low  
 **Paradise Fears:** Battle Scars  
 **Trading Yesterday:** May I  
 **Bruno Mars:** Treasure  
 **Hailee Steinfeld:** Starving ft. Grey and Zedd  
 **Set It Off:** Partners in Crime ft. Ash Costello  
 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside  
 **Urban Rescue:** Song Of My Father  
 **Luke Benward:** Had Me At Hello  
 **LMFAO:** Shots ft. Lil Jon  
 **Carly Rae Jepsen:** I Really Like You  
 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You Again ft. Charlie Puth  
 **Hollywood Undead:** Fuck The World, Rain  
 **Three Days Grace:** Pain  
 **Plug In Stereo:** Oh Darling ft. Cady Groves  
 **Liam Payne:** Strip That Down ft. Quavo  
 **Kodaline:** Brother  
 **JAMIL:** The Rock City Boy  
 **Jai Waetford:** Shy  
 **Marcus & Martinus:** Heartbeat  
 **Shinedown:** Miracle  
 **Jake Miller:** Rumors  
 **T-Pain:** Bartender  
 **One Direction:** Magic, Right Now  
 **Junior Doctor:** Uh Oh  
 **Virginia To Vegas:** We Are Stars ft. Alyssa Reid  
 **Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons: **Sucker For Pain  
 **BACK-ON:** Strike Back (NateWantsToBattle Cover)  
 **Alesso:** Heroes  
 **Ruth B:** Lost Boy  
 **Meghan Trainor:** Better When I'm Dancin'  
 **Echosmith:** Future Me  
 **Keke Palmer:** We Are  
 **Ross Lynch:** I'm A Little Butterfly  
 **Hunter Hayes:** Everybody's Got Somebody But Me ft. Jason Mraz  
 **Joanie Bartles:** Witch Doctor  
 **Fall Out Boy:** Immortals  
 **Michael Schulte:** You Said You'd Grow Old With Me  
 **Andy Grammer:** Fresh Eyes  
 **Shawn Mendes:** Believe


	19. Chapter 19

**Heyo guys! Hope you guys are having a great day! If not I hope this can make you feel better or the day starts getting better for you. Also, SCHOOL IS SO MUCH WORK AND IT'S ONLY GOING TO GET WORSE! I'ma cry... Well anyways let me just do the harem list, not like there was any changes and then the story line.**

* * *

Erza

Lisanna

Mirajane

Cana

Meredy

Ultear

Yukino

Kagura

Millianna

Hisui

Jenny

Juvia

Wendy (Obviously older)

Lucy (I dun know why)

Minerva

Kamika

Cosmo

Sorano

Sayla (Gonna bring here in somehow)

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

" **Text"** \- Attack/Dragon/Demon

* * *

"So uh… there isn't really that many CD's to choose from…" Sting says while looking through the small pile of CD's.

"Do you think there's more CD's?" Rogue asks while looking towards Happy who is now munching on a fish.

"I don't know, that's all I saw while I was getting my fishy's!" Happy says while going right back to eating his fish.

"I wonder who some of these songs are for…" Levy says while everyone just looks at her. "I can't be the only one curious right?"

"Actually, I am curious also as to who Natsu made some of these songs for." Makarov says while taking a swig from his beer.

"AHA! I found a song called _**Keep Your Head Up**_. I just hope it isn't a love song." Sting says while muttering the last part.

 _I've been waiting on the sunset  
_ _Bills on my mindset  
_ _I can't deny they're getting high  
_ _Higher than my income  
_ _Incomes bread crumbs  
_ _I've been trying to survive_

"I know Natsu and Happy always destroy stuff and have to pay for it but are they actually poor?" Millianna asks.

"Nope! Not at all, we actually are pretty wealthy!" Happy says while munching on his fish.

 _The glow that the sun gets  
_ _Right around sunset  
_ _Helps me realize  
_ _This is just a journey  
_ _Drop your worries  
_ _You are gonna turn out fine  
_ _Oh, you turn out fine  
_ _Fine, oh, you turn out fine_

 _But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
_ _And you can let your hair down, eh  
_ _You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
_ _And you can let your hair down, eh_

 _I know it's hard, know it's hard,  
_ _To remember sometimes,  
_ _But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
_ _And you can let your hair down, eh_

 _I've got my hands in my pockets,  
_ _Kicking these rocks  
_ _It's kinda hard to watch this life go by  
_ _I'm buying into skeptics,  
_ _Skeptics mess with, the confidence in my eyes_

 _I'm seeing all the angles, starts to get tangled  
_ _I start to compromise  
_ _My life and the purpose  
_ _Is it all worth it?  
_ _Am I gonna turn out fine?  
_ _Oh, you'll turn out fine  
_ _Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine_

"I suppose maybe this has to do with Natsu's past?" Rufus says while thinking.

 _But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
_ _And you can let your hair down, eh  
_ _You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
_ _And you can let your hair down, eh_

 _I know it's hard, know it's hard,  
_ _To remember sometimes,  
_ _But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
_ _And you can let your hair down, eh_

 _Only rainbows after rain  
_ _The sun will always come again  
_ _It's a circle, circling,  
_ _Around again, it comes around again  
_ _I said,_

 _Only rainbows after rain  
_ _The sun will always come again  
_ _It's a circle, circling,  
_ _Around again, it comes around,_

 _But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
_ _And you can let your hair down, eh  
_ _You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
_ _And you can let your hair down, eh_

 _I know it's hard, know it's hard  
_ _To remember sometimes,  
_ _But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
_ _And you can let your hair down, eh_

 _Keep your head up, oh,  
_ _And you can let your hair down, eh  
_ _Keep your head up, oh,  
_ _And you can let your hair down, eh  
_ _Keep your head up, oh,  
_ _And you can let your hair down  
_ _I said oooh_

"Next song?" Droy says while trying to stop the silence.

"I suppose so…" Erza says as she walks over to the small pile of CD's.

"Say Happy, do you know where Natsu keeps all his instruments?" Lisanna asks which catches the attention of everyone.

"What do you mean?" Happy says.

"Well Happy, Natsu needs instruments to play music. Have you ever seen them around your house or anything?" Mirajane says while trying to learn what the answer is.

"Nope!" Happy says while munching his fish.

"Hm… I wonder where Natsu could keep all those instruments." Levy says while putting a finger on her chin.

"Oh I think I found a song!" Erza says as she pulls out a CD called _**On My Own**_. "Why do you think he named it this?" Erza says as she puts it in the CD player.

 _There's gotta be another way out  
_ _I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt  
_ _I've tried forever getting out on my own  
_ _But every time I do this my way  
_ _I get caught in the lies of the enemy  
_ _I lay my troubles down  
_ _I'm ready for you now_

 _Bring me out  
_ _Come and find me in the dark now  
_ _Everyday by myself I'm breaking down  
_ _I don't wanna fight alone anymore  
_ _Bring me out  
_ _From the prison of my own pride  
_ _My God,  
_ _I need a hope I can't deny  
_ _In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own_

"So this song is basically about Natsu realizing it's good to fight with allies and not just himself?" Orga asks.

 _Every little thing that I've known is everything I need to let go  
_ _You're so much bigger than the world I have made  
_ _So I surrender my soul  
_ _I'm reaching out for your hope  
_ _I lay my weapons down  
_ _I'm ready for you now_

 _Bring me out  
_ _Come and find me in the dark now  
_ _Everyday by myself I'm breaking down  
_ _I don't wanna fight alone anymore  
_ _Bring me out  
_ _From the prison of my own pride  
_ _My God,  
_ _I need a hope I can't deny  
_ _In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own_

"It might mean that, or it could mean something deeper. Like maybe Natsu is going through a struggle and realizes he needs friends to help him get through it." Levy says while listening.

 _I don't wanna be incomplete  
_ _I remember what you said to me  
_ _I don't have to fight alone_

 _Bring me out  
_ _Come and find me in the dark now  
_ _Everyday by myself I'm breaking down  
_ _I don't wanna fight alone anymore  
_ _Bring me out  
_ _From the prison of my own pride  
_ _My God,  
_ _I need a hope I can't deny  
_ _In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own_

"Uh…" The guild is just silent trying to think of what it was about. They have two ideas, Orga's and Levy's…

"I think i'm gonna have to go with Orga's idea because Salamander doesn't look like he is having any struggles recently." Gajeel says.

"Yeah, what kind of problems could Natsu have? We all know how he acts and I have never seen him look so sad besides when Igneel died but he's gotten over that." Lucy says.

"Well maybe Natsu has some secrets, I mean like everyone has their own secrets right?" Yukino says while walking up to them.

"Let's just play another song!" Romeo shouts while grabbing a random CD called _**Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time**_.

 _Alright, alright  
_ _Alright, alright  
_ _Alright, alright, it's a helluva feeling though  
_ _It's a helluva feeling though  
_ _Alright, alright, it's a helluva feeling though  
_ _It's a helluva feeling though  
_

 _Who are these people?  
_ _I just woke up in my underwear  
_ _No liquor left on the shelf  
_ _I should probably introduce myself  
_ _You shoulda seen what I wore  
_ _I had a cane and a party hat  
_ _I was the king of this hologram  
_ _Where there's no such thing as getting out of hand  
_ _Memories tend to just pop up  
_ _Drunk pre-meds and some rubber gloves  
_ _Five-thousand people with designer drugs  
_ _Don't think I'll ever get enough  
_ _(Don't think I'll ever get enough!)_

 _Champagne, cocaine, gasoline  
_ _And most things in between  
_ _I roam the city in a shopping cart  
_ _A pack of camels and a smoke alarm  
_ _This night is heating up  
_ _Raise hell and turn it up  
_ _Saying, "If you go on you might pass out in a drain pipe"  
_ _Oh yeah, don't threaten me with a good time_

"Why would Natsu want gasoline? I know he's a fire wizard and all but would he seriously be that stupid to start fires all so he can eat them?" Max says while listening.

 _It's a helluva feeling though  
_ _It's a helluva feeling though  
_ _Alright, alright, it's a helluva feeling though  
_ _It's a helluva feeling though_

 _What are these footprints?  
_ _They don't look very human-like  
_ _Now I wish that I could find my clothes  
_ _Bed sheets and a morning rose  
_ _I wanna wake up  
_ _Can't even tell if this is a dream  
_ _How did we end up in my neighbor's pool  
_ _Upside down with a perfect view?  
_ _Bar to bar at the speed of sound  
_ _Fancy feet dancing through this town  
_ _Lost my mind in a wedding gown  
_ _Don't think I'll ever get it now  
_ _(Don't think I'll ever get it now)_

 _Champagne, cocaine, gasoline  
_ _And most things in between  
_ _I roam the city in a shopping cart  
_ _A pack of camels and a smoke alarm  
_ _This night is heating up  
_ _Raise hell and turn it up  
_ _Saying, "If you go on you might pass out in a drain pipe"  
_ _Oh yeah, don't threaten me with a good time_

 _I'm a scholar and a gentleman  
_ _And I usually don't fall when I try to stand  
_ _I lost a bet to a guy in a chiffon skirt  
_ _But I make these high heels work  
_ _I've told you time and time again  
_ _I'm not as think as you drunk I am  
_ _And we all fell down  
_ _When the sun came up  
_ _I think we've had enough_

"Man Natsu is…" Bacchus says while letting the rest of his guild continue.

"WILD!" They all shout.

 _Alright, alright, it's a helluva feeling though  
_ _It's a helluva feeling though  
_ _Alright, alright, it's a helluva feeling though  
_ _It's a helluva feeling though_

 _Champagne, cocaine, gasoline  
_ _And most things in between  
_ _I roam the city in a shopping cart  
_ _A pack of camels and a smoke alarm  
_ _This night is heating up  
_ _Raise hell and turn it up  
_ _Saying, "If you go on you might pass out in a drain pipe"  
_ _Oh yeah, don't threaten me with a good time_

"Any comments?" Lyon says.

"That song sounds like Natsu had gotten drunk and stuff." Bickslow says.

"WHAT!? HE WENT DRINKING AND DIDN'T INVITE ME!?" Cana shouts angrily while taking a swig of her beer.

"Is that really all you can think of Cana?" Juvia asks while appearing out of nowhere. "Is Juvia the only one wondering what Natsu meant by all that?"

"I actually am wondering what Natsu is thinking." Sting says while Rogue comes up to them.

"Didn't Natsu says something about writing his songs about stuff that has happened to him or how he felt?" Rogue says.

"SO HE DID GO OUT AND GET DRUNK WITHOUT INVITING ME!?" Cana shouted.

"I mean...who knows. This could also be a metaphor for something, I just don't know what though…" Freed says while shrugging.

* * *

 **And there is Chapter 19. Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry that it takes me so long to make em xD It's just that school is so much work. Especially getting homework especially if it's math homework xD I'm good at math it's just that I don't want to take the time to write out formulas and crap. I've been thinking about starting a new fanfiction… i'm thinking of either a new Fairy Tail fanfic or a new songfic with a different anime. The two animes I was thinking about for the song fic were Highschool DxD or Infinite Stratos. I don't know why I chose those two animes but I thought of a random story they both will have a mix of songs. So… it's either a new Fairy Tail fanfic OR Highschool DxD songfic OR Infinite Stratos songfic. You guys can say what YOU would like to see. Well I guess i'll see you guys later!**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable  
 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me  
 **Travie McCoy:** Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars  
 **Skillet:** Battle Cry, Feel Invincible  
 **MKTO:** Classic  
 **Cody Simpson:** La Da Dee, Pretty Brown Eyes, All Day, Not Just You  
 **MAX:** Lights Down Low  
 **Paradise Fears:** Battle Scars  
 **Trading Yesterday:** May I  
 **Bruno Mars:** Treasure  
 **Hailee Steinfeld:** Starving ft. Grey and Zedd  
 **Set It Off:** Partners in Crime ft. Ash Costello  
 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside  
 **Urban Rescue:** Song Of My Father  
 **Luke Benward:** Had Me At Hello  
 **LMFAO:** Shots ft. Lil Jon  
 **Carly Rae Jepsen:** I Really Like You  
 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You Again ft. Charlie Puth  
 **Hollywood Undead:** Fuck The World, Rain  
 **Three Days Grace:** Pain  
 **Plug In Stereo:** Oh Darling ft. Cady Groves  
 **Liam Payne:** Strip That Down ft. Quavo  
 **Kodaline:** Brother  
 **JAMIL:** The Rock City Boy  
 **Jai Waetford:** Shy  
 **Marcus & Martinus:** Heartbeat  
 **Shinedown:** Miracle  
 **Jake Miller:** Rumors  
 **T-Pain:** Bartender  
 **One Direction:** Magic, Right Now  
 **Junior Doctor:** Uh Oh  
 **Virginia To Vegas:** We Are Stars ft. Alyssa Reid  
 **Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons: **Sucker For Pain  
 **BACK-ON:** Strike Back (NateWantsToBattle Cover)  
 **Alesso:** Heroes  
 **Ruth B:** Lost Boy  
 **Meghan Trainor:** Better When I'm Dancin'  
 **Echosmith:** Future Me  
 **Keke Palmer:** We Are  
 **Ross Lynch:** I'm A Little Butterfly  
 **Hunter Hayes:** Everybody's Got Somebody But Me ft. Jason Mraz  
 **Joanie Bartles:** Witch Doctor  
 **Fall Out Boy:** Immortals  
 **Michael Schulte:** You Said You'd Grow Old With Me  
 **Andy Grammer:** Fresh Eyes, Keep Your Head Up  
 **Shawn Mendes:** Believe  
 **Ashes Remain:** On My Own  
 **Panic At The Disco:** Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time


	20. Chapter 20

**IM FREEZING HERE! IT HAS BEEN SNOWING WHERE I LIVE AND I AM COLD AS FUCK! I NEED BLANKETS AND JACKETS AND GLOVES AND EVERYTHING! MY FINGERS ARE SO COLD JUST TYPING THIS! LET'S JUST GET ONTO THE STORY! Oh yeah… I just saw the new Star Wars movie :D It was really good in my opinion and guess what… RIGHT AS I LEFT THE THEATER R2D2 WAS IN THE MAIN LOBBY! LIKE OMG! I WAS GOING CRAZY XD I took a bunch of videos and selfies with him.**

* * *

Erza

Lisanna

Mirajane

Cana

Meredy

Ultear

Yukino

Kagura

Millianna

Hisui

Jenny

Juvia

Wendy (Obviously older)

Lucy (I dun know why)

Minerva

Kamika

Cosmo

Sorano

Sayla (Gonna bring here in somehow)

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

" **Text"** \- Attack/Dragon/Demon

* * *

"Ughghghghghhgghhghghghghgghghghghg i'm so bored, when is Natsu and Gray going to come back." Sting says while laying his head down on the counter.

"Who knows." Rogue says while sitting down.

"Um, maybe we should go see if they are okay?" Wendy says.

"No, just believe in them. I'm sure they are doing just fine-" Gajeel says but get cut off.

*BOOM*

"What was that!?" Max shouts.

"Well… that sounded like it came from the direction Natsu and Gray went." Laxus says.

"Doesn't that mean we should go help them even more!?" Droy asks.

"Nah, you guys gotta have some faith in them." Bickslow says while his babies chant faith.

"I guess…" Lisanna says while looking at the doors.

"Let's just listen to more music!" Romeo shouts while running up to the CD's. "Ooo! This one looks good!" Romeo says as he puts in a CD called _**Bring On The Holidays**_.

 _Come on baby let's not fight  
_ _I'm gonna catch the early flight  
_ _Before our streets our dressed in white, I'll be there  
_ _And please don't decorate the tree  
_ _Have a little heart and wait for me  
_ _I love the night especially, I'll be there_

"I know Christmas is soon, but I didn't know Natsu even knew what it was. I mean like he never showed up when we have had a guild Christmas party in the past." Alzack says.

 _Cause this is the season, I love  
_ _Yeah, this is the season, for love_

 _I love the holidays  
_ _Never too far away  
_ _Cause no matter where I go  
_ _I find my way back home  
_ _So happy holidays  
_ _Oh, happy holidays_

 _Cause this is the season, I love  
_ _Yeah, I still believe in, in love_

"Maybe he spent them with a secret girlfriend?" Levy suggests while some girls get a jealous aura around them.

 _I love the holidays  
_ _Never too far away  
_ _Cause no matter where I go  
_ _I find my way back home  
_ _So happy holidays  
_ _Oh, happy holidays_

 _So come on baby let's not fight  
_ _It's Christmas Eve tomorrow night  
_ _Before the streets are dressed in white, I'll be there  
_ _To celebrate our savior's birth  
_ _And we will pray for peace on earth  
_ _It's Christmas all around the world_

"Yep, sounds like Salamander has got himself in a secret relationship." Gajeel says. "Except for the fact tomorrow is not Christmas Eve, so when did he make this?" Gajeel says while wondering.

 _Oh, I love the holidays  
_ _No matter where I go  
_ _Baby I'm coming home_

 _So bring on the holidays  
_ _Never too far away  
_ _Cause no matter where I go  
_ _Oh, I find my way back home  
_ _So happy holidays  
_ _Oh, happy holidays  
_ _Bring on the holidays  
_ _So happy holidays_

"While that was a nice song and all, how come we have never seen Natsu take an interest in Christmas?" Wakaba asks.

"Who knows, all I know is that Natsu has been keeping a lot of secrets from us." Macao says while others nod their heads in agreement.

"Does Natsu not trust us or is he trying to hide stuff from us?" Bisca asks.

"Hm… who knows what goes inside the mind of that boy." Makarov says while laughing.

"I want to know why he doesn't give us Christmas presents at least." Happy shouts. "Like he's never given me a single fishy for Christmas."

"Well… let's just find another song." Rogue says while grabbing a random disc and putting it in.

 _Gangsta  
_ _Gangsta  
_ _So gangsta_

"What is this song called Rogue?" Lyon asks while turning towards him.

"Hm… let me see…" Rogue says before his eyes go wide. "It's called _**Gangsta Sexy**_." Rogue says.

 _Gangsta  
_ _Got my diamond earrings  
_ _Gangsta  
_ _Gotta turn you on  
_ _So gangsta  
_ _'Cause I'm preserve my sexy  
_ _And I'm packin' heat so don't disrespect me_

 _I love it when the DJ throws my song on  
_ _I hit the dance floor and get my sing along on  
_ _I love to spit the choruses when I'm on one  
_ _My c-walks too hot I done ripped my Sean Jean  
_ _Smellin' so fly I got the Hugo Boss on  
_ _You got the type of booty I'd like to put my paws on  
_ _We can roll in the fiesta just to get our floss on  
_ _I got the speakers bumpin' straight bangin' the Thong Song  
_ _Got my hair did got my shit braided up  
_ _Rollin with Natsu Dragneel and he's breakin' a blunt  
_ _Snatch it outta his hand and now I'm blazin' it up  
_ _Took another sip of Henny now I'm faded as fuck_

 _Yo Natsu Dragneel tell me where you got them shades at_

 _You know I've had this OG style since way back  
_ _Sittin' in VIP blowin' trees I'm laid back  
_ _This bitches is gonna be another notch in my wave cap_

"First of all… WHEN DID NATSU LEARN ALL THOSE WORDS!? I THOUGHT HE WAS A DENSE IDIOT!" Max shouts while freaked out.

 _Gangsta  
_ _Got my diamond earrings  
_ _Gangsta  
_ _Gonna turn you on  
_ _So gangsta  
_ _'Cause I'm real sexy  
_ _And I'm gonna beat it up if you let me  
_

 _Gangsta  
_ _Diamonds all up on me  
_ _Gangsta  
_ _Gonna turn you on  
_ _So gangsta  
_ _I preserve my sexy  
_ _And I'm packin' heat so don't disrespect me_

 _I'm just so damn flossy  
_ _And I know what you like  
_ _There ain't no gangsta like me  
_ _Imma give it to ya every time_

 _Hold up and let me lace up the Timbs  
_ _I'm only twenty six but so is the rims  
_ _I wanna hit the dance floor and thrust my pelvis  
_ _I look so good I make your boxers jealous  
_ _So I parked the Huffy kicked down the kick stand  
_ _Paid the twenty dollar cover and I got me a wrist band  
_ _Got bitches to my neck like I'm standin' in quicksand  
_ _You talk to me twice you better talk to my pimp hand  
_ _Got the Lakers jersey got the platinum chain  
_ _Two Blue-tooths and a pinky ring  
_ _Gettin' drunk as fuck from that tangeray  
_ _Beer goggles on I'm talkin' to a grenade_

 _Yo, Natsu Dragneel tell me how you got so flossy_

 _It isn't my fault that all the ladies want me  
_ _I just roll with the posse that's cool like Fonzy  
_ _And known to be flashier than paparazzi_

"First of all… Natsu isn't 26." Warren says but continues. "HE SOUNDS SO EGOISTIC ALSO BUT STILL, HOW DOES NATSU KNOW ALL THOSE WORDS! HE WAS THE DENSE IDIOT!" Warren shouts.

 _Gangsta  
_ _Got my diamond earrings  
_ _Gangsta  
_ _Gonna turn you on  
_ _So gangsta  
_ _'Cause I'm real sexy  
_ _And I'm gonna beat it up if you let me_

 _Gangsta  
_ _Diamonds all up on me  
_ _Gangsta  
_ _Gonna turn you on  
_ _So gangsta  
_ _I preserve my sexy  
_ _And I'm packin' heat so don't disrespect me_

 _I'm just so damn flossy  
_ _And I know what you like  
_ _There ain't no gangsta like me  
_ _Imma give it to ya every time_

 _Freeze  
_ _At ease_

 _Let Natsu bang on these keys  
_ _I'm about to get it crackin' and freaky deaky  
_ _All the ladies in the world just dyin' to meet me  
_ _'Cause nothin' about me is ever cheesy  
_ _I'll get you in the bed and make it squeaky squeaky  
_ _Lookin' so damn fly as I hit the club  
_ _Low ride west side yes we throwin' it up  
_ _Make my way to the dance floor to burn it up  
_ _Now go ahead and hit the chorus and turn it up_

"WHAT CLUBS DOES NATSU GO TO!?" Loke shouts while all the other guys nod in agreement.

"Doubt you guys could get the girl there though." Millianna says while all the boys go sulk in a corner.

 _Gangsta  
_ _Got my diamond earrings  
_ _Gangsta  
_ _Gotta turn you on  
_ _So gangsta  
_ _'Cause I'm real sexy  
_ _And I'm gonna beat it up if you let me_

 _Gangsta  
_ _Diamonds all up on me  
_ _Gangsta  
_ _Gonna turn you on  
_ _So gangsta  
_ _I preserve my sexy  
_ _And I'm packin' heat so don't disrespect me_

 _I'm just so damn flossy  
_ _And I know what you like  
_ _There ain't no gangsta like me  
_ _Imma give it to ya every time_

 _I'm just so damn flossy  
_ _And I know what you like  
_ _There ain't no gangsta like me  
_ _Imma give it to ya every time_

 _Give it to ya every  
_ _Give it to ya every  
_ _Give it to ya every time_

"So…" Freed says while trying to break the awkward silence. "Looks like we learned more about Natsu."

"Yeah…" Everyone says.

"Man Natsu is…" Bacchus says.

"WILD!" The rest of his guild shouts.

"Let's just play another song…" Loke says while grabbing a random disc called _**Let You Down**_.

 _Feels like we're on the edge right now  
_ _I wish that I could say I'm proud  
_ _I'm sorry that I let you down  
_ _Let you down  
_ _All these voices in my head get loud  
_ _I wish that I could shut them out  
_ _I'm sorry that I let you down  
_ _Le-le-let you down_

"Huh!?" Everyone says.

"When did Natsu let anyone down? I mean I know he is very destructive and everything but he always comes to help in the end." Rufus says while thinking.

 _Yeah, I guess I'm a disappointment  
_ _Doin' everything I can, I don't wanna make you disappointed, it's annoying  
_ _I just wanna make you feel like everything I ever did wasn't ever tryna make an issue for you, but, I guess the more you  
_ _Thought about everything, you were never even wrong in the first place, right? Yeah, I'ma just ignore you  
_ _Walking towards you with my head down, lookin' at the ground, I'm embarrassed for you  
_ _Paranoia, what did I do wrong this time? That's parents for you  
_ _Very loyal? Shoulda had my back, but you put a knife in it—my hands are full  
_ _What else should I carry for you? I cared for you, but_

 _Feels like we're on the edge right now  
_ _I wish that I could say I'm proud  
_ _I'm sorry that I let you down  
_ _Le-le-let you down  
_ _All these voices in my head get loud  
_ _I wish that I could shut them out  
_ _I'm sorry that I let you down  
_ _Le-le-let you down_

"Could this have been problems from before Natsu joined Fairy Tail? Or maybe before he even met Igneel?" Mirajane asks.

 _Yeah, you don't wanna make this work, you just wanna make this worse  
_ _Want me to listen to you, but you don't ever hear my words, you don't wanna know my hurt yet  
_ _Let me guess, you want an apology, probably, how can we  
_ _Keep going at a rate like this? We can't, so I guess I'ma have to leave  
_ _Please don't come after me, I just wanna be alone right now, I don't really wanna think at all  
_ _Go ahead, just drink it off, both know you're gonna call tomorrow like nothing's wrong  
_ _Ain't that what you always do? I feel like every time I talk to you, you're in an awful mood  
_ _What else can I offer you? There's nothing left right now, I gave it all to you_

 _Feels like we're on the edge right now  
_ _I wish that I could say I'm proud  
_ _I'm sorry that I let you down  
_ _Le-le-let you down  
_ _All these voices in my head get loud  
_ _I wish that I could shut them out  
_ _I'm sorry that I let you down  
_ _Le-le-let you down_

"It must be from before he joined Fairy Tail. It seems like his parents were terrible… sometimes it's better to not even know your parents compared to knowing them but to be abused and hated by them…" Erza says while thinking about how she never even knew her parents.

 _Yeah, don't talk down to me, that's not gonna work now  
_ _Packed all my clothes and I moved out, I don't even wanna go to your house  
_ _Every time I sit on that couch, I feel like you lecture me, eventually, I bet that we  
_ _Could have made this work, and probably woulda figured things out  
_ _But I guess I'm a letdown, but it's cool, I checked out, oh, you wanna be friends now?  
_ _Okay, let's put my fake face on and pretend now, sit around, and  
_ _Talk about the good times that didn't even happen, I mean, why are you laughing?  
_ _Must have missed that joke, let me see if I can find a reaction, no, but at least you're happy_

"Well Natsu has us now! We always can count on him and know he will save the day!" Romeo shouts.

 _Feels like we're on the edge right now  
_ _I wish that I could say I'm proud  
_ _I'm sorry that I let you down  
_ _Oh, I let you down  
_ _All these voices in my head get loud  
_ _And I wish that I could shut them out  
_ _I'm sorry that I let you down  
_ _Oh, let you down_

 _I'm sorry  
_ _I'm so sorry now  
_ _I'm sorry  
_ _That I let you down_

"I didn't know Natsu's past was bad…" Sting says while looking down.

"Hey Sting it's okay." Lector says.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch says while patting Sting on the back.

"Still… WHEN ARE THEY GOING TO BE BACK!?" Makarov shouts.

*BOOM*

"Uh… what was that?" Lucy asks while looking around.

*BOOM*

"Sounds like it's getting closer…" Kagura says while getting in a fighting stance.

*BOOM*

"Carla i'm scared." Happy says as he hides behind Carla.

*BAM*

The doors open up and there stands...

* * *

 **And there is chapter 20! Also i'm so excited for Christmas! There's A LOT of things I want for Christmas and I just can't decide xD I'm also ready to write my Christmas Fairy Tail fanfic. Well until then see ya all until the next time I make a chapter.**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable  
 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me  
 **Travie McCoy:** Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars  
 **Skillet:** Battle Cry, Feel Invincible  
 **MKTO:** Classic  
 **Cody Simpson:** La Da Dee, Pretty Brown Eyes, All Day, Not Just You  
 **MAX:** Lights Down Low  
 **Paradise Fears:** Battle Scars  
 **Trading Yesterday:** May I  
 **Bruno Mars:** Treasure  
 **Hailee Steinfeld:** Starving ft. Grey and Zedd  
 **Set It Off:** Partners in Crime ft. Ash Costello  
 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside  
 **Urban Rescue:** Song Of My Father  
 **Luke Benward:** Had Me At Hello  
 **LMFAO:** Shots ft. Lil Jon  
 **Carly Rae Jepsen:** I Really Like You  
 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You Again ft. Charlie Puth  
 **Hollywood Undead:** Fuck The World, Rain, Gangsta Sexy  
 **Three Days Grace:** Pain  
 **Plug In Stereo:** Oh Darling ft. Cady Groves  
 **Liam Payne:** Strip That Down ft. Quavo  
 **Kodaline:** Brother  
 **JAMIL:** The Rock City Boy  
 **Jai Waetford:** Shy  
 **Marcus & Martinus:** Heartbeat  
 **Shinedown:** Miracle  
 **Jake Miller:** Rumors  
 **T-Pain:** Bartender  
 **One Direction:** Magic, Right Now  
 **Junior Doctor:** Uh Oh  
 **Virginia To Vegas:** We Are Stars ft. Alyssa Reid  
 **Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons: **Sucker For Pain  
 **BACK-ON:** Strike Back (NateWantsToBattle Cover)  
 **Alesso:** Heroes  
 **Ruth B:** Lost Boy  
 **Meghan Trainor:** Better When I'm Dancin'  
 **Echosmith:** Future Me  
 **Keke Palmer:** We Are  
 **Ross Lynch:** I'm A Little Butterfly  
 **Hunter Hayes:** Everybody's Got Somebody But Me ft. Jason Mraz  
 **Joanie Bartles:** Witch Doctor  
 **Fall Out Boy:** Immortals  
 **Michael Schulte:** You Said You'd Grow Old With Me  
 **Andy Grammer:** Fresh Eyes, Keep Your Head Up  
 **Shawn Mendes:** Believe  
 **Ashes Remain:** On My Own  
 **Panic At The Disco:** Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time  
 **TobyMac:** Bring On The Holidays  
 **NF:** Let You Down


	21. Chapter 21

**Heyyy, I hope everyone is excited for this new year of 2018! And I hope you all had a great Christmas or past holiday you celebrated. I had a amazing Christmas and got some epic gifts. Oh yeah! There's a poll on my profile about a new fanfiction I will start. If you guys want to vote on what you guys would like to see go check it out! Well enough about that I better get on with the story!**

* * *

Erza

Lisanna

Mirajane

Cana

Meredy

Ultear

Yukino

Kagura

Millianna

Hisui

Jenny

Juvia

Wendy (Obviously older)

Lucy (I dun know why)

Minerva

Kamika

Cosmo

Sorano

Sayla (Gonna bring here in somehow)

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

" **Text"** \- Attack/Dragon/Demon

* * *

The doors open up and there stands...

"GRAY!" Everyone shouts.

"Where's Natsu!?" Happy shouts before seeing that Gray is carrying an unconscious Natsu on his back. What the Guild doesn't notice at first is that Natsu and Gray are full of cuts and bruises and are very injured.

"Agh…" Gray shouts before wincing then falling to the floor unconscious while dropping Natsu.

"GRAY! NATSU!" Everyone shouts before carrying them to the infirmary.

"W-what happened to them?" Wendy asks while shaking.

"We'll have to ask them after they wake up…" Jet says.

"Yeah, but who knows how long that will be. They looked really beat up." Droy says while eating a drumstick.

"Jet! Run and get Porlyusica!" Makarov shouts to Jet while he rushes off into the forest to grab Porlyusica.

"My goodness what is it this time Makarov!" Porlyusica shouts while coming in behind Jet.

"Just follow me." Makarov grimly says while walking up to the infirmary.

"OUT! OUT! OUT!" Porlyusica shouts while pushing everyone out of the infirmary.

"B-but, we just want to make sure they will be okay." Wendy says while being pushed out.

"And i'll tell you how they are if you give me time to inspect them." Porlyusica says before shutting the door on everyone's face.

"All we can do now is wait…" Makarov says while sitting down on top of the bar.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later…**

Everyone in the Fairy Tail guild is on edge, waiting to hear on how two of the Fairy Tail mages are doing until…

*Creeeeeek*

The sound of the infirmary door being opened is hear, and we see Porlyusica walking down to Makarov.

"So, how are they?" Makarov says while anticipating for the information.

"The Ice Make mage is fine, he used up all his magic and has a few broken ribs and a broken arm. Other than that he should recover in a few more hours thanks to the medicine I gave him." Porlyusica says while everyone can let out a breath of relief.

"W-what about Natsu?" Happy asks while flying over, hoping to hear the exact same news.

"I'm afraid he isn't as fine… he too used up all his magic but still somehow pushed himself to still be able to use it. He has a lot of broken ribs and both his legs are broken along with one arm. Yet from what i've seen it seems he continued to fight even in that condition, it looks as if he took a blast right on and because of that he is now in a concussion… I have no idea how long he will be in it for, for as much as I know he may never wake up…" Porlyusica says while giving the guild the bad news.

"Are you telling me Natsu might not make it!?" Gildarts says in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so." Porlyusica says.

"What could they have been fighting to have caused this much damage to them…" Max says while stunned to hear that Natsu might not make it.

"C-can we go check up on them?" Romeo asks, with hope in his voice.

"It's best if you let them be." Porlyusica says.

*Creeeeeek*

The guilds infirmary doors are heard opening and everyone curiously looks to see who it is…

"*Cough* Hey guys…" Gray weakly says while walking down the stairs.

"My goodness boy, you shouldn't be out of bed yet." Porlyusica shouts.

"I-i'm fine, just a little stiff." Gray says while walking up to them.

"Gray could you tell us a little bit of what happened?" Makarov asks.

"Well when Natsu and I got there to see what it was there was this giant snake like monster that had three heads. Everytime we would manage to cut of a head, two more would grow." Gray says while explaining what the monster was.

"YOU GUYS FOUGHT A HYDRA!?" Levy exclaims.

"A Hydra?" Erza asks.

"Yes the monster Gray just explained is a Hydra. Hydra's were said to be extinct but I guess there was one left. They were known to be undefeatable!" Levy explains.

"Heh, we managed to beat it but as you can see, we didn't get out unscathed…" Gray says while looking at the bandages and bruises on him.

"Gray, can you explain to us how Natsu is so damaged?" Makarov asks.

"Well we both had used up all of our magic. I thought it was the end of the line for us but Natsu kept attacking the Hydra with brute force but kept getting hit away. All I could do was lay there on the ground and watch Natsu continuously trying to attack it only to get hit away. I mustered all my strength to use one move…" Gray says while stopping.

"You don't mean…" Lyon says while stepping up.

"Yeah, I was going to use Iced Shell to try and seal away that monster but the Hydra saw me changing my magic and was going to hit me with it's tail until Natsu pushed me away. Natsu got slammed right into the side of a mountain and I could hear the crack of him bones breaking… but Natsu still got up. I don't know what happened next, all I remember is Natsu pushing all his strength and mumbling some words for a black magic circle to appear under him then I blacked out. When I woke up I saw Natsu laying on the ground not moving, I checked his pulse and saw that he was still breathing. I looked around and didn't see any signs of the Hydra so I grabbed Natsu and started to make my way back." Gray says while finishing up his part of the story.

"Natsu summoned a black magic circle?" Mirajane asks while thinking.

"Are you sure it was black?" Laxus asks.

"Well that's what I saw, maybe because I was at the edge of passing out I saw wrong?" Gray says. "Anyways, what are these?" Gray asks while walking over to the CD's.

"Those are Natsu's CD's that Happy found." Millianna says.

"Well i'm bored so let's listen to em!" Gray exclaims while putting one into the CD player." Everyone hears a piano being played.

 _Hello, hello  
_ _Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound  
_ _Alone, alone  
_ _I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now_

"Is Natsu lost somewhere?" Sting asks, not understanding anything.

"What is the song called?" Lisanna asks.

"Um… it's called Echo." Gray replies.

 _I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
_ _Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
_ _Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
_ _But it's never enough_

 _Cause my echo, echo  
_ _Is the only voice coming back  
_ _Shadow, shadow  
_ _Is the only friend that I have_

 _Listen, listen  
_ _I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give  
_ _But it isn't, is it?  
_ _You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head_

"Is this a song about Natsu being alone?" Rufus asks.

"Seems like it." Orga says not understand anything at all either.

 _I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
_ _Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
_ _Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
_ _But it's never enough_

 _Cause my echo, echo  
_ _Is the only voice coming back  
_ _Shadow, shadow  
_ _Is the only friend that I have_

 _I don't wanna be an island  
_ _I just wanna feel alive and  
_ _Get to see your face again_

 _I don't wanna be an island  
_ _I just wanna feel alive and  
_ _Get to see your face again_

 _But 'til then  
_ _Just my echo, my shadow  
_ _You're my only friend and..._

 _I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
_ _Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
_ _Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
_ _But it's never enough_

 _Cause my echo, echo  
_ _Oh my shadow, shadow  
_ _Hello, hello  
_ _Anybody out there?_

"I didn't know Natsu had songs like this…" Gray says while he's stunned after the song.

"G-gray!?" Macao exclaims.

"Yeah?" Gray replies.

"You called Natsu by his actual name! And not an insulting one!" Wakaba points out.

"Whatever…" Gray says while looking back at the CD's to pick another one out.

"Wait Gray!" Lucy says.

"Yeah?" Gray says while stopping.

"How can you be so relaxed at a time like this!?" Lucy asks.

"Lucy is right, how can you be so relaxed knowing Natsu might not make it!?" Juvia asks.

Gray's hair is now shadowing his eyes so you can't see what facial expression he is making right now… "Your both right, I shouldn't be this relaxed at a time like this… but…" Gray says while lifting his face up showing a smile. "If I know Natsu, he won't let this kill him. He's going to wake up and start a fight with me." Gray says while smiling towards the infirmary door.

"I guess we gotta keep faith in Salamander." Gajeel says while smirking.

"All we have to do is wait and keep faith in Natsu." Jellal says.

* * *

 **1 Week Later…**

"IT'S BEEN OVER A WEEK! ARE YOU SURE WE SHOULDN'T DO SOMETHING!?" Lucy shouts.

"Chill… like I said, Natsu won't be dieing on us anytime-" Gray says before getting cut off.

"I'm here to give a weekly check up on that pink haired boy." Porlyusica says while walking in up to the infirmary.

"See, Porlyusica is going up there to see Natsu's condition only to tell he's improving and in no time will be awake." Gray says confidently.

Porlyusica steps out of the infirmary only for everyone to crowd her to know how Natsu is doing.

"Would you all stop crowding me!" Porlyusica shouts before walking up to Makarov.

"So, how's Natsu." Makarov says while taking a drink of his beer.

"Terrible." Porlyusica says only for Makarov to spit out his drink.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TERRIBLE!?" Makarov shouts.

"I mean physically he's doing well, his body is healing up nicely but mentally not so well. I have seen no signs of him waking up anytime soon, in fact it seems that his lost deep within his mind. I don't know if we'll ever see that boy awake." Porlyusica says while stating facts.

"Isn't there anything you can do!?" Cana asks.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do, the only thing to help him would somehow help him regain his senses and wake up." Porlyusica says before Gray runs right past her into the infirmary.

"GRAY!" Everyone shouts but follows and watched from the doorway.

"Happy you got a fish?" Gray asks.

"Aye!" Happy says while pulling out a fish and handing it to Gray who waves it in Natsu's face.

"Oi! Wake up flame brian, can't you smell Happy's fish?" Gray says while waving it under Natsu's nose only to grab Happy and wave the poor cat under Natsu's nose. "How about Happy!?" Gray says while shaking Happy in front of Natsu's face.

"Um… I don't think that will work Gray- AH!" Lucy says before Gray grabs her, mainly her hair and waves it around in Natsu's face.

"Cmon flame brain! Smell the familiar scents and wake up!" Gray shouts.

"Gray… I don't think waving different things that have different smells in his face will wake him up." Carla says while trying to stop Gray.

"Porlyusica said something to trigger his senses and his most powerful sense is his nose so I figured if he smelled something familiar it would trigger something in him so he would wake up." Gray explains.

"Maybe some food would work!" Droy says while eating something.

"Why not try some of people's scents?" Jet suggests.

"No! Food!" Droy shouts.

"People's scents!" Jet shouts, Droy and Jet then get into an argument until…

"Hey guys!" Levy shouts while carrying some flowers.

"What are those Levy?" Mirajane says.

"These are roses, but not just any type of roses. These are special because they have a beautiful scent that will heal physical injuries with just one whiff." Levy explains, Mirajane then leans in the smell them only to not smell anything.

"How come I didn't smell anything?" Mirajane says.

"That's the problem, it's said only certain people can smell them and are able to take advantage of their healing potential. It was said a village of people had gardens full of these flowers and all the villager could get healed from them, of course that was over 400 years ago-" Levy says while going on until Jet bumps into her because he was fighting and the flowers get tossed onto Natsu's bed right on his chest.

*Sniff*

*Sniff*

"H-hey! Natsu's smelling those flowers!" Laki shouts while everyone then turns their attention to Natsu.

*Sniff*

*Sniff*

"M-mom…" Natsu says weakly before sitting straight up with tears in his eyes.

"NATSU!" Everyone shouts.

"Your okay Natsu!" Happy shouts while flying towards him and hugging him.

"Yeah…" Natsu says while looking at the flowers…

* * *

 **AND THAT WAS CHAPTER 21! Sorry about not many songs in this chapter, I just felt like doing that xD Well make sure to check out my profile page and vote on the poll! So until next time!**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable  
 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me  
 **Travie McCoy:** Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars  
 **Skillet:** Battle Cry, Feel Invincible  
 **MKTO:** Classic  
 **Cody Simpson:** La Da Dee, Pretty Brown Eyes, All Day, Not Just You  
 **MAX:** Lights Down Low  
 **Paradise Fears:** Battle Scars  
 **Trading Yesterday:** May I  
 **Bruno Mars:** Treasure  
 **Hailee Steinfeld:** Starving ft. Grey and Zedd  
 **Set It Off:** Partners in Crime ft. Ash Costello  
 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside  
 **Urban Rescue:** Song Of My Father  
 **Luke Benward:** Had Me At Hello  
 **LMFAO:** Shots ft. Lil Jon  
 **Carly Rae Jepsen:** I Really Like You  
 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You Again ft. Charlie Puth  
 **Hollywood Undead:** Fuck The World, Rain, Gangsta Sexy  
 **Three Days Grace:** Pain  
 **Plug In Stereo:** Oh Darling ft. Cady Groves  
 **Liam Payne:** Strip That Down ft. Quavo  
 **Kodaline:** Brother  
 **JAMIL:** The Rock City Boy  
 **Jai Waetford:** Shy  
 **Marcus & Martinus:** Heartbeat  
 **Shinedown:** Miracle  
 **Jake Miller:** Rumors  
 **T-Pain:** Bartender  
 **One Direction:** Magic, Right Now  
 **Junior Doctor:** Uh Oh  
 **Virginia To Vegas:** We Are Stars ft. Alyssa Reid  
 **Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons: **Sucker For Pain  
 **BACK-ON:** Strike Back (NateWantsToBattle Cover)  
 **Alesso:** Heroes  
 **Ruth B:** Lost Boy  
 **Meghan Trainor:** Better When I'm Dancin'  
 **Echosmith:** Future Me  
 **Keke Palmer:** We Are  
 **Ross Lynch:** I'm A Little Butterfly  
 **Hunter Hayes:** Everybody's Got Somebody But Me ft. Jason Mraz  
 **Joanie Bartles:** Witch Doctor  
 **Fall Out Boy:** Immortals  
 **Michael Schulte:** You Said You'd Grow Old With Me  
 **Andy Grammer:** Fresh Eyes, Keep Your Head Up  
 **Shawn Mendes:** Believe  
 **Ashes Remain:** On My Own  
 **Panic At The Disco:** Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time  
 **TobyMac:** Bring On The Holidays  
 **NF:** Let You Down  
 **Jason Walker:** Echo


	22. Chapter 22

**School kills me still… Well…. I am almost halfway done with the school year so I should be grateful for that. Oh yeah! I still have my poll on my profile opened! I'm probably going to close it next week so get your vote in before I close it :) Now onto the story and stuffz.**

* * *

Erza

Lisanna

Mirajane

Cana

Meredy

Ultear

Yukino

Kagura

Millianna

Hisui

Jenny

Juvia

Wendy (Obviously older)

Lucy (I dun know why)

Minerva

Kamika

Cosmo

Sorano

Sayla (Gonna bring here in somehow)

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

" **Text"** \- Attack/Dragon/Demon

* * *

It's been over a few months since the battle between Natsu, Gray, and the Hydra… Everything has been going back to normal… well… almost normal. Natsu and Gray disappear from time to time away from the guild for unknown reasons to the guild. In actuality Natsu and Gray have been going on continuously finding demons of Zeref to destroy together. Not just that… on his own Natsu has also been disappearing doing who knows what… Since the fight against the Hydra, Natsu has been being a little more distant to everyone and a bit more quiet…

Today though, everyone is in the guild spending time with everyone else. Nobody is on any jobs, their all taking a break for awhile. But there seems to be two people missing from the guild right now…

"Hey, where's Natsu and Gray?" Romeo asks while wondering where his idol and his idols rival are.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen them for a few days…" Mirajane says while putting a finger to her chin trying to think.

"I wonder what they could be upto, I mean they even missed our Christmas and New Years party!" Lucy exclaims.

"I would've thought Salamander would of been here to be the center of attention." Gajeel says.

"Hm… now that you mention it doesn't it seem weird that both of them are missing at the same time?" Levy asks while walking up with Team Shadow Gear.

"I've noticed that their arguing and fighting has gone down also…" Lisanna mentions.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! NATSU AND GRAY ARE GETTING ALONG!" Happy shouts while flying around in panic.

"Calm down Happy, it's not the end of world. It just means that those two have finally matured." Carla says.

"Still… is this the Natsu and Gray from Fairy Tail that were talking about!?" Laki asks.

"I don't think there is any other Fire Dragon Slayer named Natsu and any other Ice Make Mage named Gray." Alzack says… until…

*BANG*

The sound of the guild doors are heard smashing open to reveal a beaten up but angry Natsu stomping in.

"Hold on, Natsu wait! You know I didn't mean it!" Gray shouts as he comes running in behind Natsu, also looking like he just got beat up.

"Hmph." Natsu says while stopping for a second only to clench his fists and walk in deeper into the back of the guild.

"Man…" Gray says as he runs his hand through his hair in disappointment.

"What was that about Gray?" Erza asks while walking up to him.

"Nothing…" Gray says while looking down…

"It was obviously something Gray if you and Natsu got into a fight again." Mirajane says.

"It's not important!" Gray shouts.

"Gray… if it was nothing or not important why was Natsu so angry?" Jet asks.

"It's…" Gray says before remembering what happened.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

" **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!** " Natsu shouts while finishing off a monster.

"Heh, nice job Natsu." Gray says while slowly making his way to Natsu over a bunch of ruble.

"Heh, thanks." Natus says while grinning until a black orb floating above where the monster was killed starts to float over to Natsu and gets absorbed by him. Only for some not so clear words on his chest become more clear… and written on his chest is E.N.D. Natsu then clutches his head in pain.

"I'm still not used to that happening to you everytime we defeat a demon of Zeref. Maybe it's something to do with both of you being Etherious while you being the stronger one absorbs his powers?" Gray asks.

"Agh… whatever." Natsu says while getting back ahold of himself.

"Maybe you're turning into E.N.D." Gray jokingly says but Natsu can't tell that. "I mean you already have a demon form."

Natsu just looks down and clenches his fists. "Have you ever thought Gray… about how I FEEL!?" Natsu shouts. "I NEVER WANTED TO BE A DEMON! I NEVER WANTED TO DIE! ALL I WANT IS TO LIVE MY LIFE AS A MAGE OF FAIRY TAIL WITH EVERYONE AS MY FAMILY! IS IT WRONG BECAUSE I'M A DEMON!? IS IT WRONG THAT I'M HIDING IT FROM EVERYONE!? HUH!? IS IT GRAY!?" Natsu shouts with tears in his eyes.

"I…" Gray says but doesn't know how to respond.

"That's what I thought Gray…" Natsu says as he stomps off in anger.

 _*Flashback End*_

* * *

"It was nothing, just like I said!" Gray says.

"Gray, we can clearly see it wasn't nothing so just tell us." Lucy says.

"Gr… I told you guys it's nothing!" Gray shouts. "It's not like you guys would understand anyways…" Gray mumbles

"..." Everyone is quiet…

"Now I need to go find Natsu…" Gray says while looking where Natsu headed only to see a hole in the wall… "You have got to be kidding me…" Gray says.

"I'll go home to see if he's there!" Happy shouts while flying off.

Everyone then proceeds to do their own thing while waiting… Gray is sitting at the bar moping around…

"Can I get the usual Mira…" Gray says.

"Sure Gray." Mirajane says while walking in the back to make Gray his drink.

"I am still curious as to what happened between Natsu and Gray…" Lisanna says as she is sat down with a bunch of others.

"I wonder what could of made Natsu so mad…" Wendy says.

"Who knows…" Carla says before the guild doors are shoved open by Happy.

"WAHHHH! NATSU IS GONE! HE LEFT A MESSAGE SAYING HE IS LEAVING AND DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE'LL BE BACK!" Happy cries and he lands on the bag he was carrying.

"Uh… what's that you were carrying Happy?" Kinana asks.

"Oh, these are a bunch of Natsu's CD's I found!" Happy says with a smile and instantly everyone surrounds him.

"PLAY ONE!" Everyone shouts, which startled poor little Happy, who just grabs a random disc and puts in the CD player.

 _Santa, baby, please be fast  
_ _Joy to the world and all that jazz  
_ _It's a wonderful life to be happy with the people you love  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah  
_ _So fix the shining star for all to see  
_ _Fire up the mistletoe and light the tree  
_ _Ain't no feeling like this, that can get you like the holiday bug  
_ _Oh yeah, yeah, yeah  
_ _So hang the pretty stockings by the chimney with care  
_ _And lay right by the fire, there's a nip to the air  
_ _And celebrate the holiday with presents to spare, oh yeah_

"A Christmas song?" Someone asks.

"Christmas has already passed." Droy points out.

"Maybe he made it before Christmas." Jet says.

"It's called _**Feels Like Christmas**_." Happy says.

 _And now it feels like Christmas, nearly every day  
_ _It's like Christmas, we're like children playing  
_ _On Christmas, every step of the way  
_ _When I'm with you, when I'm with you  
_ _It's like Christmas, nearly every day  
_ _It's like Christmas, we're like children playing  
_ _On Christmas, every step of the way  
_ _When I'm with you, when I'm with you, yeah_

 _Hark the herald angel sings  
_ _Just hopin' Santa brings her a wedding ring  
_ _There's some beautiful things that she could show 'em off whenever she wants  
_ _Oh yeah, yeah, yeah  
_ _Forget about the heartache, there's so much to be shared  
_ _A million invitations and I'm gonna prepare  
_ _And celebrate the holiday with presents to spare  
_ _Oh, yeah, oh, yeah_

"This is really upbeat, I can totally dance to this!" Romeo shouts.

"I am already dancing to it." Vijeeter says while doing his weird dance moves.

 _And now it feels like Christmas, nearly every day  
_ _It's like Christmas, we're like children playing  
_ _On Christmas, every step of the way  
_ _When I'm with you, when I'm with you  
_ _It's like Christmas, nearly every day  
_ _It's like Christmas, we're like children playing  
_ _On Christmas, every step of the way  
_ _When I'm with you, when I'm with you_

 _Now it feels like Christmas  
_ _Oh, it feels like Christmas  
_ _Feels like Christmas  
_ _Now it feels like Christmas  
_ _Yeah, it feels like Christmas  
_ _Oh, it feels like Christmas  
_ _Yeah, it feels like Christmas  
_ _Now it feels like Christmas  
_ _Feels like Christmas_

"Looks like Natsu must have made a Christmas song…" Wakaba says.

"Actually Natsu made a bunch of Christmas songs." Happy says while by the box of CD's. "Natsu sort of has these organized." Happy says while looking at the different tags.

"Eh, who would look for a specific song… unless their looking for one about them?" Droy says while some girls just look away. "I still think we should randomly grab discs!" Droy comments before grabbing a random disc called _**Destiny**_.

 _Yeah,  
_ _I don't believe in destiny  
_ _I just do what's best for me  
_ _Don't listen to my enemies  
_ _They're just full of jealousy  
_ _Yeah  
_ _This legacy  
_ _You 'gon see what's left of me  
_ _You 'gon see success in me  
_ _You ain't seen the rest of me_

 _I just wanna be the best at what I know  
_ _Better than the rest just watch me grow  
_ _Put me to the test and watch me go  
_ _This is my quest ima make it known  
_ _They call me obsessive oh I know,  
_ _Call me selective with my notes  
_ _Call me aggressive with my flow  
_ _Call me offensive even though_

"Is Natsu trying to prove someone wrong?" Bickslow asks.

"Maybe…" Evergreen says.

 _Yo we ain't gonna lie, life's tough  
_ _Tryna get by, life's rough  
_ _Try to do it right  
_ _It's not enough  
_ _Even though you try you still mess up  
_ _But I'm still gonna fight for what I love  
_ _Still gonna die for what I love  
_ _Still gonna try I won't give up  
_ _Still gonna fight until I've won_

 _They say I'm way too obsessed  
_ _And I've got nothing left  
_ _And I'm not quite there yet  
_ _But those words they'll regret  
_ _Cause I've got something left  
_ _And I'm not giving in  
_ _I will not let them win  
_ _I won't stop till the end  
_ _No_

"Man, Salamander has some serious talent." Gajeel says. "Think of how far he could get if he partnered with me." Gajeel says while some people's sweat drops.

 _I've been through some injuries  
_ _Mentally and physically  
_ _Studied them religiously  
_ _So I don't repeat history  
_ _And people won't admit to me  
_ _They don't want a victory  
_ _Bad enough to get a seat  
_ _They'd rather just go leave it be  
_ _And oh,  
_ _This journey  
_ _I've been on since thirteen  
_ _Working hard and learning  
_ _Never stopping searching  
_ _Yeah  
_ _Its burning  
_ _All this passion hurts me  
_ _I took action working  
_ _Writing down these words he_

 _No, im not okay  
_ _I just wanna be something  
_ _I don't wanna be nothing  
_ _Living all alone_

 _No i'm not alright  
_ _I'm just barely getting by  
_ _But i'll tell you i'm just fine  
_ _So you leave me alone_

 _They say I'm way too obsessed  
_ _And I've got nothing left  
_ _And I'm not quite there yet  
_ _But those words they'll regret  
_ _Cause I've got something left  
_ _And I'm not giving in  
_ _I will not let them win  
_ _I won't stop till the end  
_ _No_

"THAT WAS MANLY!" Elfman shouts only to get hit on the head by Evergreen.

"It really was cool." Alzack calmly says unlike Elfman.

"Natsu is a really awesome singer and musician!" Romeo shouts with stars in his eyes.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 22! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, kinda been bored out of my mind lately with school and all, also can't find a anime to watch :/ I like to watch Harem animes and can't find one at that interests me to much. But hey! If you guys got any Harem anime suggestions go on ahead and tell me :D I'll see you all later, peace!**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable  
 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me  
 **Travie McCoy:** Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars  
 **Skillet:** Battle Cry, Feel Invincible  
 **MKTO:** Classic  
 **Cody Simpson:** La Da Dee, Pretty Brown Eyes, All Day, Not Just You  
 **MAX:** Lights Down Low  
 **Paradise Fears:** Battle Scars  
 **Trading Yesterday:** May I  
 **Bruno Mars:** Treasure  
 **Hailee Steinfeld:** Starving ft. Grey and Zedd  
 **Set It Off:** Partners in Crime ft. Ash Costello  
 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside  
 **Urban Rescue:** Song Of My Father  
 **Luke Benward:** Had Me At Hello  
 **LMFAO:** Shots ft. Lil Jon  
 **Carly Rae Jepsen:** I Really Like You  
 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You Again ft. Charlie Puth  
 **Hollywood Undead:** Fuck The World, Rain, Gangsta Sexy  
 **Three Days Grace:** Pain  
 **Plug In Stereo:** Oh Darling ft. Cady Groves  
 **Liam Payne:** Strip That Down ft. Quavo  
 **Kodaline:** Brother  
 **JAMIL:** The Rock City Boy  
 **Jai Waetford:** Shy  
 **Marcus & Martinus:** Heartbeat  
 **Shinedown:** Miracle  
 **Jake Miller:** Rumors  
 **T-Pain:** Bartender  
 **One Direction:** Magic, Right Now  
 **Junior Doctor:** Uh Oh  
 **Virginia To Vegas:** We Are Stars ft. Alyssa Reid  
 **Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons: **Sucker For Pain  
 **BACK-ON:** Strike Back (NateWantsToBattle Cover)  
 **Alesso:** Heroes  
 **Ruth B:** Lost Boy  
 **Meghan Trainor:** Better When I'm Dancin'  
 **Echosmith:** Future Me  
 **Keke Palmer:** We Are  
 **Ross Lynch:** I'm A Little Butterfly  
 **Hunter Hayes:** Everybody's Got Somebody But Me ft. Jason Mraz  
 **Joanie Bartles:** Witch Doctor  
 **Fall Out Boy:** Immortals  
 **Michael Schulte:** You Said You'd Grow Old With Me  
 **Andy Grammer:** Fresh Eyes, Keep Your Head Up  
 **Shawn Mendes:** Believe  
 **Ashes Remain:** On My Own  
 **Panic At The Disco:** Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time, Feels Like Christmas  
 **TobyMac:** Bring On The Holidays  
 **NF:** Let You Down  
 **Jason Walker:** Echo  
 **NEFFEX:** Destiny


	23. Chapter 23

**WAZZUP! Oh yeah… for my profile page poll Fairy Tail won so i'ma make a new FT fanfiction, so go over to my profile to pick which one you want me to make first! So letz get onto this storayyyy, I need something fun to do since I have final exams at schooooooool.**

* * *

Erza

Lisanna

Mirajane

Cana

Meredy

Ultear

Yukino

Kagura

Millianna

Hisui

Jenny

Juvia

Wendy (Obviously older)

Lucy (I dun know why)

Minerva

Kamika

Cosmo

Sorano

Sayla (Gonna bring here in somehow)

Sorano

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

" **Text"** \- Attack/Dragon/Demon

* * *

"U-um… guys, should we really be doing this?" Wendy asks. "I mean, we don't know where and why Natsu left."

"Uncle Natsu left?" Asuka says while looking up at everyone with tears in her eyes.

"No no no no Asuka, Natsu just left to do stuff he'll be back." Gray says. "I hope…" He says while whispering the last part to himself.

"Gray, wouldn't you know why Natsu left?" Levy asks. "I mean you were with him last."

"Uh… i'm sure he'll be back after he clears his mind… or gets what he left to do done…" Gray says while not only lying to the others but himself…

"So while we wait… let's listen to more songs!" Mirajane exclaims while going to grab a disc. "Oh wow, this really is organized-" Mirajane says until she spots a label saying 'The Girls'. "Ooo, I wonder what this is…" Mirajane says while grabbing a disc called _**Nobody But Me**_ and putting it in.

 _Baby, I get a little bit jealous  
_ _But how the hell can I help it?  
_ _When I'm thinkin' on you  
_ _Maybe, I might get a little reckless  
_ _But you gotta expect that  
_ _What else can a boy do?  
_ _My momma taught me how to share  
_ _But I'll be selfish and I don't care  
_ _Cause I want you, I need you all for me_

"A little reckless!? Natsu is always destroying stuff on missions!" Macao exclaims while everyone shushes him.

"Heh." Wakaba says laughing at his drinking partner.

 _And I don't want anybody loving my baby  
_ _Nobody (nobody), nobody (nobody), nobody but me (hey)  
_ _And I don't want anybody thinking just maybe  
_ _Nobody (nobody), nobody (nobody), nobody but me_

 _And I know, when you got a lovely lady  
_ _It might drive the boys crazy  
_ _When she's lookin' so fine, whooooaaahh  
_ _I know-know-know, no one would ever blame me  
_ _The only thing that could save me  
_ _Is just knowing you're mine  
_ _My papa told me, once or twice  
_ _Don't be cruel but don't be too nice  
_ _'Cause I want you, I need you all for me_

 _Cause I don't want anybody loving my baby  
_ _Nobody (nobody), nobody (nobody), nobody but me (hey)  
_ _And I don't want anybody thinking just maybe  
_ _Nobody (nobody), nobody (nobody), nobody but me_

 _Hey, we make beautiful music together, how you make my heart sing  
_ _Move into the side with us and never be apart thing  
_ _Work of art thing, the way you pull me like a harp string  
_ _Every moment spent is worth it, that's the perfect part, see  
_ _I like whatever you like, we had to do right  
_ _And do like, two sovereign nations and try to unite  
_ _I'm proud of you, like a treasure, you're the one I'm cherishing  
_ _Every other girl is silly, paling in comparison_

 _I'll know, I can be a bit jealous  
_ _But how the hell can I help it?  
_ _I'm so in love with you_

"I thought Natsu was too dense to know what love is?" Max comments.

"Who knows, maybe he learning to be smart." Warren says before the two crack up in laughter imagining Natsu being smart.

 _I don't want anybody loving my baby  
_ _Nobody (nobody), nobody (nobody), nobody but me (hey)  
_ _I don't want anybody loving my baby  
_ _Nobody (nobody), nobody (nobody), nobody but me_

 _Oh my papa told me once or twice  
_ _Don't be cruel, don't be too nice  
_ _My baby needs no lines from me  
_ _Oh, and I know how to share  
_ _But I'll be selfish, I don't care  
_ _My baby don't need no one but me_

"So… does or did Natsu have a girlfriend?" Laki asks.

"Who knows…" Droy says.

"Blah blah blah, all I know is that lovey dovey crap is annoying the heck out of me." Gajeel says while looking for a CD. "Oh? Salamander has a label called 'Battle' let's see what he's got" Gajeel says while grabbing a disc called _**Superhero**_.

 _Oh  
_ _Oh_

 _Stand up, everybody look alive  
_ _Said come on come on come on  
_ _We gonna get it now  
_ _Hands up if you're ready for a fight  
_ _Said come on come on come on  
_ _We gonna win it now  
_ _I don't need you to believe in me  
_ _I know how to change my destiny  
_ _Sit down, about to rewrite our history, rewrite our history, rewrite our history_

"Huh? Is Natsu gonna use a time machine like the Eclipse gate or somethin?" Nab asks.

"Or maybe Ark of Time magic?" Vjeeter says.

 _We can change the whole world  
_ _Gonna take it over  
_ _Gonna start it over  
_ _Don't you know what we could be?  
_ _A new beginning  
_ _Fight until we're winning  
_ _Tell me that you're in it_

 _Don't you wanna be  
_ _A superhero  
_ _A superhero  
_ _A superhero  
_ _Don't you wanna be  
_ _A superhero  
_ _A superhero  
_ _A superhero  
_ _Anybody could be  
_ _Anybody could be  
_ _Anybody could be_

 _Rip it off, show the symbol on your chest  
_ _Said come and show the world  
_ _Who you really are  
_ _It's not enough to be better than the rest  
_ _Gotta take it to the top  
_ _And make yourself a superstar  
_ _You don't need them to believe in you  
_ _Get your mission on lock and see it through  
_ _You've got all the power you need in you, power you need in you, power you need in you_

"Symbol on you chest? Does he mean our guild stamp?" Kinana asks.

"Not everyone has their stamp on their chest though." Lisanna says.

 _We can change the whole world  
_ _Gonna take it over  
_ _Gonna start it over  
_ _Don't you know what we could be?  
_ _A new beginning  
_ _Fight until we're winning  
_ _Tell me that you're in it_

 _Don't you wanna be  
_ _A superhero  
_ _A superhero  
_ _A superhero  
_ _Don't you wanna be  
_ _A superhero  
_ _A superhero  
_ _A superhero  
_ _Anybody could be_

 _Oh, ah, oh, ah, oh, ah, oh, oh, oh, oh  
_ _Oh, ah, oh, ah, oh, ah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _We can change the whole world  
_ _Gonna take it over  
_ _Gonna start it over  
_ _Don't you know what we could be?  
_ _A new beginning  
_ _Fight until we're winning  
_ _Tell me that you're in it_

 _Don't you wanna be  
_ _A superhero  
_ _A superhero  
_ _A superhero  
_ _Don't you wanna be  
_ _A superhero  
_ _A superhero  
_ _A superhero  
_ _Anybody could be_

 _We can change the whole world  
_ _Gonna take it over  
_ _Gonna start it over  
_ _Don't you know what we could be?  
_ _A new beginning  
_ _Fight until we're winning  
_ _Tell me that you're in it_

 _Don't you wanna be  
_ _A superhero  
_ _A superhero  
_ _A superhero  
_ _Don't you wanna be  
_ _A superhero  
_ _A superhero  
_ _A superhero  
_ _Anybody could be a superhero_

"That song was awesome!" Romeo shouts.

"Of course you liked it Romeo, you just love Natsu and look up to him." Laxus comments.

"Well Natsu is awesome! He's always saving everyone!" Romeo says with stars in her eyes.

"Let's just grab another CD." Freed says while grabbing one out of a unnamed spot. "Huh? _**Things We Lost To The Fire**_ , what an odd name." Freed says while putting it in.

 _Things we lost to the flames  
_ _Things we'll never see again  
_ _All that we have amassed  
_ _Sits before us, shattered into ash_

"Sounds like Natsu hasn't always had a good time with fire…" Juvia says while listening.

 _These are the things, the things we lost  
_ _The things we lost in the fire fire fire  
_ _These are the things, the things we lost  
_ _The things we lost in the fire fire fire_

 _We sat and made a list  
_ _Of all the things that we had  
_ _Down the backs of table tops  
_ _Ticket stubs and your diaries_

 _I read them all one day  
_ _When loneliness came and you were away  
_ _Oh they told me nothing new,  
_ _But I love to read the words you use_

 _These are the things, the things we lost  
_ _The things we lost in the fire fire fire  
_ _These are the things, the things we lost  
_ _The things we lost in the fire fire fire_

"Did Natsu burn a place down?" Reedus asks.

"I don't know…" Nab says while listening.

 _I was the match and you were the rock  
_ _Maybe we started this fire  
_ _We sat apart and watched  
_ _All we had burned on the pyre_

 _(You said) we were born with nothing  
_ _And we sure as hell have nothing now  
_ _(You said) we were born with nothing  
_ _And we sure as hell have nothing now_

 _These are the things, the things we lost  
_ _The things we lost in the fire fire fire  
_ _These are the things, the things we lost  
_ _The things we lost in the fire fire fire_

"I really want to know what this means…" Mirajane says.

"Who doesn't…" Macao replies.

 _Do you understand that we will never be the same again?  
_ _Do you understand that we will never be the same again?  
_ _The future's in our hands and we will never be the same again  
_ _The future's in our hands and we will never be the same again_

 _These are the things, the things we lost  
_ _The things we lost in the fire fire fire  
_ _These are the things, the things we lost  
_ _The things we lost in the fire fire fire_

 _These are the things, the things we lost  
_ _These are the things we lost in the fire fire fire_

 _Flames – they licked the walls  
_ _Tenderly they turned to dust all that I adored_

"You guys do realize that us Dragon Slayers have a pasy before we got our Dragon Slayer magic right?" Gajeel says. "And sometimes the past isn't always great…" Gajeel says while looking down.

"What do you mean?" Erza asks.

"W-well… we did tell you how the Dragon's basically raised us when we were kids. Have you not ever thought as to why Dragon's were raising us and not our parents or family?" Wendy says.

"I never did think about it…" Lucy says while realizing what that meant… "I'm sorry…"

"Indeed we all our, we were too focused on other stuff to see what issues others had. You may hit me." Erza says while bowing to Wendy.

"U-uh it's okay Erza! Let's just play another disc!" Wendy suggests before anything happens.

"I'm gonna pick one!" Bickslow shouts before anyone can stop him and he grabs a disc called _**Party By Myself**_ and puts it in.

 _I'm fresh to death, I'm in the zone  
_ _I checked my head, but no one's home  
_ _The mood is right, the party's on  
_ _Looks like tonight, I'll be drinking alone_

 _Fuck everyone else, I'm a party by myself  
_ _Do this shit all night, I don't need nobody else  
_ _Fuck everyone else, I'm a party by myself  
_ _Higher than a kite, with nobody but myself_

"Now this is a awesome song! If those Wild guys were here we could be havin a blast!" Bickslow shouts.

 _By myself  
_ _By myself  
_ _By myself  
_ _By myself  
_ _By myself  
_ _By myself  
_ _By myself  
_ _By myself_

 _One more shot, then it's time to roll  
_ _Smoke these pots and I'm out the door  
_ _Chug some rock, but I sip Patron  
_ _Hit that spot till you lose control  
_ _You died? I'll go out alone  
_ _Bitch, you must be out your dome  
_ _Fresh new kicks, I cut the floor  
_ _Ludicrous, I throw them vogues  
_ _Life of the party got the bitches laughing  
_ _Natsu on-point, his joke's cracking  
_ _Grind on the wall just to get some action  
_ _Looking in the mirror like I'm Michael Jackson  
_ _Cause this is risky, don't try to diss me  
_ _I get more pussy than a bowl of Friskies  
_ _I roll so low, can't keep up with me  
_ _You go home early like you're fucking sixty  
_ _You're coming down my highest peak  
_ _And think you're having trouble speaking  
_ _You a freak and I like freaking  
_ _Me, myself, and I've been drinking_

"DID SOMEONE SAY WILD!?" Bacchus shouts while running into the Fairy Tail guild hall with his other guild members.

"SHHH!" Everyone shouts while they are listening to the music.

 _Blowing up my cell but I don't think I'm a answer  
_ _I'm all by myself so I don't think I'm a answer_

 _I'm fresh to death, I'm in the zone  
_ _I checked my head, but no one's home  
_ _The mood is right, the party's on  
_ _Looks like tonight, I'll be drinking alone_

 _Fuck everyone else, I'm a party by myself  
_ _Do this shit all night, I don't need nobody else  
_ _Fuck everyone else, I'm a party by myself  
_ _Higher than a kite, with nobody but myself_

 _By myself  
_ _By myself  
_ _By myself  
_ _By myself  
_ _By myself  
_ _By myself  
_ _By myself  
_ _By myself_

 _Pick myself up in my Mitsubishi  
_ _Said "What's up? It's nice to meet me"  
_ _I never met someone so damn freaky  
_ _Who, at the same time, is such a sweetie  
_ _So when everybody else is being such a puss  
_ _Doesn't mean you can straight get off the hook  
_ _I don't need another partner to shake my tush  
_ _I can party all night and slay some bush  
_ _So I'm a go out and do some thrashing  
_ _Show everybody what the fuck is cracking  
_ _Cause this motherfucker can do some damage  
_ _If you don't think so, you can suck my package  
_ _I don't need no static when I feed my habits  
_ _So don't be combatant when I wreak some havoc  
_ _From this weed I'm having; where's my keys, goddamnit?  
_ _I should be out having me and three's on taxing  
_ _On my knees, I'm blacking out, I need some action  
_ _Like a peon tapping from this heat I'm packaging  
_ _Dickies are shagging, let me see what happens  
_ _When your cheeks are clapping, Natsu D. is rapping_

"NOW THIS IS WILD!" Bacchus shouts while him and his guild members are jamming out to the music along with Bickslow.

 _Blowing up my cell but I don't think I'm a answer  
_ _I'm all by myself so I don't think I'm a answer_

 _I'm fresh to death, I'm in the zone  
_ _I checked my head, but no one's home  
_ _The mood is right, the party's on  
_ _Looks like tonight, I'll be drinking alone_

 _Fuck everyone else, I'm a party by myself  
_ _Do this shit all night, I don't need nobody else  
_ _Fuck everyone else, I'm a party by myself  
_ _Higher than a kite, with nobody but myself_

 _Me and my cup, almost solo and faulty beer  
_ _I'm seeing double but there's only one guy here  
_ _Motherfucker, I'm getting weird  
_ _Motherfucker, yeah, let's get weird_

 _Blowing up my cell but I don't think I'm a answer_

 _I'm fresh to death, I'm in the zone  
_ _I checked my head, but no one's home  
_ _The mood is right, the party's on  
_ _Looks like tonight, I'll be drinking alone_

 _Fuck everyone else, I'm a party by myself  
_ _Do this shit all night, I don't need nobody else  
_ _Fuck everyone else, I'm a party by myself  
_ _Higher than a kite, with nobody but myself_

 _Let's get weird  
_ _Let's get weird  
_ _Let's get weird  
_ _Let's get weird  
_ _Get weird_

"Did Natsu make that?" Bacchus asks.

"Yep." Gajeel says.

"That was!" Bacchus says.

"WILD!" His other guild members shout.

* * *

 **And there is chapter 23! Remember to check out my profile page to vote on my next fanfiction so until then i'll see you all later!**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable  
 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me  
 **Travie McCoy:** Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars  
 **Skillet:** Battle Cry, Feel Invincible  
 **MKTO:** Classic  
 **Cody Simpson:** La Da Dee, Pretty Brown Eyes, All Day, Not Just You  
 **MAX:** Lights Down Low  
 **Paradise Fears:** Battle Scars  
 **Trading Yesterday:** May I  
 **Bruno Mars:** Treasure  
 **Hailee Steinfeld:** Starving ft. Grey and Zedd  
 **Set It Off:** Partners in Crime ft. Ash Costello  
 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside  
 **Urban Rescue:** Song Of My Father  
 **Luke Benward:** Had Me At Hello  
 **LMFAO:** Shots ft. Lil Jon  
 **Carly Rae Jepsen:** I Really Like You  
 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You Again ft. Charlie Puth  
 **Hollywood Undead:** Fuck The World, Rain, Gangsta Sexy, Party By Myself  
 **Three Days Grace:** Pain  
 **Plug In Stereo:** Oh Darling ft. Cady Groves  
 **Liam Payne:** Strip That Down ft. Quavo  
 **Kodaline:** Brother  
 **JAMIL:** The Rock City Boy  
 **Jai Waetford:** Shy  
 **Marcus & Martinus:** Heartbeat  
 **Shinedown:** Miracle  
 **Jake Miller:** Rumors  
 **T-Pain:** Bartender  
 **One Direction:** Magic, Right Now  
 **Junior Doctor:** Uh Oh  
 **Virginia To Vegas:** We Are Stars ft. Alyssa Reid  
 **Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons: **Sucker For Pain  
 **BACK-ON:** Strike Back (NateWantsToBattle Cover)  
 **Alesso:** Heroes  
 **Ruth B:** Lost Boy  
 **Meghan Trainor:** Better When I'm Dancin'  
 **Echosmith:** Future Me  
 **Keke Palmer:** We Are  
 **Ross Lynch:** I'm A Little Butterfly  
 **Hunter Hayes:** Everybody's Got Somebody But Me ft. Jason Mraz  
 **Joanie Bartles:** Witch Doctor  
 **Fall Out Boy:** Immortals  
 **Michael Schulte:** You Said You'd Grow Old With Me  
 **Andy Grammer:** Fresh Eyes, Keep Your Head Up  
 **Shawn Mendes:** Believe  
 **Ashes Remain:** On My Own  
 **Panic At The Disco:** Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time, Feels Like Christmas  
 **TobyMac:** Bring On The Holidays  
 **NF:** Let You Down  
 **Jason Walker:** Echo  
 **NEFFEX:** Destiny  
 **Michael Buble:** Nobody But Me  
 **Simon Curtis:** Superhero  
 **Bastille:** Things We Lost To The Fire


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry I haven't been updating the story that often. I've been busy with school and other stuff. Remember to check out the poll I have on my profile page!**

* * *

Erza

Lisanna

Mirajane

Cana

Meredy

Ultear

Yukino

Kagura

Millianna

Hisui

Jenny

Juvia

Wendy (Obviously older)

Lucy (I dun know why)

Minerva

Kamika

Cosmo

Sorano

Sayla (Gonna bring here in somehow)

Sorano

Mavis

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

" **Text"** \- Attack/Dragon/Demon

* * *

"So is there a reason why you guys came over?" Lucy asks.

"Uh… we had a feeling something wild was going on at Fairy Tail." Bacchus says while gulping down a drink.

"I mean there's no harm in this right?" Goldmine says.

"Yeah, it's fine. We were just listening to Salamanders music." Gajeel says while pointing to the discs.

"Oh, can I pick one out?" Goldmine asks.

"Sure!" Levy says.

"Let's see here… hm… _**Bad Moon**_? This seems interesting." Goldmine says while putting it in.

 _I wait till midnight  
_ _I can feel a cold breeze  
_ _A box of moonlight  
_ _A silhouette of palm trees  
_ _With one foot in the grave  
_ _Beware of what I crave  
_ _My loneliness is  
_ _The only bitch that holds me_

"Uh… what?" A confused Max asks.

 _No use in thinking 'bout it  
_ _Don't need a reason  
_ _The moon is changing me  
_ _Yeah, my heart is beating  
_ _You better run away  
_ _Before it gets too late  
_ _Black sunsets on the sky  
_ _And I'm thinking_

 _Is there anybody out there?  
_ _Is there anyone home?  
_ _Hope you're awake for the nightmare  
_ _Hope you stay for the show_

 _You know how it is!  
_ _When you're just waiting on that bad  
_ _Bad moon to rise  
_ _You know how it is!  
_ _'Cause we're just waiting on that bad  
_ _Bad moon to rise  
_ _Just let the bad moon do it  
_ _Bad moon do it  
_ _Bad moon do it  
_ _You know how it is!  
_ _'Cause I'm just waiting on that bad  
_ _Bad moon tonight_

 _So take my hand now  
_ _I'll welcome you to my bad dream  
_ _Up in the clouds now  
_ _That bad moon comes, and it grabs me  
_ _I see the city blow  
_ _The city is my soul  
_ _And when it takes to control  
_ _It's got me thinking these bad things_

 _So let's not talk about it  
_ _I know the deal's done  
_ _There ain't no getting 'round this  
_ _Your ship is sinking  
_ _Get to your knees and pray  
_ _Blue skies, they turn to grey  
_ _Black sunsets in your eyes  
_ _Am I dreaming?_

 _Is there anybody out there?  
_ _Is there anyone home?  
_ _Hope you're awake for the nightmare  
_ _Hope you stay for the show_

 _You know how it is!  
_ _When you're just waiting on that bad  
_ _Bad moon to rise  
_ _You know how it is!  
_ _'Cause we're just waiting on that bad  
_ _Bad moon to rise  
_ _Just let the bad moon do it  
_ _Bad moon do it  
_ _Bad moon do it  
_ _You know how it is!  
_ _'Cause I'm just waiting on that bad  
_ _Bad moon tonight_

"Uh… does Natsu change during the night or something?" Nab asks.

 _Blacked out streets, looking like a wolf  
_ _Bad moon up, need to check my pulse  
_ _Creep in the woods, and I got you shook  
_ _Eyes locked in, gonna get you hooked  
_ _No look past, coming up real fast  
_ _Sip at the flask, and I hit that gas  
_ _No time to crash, gotta make it last  
_ _Wake up inside in a cool black mask  
_ _Got gold fangs, I'm with my kin  
_ _No silver chain, it burns my skin  
_ _Hitting those threes, I was born to win  
_ _Pop from the trees, and I give you a grin  
_ _Check out the hairs, it grows on my skin  
_ _That's just the beast calling within  
_ _Blood stains on my fresh white Nikes  
_ _Oh my God, what the fuck did I do last night?_

 _You know how it is!  
_ _When you're just waiting on that bad  
_ _Bad moon to rise  
_ _You know how it is!  
_ _'Cause we're just waiting on that bad  
_ _Bad moon to rise  
_ _Just let the bad moon do it  
_ _Bad moon do it  
_ _Bad moon do it  
_ _You know how it is!  
_ _'Cause I'm just waiting on that bad  
_ _Bad moon tonight_

"Well that was a interesting song…" Goldmine says.

"I say it was pretty good." Bacchus comments.

"Yeah, it was great." Rocker says.

"That's because it's what you guys would listen too!" Carla says.

"You guys might like music like that but not us!" Wendy exclaims.

"Then find something you like." Jager says.

"I'll find something!" Mirajane exclaims while running up to the case to grab a CD called _**Rumors**_.

 _She's got some nice long hair  
_ _And you know that she's a bad chick  
_ _All the boys stare  
_ _Can't help it it's a habit  
_ _Clothes that she wears  
_ _Short skirt and a jacket  
_ _I just wanna get her all alone  
_ _On a mattress_

 _I just wanna have it  
_ _I just gotta have it  
_ _Rumors all around say her body is fantastic  
_ _All natural not a piece of her is plastic  
_ _Head to her toes yea they say that she's elastic_

 _Yea the whispers all around say she has a reputation  
_ _Don't believe it till I see it so I want a demonstration  
_ _And I've always learned it better with a hands on education  
_ _So I need a private session if you get what I am saying  
_ _And they say that she's not easy no she's really complicated  
_ _But that only makes it better and it's got me so fixated  
_ _And I'm not the type to wait around I've never hesitated  
_ _But shes got me captivated so the game I'm gunna play it yea_

 _She's got a body like a coke fiend  
_ _She likes to keep the party going  
_ _These rumors got me feeling lonely  
_ _I want that body baby show me_

 _She's got a body like a coke fiend  
_ _She likes to keep the party going  
_ _These rumors got me feeling lonely  
_ _I want that body baby show me_

 _I want that body baby show me_

"So I guess… this is a love song?" Warren asks.

"No duh! He's talking about wanting to get a certain girl!" Gray shouts.

 _I heard you look good in a sundress  
_ _I heard you look good when you're undressed  
_ _I heard you like to get away  
_ _I heard you like to stay out late  
_ _I heard you had a couple boyfriends  
_ _I heard they didn't treat you right  
_ _I heard you're hated by your girlfriends  
_ _Cuz all the guys want you tonight_

 _They say she's too hot they say she's too cold  
_ _Where she came from nobody really knows  
_ _They say she looks young but say she acts old  
_ _From everything I've heard she gets out of control_

 _And all the boys say she was sent from the heavens  
_ _But I'm not too sure that this girl is a blessing  
_ _She's got the devil's eyes and they'll cut you like a weapon  
_ _She's stuck in my mind like a bad obsession, got bad intentions_

 _She's got a body like a coke fiend  
_ _She likes to keep the party going  
_ _These rumors got me feeling lonely  
_ _I want that body baby show me_

 _She's got a body like a coke fiend  
_ _She likes to keep the party going  
_ _These rumors got me feeling lonely  
_ _I want that body baby show me_

 _I want that body baby show me_

"I feel like Natsu has been pretending to be dense all this time… he clearly knows what he's talking about in this song." Bickslow says.

"There isn't one hint of hesitation in his voice." Macao comments.

"Sure isn't." Wakaba replies.

"Remember how Salamander said the lyrics came to him in his sleep?" Gajeel says. "Maybe he unconsciously writes it but automatically sings it good."

"JUST GRAB ANOTHER DISC!" A random person shouts.

"I'll grab one!" Lisanna shouts while grabbing a disc called _**Perfect Two**_ ( **A/N: Cover By Sound Made Clearer** ).

 _I can be the peanut butter to your jelly  
_ _I can be the butterflies you feel in your belly  
_ _I can be the captain and you can be the first mate  
_ _I always get a chill when I think of our first date_

 _I can be the hero, you can be the sidekick  
_ _I can be the tear that you cry if we ever split  
_ _I can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
_ _Or I can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

 _Don't know if I could ever be  
_ _Without you coz girl you complete me  
_ _In time I know that we'll both see  
_ _That we're all we need_

 _Coz you're the apple to my pie  
_ _You're the straw to my berry  
_ _You're the music to my life  
_ _And you're the one I wanna marry_

 _Coz you're the one for me, for me  
_ _And I'm the one for you, for you  
_ _You take the both of us, of us  
_ _And we're the perfect two  
_ _We're the perfect two  
_ _We're the perfect two  
_ _Baby me and you  
_ _We're the perfect two_

"WHO IS THE GIRL THAT NATSU LIKES!?" Everyone shouts while looking at each other.

"At Least I wasn't the only one thinking that." Laxus says.

 _I can be the prince and you can be the princess  
_ _I can be the sweet tooth you can be the dentist  
_ _I can be the shoes and you can be the laces  
_ _This'll be a love that'll last for the ages_

 _I can be the vodka and you can be the chaser  
_ _I can be the pencil and you can be the paper  
_ _You can be as cold as the winter weather  
_ _But I don't care as long as we're together_

 _Don't know if I could ever be  
_ _Without you coz girl you complete me  
_ _In time I know that we'll both see  
_ _That we're all we need_

 _Coz you're the apple to my pie  
_ _You're the straw to my berry  
_ _You're the music to my life  
_ _And you're the one I wanna marry_

 _Coz you're the one for me, for me  
_ _And I'm the one for you, for you  
_ _You take the both of us, of us  
_ _And we're the perfect two  
_ _We're the perfect two  
_ _We're the perfect two  
_ _Baby me and you  
_ _We're the perfect two_

"Hm…" Freed says while thinking… "Who could Natsu like…" Freed says to himself…

"There are endless possibilities!" Levy exclaims. "I mean, it could even be someone we don't know!"

"Like from his past?" Erza asks.

"That and people he might have met on solo missions!" Levy exclaims.

"Let's just grab another disc to see if it tells us anything else." Gray suggests while just grabbing a random disc called _**Never Surrender**_.

 _Do you know what it's like when  
_ _You're scared to see yourself?  
_ _Do you know what it's like when  
_ _You wish you were someone else  
_ _Who didn't need your help to get by?  
_ _Do you know what it's like  
_ _To wanna surrender?_

 _I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
_ _I don't wanna live like this today  
_ _Make me feel better  
_ _I wanna feel better  
_ _Stay with me here now  
_ _And never surrender_

 _Do you know what it's like when  
_ _You're not who you wanna be?  
_ _Do you know what it's like to  
_ _Be your own worst enemy  
_ _Who sees the things in me I can't hide?  
_ _Do you know what it's like  
_ _to wanna surrender?_

"Has Natsu been overwhelmed at times and never told us?" Happy asks.

"Who knows." Pantherlily says.

 _I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
_ _I don't wanna live like this today  
_ _Make me feel better  
_ _I wanna feel better  
_ _Stay with me here now  
_ _And never surrender_

 _Make me feel better  
_ _You make me feel better  
_ _You make me feel better  
_ _Put me back together_

 _I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
_ _I don't wanna live like this today  
_ _Make me feel better  
_ _I need feel better  
_ _Stay with me here now  
_ _And never surrender_

 _Put me back together  
_ _Never surrender  
_ _Make me feel better  
_ _You make me feel better  
_ _Stay with me here now  
_ _And never surrender_

"That was still a MANLY song!" Elfman shouts.

"Of course it was! Natsu sang it!" Romeo says.

*BANG*

The doors are thrown open only for…

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 24! Remember to check out the poll on my profile page and i'll try to update this asap! PEACE!**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable  
 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me  
 **Travie McCoy:** Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars  
 **Skillet:** Battle Cry, Feel Invincible, Never Surrender  
 **MKTO:** Classic  
 **Cody Simpson:** La Da Dee, Pretty Brown Eyes, All Day, Not Just You  
 **MAX:** Lights Down Low  
 **Paradise Fears:** Battle Scars  
 **Trading Yesterday:** May I  
 **Bruno Mars:** Treasure  
 **Hailee Steinfeld:** Starving ft. Grey and Zedd  
 **Set It Off:** Partners in Crime ft. Ash Costello  
 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside  
 **Urban Rescue:** Song Of My Father  
 **Luke Benward:** Had Me At Hello  
 **LMFAO:** Shots ft. Lil Jon  
 **Carly Rae Jepsen:** I Really Like You  
 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You Again ft. Charlie Puth  
 **Hollywood Undead:** Fuck The World, Rain, Gangsta Sexy, Party By Myself, Bad Moon  
 **Three Days Grace:** Pain  
 **Plug In Stereo:** Oh Darling ft. Cady Groves  
 **Liam Payne:** Strip That Down ft. Quavo  
 **Kodaline:** Brother  
 **JAMIL:** The Rock City Boy  
 **Jai Waetford:** Shy  
 **Marcus & Martinus:** Heartbeat  
 **Shinedown:** Miracle  
 **Jake Miller:** Rumors  
 **T-Pain:** Bartender  
 **One Direction:** Magic, Right Now  
 **Junior Doctor:** Uh Oh  
 **Virginia To Vegas:** We Are Stars ft. Alyssa Reid  
 **Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons: **Sucker For Pain  
 **BACK-ON:** Strike Back (NateWantsToBattle Cover)  
 **Alesso:** Heroes  
 **Ruth B:** Lost Boy  
 **Meghan Trainor:** Better When I'm Dancin'  
 **Echosmith:** Future Me  
 **Keke Palmer:** We Are  
 **Ross Lynch:** I'm A Little Butterfly  
 **Hunter Hayes:** Everybody's Got Somebody But Me ft. Jason Mraz  
 **Joanie Bartles:** Witch Doctor  
 **Fall Out Boy:** Immortals  
 **Michael Schulte:** You Said You'd Grow Old With Me  
 **Andy Grammer:** Fresh Eyes, Keep Your Head Up  
 **Shawn Mendes:** Believe  
 **Ashes Remain:** On My Own  
 **Panic At The Disco:** Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time, Feels Like Christmas  
 **TobyMac:** Bring On The Holidays  
 **NF:** Let You Down  
 **Jason Walker:** Echo  
 **NEFFEX:** Destiny, Rumors  
 **Michael Buble:** Nobody But Me  
 **Simon Curtis:** Superhero  
 **Bastille:** Things We Lost To The Fire  
 **Auburn:** Perfect Two (Sound Made Clearer Cover)


	25. Chapter 25

**UGH! I GO TO SCHOOL TOMORROW! Welp, better make the most of today xD So let's start the story! Oh yeah! The winner of my poll was the different version of Fairy Tail! Soooo basically one of those stories where like Natsu is raised differently or something or given a different magic IDK. Let's just get into this story right now.**

* * *

Erza

Lisanna

Mirajane

Cana

Meredy

Ultear

Yukino

Kagura

Millianna

Hisui

Jenny

Juvia

Wendy (Obviously older)

Lucy (I dun know why)

Minerva

Kamika

Cosmo

Sorano

Sayla (Gonna bring here in somehow)

Sorano

Mavis

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

" **Text"** \- Attack/Dragon/Demon

* * *

The door are thrown open only for…

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!?" Happy shouts happily while flying over to them.

"I had a feeling something fun was going on over here at Fairy Tail!" Sting shouts while the rest of his guild is with him.

"Well you guys were right… we're listening to CD's by Natsu." Makarov informs Sabertooth.

"Yo! Can I pick a disc?" Orga asks.

"Sure, I see why not." Laxus says while shrugging.

"Hm… let's see what's in here…" Orga says while actually taking his time to look for a CD instead of grabbing a random disc like some people. "Hm, this seems interesting _**Lifeline**_."

 _Cut me like those words you throw  
_ _Console me when you want control  
_ _Roll me in those lies you've told  
_ _But I won't play these games no more and_

"THOSE GUITAR SKILLS OF HIS ARE WILD!" Bacchus shouts while the rest of his guild is jamming out.

 _(Don't run and hide, stand up and fight)  
_ _I'm feeling like just letting go  
_ _(It's shaking your mind with cause and divide)  
_ _It's taking everything I know  
_ _(Don't run and hide, stand up inside)  
_ _The wheels keep burning  
_ _I'm about ready to blow_

 _When I get angry, I feel weak  
_ _And hear these voices in my head  
_ _Telling me to fall beneath  
_ _Cause they'll make everything okay  
_ _How did I get here?  
_ _Everything's unclear  
_ _I never meant to cause you pain  
_ _Give me a reason I can believe in  
_ _I need it all this time  
_ _Send me a lifeline_

 _Wave if it makes you look good  
_ _Smile when you feel like you should  
_ _It's hard not to treat this like I could  
_ _Heaven help me, it's overwhelming_

"This song is MANLY!" Elfman shouts while rocking out with Bacchus and his guild along with some other guys.

 _(Don't run and hide, stand up and fight)  
_ _I'm feeling like just letting go  
_ _(It's shaking your mind with cause and divide)  
_ _It's taking everything I know  
_ _(Don't run and hide, stand up inside)  
_ _The wheels keep burning  
_ _I'm about ready to blow_

 _When I get angry, I feel weak  
_ _And hear these voices in my head  
_ _Telling me to fall beneath  
_ _Cause they'll make everything okay  
_ _How did I get here?  
_ _Everything's unclear  
_ _I never meant to cause you pain  
_ _Give me a reason I can believe in  
_ _I need it all this time  
_ _Send me a lifeline_

 _When I get angry, I feel weak  
_ _And hear these voices in my head  
_ _Telling me to fall beneath  
_ _Cause they'll make everything okay  
_ _How did I get here?  
_ _Everything's unclear  
_ _I never meant to cause you pain  
_ _Give me a reason I can believe in  
_ _I need it all this time  
_ _Send me a lifeline  
_ _When I get angry, I feel weak  
_ _And hear these voices in my head  
_ _Telling me to fall beneath  
_ _Cause they'll make everything okay  
_ _How did I get here?  
_ _Everything's unclear  
_ _I never meant to cause you pain  
_ _Give me a reason I can believe in  
_ _I need it all this time  
_ _Send me a lifeline_

"Man, that Salamander knows how to make some good songs." Gajeel says while grinning.

"MAN! I'm glad we came!" Sting shouts with stars in his eyes.

"I'm gonna pick one now!" Lector shouts while flying up to the discs and grabbing a random one called _**Best Of Me**_.

 _I have a dream  
_ _That's all I need  
_ _I'll make it happen with some work and belief  
_ _Know what I want  
_ _So i'll take it on  
_ _I've made mistakes but mistakes make you strong_

"OH YEAH! IT'S ANOTHER ONE OF NATSU'S AWESOME SONGS!" Romeo shouts while partying with Bacchus and his guild.

 _Let's break it down for a minute  
_ _I want the crown Im gon get it  
_ _You hear me loud man I'm winning  
_ _Yea Charley Sheen would be grinning  
_ _These ladies know that I'm sinning  
_ _And this is just the beginning  
_ _I'm closing in the 9th inning  
_ _There ain't no point in resisting_

 _Livin life  
_ _Like a dream  
_ _Live it right  
_ _That's the theme  
_ _Every night  
_ _Got a team  
_ _Mobbing tight  
_ _To the scene  
_ _Out on stage  
_ _Hear em scream  
_ _Ok  
_ _This the dream  
_ _And I prayed  
_ _As a teen  
_ _One day  
_ _It'd be me  
_ _If I want it  
_ _Then I get it  
_ _Head down  
_ _Don't regret it  
_ _Push myself  
_ _To the limit  
_ _If I play it  
_ _Then I win it  
_ _I'm just saying  
_ _I'm just living  
_ _For today  
_ _For a minute  
_ _I don't stay  
_ _I just visit  
_ _Have no shame  
_ _I'll admit it yea_

 _They lookin right at me  
_ _To see if i succeed  
_ _To see if i believe  
_ _They looking up to me  
_ _They want the best of me now  
_ _Best of me now  
_ _Best of me now  
_ _Best of me_

 _They want the best of me now  
_ _Best of me now  
_ _Best of me now  
_ _Best of me_

 _And I won't rest in peace now  
_ _Rest in peace now  
_ _Rest in peace now  
_ _Rest in peace now_

 _They want it now  
_ _They want it now  
_ _They want it now  
_ _They want it now  
_ _They want it now  
_ _They want it now_

 _Oh damn if they want it now they got it now!_

"Natsu is really good at making us feel inspired." Rogue says while bobbing his head to the music.

 _I swear to god man Ima make it soon  
_ _Silence all the haters as they see us making moves  
_ _I do what I want so I got nothing to prove  
_ _Stayin motivated teaching others what to do_

 _Im staying focused  
_ _My mind is open  
_ _They start to notice  
_ _That I'm in motion  
_ _There is no potion  
_ _Your not just chosen  
_ _It takes devotion  
_ _To stay composed man_

 _Never stop never stall  
_ _There ain't no time to fall  
_ _Try to live get it all  
_ _You got one life to ball  
_ _Thinking big never small  
_ _Cuz you gotta want it all  
_ _When you finally get that call  
_ _You get ready take it all_

 _I don't need a handout  
_ _I already standout  
_ _Startin to advance now  
_ _Ready to expand now  
_ _You don't have a chance now  
_ _Cuz we're in demand now  
_ _Make it by the grand now  
_ _Feelin in command now_

 _They lookin right at me  
_ _To see if i succeed  
_ _To see if i believe  
_ _They looking up to me  
_ _They want the best of me now  
_ _Best of me now  
_ _Best of me now  
_ _Best of me_

 _They want the best of me now  
_ _Best of me now  
_ _Best of me now  
_ _Best of me_

 _And I won't rest in peace now  
_ _Rest in peace now  
_ _Rest in peace now  
_ _Rest in peace now_

 _They want it now  
_ _They want it now  
_ _They want it now  
_ _They want it now  
_ _They want it now  
_ _They want it now_

 _Oh damn if they want it now they got it now!_

"Natsu never stops surprising us does he?" Erza says while everyone starts agreeing with her.

"He definitely gets more interesting everyday." Mirajane says.

"Indeed he does…" Makarov says.

"That's just Natsu for ya, full of surprizes!" Laxus exclaims while grinning. While everyone is talking nobody notices little Asuka go over to the CD's and put one in called _**If You Want Love**_.

 _I just need some time, I'm tryna think straight  
_ _I just need a moment in my own space  
_ _Ask me how I'm doin', I'll say, "okay"  
_ _Yeah, but ain't that what we all say?  
_ _Sometimes I think back to the old days  
_ _In the pointless conversations with the old me  
_ _Yeah, back when my momma used to hold me  
_ _I wish somebody woulda told me_

 _If you want love, you gon' have to go through the pain  
_ _If you want love, you gon' have to learn how to change  
_ _If you want trust, you gon' have to give some away  
_ _If you want love, if you want love_

"It sounds like Natsu must of had a bad relationship…" Levy says while listening.

"Sounds like it…" Droy says while eating a bag of chips.

 _Look, as a kid I used to think life  
_ _Is moving so slow, I watch it go by  
_ _Look out the window on my bus ride  
_ _I thought the world was so small, through my closed eyes  
_ _I've always tried to control things  
_ _In the end that's what controls me  
_ _Maybe that's why I'm controllin'  
_ _I wish somebody woulda told me_

 _If you want love, you gon' have to go through the pain  
_ _If you want love, you gon' have to learn how to change  
_ _If you want trust, you gon' have to give some away  
_ _If you want love, if you want love_

"Poor Natsu, sounds like it was bad…" Wendy says.

"It sure does…" Yukino replies.

 _The older I get, I feel like I'm always tryna save time  
_ _Talkin' to the voices in my head, they make me think twice  
_ _Tellin' me it doesn't mean it's wrong because it feels right  
_ _I'm scared that one day I wake up and wonder where the time go  
_ _Talk about the past like it's the present while I rock slow  
_ _I'll sit in the living room and laugh with kids of my own  
_ _And tell 'em_

 _If you want love, you gon' have to go through the pain  
_ _I wish you woulda told me  
_ _If you want love, you gon' have to learn how to change  
_ _I wish somebody woulda told me  
_ _If you want trust, you gon' have to give some away  
_ _You gon' have to give  
_ _If you want love, if you want love  
_ _If you want love, if you want love_

"Geez, I don't any of us would want a relationship like that…" Gray says.

"Doesn't sound like there was much love in that relationship." Juvia says before the doors are thrown open AGAIN!

"Did someone say love!" Chelia and Sherry say while entering along with their guild and Blue Pegasus.

"Man! Look's there is a party!" Ichiya says while striking a pose.

"Actually it will be a bigger party after a few others show up." Eve says while confusing everyone who is already at Fairy Tail.

"What do you mean a few others?" Lucy asks.

"He means us!" Millianna shouts while running it with her guild following behind her along with everyone that was present during the party at the palace.

"It seems we all had the same idea of going to Fairy Tail because we were bored." Princess Hisui says while giggling.

"Let's see if I can find a disc…" Jenny says while running up to the discs and grabbing a disc that instantly catches her eyes _**Accidentally In Love**_.

 _So she said what's the problem baby  
_ _What's the problem I don't know  
_ _Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
_ _Think about it every time  
_ _I think about it  
_ _Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

"Now this is a song about love!" Sherry shouts.

 _How much longer will it take to cure this  
_ _Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
_ _Makes me wanna turn around and face me  
_ _But I don't know nothin 'bout love_

 _Come on, come on  
_ _Turn a little faster  
_ _Come on, come on  
_ _The world will follow after  
_ _Come on, come on  
_ _Because everybody's after love_

 _So I said I'm a snowball running  
_ _Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
_ _Melting under blue skies  
_ _Belting out sunlight  
_ _Shimmering love_

 _Well baby I surrender  
_ _To the strawberry ice cream  
_ _Never ever end of all this love  
_ _Well I didn't mean to do it  
_ _But there's no escaping your love_

 _These lines of lightning  
_ _Mean we're never alone  
_ _Never alone, no, no_

"Now this sounds like a better love song." Jet says.

"Doesn't sound like anything bad is happening in this one." Rufus says.

 _Come on, Come on  
_ _Move a little closer  
_ _Come on, Come on  
_ _I want to hear you whisper  
_ _Come on, Come on  
_ _Settle down inside my love_

 _Come on, come on  
_ _Jump a little higher  
_ _Come on, come on  
_ _If you feel a little lighter  
_ _Come on, come on  
_ _We were once  
_ _Upon a time in love_

 _We're accidentally in love  
_ _Accidentally in love  
_ _Accidentally in love  
_ _Accidentally in love  
_ _Accidentally in love  
_ _Accidentally in love  
_ _Accidentally in love  
_ _Accidentally in love_

 _Accidentally_

 _I'm In Love, I'm in Love  
_ _I'm in Love, I'm in Love  
_ _I'm in Love, I'm in Love_

 _Accidentally_

 _I'm In Love, I'm in Love  
_ _I'm in Love, I'm in Love  
_ _I'm in Love, I'm in Love_

 _Accidentally_

 _Come on, come on  
_ _Spin a little tighter  
_ _Come on, come on  
_ _And the world's a little brighter  
_ _Come on, come on  
_ _Just get yourself inside her_

 _Love ...I'm in love_

"That was a sweet song!" Lisanna says.

"I still can't believe that barbarian can make nice songs like this." Carla says.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 25! TIME TO GO WATCH ANIME NOW XD I will be working on the new story but I don't know when i'll actually publish it. Also, what do you guys think about me doing a Percy Jackson fanfic, in it Percy will know how to sing soooo yeah xD There might be repeat songs but it of course will be different. I think i'll go make it a poll on my profile page so check it out maybe? xD Well peace guys!**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable  
 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me  
 **Travie McCoy:** Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars  
 **Skillet:** Battle Cry, Feel Invincible, Never Surrender  
 **MKTO:** Classic  
 **Cody Simpson:** La Da Dee, Pretty Brown Eyes, All Day, Not Just You  
 **MAX:** Lights Down Low  
 **Paradise Fears:** Battle Scars  
 **Trading Yesterday:** May I  
 **Bruno Mars:** Treasure  
 **Hailee Steinfeld:** Starving ft. Grey and Zedd  
 **Set It Off:** Partners in Crime ft. Ash Costello  
 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside  
 **Urban Rescue:** Song Of My Father  
 **Luke Benward:** Had Me At Hello  
 **LMFAO:** Shots ft. Lil Jon  
 **Carly Rae Jepsen:** I Really Like You  
 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You Again ft. Charlie Puth  
 **Hollywood Undead:** Fuck The World, Rain, Gangsta Sexy, Party By Myself, Bad Moon  
 **Three Days Grace:** Pain  
 **Plug In Stereo:** Oh Darling ft. Cady Groves  
 **Liam Payne:** Strip That Down ft. Quavo  
 **Kodaline:** Brother  
 **JAMIL:** The Rock City Boy  
 **Jai Waetford:** Shy  
 **Marcus & Martinus:** Heartbeat  
 **Shinedown:** Miracle  
 **Jake Miller:** Rumors  
 **T-Pain:** Bartender  
 **One Direction:** Magic, Right Now  
 **Junior Doctor:** Uh Oh  
 **Virginia To Vegas:** We Are Stars ft. Alyssa Reid  
 **Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons: **Sucker For Pain  
 **BACK-ON:** Strike Back (NateWantsToBattle Cover)  
 **Alesso:** Heroes  
 **Ruth B:** Lost Boy  
 **Meghan Trainor:** Better When I'm Dancin'  
 **Echosmith:** Future Me  
 **Keke Palmer:** We Are  
 **Ross Lynch:** I'm A Little Butterfly  
 **Hunter Hayes:** Everybody's Got Somebody But Me ft. Jason Mraz  
 **Joanie Bartles:** Witch Doctor  
 **Fall Out Boy:** Immortals  
 **Michael Schulte:** You Said You'd Grow Old With Me  
 **Andy Grammer:** Fresh Eyes, Keep Your Head Up  
 **Shawn Mendes:** Believe  
 **Ashes Remain:** On My Own  
 **Panic At The Disco:** Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time, Feels Like Christmas  
 **TobyMac:** Bring On The Holidays  
 **NF:** Let You Down, If You Want Love  
 **Jason Walker:** Echo  
 **NEFFEX:** Destiny, Rumors, Best Of Me  
 **Michael Buble:** Nobody But Me  
 **Simon Curtis:** Superhero  
 **Bastille:** Things We Lost To The Fire  
 **Auburn:** Perfect Two (Sound Made Clearer Cover)  
 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Lifeline  
 **Counting Crows:** Accidentally In Love


	26. Chapter 26

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THE STORY IN A WHILE! I've been busy with school and other stuff and just being plain lazy xD But here is the storrrrrrrrry! And for those of you that think this story is going off like the other stories well that might just change this chapter, who knows. Also go check out the poll on my profile if you already did check it out again! I changed it and I want to see what you guys want! So without further ado onto the story!**

* * *

Erza

Lisanna

Mirajane

Cana

Meredy

Ultear

Yukino

Kagura

Millianna

Hisui

Jenny

Juvia

Wendy (Obviously older)

Lucy (I dun know why)

Minerva

Kamika

Cosmo

Sorano

Sayla (Gonna bring here in somehow)

Sorano

Mavis

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

" **Text"** \- Attack/Dragon/Demon

* * *

"NATSU IS SO AMAZING!" Sting shouts while jumping excitedly up and down like a little kid along with Romeo.

"Sting… your acting like a little kid." Rogue says while standing next to him.

"I feel so embarrassed to have him as my guild master." Minerva says while some other members of Sabertooth are nodding their in agreeance.

"Natsu is pretty good at singing." Kagura says while thinking what it would be like if he sang a song for her.

"Nyaaaa! Indeed he is good at singing!" Millianna says while some others of her guild agrees.

"Is it cool that I pick a song?" Jager asks.

"Sure." Lucy says while Jager walks up to grab a disc. As Jager looks for a disc he gives up until he spots one called _**War Child**_.

 _I like to get my fucking fade on  
_ _I'm feeling sexy, I'm like "ooh"  
_ _Them haters try to get they hate on  
_ _But I'm too sexy, I'm like "ooh"_

 _I'm like, I'm like, I'm like  
_ _Like a war child  
_ _I, I'm like, I'm like  
_ _Like a war child  
_ _I, I'm like, I'm like  
_ _Like a war child  
_ _I, I'm like, I'm like  
_ _Fucking war child  
_ _I, I, I_

"NOW THIS IS WILD!" Bacchus screams while his whole guild is rocking out.

 _Up in the club like, "What's up?"  
_ _Got a little money, I'mma run amuck  
_ _Dudes look at me like, "He's drunk."  
_ _Girls look at me look at me like, "That's what's up."  
_ _Girl, you a dime, I'm a diamond  
_ _I'm digging that ass like I'm mining  
_ _Dime sack hidden in my beat-up chucks  
_ _Watch my back as I roll this blunt_

 _Sipping on a Mai Tai, I'm like, "Hi."  
_ _Losing vision in my right eye from reading High Times  
_ _So many times I always was a shy guy  
_ _Always been a Sci-Fi guy wearin' tie-dye  
_ _Up in the club smoking weed now  
_ _So drunk, I can't see now  
_ _Natsu Dragneel in the VIP  
_ _And I think these girls want the D now_

"I thought Natsu couldn't get drunk?" Hisui asks while everyone just shrugs.

"This is Natsu were talking about…" Max says which makes everyone agree.

 _I like to get my fucking fade on  
_ _I'm feeling sexy, I'm like "ooh"  
_ _Them haters try to get they hate on  
_ _But I'm too sexy, I'm like "ooh"_

 _Whoa, I  
_ _Whoa, I  
_ _Whoa, I  
_ _Whoa, I_

 _Up in the party like, "Don't front."  
_ _Girl, I know you wanna have me beat it up  
_ _Dudes look at me like, "What the fuck?"  
_ _Girls look at me like, "That's what's up."  
_ _Girl, you a dime, I'm a diamond  
_ _I'm lost for words, straight mining  
_ _Dime sack hidden in my beat-up chucks  
_ _Watch my back as I roll this blunt_

 _I like my women all shapes and size  
_ _Big ol' booty make my eyes grow wide  
_ _She like big dick and she cannot lie  
_ _Sir Dicks-a-Lot, now I'm yours for the night  
_ _Now we sip, sip, sipping on some bubbly bubbly  
_ _And she lick, lick, licking on my chubby, lovely  
_ _You know this chick is a Natsu's honey  
_ _She work that ass for the Natsu's money_

"What does Natsu mean by all that?" Romeo asks while Bisca and Alzack cover Asuka's ears.

"I'll explain later son…" Macao says to Romeo.

 _I like to get my fucking fade on  
_ _I'm feeling sexy, I'm like "ooh"  
_ _Them haters try to get they hate on  
_ _But I'm too sexy, I'm like "ooh"_

 _I'm in the club, I'mma party like a war child  
_ _I'm getting drunk, yeah, I party like a war child  
_ _Show me some love, girl, let's party like a war child  
_ _Now throw it up like a motherfucking war child_

 _I'm like, I'm like  
_ _Like a war child  
_ _I'm like, I'm like  
_ _Like a war child  
_ _I, I'm like, I'm like  
_ _Like a war child  
_ _I, I'm like, I'm like  
_ _Like a war child_

 _Whoa  
_ _Whoa, I  
_ _Whoa, I  
_ _Whoa, I  
_ _Whoa, I  
_ _Whoa, I  
_ _Whoa, I (I like to get my fucking fade on)  
_ _Whoa, I (I'm feeling sexy, I'm like "ooh")  
_ _Whoa, I (Them haters try to get they hate on)  
_ _Whoa, I (But I'm too sexy, I'm like "ooh")_

"THAT WAS WILD!" All of the members Quatro Cerberus shout while a bunch of guys from the other guilds shout.

"Natsu sure does sing a lot of different types of songs." Lyon says while walking up with some of his guild members.

"Natsu sure is good but I think he could of added a bit more love!" Chelia exclaims while Sherry nods in agreeance.

"He's still good nevertheless." Yuka says while Toby nods along.

"Hey! Can I pick a CD now!" Toby asks energetically.

"I mean, there's no one stopping you." Levy says while Toby looks for a CD.

"Huh!?" Toby exclaims while finding a lacrima. "What's this?" Toby asks while touching it only for it to activate and show a video. In the video you can see a young Natsu sitting at a piano. That's not all though, he isn't wearing his famous scarf and he doesn't have his abnormally sharp canines.

 _I can see what's happening  
_ _And they don't have a clue  
_ _They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
_ _Our trio's down to two_

"Sooooo, Natsu was part of a trio and one of them fell in love?" Warren asks.

"Seems like because of it he stopped hanging out with them." Nab says.

"What song is this?" Kinana asks.

"Uh… _**Can You Feel The Love Tonight**_ (A/N: **Tyler Ward Cover** )." Toby says.

 _The sweet caress of twilight  
_ _There's magic everywhere  
_ _And with all this romantic atmosphere  
_ _Disaster's in the air  
_ _In the air_

 _Can you feel the love tonight  
_ _The peace the evening brings  
_ _The world for once in perfect harmony  
_ _With all its living things_

 _So many things to tell her  
_ _But how to make her see  
_ _The truth about my past, impossible  
_ _She'd turn away from me_

"Natsu's past?" Lisanna asks. "What could be so bad about his past?"

"Who knows, with his songs we've learned a completely different side of him." Laki says.

 _I'm holding back, I'm hiding  
_ _But why, I can't decide  
_ _How can I be the king I need to be  
_ _The one she sees inside_

"Wait, Natsu's a king!?" Loke shouts while appearing out of nowhere.

"Flamebrain is no royalty." Gray exclaims.

 _Can you feel the love tonight? (tonight)  
_ _The peace the evening brings (oh)  
_ _The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
_ _With all its living things (cmon, cmon, cmon)_

 _Can you feel the love tonight?  
_ _You needn't look too far  
_ _Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
_ _Love is where they are_

As the video ends two figures walk up to the young Natsu. A guy with black hair and black eyes and a guy with dark blue hair and green eyes. The young Natsu looks up to the other boys and smiles and shrugs his shoulders sluggishly while smiling like an idiot. The both pat him on the back and he gets up and they walk away.

"Who were those guys?" Juvia asks.

"Who knows but the bigger question is WHY DIDN'T NATSU HAVE HIS SCARF!?" Gildarts shouts while everyone yells along.

"Hmm, what's this?" Beth says while activating a random lacrima called _**They Don't Know About Us**_. In this lacrima video the guilds can see the younger Natsu sitting in a room with a bunch of different instruments along with a figure sitting across from him.

 _People say we shouldn't be together, we're too young to know about forever  
_ _But I say they don't know what they talk talk talking about, talk talk talking about  
_ _'Cause this love is only getting stronger, so I don't wanna wait any longer  
_ _I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl, oh_

The figure steps up and sits next to Natsu only to reveal a girl to be around young Natsu's age. She has long purple flowing hair along with beautiful purple eyes to go with them.

"WHO IS THAT GIRL!?" A bunch of girls yell.

 _They don't know about the things we do  
_ _They don't know about the I love you's  
_ _But I bet you if they only knew  
_ _They would just be jealous of us  
_ _They don't know about the up all nights  
_ _They don't know I've waited all my life  
_ _Just to find a love that feels this right  
_ _Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

 _Just one touch and I was a believer, every kiss it gets a little sweeter  
_ _It's getting better  
_ _Keeps getting better all the time girl_

"WHAT IS NATSU THAT FELL IN LOVE THAT WAS IN THE FRIEND TRIO!?" Jet shouts.

"Hm… seems like it." Droy says while stuffing a burger into his mouth.

 _They don't know about the things we do  
_ _They don't know about the I love you's  
_ _But I bet you if they only knew  
_ _They would just be jealous of us  
_ _They don't know about the up all nights  
_ _They don't know I've waited all my life  
_ _Just to find a love that feels this right  
_ _Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

 _They don't know how special you are  
_ _They don't know what you've done to my heart  
_ _They can say anything they want  
_ _'Cause they don't know about us  
_ _They don't know what we do best  
_ _That's between me and you, our little secret  
_ _But I wanna tell 'em  
_ _I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

 _They don't know about the things we do  
_ _They don't know about the I love you's  
_ _But I bet you if they only knew  
_ _They would just be jealous of us  
_ _They don't know about the up all nights  
_ _They don't know I've waited all my life  
_ _Just to find a love that feels this right  
_ _Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us  
_ _They don't know about the things we do  
_ _They don't know about the I love you's  
_ _But I bet you if they only knew  
_ _They would just be jealous of us  
_ _They don't know about the up all nights  
_ _They don't know I've waited all my life  
_ _Just to find a love that feels this right  
_ _Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us  
_ _They don't know about us_

At the end of the video the guild can see that the purple haired girl is leaning her head on young Natsu's shoulder with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Young Natsu turns to her and smiles while planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Lilac." Young Natsu says while looking at the purple haired girl.

"I love you too Natsu…" The purple haired girl now identified as Lilac says. "But what will Zeref and Acnologia say?" Lilac asks.

"Hm… let's not worry about that right now." Young Natsu says while just leaning against Lilac and the video ends.

"WHO IS SHE!" A bunch of girls shout.

"WE DON'T KNOW!" A bunch of frightened guys shout back.

* * *

 **AND THAT WAS CHAPTER 26! Sorry if this was short but things get in the way and agghhh. I'll see you guys next time and make sure to check the poll on my profile!**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable  
 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me  
 **Travie McCoy:** Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars  
 **Skillet:** Battle Cry, Feel Invincible, Never Surrender  
 **MKTO:** Classic  
 **Cody Simpson:** La Da Dee, Pretty Brown Eyes, All Day, Not Just You  
 **MAX:** Lights Down Low  
 **Paradise Fears:** Battle Scars  
 **Trading Yesterday:** May I  
 **Bruno Mars:** Treasure  
 **Hailee Steinfeld:** Starving ft. Grey and Zedd  
 **Set It Off:** Partners in Crime ft. Ash Costello  
 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside  
 **Urban Rescue:** Song Of My Father  
 **Luke Benward:** Had Me At Hello  
 **LMFAO:** Shots ft. Lil Jon  
 **Carly Rae Jepsen:** I Really Like You  
 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You Again ft. Charlie Puth  
 **Hollywood Undead:** Fuck The World, Rain, Gangsta Sexy, Party By Myself, Bad Moon, War Child  
 **Three Days Grace:** Pain  
 **Plug In Stereo:** Oh Darling ft. Cady Groves  
 **Liam Payne:** Strip That Down ft. Quavo  
 **Kodaline:** Brother  
 **JAMIL:** The Rock City Boy  
 **Jai Waetford:** Shy  
 **Marcus & Martinus:** Heartbeat  
 **Shinedown:** Miracle  
 **Jake Miller:** Rumors  
 **T-Pain:** Bartender  
 **One Direction:** Magic, Right Now, They Don't About Us  
 **Junior Doctor:** Uh Oh  
 **Virginia To Vegas:** We Are Stars ft. Alyssa Reid  
 **Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons: **Sucker For Pain  
 **BACK-ON:** Strike Back (NateWantsToBattle Cover)  
 **Alesso:** Heroes  
 **Ruth B:** Lost Boy  
 **Meghan Trainor:** Better When I'm Dancin'  
 **Echosmith:** Future Me  
 **Keke Palmer:** We Are  
 **Ross Lynch:** I'm A Little Butterfly  
 **Hunter Hayes:** Everybody's Got Somebody But Me ft. Jason Mraz  
 **Joanie Bartles:** Witch Doctor  
 **Fall Out Boy:** Immortals  
 **Michael Schulte:** You Said You'd Grow Old With Me  
 **Andy Grammer:** Fresh Eyes, Keep Your Head Up  
 **Shawn Mendes:** Believe  
 **Ashes Remain:** On My Own  
 **Panic At The Disco:** Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time, Feels Like Christmas  
 **TobyMac:** Bring On The Holidays  
 **NF:** Let You Down, If You Want Love  
 **Jason Walker:** Echo  
 **NEFFEX:** Destiny, Rumors, Best Of Me  
 **Michael Buble:** Nobody But Me  
 **Simon Curtis:** Superhero  
 **Bastille:** Things We Lost To The Fire  
 **Auburn:** Perfect Two (Sound Made Clearer Cover)  
 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Lifeline  
 **Counting Crows:** Accidentally In Love  
 **Elton John:** Can You Feel The Love Tonight (Tyler Ward Cover)


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm a real lazy person xD I've been on Spring Break and been busy playing video games, watching YouTube, and watching anime instead of updating my story xD I'm a really good writer ya know? Aside from that remember to go check out the poll on my profile page. I have no idea when i'm going to put it down so yeeeee. I'm a very random and unpredictable person… so uh let's just get into the story ye?**

* * *

Erza

Lisanna

Mirajane

Cana

Meredy

Ultear

Yukino

Kagura

Millianna

Hisui

Jenny

Juvia

Wendy (Obviously older)

Lucy (I dun know why)

Minerva

Kamika

Cosmo

Sorano

Sayla (Gonna bring here in somehow)

Sorano

Mavis

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

" **Text"** \- Attack/Dragon/Demon

* * *

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Gray shouts quieting everyone down. "FIRST OF ALL! Something weird is clearly going on. In those lacrima videos Natsu didn't have the scarf that Igneel gave him nor did he have his canines. Second, he mentioned Zeref AND Acnologia! Is anyone going to question he that he talks about Zeref and Acnologia!?" Gray emphasizes at the end.

"Now that I think about it that black haired boy that walked up behind Natsu seemed familiar…" Evergreen says.

"WHY DIDN'T I REALIZE SOONER!?" Levy shouts, scaring everyone near her. "That black haired guy IS Zeref, and i'm willing to bet that the blue haired one is Acnologia before he became a dragon!"

"Why would Natsu be friends with them if they are our enemies!?" Lyon asks.

"Can someone explain to me who this Lilac girl is!?" Mirajane says with a bit of venom in her voice.

"We don't know who this Lilac girl is though." Sting says.

"None of this is adding up…" Lucy says while getting everyone's attention. "Acnologia turned into a dragon some 400 years ago! How could he be a human now!?"

"Well… there is shapeshifting magic." Hibiki says while going through his archive.

"Actually…" Makarov starts before stopping his sentence to think.

"All the first generation Dragon Slayers are over 400 years!" Mavis proclaims while appearing out of nowhere even allowing the visitors see her.

"What do you mean where over 400 years old!?" Rogue asks while everyone else just stares at her.

"Well… it's a long story but I can still remember it like it was yesterday…" Mavis says while staring into space.

"Um… first master?" Wakaba says while shaking his hand in front of her face. "I think she's out of it…" Wakaba says to the others. While everyone tries to get Mavis's attention little Asuka goes over to the discs and puts in a random one called _**Attention**_.

 _Woah-oah, hm-hmm_

 _You've been runnin' 'round, runnin' 'round, runnin' 'round  
_ _Throwin' that dirt all on my name  
_ _'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd  
_ _Call you up  
_ _You've been going 'round, going 'round, going 'round  
_ _Every party in LA  
_ _'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd  
_ _Be at one, oh_

"Who put this song in?" Jenny asks until everyone spots Asuka standing by the discs.

 _I know that dress is karma, perfume regret  
_ _You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine, ooh  
_ _And now I'm all up on ya, what you expect?  
_ _But you're not coming home with me tonight_

 _You just want attention, you don't want my heart  
_ _Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new  
_ _Yeah, you just want attention, I knew from the start  
_ _You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you, oh_

 _You've been runnin' 'round, runnin' 'round, runnin' 'round  
_ _Throwin' that dirt all on my name  
_ _'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd  
_ _Call you up  
_ _Baby, now that we're, now that we're, now that we're  
_ _Right here standin' face to face  
_ _You already know, 'ready know, 'ready know  
_ _That you won, oh_

 _I know that dress is karma, perfume regret  
_ _You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine, ooh  
_ _And now I'm all up on ya, what you expect? (oh baby)  
_ _But you're not coming home with me tonight, oh no_

"No duh Salamander would still be attracted to whoever this girl is that he broke up with." Gajeel says. "I mean we have super smelling and we know a good smell from a bad one…" Gajeel says trying to not make it as awkward.

 _You just want attention, you don't want my heart  
_ _Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new (someone new)  
_ _Yeah, you just want attention (oh), I knew from the start (the start)  
_ _You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you (over you), oh_

 _What are you doin' to me?  
_ _What are you doin', huh? (What are you doin'?)  
_ _What are you doin' to me?  
_ _What are you doin', huh? (What are you doin'?)  
_ _What are you doin' to me?  
_ _What are you doin', huh? (What are you doin'?)  
_ _What are you doin' to me?  
_ _What are you doin', huh?_

 _I know that dress is karma, perfume regret  
_ _You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine  
_ _And now I'm all up on ya, what you expect?  
_ _But you're not coming home with me tonight_

 _You just want attention, you don't want my heart  
_ _Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new  
_ _Yeah, you just want attention, I knew from the start  
_ _You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you, oh_

 _What are you doin' to me? (Hey)  
_ _What are you doin', huh? (What are you doin', love?)  
_ _What are you doin' to me?  
_ _What are you doin', huh? (Yeah, you just want attention)  
_ _What are you doin' to me? (I knew from the start)  
_ _What are you doin' huh? (You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you)  
_ _What are you doin' to me?  
_ _What are you doin', huh?_

"So… sounds like Natsu broke up with this girl but she wanted to get even with him?" Millianna asks.

"Seems so." Arcadios says while the Garou Knights agree.

"And looks like she did end up getting even with him?" Hisui asks.

"I would assume so." Minerva says.

"So uh… is the first master alive yet?" Gray awkwardly asks while everyone directs to Mavis who is still staring off into space.

"I guess that's a no…" Bisca says as everyone turns away from Mavis and towards the disc.

"So how about we listen to more music?" Sting asks while excitedly looking at the discs.

"I think i'll pick one." Lyon says while grabbing a disc called _**Grenade**_.

 _Easy come, easy go  
_ _That's just how you live, oh  
_ _Take, take, take it all  
_ _But you never give  
_ _Should've known you was trouble  
_ _From the first kiss  
_ _Had your eyes wide open  
_ _Why were they open?_

"So this song is about a bad relationship eh?" Bacchus says while drinking.

"Seems so." Freed says.

 _Gave you all I had  
_ _And you tossed it in the trash  
_ _You tossed it in the trash, you did  
_ _To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
_ _'Cause what you don't understand is..._

 _I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_ _Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_ _I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_ _You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_ _Oh, I would go through all this pain  
_ _Take a bullet straight through my brain  
_ _Yes, I would die for you, baby  
_ _But you won't do the same_

 _No, no, no, no_

 _Black, black, black and blue  
_ _Beat me 'til I'm numb  
_ _Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from  
_ _Mad woman, bad woman  
_ _That's just what you are  
_ _Yeah, you'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

 _Gave you all I had  
_ _And you tossed it in the trash  
_ _You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
_ _To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
_ _'Cause what you don't understand is..._

 _I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_ _Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_ _I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_ _You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_ _Oh, I would go through all this pain  
_ _Take a bullet straight through my brain  
_ _Yes, I would die for you, baby  
_ _But you won't do the same_

"Why would Natsu date a girl that doesn't like him!?" Erza asks.

"I would think that barbarian would have more brains than that." Carla says.

"Maybe the girl used a spell on Natsu!" Happy says.

 _If my body was on fire  
_ _Oh, you'd watch me burn down in flames  
_ _You said you loved me, you're a liar  
_ _'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby_

 _But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_ _Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_ _I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_ _You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_ _Oh, I would go through all this pain  
_ _Take a bullet straight through my brain  
_ _Yes, I would die for you, baby  
_ _But you won't do the same_

 _No, you won't do the same  
_ _You wouldn't do the same  
_ _Oh, you'd never do the same  
_ _Oh, no no no, oh_

"I still don't understand why Natsu would waste his time on a girl that doesn't love him back." Mirajane says.

"Although I do not know Natsu as well as you guys, he seems to be the person that does deserve respect." Kagura says.

"While he can be a goofball from time to time Natsu does deserve good things." Lisanna says.

"Let's just listen to another song!" Meredy says while grabbing a disc called _**Hope**_.

 _And when you feel like you're nothing  
_ _But you wanna be something  
_ _Yeah  
_ _Well, all you really need is hope  
_ _I just want you to trust me  
_ _If you wanna be something  
_ _Yeah  
_ _Well, all you really need is hope_

 _Yeah, that's right  
_ _Let's go, yeah_

"I can tell this is going to be one of those inspirational songs." Laxus says with a grin.

"AYE!" Happy, happily says.

 _When you're feelin' down and you're out, like you got nothing but doubt  
_ _Your alone in the crowd, just trying to figure it out (oh yeah)  
_ _All of this clout and this money got you feelin' left out  
_ _Listen up to me now, every word that's out of my mouth (let's go)  
_ _Wake up, it's me, you gonna follow your dreams  
_ _Or are you just gonna be another cog in the scene (yeah, yeah, that's right, nah)  
_ _You feel the hope in this beat? Yeah, the hope that you need? (let's go)  
_ _To proceed and be exactly what you wanted to be (okay, okay)  
_ _I feel right and I'm proud (yeah), hype and I'm loud (yeah)  
_ _I'ma shout all about how I feel in the now (that's right)  
_ _Ain't nobody ever gonna try to change me  
_ _Till I'm dead, pushing up daisies  
_ _I'm alone in a crowd, I won't feel down  
_ _I got hope right now and I know I'll be found (that's right)  
_ _I don't really care just what all of the haters gotta say  
_ _I know everything I do is gonna make them fade away (yeah)_

"Man I need to learn some of Natsu's rapping skills." Orga comments.

 _And when you feel like you're nothing  
_ _But you wanna be something  
_ _Yeah  
_ _Well, all you really need is hope  
_ _I just want you to trust me  
_ _If you wanna be something  
_ _Yeah  
_ _Well, all you really need is hope_

 _Yeah  
_ _Yo_

 _Take a look at the mirror  
_ _Are you seeing some fear? You hear the voice in your ear?  
_ _Can you start to see clear? Are the bad thoughts near?  
_ _Or can you be where your feet are, yeah, when you stand right here?  
_ _And say "No, I'm never gonna give up  
_ _I'm never gonna slow" (nah), the one who doesn't give up  
_ _Never loses to a foe (that's right), I'm the one that can show  
_ _To myself, I can go all the way to the top, can't stop me, no  
_ _I'm a soldier, always closer till it's over  
_ _Older, but I'm bolder, moving forward  
_ _Motor never slower, good to know ya (yeah, yeah)  
_ _Don't go make me drop my shoulder  
_ _You need to believe, you can achieve everything that you dream (that's right)  
_ _Everything that you need is in the air that you breathe (yeah)  
_ _Is in the mind that you feed, is in the time that you bleed (yeah)  
_ _Every second alive is another blessing to me (yeah)_

"This is why Natsu is SO COOL!" Romeo shouts while a bunch of others fanboy and fangirl.

"This is MANLY!" Elfman shouts.

 _And when you feel like you're nothing  
_ _But you wanna be something  
_ _Yeah  
_ _Well, all you really need is hope  
_ _I just want you to trust me  
_ _If you wanna be something  
_ _Yeah  
_ _Well, all you really need is hope_

 _Yeah  
_ _Let's go, yeah_

 _It's what you need when you're down, need when you're out (alright)  
_ _What you need when you're sad and when you feel left out (yo)  
_ _You feel an energy drought and in creeps doubt  
_ _But with a little bit of hope you can figure it out (yo, yo, let's go)  
_ _Keep your head high even when your down inside  
_ _Through the pain you fight and through the painful nights  
_ _You keep striving, keep trying, keep driving  
_ _Rising, keep thriving, surviving (let's go)  
_ _Nothing's in your way but yourself  
_ _Don't need nobody's help, you can make it through this hell (yeah, yeah)  
_ _Take it one step at a time, one step as you climb  
_ _If you fail you'll be fine, get back up to the grind  
_ _And never lose sight of your mission (nah), be driven  
_ _This live is a prison if you don't have vision (yo, yo)  
_ _You're in it to win it, so get it, don't miss it (yo, yo)  
_ _Your chance is now to be something, somehow, don't let yourself down_

 _That's right, sometimes  
_ _All we really need is hope_

"Man, Natsu sure does have a great talent." Gildarts says.

"He honestly does, if Natsu wasn't a mage he could probably live by being a singer!" Levy says while everyone agrees.

"Still… I wonder what he's doing now…" Laki says while everyone starts thinking until the guild doors slap open and there stands a figure…

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 27! Remember to check out the poll on my page and i'll see you all later! Time for me to go watch more anime xD**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable  
 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me  
 **Travie McCoy:** Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars  
 **Skillet:** Battle Cry, Feel Invincible, Never Surrender  
 **MKTO:** Classic  
 **Cody Simpson:** La Da Dee, Pretty Brown Eyes, All Day, Not Just You  
 **MAX:** Lights Down Low  
 **Paradise Fears:** Battle Scars  
 **Trading Yesterday:** May I  
 **Bruno Mars:** Treasure, Grenade  
 **Hailee Steinfeld:** Starving ft. Grey and Zedd  
 **Set It Off:** Partners in Crime ft. Ash Costello  
 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside  
 **Urban Rescue:** Song Of My Father  
 **Luke Benward:** Had Me At Hello  
 **LMFAO:** Shots ft. Lil Jon  
 **Carly Rae Jepsen:** I Really Like You  
 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You Again ft. Charlie Puth  
 **Hollywood Undead:** Fuck The World, Rain, Gangsta Sexy, Party By Myself, Bad Moon, War Child  
 **Three Days Grace:** Pain  
 **Plug In Stereo:** Oh Darling ft. Cady Groves  
 **Liam Payne:** Strip That Down ft. Quavo  
 **Kodaline:** Brother  
 **JAMIL:** The Rock City Boy  
 **Jai Waetford:** Shy  
 **Marcus & Martinus:** Heartbeat  
 **Shinedown:** Miracle  
 **Jake Miller:** Rumors  
 **T-Pain:** Bartender  
 **One Direction:** Magic, Right Now, They Don't About Us  
 **Junior Doctor:** Uh Oh  
 **Virginia To Vegas:** We Are Stars ft. Alyssa Reid  
 **Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons: **Sucker For Pain  
 **BACK-ON:** Strike Back (NateWantsToBattle Cover)  
 **Alesso:** Heroes  
 **Ruth B:** Lost Boy  
 **Meghan Trainor:** Better When I'm Dancin'  
 **Echosmith:** Future Me  
 **Keke Palmer:** We Are  
 **Ross Lynch:** I'm A Little Butterfly  
 **Hunter Hayes:** Everybody's Got Somebody But Me ft. Jason Mraz  
 **Joanie Bartles:** Witch Doctor  
 **Fall Out Boy:** Immortals  
 **Michael Schulte:** You Said You'd Grow Old With Me  
 **Andy Grammer:** Fresh Eyes, Keep Your Head Up  
 **Shawn Mendes:** Believe  
 **Ashes Remain:** On My Own  
 **Panic At The Disco:** Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time, Feels Like Christmas  
 **TobyMac:** Bring On The Holidays  
 **NF:** Let You Down, If You Want Love  
 **Jason Walker:** Echo  
 **NEFFEX:** Destiny, Rumors, Best Of Me, Hope  
 **Michael Buble:** Nobody But Me  
 **Simon Curtis:** Superhero  
 **Bastille:** Things We Lost To The Fire  
 **Auburn:** Perfect Two (Sound Made Clearer Cover)  
 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Lifeline  
 **Counting Crows:** Accidentally In Love  
 **Elton John:** Can You Feel The Love Tonight (Tyler Ward Cover)  
 **Charlie Puth:** Attention


	28. Chapter 28

**Heyyyyyyyyy guys been a long time right? Heh, sorry about that but I've been doing testing at school and all that stuff. I also went on a school trip which lasted 5 days and it's just been a hectic month for me. Luckily I have about one more month left then I get my summer break. I hope you guys have been having a great weekend and let's get into the story. Also check out my profile page for A NEW POLL to vote on.**

* * *

Erza

Lisanna

Mirajane

Cana

Meredy

Ultear

Yukino

Kagura

Millianna

Hisui

Jenny

Juvia

Wendy (Obviously older)

Lucy (I dun know why)

Minerva

Kamika

Cosmo

Sorano

Sayla

Mavis

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

" **Text"** \- Attack/Dragon/Demon

* * *

"OH GREAT! WHO IS IT NOW!?" Gray shouts while everyone looks to the doors. As everyone looks at the doors and see who it is many of them get into fighting stances.

"What are YOU doing here!?" Sting shouts with venom in his voice.

"I've just come to serve my new master." Sayla says calmly while walking in. "Speaking of him, where is he?" She asks.

"Your new master?" Wendy asks while everyone looks at her curious as to who her new master is.

"Yes my new master, I think you humans refer to him as Natsu?" Sayla says while everyone's jaw drops open.

"SALAMANDER IS YOUR MASTER!?" Gajeel shouts while the old perverted men think of things they could do as her 'Master'.

"How exactly did this happen!?" Bacchus shouts while stumbling forward.

"Well, since Lord Mard Geer is no longer alive Master Natsu is now the person I serve." Sayla says.

"You know what, we'll just settle this all when flame brain gets back. I'm to tired for all this." Gray says as he sits down at the bar.

"What might these things be?" Sayla asks while referring to the discs.

"Oh, just some music discs Natsu made." Levy says while Sayla browses through them.

"Hm… this one seems interesting enough." Sayla says while putting in a disc called _**Sarcasm**_.

 _And it is from this world of darkness  
_ _Which come the evil, destructive forces of man's nature_

 _You've got me shaking from the way you're talking  
_ _My heart is breaking but there's no use crying  
_ _What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes  
_ _If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die_

"What!?" Everyone asks.

"Is Natsu suicidal?" Jet says while getting hit on the head by Erza.

"There will be no such talk." Erza says while everyone continues to listen to the music.

 _Sticks and stones could break my bones  
_ _But anything you say will only fuel my lungs_

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
_ _If this is love I don't wanna be loved  
_ _You pollute the room with a filthy tongue  
_ _Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up_

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
_ _If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck  
_ _Before an audience of death_

 _You could be the corpse and I could be the killer  
_ _If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner  
_ _You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer  
_ _Everything you say is like music to my ears_

 _You could be the corpse and I could be the killer  
_ _If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner  
_ _You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer  
_ _Everything you say is like music to my, music to my ears_

"WAS THAT NATSU!?" Everyone shouts.

"Sounds like he's just screaming now." Pantherlily says.

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
_ _If this is love I don't wanna be loved  
_ _You pollute the room with a filthy tongue  
_ _Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up_

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
_ _If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck  
_ _Before an audience of death  
_ _Before an audience_

 _Failure find me  
_ _To tie me up now  
_ _'Cause I'm as bad, as bad as it gets  
_ _Failure find me  
_ _To hang me up now  
_ _By my neck cause I'm a fate worse than death_

"A fate worse than death?" Droy asks.

"Mmm… I guess I know a few things worse than death." Levy says while thinking along with the others.

 _What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes  
_ _If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die_

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
_ _If this is love I don't wanna be loved  
_ _You pollute the room with a filthy tongue  
_ _Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up_

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
_ _If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck  
_ _Before an audience_

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
_ _If this is love I don't wanna be loved  
_ _You pollute the room with a filthy tongue  
_ _Watch me choke it down so I can_

 _Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
_ _If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck  
_ _Before an audience of death_

"Well, that was definitely a interesting song…" Rufus says.

"Let's see what else the Master has in here." Sayla says while searching for another disc.

"I don't want to hear anymore of those types of song from Natsu." Lisanna says. "I mean it just doesn't fit him."

"I don't understand why Salamander would write songs like that." Gajeel says while sitting down next to Levy.

"ANOTHER SONG!" Sayla announces while putting in a disc called _**Dirty Lovin'**_.

 _I want your hot dirty lovin tonight_

 _I think you're hands down out of your mind but baby I'm not very far behind  
_ _You like it dirty and I'm not gonna lie so do I so do I  
_ _I want your dirty lovin (got me goin crazy)  
_ _Dirty lovin (always give me foreplay)  
_ _Dirty lovin (got me goin crazy)  
_ _Dirty lovin_

 _I think you're hands down out of your mind  
_ _You like it dirty but you're so divine  
_ _Please me don't tease me lets do it right  
_ _I want your hot dirty lovin tonight_

"N-n-natsu shouldn't speak of these things." Erza says while she's a blushing mess.

"Oh come on Erza, we all know about the books you read." Mirajane says while a smirk on her face.

 _I think you're hands down out of your mind  
_ _You like it dirty but you're so divine  
_ _Please me don't tease me lets do it right  
_ _I want your hot dirty lovin tonight_

 _I want your dirty lovin (got me goin crazy)  
_ _Dirty lovin (always give me foreplay)  
_ _Dirty lovin (got me goin crazy)  
_ _Dirty lovin_

 _I'm thinkin you and me are two of the kind.  
_ _A girl like you is very hard to find  
_ _You like it dirty and I'm not gonna lie so do I so do I  
_ _I want your dirty lovin (got me goin crazy)  
_ _Dirty lovin (always give me foreplay)  
_ _Dirty lovin (got me goin crazy)  
_ _Dirty lovin_

"Who do you think he's referring too?" Wakaba asks Macao.

"Hm… it's obviously some girl that caught Natsu's attention for sure." Macao says.

 _I want your hot dirty lovin tonight  
_ _I want your hot dirty lovin tonight_

 _I think you hands down out of your mind  
_ _You like it dirty but you're so divine  
_ _Please me don't tease me lets do it right  
_ _I want your hot dirty lovin tonight_

 _I think you hands down out of your mind  
_ _You like it dirty but you're so divine  
_ _Please me don't tease me lets do it right  
_ _I want your hot dirty lovin tonight_

 _I want your dirty lovin (got me goin crazy)  
_ _Dirty lovin (always give me foreplay)  
_ _Dirty lovin (got me goin crazy)  
_ _Dirty lovin_

"... at least it wasn't like the other song." Yukino says while trying to clear up the silence.

"Let's just hurry up and get on with the next song." Gray says while shouting at the others.

"Okay geez." Max says while grabbing a random disc called _**Your Guardian Angel**_. ( **A/N: *Ahem* If you want a little music video of Natsu x Lisanna go here…** you tu. be / teCY8dWIsBQ **just remove the spaces xD** )

 _When I see your smile  
_ _Tears run down my face I can't replace  
_ _And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
_ _How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
_ _And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

 _I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
_ _I'll stand up with you forever  
_ _I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
_ _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"Natsu will do anything for his family and that's why we all love him." Makarov says while the others nod along.

 _It's okay. It's okay. It's okay  
_ _Seasons are changing  
_ _And waves are crashing  
_ _And stars are falling all for us  
_ _Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
_ _I can show you I'll be the one_

 _I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
_ _I'll stand up with you forever  
_ _I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
_ _Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_ _'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
_ _Please don't throw that away  
_ _'Cause I'm here for you  
_ _Please don't walk away and  
_ _Please tell me you'll stay, whoa, stay, whoa_

"Natsu really cares about this person in this song." Millianna says.

"Do you think it's someone in his guild?" Kagura asks.

 _Use me as you will  
_ _Pull my strings just for a thrill  
_ _And I know I'll be okay  
_ _Though my skies are turning gray_

 _I will never let you fall  
_ _I'll stand up with you forever  
_ _I'll be there for you through it all  
_ _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

 _I will never let you fall  
_ _I'll stand up with you forever  
_ _I'll be there for you through it all  
_ _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

 _I will never let you fall  
_ _I'll stand up with you forever_

"Hm… I wonder who this song could have been meant for." Lisanna says while thinking while others are just looking at her like 'seriously?'.

"Why don't we try and find discs to help up figure out why in those one lacrima videos Natsu was with Zeref and Acnologia along with that girl Lilac I think her name was." Minerva asks.

"I did wonder who that little girl was that Natsu was hanging out with." Laxus says while his Thunder Legion nods their head in agreeance.

"Do you think it was his girlfriend?" Freed asks while everyone looks at him in disbelief.

"HA! FLAME BRAIN WITH A GIRLFRIEND! AS IF!" Gray shouts while laughing his head off along with a bunch of other guys.

"Um… I actually wouldn't mind dating Natsu." A shy Wendy says while blushing getting all the guys to stop and stare.

"I wouldn't mind either, I mean I did used to call Natsu my husband when we were little." Lisanna says while giggling. A bunch of other girls start agreeing with them and the boys are just shocked that Natsu has so many girls wanting him.

"Are you telling me… YOU ALL LIKE NATSU!?" Bickslow shouts while the girls just nod their heads.

"*Sniff* *Sniff* Damn you Natsu, being a ladies man." Makarov says while crying along with Gildarts.

"He takes after me. *Sniff* *Sniff*" Gildarts says while crying at the bar.

"Let's just get another song…" Warren says while grabbing a disc called _**Color Me In**_.

 _Barely seven weeks  
_ _But the worlds longest tease  
_ _You said you've never felt this way before  
_ _My days are black and white  
_ _Now when I'm alone at night  
_ _All I want is your name on my door_

"This is a peaceful song." Evergreen says while other nod their heads so they can listen to the peaceful rhythm of the song.

 _Don't back down  
_ _You know what we have found  
_ _I'm begging you  
_ _Color me, color me in  
_ _Let me be yours_

 _I make you laugh you say  
_ _You take my fears away  
_ _I'm so high I don't know what to do  
_ _Everything's the same  
_ _But everything has changed  
_ _Nothing's happened till I've shared it with you_

 _Don't back down  
_ _You know what we have found  
_ _I'm begging you  
_ _Color me, color me in  
_ _Let me be yours_

 _Everyone watching us knows  
_ _And you make me wait, make me wait  
_ _Let me be yours_

"This is definitely a reason why we all like Natsu." Lucy says while other girls agree with her.

 _Don't back down  
_ _You know what we have found  
_ _I'm begging you  
_ _Color me, color me in  
_ _Color me, color me in  
_ _Color me, color me in  
_ _Let me be yours_

 _Let me be yours_

"If only all the other songs Natsu had were like that." Meredy says.

"Sadly it's just random on what kind of songs we will find." Ultear says.

"We can try to assume how the song will be based on the title, but that probably won't really work." Levy says.

"Well let's just grab on and see!" Millianna says while grabbing a random disc called _**I'll Be Good**_.

 _I thought I saw the devil, this morning  
_ _Looking in the mirror, drop of rum on my tongue  
_ _With the warning to help me see myself clearer  
_ _I never meant to start a fire  
_ _I never meant to make you bleed  
_ _I'll be a better man today_

"He never meant to start a fire? Does that mean he didn't have control over his magic?" Orga asks.

"Who knows." Nobarly says.

 _I'll be good, I'll be good  
_ _And I'll love the world, like I should  
_ _Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good  
_ _For all of the times that I never could_

 _My past has tasted bitter for years now  
_ _So I wield an iron fist  
_ _Grace is just weakness  
_ _Or so I've been told  
_ _I've been cold, I've been merciless  
_ _But the blood on my hands scares me to death  
_ _Maybe I'm waking up today_

"NATSU HAS KILLED SOMEONE!?" Happy shouts while panicking.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this Happy, don't worry." Hisui says trying to calm down the flying blue cat.

 _I'll be good, I'll be good  
_ _And I'll love the world, like I should  
_ _I'll be good, I'll be good  
_ _I'll be good, I'll be good  
_ _For all of the light that I shut out  
_ _For all of the innocent things that I doubt  
_ _For all of the bruises I've caused and the tears  
_ _For all of the things that I've done all these years  
_ _Yeah, for all of the sparks that I've stomped out  
_ _For all of the perfect things that I doubt_

"Is this really Natsu were talking about here?" Arcadios asks while looking at his guild members who just shrug.

 _I'll be good, I'll be good  
_ _And I'll love the world, like I should  
_ _Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good  
_ _For all of the times I never could_

 _Ooh oh oh  
_ _Ooh oh oh  
_ _For all of the times I never could_

"Well I guess we got to learn a different side of Natsu today…" Lector says trying to stop the awkward silence.

* * *

 **AND THAT IS CHAPTER 28! DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE PAGE FOR THE NEW POLL TO VOTE ON! I'll see you all next time, which I hope won't be too long but yeah. Maybe you'll see me on a different story even!? Who know. But peace out!**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable  
 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me  
 **Travie McCoy:** Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars  
 **Skillet:** Battle Cry, Feel Invincible, Never Surrender  
 **MKTO:** Classic  
 **Cody Simpson:** La Da Dee, Pretty Brown Eyes, All Day, Not Just You  
 **MAX:** Lights Down Low  
 **Paradise Fears:** Battle Scars  
 **Trading Yesterday:** May I  
 **Bruno Mars:** Treasure, Grenade  
 **Hailee Steinfeld:** Starving ft. Grey and Zedd  
 **Set It Off:** Partners in Crime ft. Ash Costello  
 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside  
 **Urban Rescue:** Song Of My Father  
 **Luke Benward:** Had Me At Hello  
 **LMFAO:** Shots ft. Lil Jon  
 **Carly Rae Jepsen:** I Really Like You  
 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You Again ft. Charlie Puth  
 **Hollywood Undead:** Fuck The World, Rain, Gangsta Sexy, Party By Myself, Bad Moon, War Child  
 **Three Days Grace:** Pain  
 **Plug In Stereo:** Oh Darling ft. Cady Groves  
 **Liam Payne:** Strip That Down ft. Quavo  
 **Kodaline:** Brother  
 **JAMIL:** The Rock City Boy  
 **Jai Waetford:** Shy  
 **Marcus & Martinus:** Heartbeat  
 **Shinedown:** Miracle  
 **Jake Miller:** Rumors  
 **T-Pain:** Bartender  
 **One Direction:** Magic, Right Now, They Don't About Us  
 **Junior Doctor:** Uh Oh  
 **Virginia To Vegas:** We Are Stars ft. Alyssa Reid  
 **Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons: **Sucker For Pain  
 **BACK-ON:** Strike Back (NateWantsToBattle Cover)  
 **Alesso:** Heroes  
 **Ruth B:** Lost Boy  
 **Meghan Trainor:** Better When I'm Dancin'  
 **Echosmith:** Future Me  
 **Keke Palmer:** We Are  
 **Ross Lynch:** I'm A Little Butterfly  
 **Hunter Hayes:** Everybody's Got Somebody But Me ft. Jason Mraz  
 **Joanie Bartles:** Witch Doctor  
 **Fall Out Boy:** Immortals  
 **Michael Schulte:** You Said You'd Grow Old With Me  
 **Andy Grammer:** Fresh Eyes, Keep Your Head Up  
 **Shawn Mendes:** Believe  
 **Ashes Remain:** On My Own  
 **Panic At The Disco:** Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time, Feels Like Christmas  
 **TobyMac:** Bring On The Holidays  
 **NF:** Let You Down, If You Want Love  
 **Jason Walker:** Echo  
 **NEFFEX:** Destiny, Rumors, Best Of Me, Hope  
 **Michael Buble:** Nobody But Me  
 **Simon Curtis:** Superhero  
 **Bastille:** Things We Lost To The Fire  
 **Auburn:** Perfect Two (Sound Made Clearer Cover)  
 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Lifeline  
 **Counting Crows:** Accidentally In Love  
 **Elton John:** Can You Feel The Love Tonight (Tyler Ward Cover)  
 **Charlie Puth:** Attention  
 **Get Scared:** Sarcasm  
 **Cash Cash:** Dirty Lovin  
 **The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus:** Your Guardian Angel  
 **Tommy Ljungberg:** Color Me In  
 **Jaymes Young:** I'll Be Good


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry about not being active guys, I've just been really lazy and honestly haven't had any inspiration. I'm trying to get some inspiration but it's just not working . I'll try my best for now to write these chapters but I apologize if their not the best. So onto the story, and remember to vote on the poll (still have no idea when I'll take it down).**

* * *

Erza

Lisanna

Mirajane

Cana

Meredy

Ultear

Yukino

Kagura

Millianna

Hisui

Jenny

Juvia

Wendy

Lucy

Minerva

Kamika

Cosmo

Sorano

Sayla

Mavis

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

" **Text"** \- Attack/Dragon/Demon

* * *

"ALRIGHT! LET THE GUYS HANDLE THIS!" Gajeel shouts while everyone is confused on what he means. "What I'm tryin to say is I'm tired of these mushy songs and stuff, I WANNA HEAR SOME SONGS NOT ROMANCY OR DEPRESSING!" Gajeel shouts at the end while some guys start to agree.

"Well then why don't you guys FIND a song that YOU can like." Lucy says while stepping aside along with the other girls.

"I'm gonna find something MANLY!" Elfman shouts while looking through the discs with the other guys.

"So who wants to bet that the guys end up picking a romance song?" Cana says with the girls who are on one side of the guild hall while the boys are the other side.

"Hm… I'll take that bet!" Lisanna says while a few others bet along with her.

"Maybe those barbarians will use their minds and not pick randomly." Carla says.

"I think you're giving the guys too much credit Carla." Lucy says while a few other girls nod their head along in agreement.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Hisui says while the girls just talk about random stuff.

"I think we should pick THIS DISC!" Gray shouts at the guys.

"This disc has a more manly name!" Elfman shouts while holding up a disc.

"Yeah, well this disc is shiner!" Sting says while holding up his at Elfman.

"You all don't have good taste, this disc is the one we want." Gajeel says while pulling out a disc from the bottom of the crate.

"This disc has a-" Bacchus says while his guild member continue.

"WILD!"

"Name." Bacchus says while raising up a disc that his guild members crowd around.

"Well, we clearly aren't getting anywhere…" Max comments while standing off to the side with a few other guys that really could care less.

"Oi Happy! You're Natsu's partner, why don't you think which one looks like it something the guys would like." Romeo shouts to the flying cat who is just eating a fish.

"Aye Sir!" Happy says while flying above all the fighting guys and grabs a random disc and flies over and puts the disc in.

"YOU STUPID CAT! YOU RUINED OUR CHANCE!" Toby shouts while some others just glare at Happy.

"Let's just see what he put in and hope for the best." Rogue says while looking to see that Happy put in a disc called _**Victorious**_.

 _Tonight we are victorious  
_ _Champagne pouring over us  
_ _All my friends, we're glorious  
_ _Tonight we are victorious_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh  
_ _Victorious  
_ _Oh-oh-oh-oh_

"Hey, this song isn't that bad." Warren says while a bunch of the guys are nodding their head along.

"Mmm… it does have a nice beat." Mirajane comments while some girls are agreeing.

 _Double bubble disco queen headed to the guillotine  
_ _Skin as cool as Steve McQueen, let me be your killer king  
_ _It hurts until it stops, we will love until it's not  
_ _I'm a killing spree in white, eyes like broken Christmas lights_

 _My touch is black and poisonous  
_ _And nothing like my punch drunk kiss  
_ _I know you need it, do you feel it  
_ _Drink the water, drink the wine_

 _Oh we gotta turn up the crazy  
_ _Livin' like a washed up celebrity  
_ _Shooting fireworks like it's the Fourth of July  
_ _Until we feel alright  
_ _Until we feel alright_

"NOW THIS IS WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!" Gajeel shouts while grinning like a mad man while a bunch of the guys from Quatro Cerberus are partying.

"I gotta give it to the guys for picking a pretty good song." Meredy says.

 _I'm like a scarf trick, it's all up the sleeve  
_ _I taste like magic, waves that swallow quick and deep  
_ _Throw the bait, catch the shark, bleed the water red  
_ _Fifty words for murder and I'm every one of them_

 _My touch is black and poisonous  
_ _And nothing like my punch drunk kiss  
_ _I know you need it, do you feel it  
_ _Drink the water, drink the wine_

 _Oh we gotta turn up the crazy  
_ _Livin' like a washed up celebrity  
_ _Shooting fireworks like it's the Fourth of July_

 _Tonight we are victorious  
_ _Champagne pouring over us  
_ _All my friends, we're glorious  
_ _Tonight we are victorious_

"This definitely seems like a party type of song." Droy says while noticing a bunch of people dancing.

 _Tonight we are victorious  
_ _Champagne pouring over us  
_ _All my friends, we're glorious  
_ _Tonight we are victorious_

 _Oh we gotta turn up the crazy  
_ _Livin' like a washed up celebrity  
_ _Shooting fireworks like it's the Fourth of July  
_ _Until we feel alright  
_ _Until we feel alright_

 _Tonight we are victorious  
_ _Champagne pouring over us  
_ _All my friends, we're glorious  
_ _Tonight we are victorious_

"I have just one question… who or what is this song dedicated to?" Nab asks.

"Let me check and see when the disc was made…" Freed says while looking. "It seems to have been made after the party in Crocus after defeating the dragons."

"Awh man, if only Natsu would of sang it that day." Bickslow says while pouting.

"Either way, this song is pretty good." Laxus says with a slight smile on his face.

"Now…" Gray says while looking at the guys. "I think we should use MY disc next!" He exclaims while holding up the disc.

"NO! We should go with the manlier one!" Elfman shouts while grabbing his disc and holding it out.

"You all need to learn a thing or too! The shiner it is the better!" Sting shouts white head butting Gray.

"The way to go is to go-" Bacchus says.

"WILD!" His guild mates shout.

"If the guys are arguing how did they choose their first disc…" Wendy asks.

"Who knows, I bet one of them probably grabbed a random one to try and stop the fighting." Levy says while a bunch of girls just shake their heads.

"Aye!" Happy says while munching on a fish.

"Wait, so someone actually did grab a random disc to stop the fighting for a little bit?" Evergreen asks a bit skeptical.

"Aye! It was me!" Happy says while going back to eating his fish.

"If that's how you settled things I feel like we're going to be sitting here in silence for awhile…" Ultear says while sitting down.

"Well, why don't we have Happy just sneak in and grab another one while they fight?" Bisca suggests.

"I suppose we should do that until the guys can learn to grow up and agree on something." Laki says.

"Aye!" Happy says while flying off to grab a disc.

"I said this disc!" Gray says while glaring at Sting.

"And I said this one!" Sting says while pushing against Gray's forehead.

"We must go with the manlier one!" Elfman shouts.

"No we're going with the-" Bacchus says.

"WILD!" His guild mates shout.

"One." He says while taking a drink of his beer.

"We should go with the one that is more stylish!" Ichiya declares while striking a pose while the Trimens clap.

"Oh boy…" Happy says while looking at them and grabbing a disc to put it.

"HOLD IT THERE CAT!" Lyon shouts. "Let me see what you have."

"Aye!" Happy says while giving the disc to Lyon.

" _ **Face Everything and Rise**_ … sounds interesting enough." Lyon says while putting it in.

 _Face everything and rise  
_ _Face everything and rise_

"Now that's an amazing guitar solo." Yuka says while smiling.

"AND WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU IMPLYING?!" Gajeel shouts while getting shushed by the others.

 _The streets crawl with a deadly omen  
_ _Outside I see a world that's broken  
_ _I can't breathe my heart is chokin'  
_ _I need a cure for this life I've chosen_

 _My pain is a blessing in disguise  
_ _I feel it cutting and it's cutting like a knife  
_ _My pain, my pain is a blessing in disguise  
_ _I feel it cutting and it's cutting like a knife_

 _I will face everything and rise  
_ _Never gonna quit until I die  
_ _Angels keep falling from the sky  
_ _I'll take the broken wings and learn to fly  
_ _I will face everything and rise_

"Well for sure we know that this song is about Natsu." Levy says.

"He never gives up or quits no matter what, if a friend is in danger nothing will stop him." Kinana says while smiling.

 _The earth shakes and the city's burning  
_ _But if feels like the tide is turning  
_ _Life hurts and there's no warning  
_ _Lightning strikes my heart is storming_

 _The rain is a blessing in disguise  
_ _The flood's coming and it's drowning all the lies  
_ _The rain, the rain is a blessing in disguise  
_ _The flood's coming and it's drowning all the lies_

 _I will face everything and rise  
_ _Never gonna quit until I die  
_ _Angels keep falling from the sky  
_ _I'll take the broken wings and learn to fly  
_ _I will face everything and rise_

 _Throw me in the fire  
_ _But I'll never be the same  
_ _I come alive when I'm burning in the flames  
_ _I'm under fire  
_ _Finally wide awake  
_ _I am protected when I'm walking through the flames  
_ _Walking through the flames  
_ _Walking through the flames_

"WELL OF COURSE! YOU'RE A FIRE DRAGON SLAYER!" Gray shouts which causes the others to shush at him.

"Heheh." Gajeel says while smirking at Gray.

 _I will face everything and rise  
_ _Never gonna quit until I die  
_ _Angels keep falling from the sky  
_ _I'll take the broken wings and learn to fly  
_ _I will face everything and rise_

 _The pain, the pain is a blessing in disguise  
_ _Face everything and rise  
_ _The pain, the pain is a blessing in disguise  
_ _Face everything and rise_

"This definitely was a easy song to understand compared to other songs." Lucy says.

"Well some parts we're easy to understand, a few might are a little confusing." Mirajane says.

"Yeah, what does he mean 'Angels keep falling from the sky'?" Millianna asks while tilting her head in confusion.

"Um… maybe this is for when all the Exceeds lost their magic and stuff? I mean they have white wings that could be compared to an angels." Wendy suggests.

"Well who knows what goes on in Natsu's head." Sherry says.

"Probably not much knowing him." Carla says.

"That's mean Carla! You shouldn't say that about Natsu." Wendy tells Carla, trying to defend Natsu since he is gone.

"Speaking of Natsu, I wonder what he's doing." Lisanna mentions which gets the girls to start thinking.

"MY DISC!" Gray shouts.

"NO MY DISC!" Sting shouts back.

"THIS ONE IS MANLIER!" Elfman exclaims.

"HOLD UP!" Gildarts shouts which causes the guys to stop fighting. "Just think about this logically, you all can't agree on the current ones you have so just look for a different one that you all can agree on." Gildarts says.

"That… was good advice Gildarts." Alzack says.

"Heh, it can come out once in awhile." Gildarts says while smirking then going back to his beer.

"I guess we can try doing that." Gajeel says while walking over to the discs with the rest of the guys.

"Oi Happy." Gray says.

"Aye?" Happy replies in confusion.

"Come help us, you found the other 2 discs." Gray says.

"Just look in the discs under the title 'Fight'." Happy tells them while going back to his fish.

"Are you seriously telling me Natsu has a bunch of discs for fighting and that's where Happy found his?" Sting exclaims.

"How did we not notice this…" Rogue says while looking down in shame.

"This should make looking for a disc easier." Laxus says while sitting back and grabbing a drink with Gildarts.

"How was I so blind to not see this, I could have helped." Freed says while sulking in a corner.

"I think I got one!" Gray shouts to the other guys. "It's called _**Riot**_."

 _If you feel so empty, so used up, so let down  
_ _If you feel so angry, so ripped off, so stepped on  
_ _You're not the only one refusing to back down  
_ _You're not the only one, so get up_

 _Let's start a riot, a riot  
_ _Let's start a riot  
_ _Let's start a riot, a riot  
_ _Let's start a riot_

"NOW THIS IS-" Bacchus shouts.

"WILD!" His guild members exclaim.

"This song really makes me wanna fight!" Romeo shouts.

 _If you feel so filthy, so dirty, so fucked up  
_ _If you feel so walked on, so painful, so pissed off  
_ _You're not the only one refusing to go down  
_ _You're not the only one, so get up_

 _Let's start a riot, a riot  
_ _Let's start a riot  
_ _Let's start a riot, a riot  
_ _Let's start a riot_

"Man this guitar solo sure is long, but it's good." Orga says while smirking.

"Indeed it is, I must make sure to save this to my memory." Rufus says.

 _If you feel so empty, so used up, so let down  
_ _If you feel so angry, just get up  
_ _Let's start a riot, a riot  
_ _Let's start a riot_

 _Let's start a riot, a riot  
_ _Let's start a riot  
_ _Let's start a riot, a riot  
_ _Let's start a riot  
_ _Let's start a riot, a riot  
_ _Let's start a riot, a riot  
_ _Let's start a riot  
_ _Let's start a riot, a riot  
_ _Let's start a riot_

"Yeah! Now that was a awesome song! Right Frosch?" Lector asks Frosch.

"Yeah!" Frosch says.

"Makes me wonder what inspired this song…" Kagura says.

"Well we can see if the disc says anything." Hisui says while grabbing the disc. "Hm… it says something about a place called Edolas?" Hisui tells them confused.

"I see now…" Lucy says while her and the others that were awake during the events of Edolas, while the others are just confused.

"I can see how this song is about what happened in Edolas." Pantherlily says while nodding his head.

"I guess I can see Salamanders point." Gajeel says.

"Now…" Mirajane says while looking at the guys with a evil glint in her eye.

* * *

 **AND THAT WAS CHAPTER 29. I hope I didn't do too bad. Well I'll be seeing you guys in the next chapter, whenever that it. Peace!**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable  
 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me  
 **Travie McCoy:** Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars  
 **Skillet:** Battle Cry, Feel Invincible, Never Surrender  
 **MKTO:** Classic  
 **Cody Simpson:** La Da Dee, Pretty Brown Eyes, All Day, Not Just You  
 **MAX:** Lights Down Low  
 **Paradise Fears:** Battle Scars  
 **Trading Yesterday:** May I  
 **Bruno Mars:** Treasure, Grenade  
 **Hailee Steinfeld:** Starving ft. Grey and Zedd  
 **Set It Off:** Partners in Crime ft. Ash Costello  
 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside  
 **Urban Rescue:** Song Of My Father  
 **Luke Benward:** Had Me At Hello  
 **LMFAO:** Shots ft. Lil Jon  
 **Carly Rae Jepsen:** I Really Like You  
 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You Again ft. Charlie Puth  
 **Hollywood Undead:** Fuck The World, Rain, Gangsta Sexy, Party By Myself, Bad Moon, War Child  
 **Three Days Grace:** Pain, Riot  
 **Plug In Stereo:** Oh Darling ft. Cady Groves  
 **Liam Payne:** Strip That Down ft. Quavo  
 **Kodaline:** Brother  
 **JAMIL:** The Rock City Boy  
 **Jai Waetford:** Shy  
 **Marcus & Martinus:** Heartbeat  
 **Shinedown:** Miracle  
 **Jake Miller:** Rumors  
 **T-Pain:** Bartender  
 **One Direction:** Magic, Right Now, They Don't About Us  
 **Junior Doctor:** Uh Oh  
 **Virginia To Vegas:** We Are Stars ft. Alyssa Reid  
 **Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons: **Sucker For Pain  
 **BACK-ON:** Strike Back (NateWantsToBattle Cover)  
 **Alesso:** Heroes  
 **Ruth B:** Lost Boy  
 **Meghan Trainor:** Better When I'm Dancin'  
 **Echosmith:** Future Me  
 **Keke Palmer:** We Are  
 **Ross Lynch:** I'm A Little Butterfly  
 **Hunter Hayes:** Everybody's Got Somebody But Me ft. Jason Mraz  
 **Joanie Bartles:** Witch Doctor  
 **Fall Out Boy:** Immortals  
 **Michael Schulte:** You Said You'd Grow Old With Me  
 **Andy Grammer:** Fresh Eyes, Keep Your Head Up  
 **Shawn Mendes:** Believe  
 **Ashes Remain:** On My Own  
 **Panic At The Disco:** Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time, Feels Like Christmas, Victorious  
 **TobyMac:** Bring On The Holidays  
 **NF:** Let You Down, If You Want Love  
 **Jason Walker:** Echo  
 **NEFFEX:** Destiny, Rumors, Best Of Me, Hope  
 **Michael Buble:** Nobody But Me  
 **Simon Curtis:** Superhero  
 **Bastille:** Things We Lost To The Fire  
 **Auburn:** Perfect Two (Sound Made Clearer Cover)  
 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Lifeline  
 **Counting Crows:** Accidentally In Love  
 **Elton John:** Can You Feel The Love Tonight (Tyler Ward Cover)  
 **Charlie Puth:** Attention  
 **Get Scared:** Sarcasm  
 **Cash Cash:** Dirty Lovin  
 **The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus:** Your Guardian Angel  
 **Tommy Ljungberg:** Color Me In  
 **Jaymes Young:** I'll Be Good  
 **Papa Roach:** Face Everything And Rise


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry guys, I haven't posted a new chapter in SUCH A LONG FREAKING TIME. I've been busy getting ready for school and then going to school. Don't know when I'll be able to post a chapter again so don't get your hopes up. Also, sad dayz My Hero Academia S3 ended but there is a confirmed Season 4 so that's good. I also just finished earlier this morning watching the new episode of Fairy Tail, and I can't wait until next week. I also watched Sword Art Online's new episode along a few other animes. I also got to see the My Hero Academia movie which I may tell you was AMAZING. But enough of that let's just get into the story.**

* * *

Erza

Lisanna

Mirajane

Cana

Meredy

Ultear

Yukino

Kagura

Millianna

Hisui

Jenny

Juvia

Wendy

Lucy

Minerva

Kamika

Cosmo

Sorano

Sayla

Mavis

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

" **Text"** \- Attack/Dragon/Demon

* * *

"Uh… what's with that look Mira…" Max says while backing away with some of the other guys.

"I think it's only fair us girls get to pick a few songs since you guys had a turn." Mirajane states while the girls nod their head along.

"Why don't we just go back and forth?" Gajeel says.

"That's too simple and repetitive Gajeel. I say next we should do it by guild/affiliation." Rufus says.

"I guess that could work." Gray says while leaning against the bar in only his boxers.

"Great!" Lisanna cheers while the girls go over to the CD's."

"Heh, I bet those girls are gonna end up fighting about which CD like we did." Sting smugly says.

"Women do tend to be more territorial." Rogue calmly says.

"I'm ready to see a cat fight." Bickslow says while grinning.

"Hm… so how are we going to figure this out girls?" Lucy asks.

"Woah, Natsu has a part for Romance songs?" Cana comments which gains all the girls attention.

"Um… why don't we grab a disc from there and see if we like it." Wendy suggests which all the girls agree on.

"Alright this disc is called _**Mine**_. Let's try it out!" Meredy explains while going over to put the disc in.

"WHAT!?" All the guys shout.

"How did you choose a disc that fast!?" Jet asks.

"It's magic…" Droy says.

"This is a nice beat." Nab comments.

 _You so fucking precious when you smile  
_ _Hit it from the back and drive you wild  
_ _Girl I lose myself up in those eye-eye-eye-eye-eyes  
_ _I just had to let you know you're_

 _Mine  
_ _Hands on your body, I don't wanna waste no time  
_ _Feels like forever even if forever's tonight  
_ _Just lay with me, waste this night away with me  
_ _You're mine  
_ _I can't look away  
_ _I just gotta say_

"I'm liking this beat." Orga says while Laxus is nodding his head along.

"I don't think I've ever heard something like this before." Rufus comments.

 _I'm so fucking happy you're alive  
_ _Swear to God I'm down if you're down all you gotta say is right  
_ _Girl anything I can do just to make you feel alright, oh oh oh oh  
_ _I just had to let you know you're fine  
_ _Running circles 'round my mind  
_ _Even when it's rainy all you ever do is shine  
_ _You on fire  
_ _You a star just like Mariah  
_ _Man this feel incredible, I'll turn you into a bride, you're_

 _Mine  
_ _Hands on your body, I don't wanna waste no time  
_ _Feels like forever even if forever's tonight  
_ _Just lay with me, waste this night away with me  
_ _You're mine  
_ _I can't look away  
_ _I just gotta say_

"I mean, dragons are pretty territorial so I mean it wouldn't be uncommon that Salamander claims whats his." Gajeel says while the other Dragon Slayers nod in agreement.

"I wonder who this song is for though…" Levy comments which gets everyone thinking.

"Who knows what goes on in Natsu's mind." Lyon says.

"Yeah, it's not like one of us can read minds." Toby comments.

"Let's just find another song!" Millianna says while rushing over to the CD's.

"Hm… there's too many discs to choose from." Kagura says.

"It seems Natsu has made quite a few romance songs." Erza says while looking at the discs.

"Well let's just grab a random one and go with it!" Laki suggests.

"Sure." Kinana replies while grabbing a random disc called _**Remind You**_.

 _You take my breath away  
_ _With your naked body  
_ _And I'm not the only one  
_ _Yeah, everyone thinks you're stunning_

 _It's the way that you smile when you look at the crowd,  
_ _I can tell that you don't know that you're beautiful  
_ _And you're fine but you think it's a lie when I say_

 _You're beautiful, you're beautiful, don't you know it  
_ _I always will, I always will let you know  
_ _Let you know, let you know  
_ _You're beautiful, you're beautiful, and if you ever forget  
_ _I will always_

 _I'll remind yooooooou  
_ _I'll remind yooooou  
_ _Remind you, ohh  
_ _I'll remind yoooou  
_ _I'll remind yoooou_

"This song is nice too!" Chelia says while a bunch of others agree with her.

 _Why're you so insecure  
_ _Baby you would take me away with your eyes  
_ _Give me one good reason  
_ _Don't you think it's wrong the many lies  
_ _Tell me what do you see  
_ _Baby look at me, stop reading my mind  
_ _When you're looking in the mirror_

 _It's the way that you smile when you look at the crowd,  
_ _I can tell you don't know that you're beautiful  
_ _And you're fine but you think it's a lie when I say  
_ _You're beautiful_

 _You're beautiful, you're beautiful, don't you know it  
_ _I always will, I always will let you know  
_ _Let you know, let you know  
_ _You're beautiful, you're beautiful, and if you ever forget_

 _I will always  
_ _I'll remind yooooou  
_ _Remind you, ohh  
_ _I'll remind yooooou  
_ _Never forget, do never forget  
_ _Remind you  
_ _Oh baby, I'll remind you  
_ _I'll remind yoooou  
_ _I'll remind yoooou  
_ _Remind you, remind you_

 _Baby you're beautiful  
_ _Baby you're beautiful  
_ _Baby you're beautiful  
_ _Baby you're beautiful_

 _You take my breath away  
_ _With your naked body_

"I'm pretty sure we all know what that song was about." Gray says.

"It was really nice though that Natsu made a song about this." Lisanna says.

"Yeah, I mean there's lots of people out there, not just girls, with their own insecurities." Levy explains.

"I still think the song was very sweet." Hisui comments.

"I wonder if we can find songs dedicated to specific people?" Lucy asks while putting a finger on her chin.

"Well, we'll never know until we try!" Cana shouts while going over to the discs to look.

"Heh, this is where they will end up fighting over who's disc to play." Gajeel says.

"It's either that or they won't find any discs to anyone specific." Rouge replies.

"True that." Bickslow says while a bunch of other guys nod in agreement.

"FOUND ONE!" Cana shouts.

"WHAT!?" All the guys shout.

"How do you keep on agreeing on discs to play?" Toby asks.

"Hm… dunno." Mira says after putting a finger on her chin while thinking.

"Whatever, what's the song called anyways?" Gajeel says while going over to the girls.

"It's called _**Dirty Mind**_." Cana says with a smirk on her face.

"WHAT THE-" Gray shouts before Cana just shoved the disc in the player.

 _Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind  
_ _Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind_

"Doesn't seem so bad…" Freed says.

 _I tried to leave the house but she won't let me out  
_ _Deadbolts lock got me strapped to the couch  
_ _She's got a dirtier mind than my mouth  
_ _I hate to say the more you fuck the better for your health_

"...Never mind…" Freed says after hearing those lyrics.

 _She wants me at the party, she wants me at the mall  
_ _She wants me in the bathroom stall  
_ _She wants me at the party, she wants me at the mall  
_ _She wants me in the bathroom stall_

 _Hey you, I know what you gonna do  
_ _I wanna be the person that you do it to  
_ _Hey you, I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do, you do_

 _Hey you, I know what you gonna do  
_ _I wanna be the person that you do it to  
_ _Hey you, I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do, you do_

"Uh… I wonder if Natsu had or has a girlfriend like this…" Macao says aloud making all the girls start to think and get jealous.

"*Sob* Man I'm so jealous of Natsu *sob*." Wakaba cries while Macao, Makarov, Gildarts, and any other perverted old men cry too.

 _Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind  
_ _Dirty mind, dirty mind  
_ _She just wants to fuck me all the time  
_ _Time, time, all the time [x3]  
_ _She just wants to fuck me all the time_

 _Of course I'm not mad about too much sex  
_ _I'm mad because I gotta be at home by six  
_ _Just because you learned a new posi-tion  
_ _F*ck it, let's do it in the kitchen_

 _She wants me at the party, she wants me at the mall  
_ _She wants me in the bathroom stall  
_ _She wants me at the party, she wants me at the mall  
_ _She wants me in the bathroom stall_

"Of course Salamander wouldn't be upset about it, he's a dragon slayer and he learned his magic from a Dragon King. He's obviously going to have loads of stamina." Gajeel blatantly says.

 _Hey you, I know what you gonna do  
_ _I wanna be the person that you do it to  
_ _Hey you, I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do, you do_

 _Hey you, I know what you gonna do  
_ _I wanna be the person that you do it to  
_ _Hey you, I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do, you do_

 _Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind  
_ _Dirty mind, dirty mind  
_ _She just wants to fuck me all the time  
_ _Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind  
_ _Dirty mind, dirty mind  
_ _She just wants to fuck me all the time  
_ _Time, time, all the time [3x]  
_ _She just wants to fuck me all the time_

 _D-d-dirty, dirty, dirty  
_ _Dirty, dirty mind  
_ _Dirty, dirty, dirty  
_ _Dirty, dirty mind mind mind mind…_

 _Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind  
_ _Dirty mind, dirty mind  
_ _She just wants to fuck me all the time  
_ _Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind  
_ _Dirty mind, dirty mind  
_ _She just wants to fuck me all the time time time_

"Well that was an interesting song even though it wasn't what we were looking for." Erza says with a straight face but her face is as red as her hair.

"Let's see… I'm sure I can find a disc for me…" Ultear mumbles while grabbing the discs and looking at them.

"And what are you doing?" Lisanna asks Ultear while standing behind her.

"Just looking for another disc to play." Ultear camly says while continuing to look.

"I STILL WANT A SONG ABOUT FISH!" Happy shouts while crying.

"Happy… you know that's very unlikely that there will be one about fish." Max says to the blue flying crying cat.

"Let's play this song!" Meredy says while putting in a disc and a acoustic guitar starts to play.

 _Loving can hurt  
_ _Loving can hurt sometimes  
_ _But it's the only thing that I know  
_ _When it gets hard  
_ _You know it can get hard sometimes  
_ _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

"What song did you put in Meredy?" Kagura asks.

"Uh… it's called _**Photograph**_." Meredy says.

 _We keep this love in a photograph  
_ _We made these memories for ourselves  
_ _Where our eyes are never closing  
_ _Hearts are never broken  
_ _Times forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me  
_ _Inside the pocket  
_ _Of your ripped jeans  
_ _Holdin' me closer  
_ _'Til our eyes meet  
_ _You won't ever be alone  
_ _Wait for me to come home_

 _Loving can heal  
_ _Loving can mend your soul  
_ _And it's the only thing that I know (know)  
_ _I swear it will get easier  
_ _Remember that with every piece of ya  
_ _And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

"Awww this is such a sweet song." Lucy says while a bunch of other girls nod their heads.

"Ugh, can we go back to the awesome battle music yet?" Some random guy asks before getting hit on the head by Erza.

 _We keep this love in this photograph  
_ _We made these memories for ourselves  
_ _Where our eyes are never closing  
_ _Hearts were never broken  
_ _Times forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me  
_ _Inside the pocket  
_ _Of your ripped jeans  
_ _Holdin' me closer  
_ _'Til our eyes meet  
_ _You won't ever be alone_

 _And if you hurt me  
_ _That's OK, baby, only words bleed  
_ _Inside these pages you just hold me  
_ _And I won't ever let you go_

 _Wait for me to come home [4x]_

"Who knew Natsu could be this gentle." Wendy says while smiling.

"I guess that barbarian can have his good moments." Carla says while sitting next to Wendy.

 _Oh you can fit me  
_ _Inside the necklace you got when you were 16  
_ _Next to your heartbeat  
_ _Where I should be  
_ _Keep it deep within your soul_

 _And if you hurt me  
_ _Well, that's OK, baby, only words bleed  
_ _Inside these pages you just hold me  
_ _And I won't ever let you go  
_

 _When I'm away  
_ _I will remember how you kissed me  
_ _Under the lamppost  
_ _Back on 6th street  
_ _Hearing you whisper through the phone,  
_ _"Wait for me to come home."_

"Now that was such a sweet song." Yukino says while secretly thinking along the lines of _'I wonder if he has a sweet song like that for me'_ along with a few other girls in the guild.

"So who's picking next?" Lyon asks while everyone starts talking amongst themselves.

"It should be Sabertooth since we did help fight off the dragons, especially Rouge and I." Sting exclaims.

"Well all of us helped to fight off the dragons even though we're not dragon slayers." Bacchus shouts back while drunk.

"You guys should learn your manners, it's ladies first." Millianna says.

"It should be men first!" Ichiya shouts while striking a pose with the trimens behind him clapping.

"Well flame-brain is part of our guild so it should be us!" Gray shouts.

"CALM DOWN! I THINK WE ALL KNOW WHO IS GOING FIRST!" Someone shouts and everyone turns to face…

* * *

 **And there was chapter 30. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all next time whenever I post again. Hopefully it won't be too long but who knows with school going on a what not.**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable  
 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me  
 **Travie McCoy:** Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars  
 **Skillet:** Battle Cry, Feel Invincible, Never Surrender  
 **MKTO:** Classic  
 **Cody Simpson:** La Da Dee, Pretty Brown Eyes, All Day, Not Just You  
 **MAX:** Lights Down Low  
 **Paradise Fears:** Battle Scars  
 **Trading Yesterday:** May I  
 **Bruno Mars:** Treasure, Grenade  
 **Hailee Steinfeld:** Starving ft. Grey and Zedd  
 **Set It Off:** Partners in Crime ft. Ash Costello  
 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside  
 **Urban Rescue:** Song Of My Father  
 **Luke Benward:** Had Me At Hello  
 **LMFAO:** Shots ft. Lil Jon  
 **Carly Rae Jepsen:** I Really Like You  
 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You Again ft. Charlie Puth  
 **Hollywood Undead:** Fuck The World, Rain, Gangsta Sexy, Party By Myself, Bad Moon, War Child  
 **Three Days Grace:** Pain, Riot  
 **Plug In Stereo:** Oh Darling ft. Cady Groves  
 **Liam Payne:** Strip That Down ft. Quavo  
 **Kodaline:** Brother  
 **JAMIL:** The Rock City Boy  
 **Jai Waetford:** Shy  
 **Marcus & Martinus:** Heartbeat  
 **Shinedown:** Miracle  
 **Jake Miller:** Rumors  
 **T-Pain:** Bartender  
 **One Direction:** Magic, Right Now, They Don't About Us  
 **Junior Doctor:** Uh Oh  
 **Virginia To Vegas:** We Are Stars ft. Alyssa Reid  
 **Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons: **Sucker For Pain  
 **BACK-ON:** Strike Back (NateWantsToBattle Cover)  
 **Alesso:** Heroes  
 **Ruth B:** Lost Boy  
 **Meghan Trainor:** Better When I'm Dancin'  
 **Echosmith:** Future Me  
 **Keke Palmer:** We Are  
 **Ross Lynch:** I'm A Little Butterfly  
 **Hunter Hayes:** Everybody's Got Somebody But Me ft. Jason Mraz  
 **Joanie Bartles:** Witch Doctor  
 **Fall Out Boy:** Immortals  
 **Michael Schulte:** You Said You'd Grow Old With Me  
 **Andy Grammer:** Fresh Eyes, Keep Your Head Up  
 **Shawn Mendes:** Believe  
 **Ashes Remain:** On My Own  
 **Panic At The Disco:** Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time, Feels Like Christmas, Victorious  
 **TobyMac:** Bring On The Holidays  
 **NF:** Let You Down, If You Want Love  
 **Jason Walker:** Echo  
 **NEFFEX:** Destiny, Rumors, Best Of Me, Hope  
 **Michael Buble:** Nobody But Me  
 **Simon Curtis:** Superhero  
 **Bastille:** Things We Lost To The Fire  
 **Auburn:** Perfect Two (Sound Made Clearer Cover)  
 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Lifeline  
 **Counting Crows:** Accidentally In Love  
 **Elton John:** Can You Feel The Love Tonight (Tyler Ward Cover)  
 **Charlie Puth:** Attention  
 **Get Scared:** Sarcasm  
 **Cash Cash:** Dirty Lovin  
 **The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus:** Your Guardian Angel  
 **Tommy Ljungberg:** Color Me In  
 **Jaymes Young:** I'll Be Good  
 **Papa Roach:** Face Everything And Rise  
 **Bazzi:** Mine  
 **Christopher:** Remind You  
 **3OH!3:** Dirty Mind  
 **Ed Sheeran:** Photograph


	31. Update (NOT A CHAPTER)

Hey, if you couldn't tell by the chapter's title this is an update for what's currently happening. Before I discuss the story I hope everyone's holidays were great and hope everyone has great plans for their 2019.

So before anyone thinks I'm going to discontinue this story, they're wrong. I do plan to continue on with this story but inspiration and the will to continue writing hasn't been coming to me lately. I feel bad making you guys wait but I feel as if I try something as I currently am, it will just turn out to be garbage. For this year of 2019 I plan on trying to become a better writer and be more consistent along with making other stories. This story was just a random thought I just decided to start posting, I never did really think it through all that much. Occasionally ideas and plots come to me for this story but I don't have anything set it stone. I do plan on getting another chapter out as soon as I can get a solid plot for this story and continue on from there.

I do plan on making other stories as well. Those probably won't be coming out for awhile since I want to take my time on those, to fully decide how I want to go about them.

I hope you all can be patient with me and I will continue to do my best.


	32. Chapter 31

**I thank all of you that have been patiently waiting for another to chapter to come out, and I also apologize to you. I've had so much free time yet I haven't really been able to find any inspiration.**

 **Due to it being Valentine's Day I suppose I should make something related to it, and I didn't really want to make a one shot for it. Inspiration has been coming and going but I think I'll be able to make something good work.**

 **Also I've really been into the artist Bohnes and Set It Off's new album Midnight, so probably going to end up having their songs popping up in the future.**

 **Also hope you all have been having a great 2019 so far. Mines been enjoyable so far, and I hope it stays that way.**

* * *

"Text" - Talking

' _Text'_ \- Thoughts

 _Text_ \- Singing

 **Text** \- Timeskip/Scene Change

 _ **Text**_ \- Song Name

*Text* - Action

" **Text"** \- Attack/Dragon/Demon

* * *

"CALM DOWN! I THINK WE ALL KNOW WHO IS GOING FIRST!" Someone shouts and everyone turns to face…

Arcadios, who is standing in front of the king and princess Hisui.

"W-well I guess we should let the royal family go first." Max says while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"If I'm being honest, I don't mind who goes first." Toma says while looking at everyone.

"Actually I want to know what kind of songs Natsu made in that section." Hisui says while walking over to the CD's and looking at them.

"What section is that princess?" Happy says while flying over with a fish in his mouth.

"Well…" The princess says while a blush grows on her face. "The section labeled 'The Girls'." Which catches everyone's attention is they weren't already listening.

"Oh yeah, I saw that section but didn't really look too in depth." Mira says while putting a finger to her chin. "I wonder who all is included under that section." Which starts getting some of the girls brains working.

"Hey! Now that I think about it, we should totally listen to some songs in there." Lisanna says while secretly hoping there's some songs about her.

"I mean, it would be wrong that we don't look. Right?" Lucy says with the same mindset as Lisanna.

"But it's all probably going to be romantic songs." Max complains before he feels a deadly aura behind him.

"Is that a problem Max?" Erza says while holding out a sword and staring at him.

"*Gulp* N-not at all." Max says while cowering behind Warren as Erza puts away her sword.

"So… what's this being counted as?" Nab asks while others start to wonder also.

"Let's just count it as the girls picking more songs." Kinana says while Hisui is going through the songs.

"OH! This is just perfect!" Hisui says while lifting out a disc.

"What is it princess?" Rufus asks, genuinely curious while others give curious stares.

"Well this song is called _**Love Story**_ ( **A/N:** I edit lyrics just cuz why not) and makes me think back to all those stories my mom would read to me." Hisui happily replies with. "With the prince and princess and their happy ending."

"I-I see…" Rufus says while Hisui puts in the disc.

 _We were both young when I first saw you  
_ _I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
_ _I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_

 _See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
_ _See you make your way through the crowd  
_ _And say, "Hello."  
_ _Little did I know..._

"So is this song going to be like a mini story but song version?" Lyon asks while wondering.

"How should I know?" Toby says while listening to the music.

 _That I was Romeo, I was throwing pebbles,  
_ _And your daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
_ _And you were crying on the staircase  
_ _Begging me, "Please don't go."  
_ _And you said..._

 _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
_ _I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run  
_ _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
_ _It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes"._

"I love these kind of love stories!" Mira says with stars in her eyes while other people are getting confused.

"She really likes romantic stories where the couple in love runs off together." Lisanna explains.

 _So you sneak out to the garden to see me  
_ _We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
_ _So close your eyes,  
_ _Escape this town for a little while  
_ _Oh, oh_

 _'Cause I was Romeo, you were a scarlet letter,  
_ _And your daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
_ _But I was everything to you,  
_ _You were begging me, "Please don't go."  
_ _And you said..._

 _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
_ _I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run  
_ _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
_ _It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes"_

 _Romeo, save me. They're trying to tell me how to feel  
_ _This love is difficult but it's real  
_ _Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
_ _It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes"_

"Now we just have to wait for the happy ending." Lucy says while a bunch of guys nod in agreement.

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _You got tired of waiting  
_ _Wondering if I was ever coming around  
_ _Your faith in me was fading  
_ _When you met me on the outskirts of town  
_ _And you said..._

 _Romeo, save me. I've been feeling so alone  
_ _I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
_ _Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
_ _I knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

"YES!" Mira shouts in happiness.

 _Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
_ _I love you, and that's all I really know  
_ _I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress  
_ _It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes"_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

"That song was absolutely beautiful!" Mira proclaims with stars in her eyes.

"Heh, could you picture yourself as Juliet, princess? And maybe a certain someone as Romeo?" Gajeel asks Hisui while smirking.

"Well… I can't really picture my father being too stern, maybe Arcadios. I also can't really imagine Natsu as a prince." Hisui says while thinking to herself.

"Oi, I never said Salamander." Gajeel says while a giant smirk on his face while Hisui starts blushing.

"Princess!" Arcadios shouts. "You there! Stop messing with the princess!" He shouts while pointing at Gajeel.

"Let's just hurry up and pick the next song." Rogue says while a drunk Cana walks over to the disc.

"Let's see what Natsu has in here." Cana says while digging through the discs.

"I think we can safely assume she's going to find a song about drinking." Yuka says while a bunch of people nod in agreement.

"I'll have you know I also picked a song from the same section as the princess!" Cana says while putting her disc in.

"What's the name of the song you put in?" Beth asks.

"Uh, let me see." Cana says while looking really close to the disc. "Uh… _**What Hurts The Most**_."

 _I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
_ _That don't bother me  
_ _I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
_ _I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
_ _Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
_ _There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK  
_ _But that's not what gets me_

"Well this is obviously a sad song." Gray says. "I mean there was even that sad violin in the beginning of the song."

"Yeah, sad violins are like the biggest hit to a sad moment." Jet replies. "Like heard of the worlds smallest violin? It's used in sad moments to play sad songs."

 _What hurts the most  
_ _Was being so close  
_ _And having so much to say  
_ _And watching you walk away  
_ _And never knowing  
_ _What could have been  
_ _And not seeing that loving you  
_ _Is what I was tryin' to do_

 _It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
_ _But I'm doin' It  
_ _It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
_ _Still harder  
_ _Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
_ _But I know if I could do it over  
_ _I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
_ _That I left unspoken_

"Sounds like Natsu missed his chance at confessing to a girl?" Sting implies.

"Who knows." Lector replies.

 _What hurts the most  
_ _Is being so close  
_ _And having so much to say (much to say)  
_ _And watching you walk away  
_ _And never knowing  
_ _What could have been  
_ _And not seeing that loving you  
_ _Is what I was trying to do, oh._

 _What hurts the most  
_ _Was being so close  
_ _And having so much to say (to say)  
_ _And watching you walk away  
_ _And never knowing  
_ _What could have been  
_ _And not seeing that loving you  
_ _Is what I was trying to do_

 _Not seeing that loving you  
_ _That's what I was trying to do_

"Oh wait a minute…" Cana says while looking at the case of the disc. "There's writing on it."

"What are you waiting for!? Read it!" Kagura says.

"Let's see it says _'To Lisanna, someone that we all lost to early and had a bright future. I will always miss you and I promise to raise our son Happy to be as good of a person like you were. I'll always keep you in a special place in my heart, love ya.'_ " Cana says while wiping a tear away from her eye.

"That was such a beautiful message." Lucy says with tears going down her face.

"...Natsu wrote that song for me?" Lisanna exclaims in disbelief.

"Well um… how about we move onto another song?" Droy suggests, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Nya~! I want to pick a disc this time!" Millianna shouts while running over to the discs.

"I still think Salamander and I need to have a contest to see who's the better singer." Gajeel states boldly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble metal head but flame brain is better at singing than you." Gray says while butting heads with Gajeel.

"Oh yeah!?" Gajeel replies while pushing against Grays head.

"Yeah!" Gray shouts back

"Oooo what's this song?" Millianna says as she puts in the disc.

 _That blonde, she's a bomb, she's an atom bomb  
_ _Rigged up, and ready to drop!  
_ _Bad news, I'm a fuse, and I've met my match  
_ _So stand back, it's about to go off!_

"What song did you put in Millianna?" Wendy asks.

"Uh… _**Bombshell Blonde**_." Millianna replies.

 _That vixen, she's a master of disguise!  
_ _I see danger, when I look in her eyes  
_ _She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise  
_ _So I'm running, 'cause I've run out of time_

 _She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate!  
_ _I'm James Bond, live to die another day!  
_ _Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite!  
_ _She's all I want so I, I'm on a mission tonight!  
_ _(I, I'm on a mission tonight!)_

 _Her love is a drug laced with ecstasy,  
_ _And her charm is spiked with a spell  
_ _A hot mess in a dress gets the best of me  
_ _She's ice cold, but she's making me melt!_

 _That vixen, she's a master of disguise!  
_ _I see danger, when I look in her eyes  
_ _She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise  
_ _So I'm running, 'cause I've run out of time_

"Hm… I wonder if we know any blondes that has transformation magic that she can use to disguise herself." Eve says while looking at the other members of the trimens.

"Hmph, it's not like I care about a song dedicated to a guild member." Ren says while crossing his arms and looking away.

 _She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate!  
_ _I'm James Bond, live to die another day!  
_ _Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite!  
_ _She's all I want so I, I'm on a mission tonight!_

 _That vixen, she's a master of disguise!  
_ _I see danger, when I look in her eyes  
_ _She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise  
_ _So I'm running, 'cause I've run out of time_

 _She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate!  
_ _I'm James Bond, live to die another day!  
_ _Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite!  
_ _She's all I want so I, I'm on a mission tonight!_

"I wonder who this song is for?" Jenny says while putting a finger to her chin, while others give her a 'are you serious?' look.

 _That vixen, she's a master of disguise!  
_ _I see danger, when I look in her eyes  
_ _She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise  
_ _So I'm running, 'cause I've run out of time_

 _She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate!  
_ _I'm James Bond, live to die another day!  
_ _Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite!  
_ _She's all I want so I, I'm on a mission tonight!_

 _I, I'm on a mission tonight!  
_ _I, I'm on a mission tonight!  
_ _(I, I'm on a mission tonight!)  
_ _I, I'm on a mission tonight!  
_ _(I, I'm on a mission tonight!)  
_ _I, I'm on a mission tonight!  
_ _(I, I'm on a mission tonight!)  
_ _I, I'm on a mission tonight!_

"Hm…" Makarov hums to himself while sitting at the bar.

"What is it Master?" Macao asks Makarov.

"I was just thinking if we could make money off of this." Makarov says with his eyes closed and still thinking.

"I'm sure there would be people loving to buy CD's from THE Salamander." Wakaba states while a few others nod in agreement.

"I'm sure my CD's would still sell for more." Gajeel proudly states.

"Your CD's barely get sold you idiot." Gray says to Gajeel.

"OH YEAH!?" Gajeel shouts at Gray, while the others look on.

"So… since Natsu isn't here, those two are now going at it?" Yukino asks to the other Fairy Tail members.

"Eh, there's always some sort of argument going on." Levy replies while the others nod along. "You just end up getting used to it."

"I don't think that's a good thing to be used to…" Chelia says.

"What's this?" Frosch says while walking up to the discs and grabbing one called _**Talking Body**_ ( **A/N:** You can find a cover on YT if ya want).

 _Bed, stay in bed  
_ _The feeling of your skin locked in my head  
_ _Smoke, smoke me broke  
_ _I don't care I'm down for what you want_

 _Day drunk into the night  
_ _Wanna keep you here  
_ _Cause you dry my tears  
_ _Yeah, summer lovin' and fights  
_ _How it is for us  
_ _And it's all because_

 _Now if we're talking body  
_ _You got a perfect one  
_ _So put it on me  
_ _Swear it won't take you long  
_ _If you love me right  
_ _We fuck for life  
_ _On and on and on_

"Nope! Nope! Nope!" Alzack says before covering Asukas ears. "Not a song for her to hear."

"Same goes for you Romeo." Macao says while covering his sons ears.

"Dad, I'm old enough that I should be allowed to hear it!" Romeo shouts while his ears are still covered.

"The same goes for you as well, Wendy. Now cover up your ears." Carla tells Wendy.

"But I want to hear, Carla." Wendy says while Carla just sighs.

 _Now if we're talking body  
_ _You got a perfect one  
_ _So put it on me  
_ _Swear it won't take you long  
_ _If you love me right  
_ _We fuck for life  
_ _On and on and on_

 _Love, give me love  
_ _Anything you want I'll give it up  
_ _Lips, lips I kiss  
_ _Bite me while I taste your fingertips_

 _Day drunk into the night  
_ _Wanna keep you here  
_ _Cause you dry my tears  
_ _Yeah, summer lovin' and fights  
_ _How it is for us  
_ _And it's all because_

 _Now if we're talking body  
_ _You got a perfect one  
_ _So put it on me  
_ _Swear it won't take you long  
_ _If you love me right  
_ _We fuck for life  
_ _On and on and on_

 _Now if we're talking body  
_ _You got a perfect one  
_ _So put it on me  
_ _Swear it won't take you long  
_ _If you love me right  
_ _We fuck for life_

 _On and on and on  
_ _(Uh uh)  
_ _Bodies!  
_ _Our baby making bodies we just use for fun  
_ _Bodies!  
_ _Let's use them up 'til every little piece is gone  
_ _(Let's go)  
_ _On and on and on  
_ _(Let's go)  
_ _On and on  
_ _(Let's go)  
_ _(Oohhh)_

"H-how dare Natsu talk like that." Erza says while blushing up a storm.

"I mean you do read THOSE books Erza. They're worse than this song." Levy says to Erza with a few other girls agreeing.

"Interesting word choice…" Sting says to himself while ignoring all the blushing women.

 _Now if we're talking body  
_ _You got a perfect one  
_ _So put it on me  
_ _Swear it won't take you long  
_ _If you love me right  
_ _We fuck for life  
_ _On and on and on_

 _Now if we're talking body  
_ _You got a perfect one  
_ _So put it on me  
_ _Swear it won't take you long  
_ _If you love me right  
_ _We fuck for life  
_ _On and on and on_

 _Now if we're talking body  
_ _Put it on me  
_ _If you love me right  
_ _We fuck for life  
_ _On and on and on  
_

 _Now if we're talking body  
_ _You got a perfect one  
_ _So put it on me  
_ _Swear it won't take you long  
_ _If you love me right  
_ _We fuck for life  
_ _On and on and on_

 _Hey..._

"I-I should have covered my ears, Carla." Wendy exclaims while blushing and shaking.

"It's okay Wendy, you were just curious." Cana says. "Besides, it's good for you to learn about these things one way or another."

"Well she could have learned in better ways than through a simple song." Carla says while being held by Wendy.

"All that matters is that she learned about it in the end." Loke says, appearing out of nowhere.

"I'm not even gonna…" Lucy exclaims while rubbing her forehead.

"Let's just get to the next disc." Minerva says while grabbing a lacrima video called _**A Thousand Years**_ ( **A/N:** Boyce Avenue cover).

The video opens up showing the young Natsu holding a guitar. He is sitting in front of Lilac who is silently listening to him sing.

 _Heart beats fast  
_ _Colours and promises  
_ _How to be brave?  
_ _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
_ _But watching you stand alone  
_ _All of my doubt  
_ _Suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you  
_ _Darling, don't be afraid  
_ _I have loved you for a thousand years  
_ _I'll love you for a thousand more_

"What beautiful lyrics…" Hisui comments while everyone else just nods along.

"Man, this seems really emotional." Gray says while listening closely.

 _Time stands still  
_ _Beauty in all she is  
_ _I will be brave  
_ _I will not let anything take away  
_ _What's standing in front of me  
_ _Every breath  
_ _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you  
_ _Darling, don't be afraid  
_ _I have loved you for a thousand years  
_ _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you  
_ _Time has brought your heart to me  
_ _I have loved you for a thousand years  
_ _I'll love you for a thousand more_

"I guess Salamander does have a way with his wording." Gajeel comments quietly, submitting to the fact Natsu may have on-upped him.

 _One step closer  
_ _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you  
_ _Darling, don't be afraid  
_ _I have loved you for a thousand years  
_ _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you  
_ _Time has brought your heart to me  
_ _I have loved you for a thousand years  
_ _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _One step closer  
_ _One step closer_

"Listen Lilac, I don't care what Zeref or Acnologia say. I love you and won't ever leave you." Young Natsu says while grabbing Lilacs hands and looking her in the eyes.

"I love you too Natsu, but I think you should listen to them. They do know best, especially your brother." Lilac says while gently smiling at young Natsu.

"NO! I-I'll find a way! There HAS to be a way!" Young Natsu shouts in protest while standing up.

"Natsu…" Lilac says while looking at the ground.

"I know I can't use magic! But that won't stop me!" Young Natsu firmly shouts while looking at Lilac.

The video ends with young Natsu grabbing Lilacs hand and walking away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE HECK!?"

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and had a great holiday. Also make sure to tell me any songs that I should use in the story. Until next time!**

 **P.S. Sorry for the cliff hangers but I just had to :P**

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **The Score:** Unstoppable  
 **Jason Derulo:** Marry Me  
 **Travie McCoy:** Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars  
 **Skillet:** Battle Cry, Feel Invincible, Never Surrender  
 **MKTO:** Classic  
 **Cody Simpson:** La Da Dee, Pretty Brown Eyes, All Day, Not Just You  
 **MAX:** Lights Down Low  
 **Paradise Fears:** Battle Scars  
 **Trading Yesterday:** May I  
 **Bruno Mars:** Treasure, Grenade  
 **Hailee Steinfeld:** Starving ft. Grey and Zedd  
 **Set It Off:** Partners in Crime ft. Ash Costello  
 **The Zombie:** The Way I Feel Inside  
 **Urban Rescue:** Song Of My Father  
 **Luke Benward:** Had Me At Hello  
 **LMFAO:** Shots ft. Lil Jon  
 **Carly Rae Jepsen:** I Really Like You  
 **Wiz Khalifa:** See You Again ft. Charlie Puth  
 **Hollywood Undead:** Fuck The World, Rain, Gangsta Sexy, Party By Myself, Bad Moon, War Child  
 **Three Days Grace:** Pain, Riot  
 **Plug In Stereo:** Oh Darling ft. Cady Groves  
 **Liam Payne:** Strip That Down ft. Quavo  
 **Kodaline:** Brother  
 **JAMIL:** The Rock City Boy  
 **Jai Waetford:** Shy  
 **Marcus & Martinus:** Heartbeat  
 **Shinedown:** Miracle  
 **Jake Miller:** Rumors  
 **T-Pain:** Bartender  
 **One Direction:** Magic, Right Now, They Don't About Us  
 **Junior Doctor:** Uh Oh  
 **Virginia To Vegas:** We Are Stars ft. Alyssa Reid  
 **Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons: **Sucker For Pain  
 **BACK-ON:** Strike Back (NateWantsToBattle Cover)  
 **Alesso:** Heroes  
 **Ruth B:** Lost Boy  
 **Meghan Trainor:** Better When I'm Dancin'  
 **Echosmith:** Future Me  
 **Keke Palmer:** We Are  
 **Ross Lynch:** I'm A Little Butterfly  
 **Hunter Hayes:** Everybody's Got Somebody But Me ft. Jason Mraz  
 **Joanie Bartles:** Witch Doctor  
 **Fall Out Boy:** Immortals  
 **Michael Schulte:** You Said You'd Grow Old With Me  
 **Andy Grammer:** Fresh Eyes, Keep Your Head Up  
 **Shawn Mendes:** Believe  
 **Ashes Remain:** On My Own  
 **Panic At The Disco:** Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time, Feels Like Christmas, Victorious  
 **TobyMac:** Bring On The Holidays  
 **NF:** Let You Down, If You Want Love  
 **Jason Walker:** Echo  
 **NEFFEX:** Destiny, Rumors, Best Of Me, Hope  
 **Michael Buble:** Nobody But Me  
 **Simon Curtis:** Superhero  
 **Bastille:** Things We Lost To The Fire  
 **Auburn:** Perfect Two (Sound Made Clearer Cover)  
 **Thousand Foot Krutch:** Lifeline  
 **Counting Crows:** Accidentally In Love  
 **Elton John:** Can You Feel The Love Tonight (Tyler Ward Cover)  
 **Charlie Puth:** Attention  
 **Get Scared:** Sarcasm  
 **Cash Cash:** Dirty Lovin  
 **The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus:** Your Guardian Angel  
 **Tommy Ljungberg:** Color Me In  
 **Jaymes Young:** I'll Be Good  
 **Papa Roach:** Face Everything And Rise  
 **Bazzi:** Mine  
 **Christopher:** Remind You  
 **3OH!3:** Dirty Mind  
 **Ed Sheeran:** Photograph  
 **Taylor Swift:** Love Story  
 **Rascal Flatts:** What Hurts The Most  
 **Owl City:** Bombshell Blonde  
 **Tove Lo:** Talking Body  
 **Christina Perri:** A Thousand Years


End file.
